Under Our Skin
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus et Harry se retrouve perdu, entre la vie que tout le monde souhaite pour lui mais dont il ne veut plus, ses sentiments éteints et sa magie perturbée. Entre alors en scène Draco, désireux de mettre fin à ses jours. Comment ces deux héros vont-ils trouver leur chemin dans la vie?
1. Prologue : This is the End

**Avertissement :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seules les aventures de cette histoire sont ma propriété.

Pour plus d'informations sur cette histoire, voir mon profil.

 **...**

 **Prologue**

 **This is the End**

 _Under our Skin, the Blood we Shed_

 _Under our Skin, the Magic we Spared_

 _Under our Skin, the Love we Shared_

La fin était là. Le champ de bataille était silencieux. Silencieux des cris de la mort et de la joie. Harry Potter, sans même verser le sang de son ennemi venait d'anéantir Voldemort définitivement. Par un Expelliarmus, la magie du plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était retournée contre lui, se mettant du côté d'un jeune homme portant fièrement en étendard l'amour comme symbole de libération.

Et tous contemplaient le Survivant, le Sauveur de l'humanité. Tous attendaient sa réaction.

Le calme perdura durant une minute entière.

Les yeux tournés vers tous, sans vraiment voir quiconque, Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter. Il était perdu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Réaliser que Voldemort avait été exterminé. Réaliser que la guerre était finie. Réaliser qu'il n'était pas mort mais bien en vie, ce qu'il n'avait certainement pas prévu.

Sur le visage de ses amis, sur le visage de Ginny, sur le visage d'une nation, en l'espace d'une seconde, Harry put voir son avenir tout tracé, sans savoir s'il le désirait réellement.

Incapable de réagir, Ginny prit la décision pour lui, suivie de près par Hermione et Ron.

Se retrouvant dans leurs bras, Harry en oublia rapidement cette minute de suspension. Il se laissa faire, car même s'il ignorait tout du futur qui lui tendait les bras, s'il ignorait quoi faire, quoi penser, il n'avait pour l'heure, plus la force de lutter.

À cet instant, personne, et surtout pas Harry, n'aurait pu prévenir que durant cette minute de flottement, plus d'un destin était en train de se jouer. Le sien, bien sûr mais également celui d'un certain blond.

Tout était censé être fini mais au final, tout ne faisait en fait que commencer.


	2. Chapter 1 : Under my skin, our Victory

**Note :** Ce chapitre commence à la fin du chapitre 36 d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort.

...

 **Chapitre 1 : Under my skin, our victory**

En discutant avec Hermione et Ron, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry n'avait eu de cesse de penser au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour des Gryffondor. Maintenant qu'il y était, cependant, maintenant que Kreattur lui avait apporté un sandwich pour remplir son estomac, maintenant que tous étaient couchés, le calme de la pièce lui rappelait le silence qui avait résonné sur le champ de bataille, suite à sa victoire.

Mal à l'aise, son front se perlant de transpiration, Harry repensa alors à ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage des combattants, ce qu'il avait ensuite observé dans la Grande Salle, au centre des blessés, des rescapés, des morts et survivants : les remerciements certes, mais surtout cette lueur d'attente, d'espoir, d'anticipation de promesses à venir. Harry avait vu et voyait encore dans son esprit, avec une clarté extrême, ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Mais lui était perdu face à tout cela. Il était fatigué. Il voulait dormir, même s'il en était incapable. Au fond de lui, il sentait également le désir puissant de fuir. Mais fuir quoi exactement ? Poudlard ? Le monde magique ? Ou seulement ce futur presque trop clair ? Tout ce qu'il désirait était de trouver sa place dans ce monde, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour l'instant.

Si sa vie avait été un livre, Harry aurait pu donner l'épilogue de son histoire.

Une arrivée à King Cross, vingt ans plus tard, accompagné de sa femme dont il aurait fini par divorcer – mais en bons termes, s'il vous plait – Harry Potter, ce héros, vous connaissez ? Ginny serait évidemment cette femme. Tout le monde s'attendait à cela. Peut-être qu'il y en aurait eu d'autres l'imaginant finir avec Hermione… Enfin, tout cela importait peu. Car quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, s'était effacé, définitivement.

Ce monstre qu'il avait faiblement senti rugir au moment où il l'avait retrouvée, n'était plus. En la serrant dans ses bras, quelques heures plus tôt, seul le sentiment de vide l'avait étreint. Pour lui, Ginny n'était désormais qu'une sœur - et comment pourrait-il alors se marier avec une femme qu'il considérait non seulement comme sa sœur mais bien comme la fière descendante de sa mère ?

Incompris face à la perte si soudaine de ses sentiments, Harry demeurait tout à fait indécis quant à cet évènement. Etait-ce en effet une mauvaise ou une bonne chose ? Certes, une part de lui regrettait le futur parfait qu'il aurait pu avoir avec sa somptueuse rousse - futur que Ginny désirait toujours si son attitude des dernières heures exprimait quoi que ce soit - à commencer par ce besoin de famille, d'enfants qu'il désirait ardemment. Sans la guerre, sans la chasse aux Horcruxes, sans sa mort, il aurait pu avoir son « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

Ce n'était clairement plus une possibilité, même si les raisons étaient encore floues dans son esprit. Pour Harry, l'explication n'avait que peu d'intérêt, quand son ressenti et son instinct ne lui avaient jamais menti.

Son instinct, à cet instant, lui soufflait de se lever, pour évacuer par la marche et l'air pur de la nuit l'excès d'adrénaline qui coulait encore dans ses veines et cette sensation de n'être qu'une coquille vide qui semblait le guetter pour l'engloutir.

Désespéré d'avoir des pensées si obscures, Harry se hâta d'enfiler des vêtements et c'est en passant sa cape qu'il sentit dans sa poche l'objet qui avait rendu sa victoire possible, un objet auquel il n'avait plus repensé ces dernières heures. La baguette de Draco Malfoy.

Même si l'idée paraissait ridicule alors que la nuit était tombée, Harry eut l'envie soudaine de rendre au Serpentard l'objet sans lequel un sorcier n'avait plus de magique que le nom. À cette heure, Malfoy n'avait plus aucune raison d'être levé, s'il était encore à Poudlard, Harry se saisit néanmoins de la carte du Maraudeur et en quelques minutes seulement trouva le point du blondinet - un doux souvenir de sa sixième année. Étonnamment, Malfoy se trouvait en haut de la tour d'Astronomie passablement détruite durant la bataille.

En parfait Gryffondor, Harry ne se posa pas de questions quant à la raison derrière ce choix de lieu, il ne se demanda pas non plus si son arrivée serait ou non bien saluée, sans attendre, il quitta son dortoir, son cœur se remettant à battre avec une intensité qui lui était devenue nécessaire.

Le trajet ne lui prit que quelques minutes et après avoir monté les étages branlants de la tour, Harry s'autorisa quelques secondes pour respirer profondément et ainsi récupérer son souffle qu'il avait perdu dans sa course. Mais c'est alors qu'il aperçut Malfoy au bord du parapet, ses cheveux étincelants dans la nuit étoilée. Si proche du vide, le regard tourné vers le bas, Harry comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Agissant sous l'impulsion du moment, il s'avança, interpelant le Serpentard directement.

-Malfoy, dit-il ce qui fit sursauter son interlocuteur.

Un simple coup d'œil en arrière fut tout ce que le blondinet offrit à Harry avant de fixer fiévreusement le vide.

-Potter, déclara-t-il néanmoins, manquant de sa morgue habituelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à une heure pareille ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit Harry en tentant de se rapprocher. Et puis, j'ai repensé à ta baguette. Je voulais te la rendre.

-Tu peux la garder, murmura le blond avec un air de finalité dans la voix. Je n'en ai plus l'utilité.

-Malfoy, morigéna doucement Harry, effrayé de trop bien comprendre la raison derrière ce ton. Tu n'es pas réellement en train de penser à sauter, n'est-ce pas ?

-En quoi cela t'importe-t-il, Potter ? J'aimerais le savoir.

-Pense à tes parents, à ce que ta mère a fait pour te garder en vie, s'exclama Harry, cherchant à ne pas paniquer.

-C'est marrant, ricana Malfoy sans joie aucune. Je pensais que tu me rappellerais le Feudeymon et ton héroïque sauvetage, ce que _tu_ as fait pour moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour être remercié.

-Pour quelle raison, alors ? s'enquit Malfoy, clairement intrigué.

-C'était la chose à faire.

-Même si j'appartiens au mauvais camp ? Même si je voulais te donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Seulement par peur, par un excès de lâcheté ?

-Bien sûr que c'était la chose à faire, répondit Harry avec détermination. Suffisamment de personnes sont mortes.

-Toi et l'héroïsme, Potter, c'est fou, ça te colle à la peau, même quand tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de me laisser crever là-bas, déclara Malfoy avec amertume, avant d'ajouter dans un faible murmure : Jamais je ne t'arriverais à la cheville, Potter.

Les yeux désormais figés sur le vide, Harry sentit qu'il était en train de perdre Malfoy. Il se résolut donc à jouer sa dernière carte, à utiliser la franchise, même s'il ignorait l'explication derrière ses mots. Après tout, chez les Gryffondor, le franc-parler était un atout, parfois une solution.

-Quand on s'est retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande, tu sais, je n'ai pas pensé à tout cela, au fait que c'était la chose à faire. J'ai juste su que je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, ce n'était pas envisageable.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda Malfoy, en se tournant finalement vers Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, bredouilla le brun. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Harry s'arrêta dans son discours incohérent mais, comprenant qu'il avait l'attention du blond, il en profita pour lui poser une question qu'il trouvait primordiale.

-Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a motivé à venir ici ?

-C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui demandes, marrant que ce soit toi qui m'aies trouvé quand tu es la raison ultime derrière mon geste. Je savais déjà que les choses allaient être difficiles pour ma famille, pour moi, mais quand je t'ai vu embrasser ta rousse et étreindre tes amis, j'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais quelque chose comme ça. Il ne me reste plus rien. Et je n'ai rien à attendre de la vie. La mort semble plutôt agréable en réalité. C'est égoïste mais je ne peux pas te regarder vivre ta vie, toi à qui j'ai toujours voulu ressembler, que j'ai toujours détesté à cause de ça, même si la partie sensée de mon cerveau a conscience que tu mérites ta fin heureuse.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je ressentais au moment dont tu parles, s'écria Harry, reconnaissant dans le discours du blond des sentiments qu'il éprouvait lui-même. Tu juges sur les apparences mais je suis une coquille vide, crois-moi. Je viens de perdre une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Tu sais pourquoi je voulais te trouver ? Parce que je ne sais même plus comment agir normalement. Je suis même incapable de dormir. Mais c'est pire quand je suis autour de mes amis. Ils ont perdu tellement mais moi, c'est différent. Je ne ressens plus rien et pourtant j'en ai besoin.

-Tu as seulement besoin de temps pour traiter toutes ces informations, pour être le héros qu'ils attendent que tu sois.

-Et si je ne veux pas de ce futur qu'ils semblent tous avoir préparé pour moi ? Je ne suis plus censé être sûr terre de toute façon…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'enquit Malfoy en se reposant un peu plus franchement sur le parapet.

-Juste que je suis censé être mort. Il y a quelques heures, j'étais mort et puis, tout à coup, je ne l'étais plus.

-C'est pour ça que tu te soucies tant de ma mort prochaine.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir mourir… Dis-moi donc, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu changes d'avis, pour que je t'empêche de faire une bêtise et pour que je m'empêche de faire quelque chose de dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais exactement ?

-Au rythme où vont les choses, j'essaierais de te sauver… Saint Potter, tu te souviens ?

Malfoy ne put retenir un léger sourire de franchir ses lèvres, auquel Harry répondit. Avec stupeur, il se rendit compte que c'était bien la première fois que lui et le blond partageaient un tel moment. Et il avait fallu que lui meurt et que Malfoy menace de se tuer pour qu'il en soit ainsi… Affligeant. La barre se devait d'être redressée.

-Réponds-moi… Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je te dise, ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Les yeux gris de Malfoy plongés dans les émeraudes d'Harry, le Serpentard prit une seconde pour répondre. Il se retourna vers le vide, le visage fermé avant de regarder le brun, clairement incertain.

-Dis-moi seulement que ça n'aurait jamais marché.

-Quoi exactement ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Toi et moi devenant amis. J'ai toujours regretté ce jour où tu as refusé de me serrer la main. Je t'ai tellement détesté pour m'avoir enlevé le rêve de cette amitié que je m'étais imaginée. Maintenant, tu m'as sauvé la vie, de plus d'une façon d'ailleurs. Et là, nous sommes en train d'avoir une conversation normale… Alors dis-moi que même si l'on s'était serré la main, on aurait jamais pu être amis sur la distance. Dis-moi que rien n'aurait changé.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça te prouverait ? s'enquit Harry.

-Que je n'étais pas suffisant, que je ne l'ai jamais été, que je ne pouvais pas changer mon futur.

-Et en quoi cela t'empêcherait-il de sauter ?

-En rien, mais je cherche à profiter de notre discussion civilisée. Une première et très certainement une dernière. Que je disparaisse ou non, je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra, autant déballer ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Enfin, peut-être pas tout, mais tu vois ?

-Tu es habituellement plus éloquent, remarqua Harry en souriant brièvement.

-Mais je suis fatigué, Potter. Fatigué de lutter, la plupart du temps contre moi-même.

-Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, Malfoy mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Je me suis demandé un nombre incalculable de fois ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas rencontré Ron avant de réellement te connaitre. Et franchement, je pense que tout aurait été différent, ne serait-ce que parce que j'aurais atterri chez Serpentard.

-Serpentard ?

-Tout à fait. Le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer. Alors, au sein de la même maison, même si tu étais un petit con, on serait très certainement devenus amis. Tout a toujours été très spécial avec toi. Je veux dire, tu as été la raison derrière le premier choix que j'ai dû faire dans ma vie. C'est quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

-Putain, Potter, tu es vraiment destiné à me briser le cœur.

-Briser le cœur, s'étonna Harry, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'eux-mêmes.

-Oublie ça, marmonna Malfoy en amorçant un mouvement vers l'avant mais la réplique d'Harry le prit de vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a contrarié le plus exactement ? Mon étreinte avec mes amis ? Ou mon baiser avec Ginny ?

-Tu n'es pas censé être si perspicace normalement, tu sais.

-Nos rôles ont été inversés… Réponds-moi.

-Je ne peux pas, mais très certainement les deux. Et pour des raisons différentes que tu n'aurais même pas imaginées avant…

-Alors laisse-moi t'avouer quelque chose, Malfoy, réagit Harry à l'instinct, alors que les aveux du Serpentard commençaient sérieusement à l'inquiéter - seul un homme contemplant sa mort prochaine pouvait révéler des secrets si savamment gardés. Je suppose que tu crois que j'ai apprécié ce baiser, que je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de retourner à ses côtés. Mais la vérité est que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je n'ai même plus vraiment de sentiments pour elle. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai un jour réellement eu. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis plus le garçon que j'étais.

-Tu n'es plus un garçon, murmura Malfoy. Mais un homme maintenant.

-Et pourtant, le contredit Harry, quand il est question de sentiments, je reste un petit garçon. Je veux dire, regarde moi, je suis avec toi, ici, incapable de gérer mes amis, ma famille, leurs émotions, les miennes surtout. Je suis avec le garçon qui a toujours été ma Némésis, à apprécier ce moment que nous passons ensemble, priant dans ma tête pour qu'il ne se termine pas, car je n'ai pas envie de revenir à l'intérieur, pas envie de retourner à cette vie qui m'attend. Et forcément, je me demande pourquoi je suis en train de ressentir cela, si j'ai toujours ressenti cela. Car maintenant, j'ai le droit et le temps d'avoir des sentiments, d'y réfléchir, alors que je ne suis plus en fuite, et je suis complètement en train de bafouiller.

-Et moi j'adore tes bafouillages…

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry, clairement surpris qu'un tel compliment passe les lèvres du blond.

-J'ai toujours aimé cette façon que tu as de dire ce que tu penses, sans filtre pour t'arrêter. Tu aurais fait un très mauvais Serpentard dans ce domaine. Mais, alors que je pensais que c'était un truc de Gryffondor, en fait c'est seulement un truc… d'Harry.

-Tu as dit mon prénom, s'écria l'intéressé, ahuri.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu ne dis jamais mon prénom.

-Eh bien, c'est notre dernière conversation. Je peux bien prononcer ton nom et perdre tous les faux-semblants, comme tu le fais si aisément.

-Ne parle pas comme ça… comme si tout était final.

-Soit je saute, soit je finis à Azkaban, et franchement je sais ce que je ne peux pas supporter entre les deux…

-Dans tous les cas, je serais là avec toi, lui assura Harry. Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi pour te sauver. Et je ne les laisserais jamais t'enfermer à Azkaban, pas pour avoir agi comme un gamin alors que tu en étais un.

-Pourquoi, Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas, balbutia le brun. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir mais je sais que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, les laisser faire ça,… Draco.

La gorge nouée, Harry s'arrêta dans sa phrase avant de fermer les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Quand il rouvrit finalement les yeux, pour tomber sur les hématites de Draco, seule la détermination se lisait dans son regard.

-Tu sais ce que Ron et Hermione m'ont dit en sixième année quand je te suivais partout, quand j'étais censé être si amoureux de Ginny, mais que je finissais toujours par suivre ton point sur ma carte. Durant des heures, je n'ai fait que t'observer de loin ou de près car j'étais certain que tu étais en train de préparer quelque chose.

-C'était le cas.

-Ce n'est pas mon propos. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais obsédé par toi et j'ai toujours refusé de l'admettre. J'ai toujours été têtu mais encore plus quand tu es dans la balance. Et puisque j'avais en effet raison, cela m'a permis de me voiler la face à propos de la vérité. Mais te parler, maintenant, te voir à deux doigts de sauter, je me retrouve obligé d'y faire face. Ils avaient raison. Ce n'était pas sain. Ça n'a jamais été sain entre toi et moi et oui, j'étais obsédé par toi et maintenant, je suis là et je n'ai qu'un désir, te sauver, même si je sais que tout le monde, toi y compris, me dirait que je n'ai pas de raison de le faire, même si je sais que tu auras toutes les raisons de me haïr si je te sauve. À cause de ton éducation, de ta fierté, tu vas m'en vouloir de ce complexe héroïque que je possède.

-J'ai beau être un Sang-Pur, j'ai été éduqué par mes parents pour être au centre de l'univers, une place que je suis censé mériter - voilà pourquoi il ne m'a jamais semblé bénéfique de servir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu viens de sauver le monde mais tu es avec moi, à me parler de ta façon de t'y prendre pour me sauver. Moi. Sois prudent, Harry, avec un Sang-Pur - non, en réalité, avec moi, seulement moi - c'est tout ou rien. Et si tu me donnes sur un plateau d'argent, la possibilité d'être au centre de ton univers, je pourrai le prendre. Mensonge absurde. Je le prendrais sans davantage y réfléchir. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Et alors qu'il confessait sa plus grande vérité, Draco se détacha du parapet.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais, moi, à cette seconde, Draco ? répondit Harry doucement pour ne pas brusquer le blond. Que tu te recules du bord. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, un truc, dis-moi, n'importe quoi, s'il te plait ?

-Embrasse-moi et bien, répondit Draco dans l'instant. Fais-le comme si tu m'appréciais. Ce serait une façon agréable de partir, la meilleure façon à vrai dire. Je peux déjà entendre les Aurors arriver pour me prendre et je ne vais pas les laisser faire.

-Tout est toujours si définitif avec toi. Tu es d'un dramatique.

-Quelle est ta réponse, Harry ?

-Ma réponse est, Draco, à cet instant, je serais prêt à te donner ma virginité pour te convaincre de ne pas sauter, ce qui me prouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, surtout quand je vois dans tes yeux la finalité d'une telle action, comme si tu étais certain de la fin du monde, le cas échéant. Tu devrais mieux me connaitre. Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver. Voilà donc ma contreproposition. Je te donne ma main. Tu peux la prendre maintenant. Soit tu la veux. Soit tu sautes. Ton choix.

Et Harry joignit le geste à la parole, offrant une main tendue, geste hautement symbolique pour le blondinet. Draco considéra la main d'Harry durant une longue minute qui sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à avancer doucement.

Puis, tout à coup, leurs doigts se touchèrent enfin et les émotions des deux garçons vibrèrent à travers leurs magies. D'un mouvement, Harry entraina Draco au-delà du parapet mais avant qu'ils aient pu reprendre leur conversation, les premiers Aurors se dirigèrent vers l'héritier Malfoy.

Bouleversé, sa magie doucement éveillée se mettant à s'animer plus sérieusement, Harry assista à la prise de Draco par les officiers de la justice magique.

-Tu aurais dû m'embrasser quand tu en avais la possibilité, Potter, murmura Draco, ses yeux apeurés cherchant ceux d'Harry. C'était notre seule chance. Enfin, surtout la mienne, mais, tu vois…

-Jamais, Draco, je te l'ai dit. Je ne les laisserais pas t'emmener indéfiniment. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que je veux en ce moment mais je sais que je veux toutes mes options disponibles. Et puis, tu me connais, j'ai toujours été téméraire. J'ai toujours aimé le danger. Et tu viens de m'offrir un challenge, duquel je ne peux m'écarter.

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, je te fais confiance, sourit Draco avec un amusement étrange pour un moment pareil. Et puis, si tu pouvais me la garder, ta virginité, ça me plairait bien.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, déclara Harry dont les émotions commençaient à définitivement prendre le pas sur sa magie. Je garde ta baguette en attendant et je peux te jurer que je te la rendrais en main propre.

Et avant que Draco puisse répondre, les Aurors s'enfuirent dans la nuit, après une dernière révérence pour Harry.

Laissé seul dans l'obscurité faiblement éclairée par les étoiles, Harry perdit le peu de maitrise qui lui restait. Il tomba à genoux, accueillant la puissance de sa magie sans pouvoir la retenir. Comme transpercé par un éclair, Harry s'effondra au sol durant de longues minutes, évanoui par la force du cataclysme.

À son réveil, Harry se redressa, se sentant pour la deuxième fois de la journée, différent. En tuant Voldemort, il s'était senti vide. Désormais, il se sentait rempli d'un feu magique dévorant, aussi puissant que le Feudeymon.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Harry était un jeune homme incapable de ressentir mais grâce à Draco Malfoy, ses premières émotions fortes venaient de déclencher ses nouveaux pouvoirs.


	3. Chapter 2 : Under my skin, my Home

Note : Désolée pour le retard, j'étais à l'hôpital (la routine). Sans plus tarder...

...

 **Chapitre 2 : Under my skin, my home**

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, situé derrière feue la table des enseignants, Harry observait les restes de l'agitation de la Grande Salle, débutée le matin même. Témoin davantage qu'acteur d'une tristesse qui n'était pas vraiment sienne, le spectacle lui apportait autant de nostalgie que d'excitation.

La nostalgie de savoir qu'une époque était définitivement en train de s'achever, sous ses yeux, alors qu'un à un, les survivants de la bataille quittaient Poudlard pour rentrer chez eux - les familles ayant perdu un être cher étant accompagnées jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où, sur les collines, dans un coin merveilleux et tranquille se dressait un nouveau cimetière : lieu idéal pour rendre hommage aux disparus et entamer ainsi le processus de guérison.

Cette nostalgie de fin d'époque était néanmoins teintée d'excitation quand Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : celle de se retrouver enfin seul dans cet endroit qui représentait depuis bien longtemps pour lui son chez-soi. Lui aussi avait besoin de faire le deuil. Celui de Remus et de Tonks, les premiers à avoir été enterrés, celui de Fred également, qui viendrait en dernier mais peut-être surtout celui de son futur qu'il avait envisagé. Harry devait littéralement faire le deuil de sa mort. Et pour lui, ce processus passait par un retour aux sources, à Poudlard, l'école qui l'avait vu grandir et qui lui avait tant manqué durant son année de cavale.

Après l'enterrement de ses deux amis, malgré l'état dans lequel tous ses proches étaient, un état qu'il ne parvenait pas à partager, Harry était donc allé trouver McGonagall, la nouvelle Directrice et lui avait proposé son aide pour la reconstruction qui allait débuter.

Harry, qui sentait sa magie vacillante, depuis le départ de Malfoy, ne pouvait que constater avec une pointe d'affliction, la puissance qui n'avait de cesse de grimper en lui. Il ignorait la cause de son explosion de pouvoir mais plus que jamais, il sentait sa magie, vibrer avec ferveur dans ses veines, tangible, capable de déplacer des montagnes.

McGonagall l'avait ressentie, à l'instant même où elle s'était trouvée à son contact et sans qu'il ait besoin de les nommer, la Directrice avait compris, peut-être mieux que lui-même, les raisons l'incitant à rester à Poudlard. Avec joie, elle avait accepté sa démarche, accueillant avec soulagement l'apport d'une telle puissance magique à la reconstruction de l'école - son équipe déjà composée de tous les professeurs en poste, cette tâche requérant un savoir-faire et une expérience étendues.

Harry n'avait pas encore mis au courant les Weasley de sa décision de rester, préférant attendre le bon moment. Mais, alors que les minutes défilaient, alors qu'il était pour l'heure, à la recherche de Ron, il savait que le temps idéal n'arriverait jamais quand lui se sentait si extérieur à leur peine.

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps auprès du cadavre de son fils, Molly avait été la première à organiser le rapatriement des morts au cimetière de la Bataille et le départ des vivants. Elle avait besoin de bouger, ce qu'Harry pouvait aisément comprendre. Si ce n'est George, le reste des Weasley avait suivi la matriarche, offrant leur soutien, se montrant aussi utiles que possible.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas eu l'opportunité d'aider. Non seulement car il était arrêté à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour des remerciements mais également car il avait été bien occupé depuis le début de la journée. Après sa discussion avec la Directrice, il avait demandé à McGonagall d'utiliser sa cheminée - l'une des seules encore en fonction - afin de joindre le nouveau Ministre par intérim qui avait toutes les chances de continuer à l'être après les élections.

Malgré son emploi du temps chargé, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait immédiatement répondu à son appel. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il avait une nouvelle fois remercié Harry pour son immense service rendu à la nation. Gêné par les compliments, le Gryffondor avait alors rapidement tourné la discussion sur un sujet qui l'intéressait davantage, à savoir, le sort des Mangemorts ayant été arrêtés et ceux qui le seraient dans les heures à venir.

Ancien Auror lui-même, Shacklebolt avait assuré à Harry qu'il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Gawain Robards, le nouveau chef du Bureau afin que cette affaire soit réglée avec efficacité et dignité : les deux mots d'ordre du Ministre. L'objectif des Aurors était simple : arrêter sans distinction aucune tous les Mangemorts célèbres pour leur marque, ceux soupçonnés de l'être ainsi que les sympathisants au règne de Voldemort puis de les interroger et enfin de les envoyer en procès auprès du Magenmagot. Un tel sujet sensible se devait d'être réglé avec autant de fermeté que de doigté pour que la nouvelle justice magique démarre du bon pied et que les victimes ne retournent pas le ministère pour quémander que justice soit rendue.

Harry avait eu beau plaider en faveur de Malfoy, Kingsley lui avait expliqué que pour l'heure, même son statut de Survivant ne pourrait apporter de passe-droit au Serpentard qui, malgré son jeune âge, possédait bien la Marque des Ténèbres. Draco ne pourrait donc en aucun cas être libéré sur parole sans avoir de procès. Procès il y aurait, et Harry était déterminé à y assister pour présenter une défense digne de ce nom.

Discutant ensuite des premières mesures prises par Kingsley en tant que Ministre et d'Harry en tant que Sauveur, les deux hommes avaient rapidement mis un terme à leur conversation, chacun étant attendu ailleurs.

Les yeux tournés vers les flammes de la cheminée, les fixant sans vraiment les voir, Harry s'était passé une main sur le visage, autant par dépit que par dégout. C'est alors qu'une voix qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre de son vivant avait résonné dans la pièce.

-Potter, s'était exclamé Severus Rogue, de son ton glacial. En quoi le sort de mon filleul vous intéresse-t-il, si ce n'est pour vous assurer qu'il pourrisse à Azkaban?

Ahuri, Harry s'était tourné en tous sens pour voir d'où sortait cette voix - après tout, il avait constaté la veille que Severus n'avait pas le droit à son portrait dans le bureau des Directeurs - ce qui ne l'empêchait apparemment pas d'apparaitre dans celui de Dumbledore.

Souriant à son ancien mentor qui le regardait avec bienveillance, Harry s'était ensuite concentré sur le visage de l'homme qui avait aimé sa mère, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, à lui, à de multiples reprises depuis le début de sa scolarité et qui avait voulu mourir avec ses yeux plongés dans les siens, et ce malgré leur inimitié.

-Je vois que les vouvoiements sont de nouveau de rigueur, avait-il répliqué, narquois. Pour votre information, Professeur, Draco et moi avons eu une conversation cette nuit, avant qu'il soit emmené par les Aurors et, je suppose que nous avons réglé certains de nos différends. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il aille à Azkaban, pour le seul crime d'avoir agi comme un enfant suivant les ordres d'adultes, par excès de faiblesse.

Soufflé un instant par la réplique de son élève détesté, Severus s'était fait couper la parole par Albus, dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

-Est-ce que le pouvoir que je sens au fond de toi est lié au jeune Malfoy, Harry?

Le concerné et l'ancien Potioniste s'étaient tous deux tournés vers Dumbledore, quelque peu abasourdis.

-Il se peut que Draco ait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, avait répondu prudemment Harry. En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. J'ai senti que je perdais le contrôle de ma magie au moment où il était emmené et quand j'ai été seul, je me suis évanoui sous la force de la sensation. Et maintenant, je me sens différent.

-Je me doutais qu'une telle chose risquait d'arriver, avait confirmé Albus, hochant la tête, tel un sage. Avec la destruction de l'âme de Voldemort à l'intérieur de toi, ce n'est pas anormal que ta réelle nature se révèle. Je ne t'ai pas prévenu hier quand nous avons discuté car je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si vite...

-Pourquoi? s'était enquis Harry, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait de voir que, même dans la mort, son ancien Directeur continuait de lui faire des cachotteries.

-Parce qu'il faut subir un évènement émotionnellement très fort pour accueillir son héritage magique. Lorsque l'héritage est une créature magique, cela arrive lors du passage à la majorité. Parfois, cela peut-être lié au passage à la maturité, de façon plus physique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce qui ne s'est pas passé hier, si j'en crois mon sixième sens. Mais, te connaissant, Harry, je ne suis pas surpris que tu défies toutes les probabilités. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je ne suis pas étonné que Draco en soit à l'origine. Après tout, il a toujours trouvé le moyen de se glisser dans tes pensées, et sous ta peau.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là? avait voulu savoir Harry mais Dumbledore n'avait plus été prêt à lui parler.

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Et puis, ce ne sont que les pensées d'un vieil homme mort. Je pourrais me tromper. En attendant, tu devrais retourner dans la Grande Salle, ton ami, Ronald, te cherche. Et si j'en crois ta discussion avec Minerva, nous aurons amplement le temps de reparler de tout cela dans les jours à venir.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Harry, Dumbledore avait fermé les yeux. Le Gryffondor s'était alors tourné vers son ancien professeur de potions pour recevoir une réaction - même malpolie - de sa part, mais celui-ci l'avait tout bonnement ignoré.

Haussant les épaules, Harry avait donc quitté le bureau de la Directrice, mais, arrivé dans l'escalier tournant, il avait entendu Rogue morigéner son ami.

-Vous êtes injuste envers lui, Albus. Pourquoi continuez de jouer avec lui comme avec un vulgaire morceau de viande que vous donneriez à votre phénix?

-Et pourquoi le défendre seulement quand il n'est pas là? avait répliqué le vieil homme. Surtout quand vous savez pertinemment que si je le traite de la sorte, c'est uniquement pour son propre bien. Il y a des choses qu'il n'est pas prêt à entendre, des choses qu'il doit découvrir par lui-même.

Et après cela, les voix avaient été trop indistinctes pour qu'Harry les entendent encore - si tant est que les deux hommes avaient poursuivi leur discussion.

Légèrement troublé, Harry s'était concentré sur la seule partie compréhensible des propos de Dumbledore : à savoir, trouver Ron. Il était allé récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité - unique relique qu'il avait souhaité conserver - afin que ses déambulations ne soient pas perturber et tranquillement, ses pas l'avaient entrainé en direction de la Grande Salle qu'il observait désormais depuis quelques minutes.

Il avait beau chercher, aucun signe de Ron à l'horizon. Il regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui. Un instant, il avait cru que les Weasley s'étaient enfin décidés à emmener le corps de Fred pour qu'il soit mis en terre mais l'endroit où se trouvait son cadavre était au contraire déserté - même George était absent, un fait notable quand le jeune homme n'avait quitté le chevet de son jumeau depuis le moment de sa chute, fatale.

Marchant discrètement entre le peu de gens qui restait, Harry finit par entrevoir la silhouette de Ron, dont le visage, blême, ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Prononçant son prénom à mi-voix pour se faire entendre sans toutefois l'effrayer, Harry vit, l'espace d'un instant, un éclair de soulagement parer les traits de son ami.

-Que se passe-t-il Ron? souffla Harry en dégageant sa capuche, dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-C'es George, s'exclama Ron avec un brin de panique. Il a disparu. C'est Ginny qui s'en est aperçue quand elle est venue le voir pour lui demander si il était prêt. Maman n'est pas encore au courant. Elle s'occupe des derniers... morts. On est tous partis à sa recherche. J'ai très peur de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Harry, qui avait déjà dû faire face à la tentative de suicide de Malfoy, la veille, blanchit de ce coup du sort.

-Je file au dortoir chercher ma carte, déclara-t-il donc dans l'instant. S'il est dans le chateau, je le trouverais tout de suite.

-Merci, Harry, t'es vraiment un frère pour moi, réagit Ron, visiblement ému. Je vais tâcher de garder maman à distance. Si elle l'apprend avant qu'on l'ait retrouvé, je vois d'ici la catastrophe.

Après avoir donné une brève accolade à son ami, rendue particulièrement étrange du fait de sa semi invisibilité, Harry se mit en route, courant dans les escaliers étonnamment serviables de Poudlard.

La traversée de l'école ne lui prit en tout et pour tout qu'un quart d'heure, et lorsqu'il prononça enfin les mots célèbres, révélant les chemins de sa carte, l'oeil aguerri d'Harry ne mit que peu de temps à trouver le point de George dans les toilettes du cinquième étage - un lieu représentant le berceau de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Avec stupeur, Harry constata que son ami n'était pas seul : à ses côtés était en effet présent le point de Fred.

Harry ferma les yeux durant une seconde pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination ou de la force de l'habitude, mais non, Fred était toujours là, comme s'il était encore vivant, son point quoique plus clair que celui de son frère, comme transparent. Paniqué, Harry se dit que George était en train d'utiliser la Nécromancie pour faire revivre son jumeau. Avec hâte, il sortit donc en trombe de son dortoir, et, quelques minutes plus tard arriva dans les toilettes désaffectées pour mettre un terme au rituel.

Ce qu'il trouva, en ouvrant la porte, le stupéfia. Devant ses yeux flottait le fantôme de Fred, rieur et particulièrement heureux d'être en compagnie de son double. Un hoquet d'étonnement échappa à Harry et les jumeaux se retournèrent comme un seul homme, toujours en synchronisation et ce malgré le gouffre présent entre la vie et la mort.

La première réaction d'Harry fut de sourire, imitant ainsi George qui resplendissait comme jamais. La deuxième fut d'accueillir son ami dans ses bras, qui venait d'éclater en sanglots, après avoir dit :

-Il ne pouvait pas affronter la mort, pas sans moi...

Connaissant la complicité des deux frères, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Harry, plutôt une douce évidence à laquelle il n'avait juste pas pensé. Réconfortant George, dont les larmes débordaient, plus de bonheur et de soulagement que d'une quelconque tristesse, Harry entraina le jeune homme et le désormais fantôme à sa suite, amusé de constater que leur dynamique habituelle s'adaptait déjà à leurs nouveaux changements.

Ils complétaient toujours les phrases l'un de l'autre, mais, pour se chamailler, Fred ne se moquait plus seulement de l'oreille manquante de George, il lui passait directement à travers. Quant au plus vivant des deux, il n'était pas non plus avare de blagues, narguant son jumeau éthéré de pouvoir toucher quoi que ce soit puisqu'il n'avait plus de consistence.

Les laissant à leurs retrouvailles joyeuses, Harry se dépêcha de retrouver Ron et les chercheurs dépêchés dans le chateau et le domaine de Poudlard afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Même si les jumeaux firent comme si rien de spectaculaire n'avait eu lieu, le reste des Weasley fut indéniablement choqué. Les larmes coulèrent à profusion au sein du clan, à la fois d'incompréhension et de gratitude envers la magie qui permettait à leur famille de rester unie.

Ginny tomba dans les bras d'Harry qui l'accueillit comme il le put. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de la tenir contre lui quand il était évident que pour elle, la signification de leur étreinte était tout autre que la sienne mais Harry ne savait quoi lui dire, ignorait comment exprimer ce que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il fit donc comme si de rien n'était, échappant au mieux aux contacts les plus francs, et il choisit de se mettre à l'écart lorsque le cadavre de Fred - le dernier encore présent dans la Grande Salle - fut emmené.

Même si les funérailles du jeune homme n'avaient plus la même charge émotionnelle du fait de l'apparition de son fantôme, il était tout de même évident que celui-ci devait être enterré. Après tout, Fred était bel et bien mort.

Harry resta en queue de procession, méditant sur le réel sens de la vie au sein du monde magique. Il repensa à Malfoy qui avait parlé avec beaucoup de finalité de sa propre vie et de ses actions. Pour quelqu'un ayant été élevé dans le monde magique, c'était presque une faute de gout que de croire que la vie pouvait s'éteindre si facilement. Les années qui s'étendaient devant eux étaient nombreuses - quasi illimitées - Malfoy disposerait donc d'un temps absolu pour réparer ses fautes. Sa vie était loin d'être finie ou gâchée, s'il décidait de ne plus sombrer dans le dramatique... Cette pensée fit sourire Harry. Un Draco Malfoy perdant sa superbe dramatique aurait autant de sens qu'un Serpentard portant la tenue des Gryffondor... Ou d'un Serpentard attiré par un Gryffondor.

Désormais rouge d'embarras alors qu'il repensait à certaines parties de leur conversation de la veille - même si face à Malfoy il n'avait pas été gêné - Harry fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pérégrinations mentales par Hermione qui arriva à son bras.

-Ca va, Harry? s'enquit son amie dans un souffle alors qu'un à un les Weasley faisaient leurs adieux à leur frère, leur fils - Fred étant déjà parti au Terrier lui qui ne pouvait hanter que les endroits dans lesquels il avait vécu. Tu as une tête bizarre.

-Merci du compliment, Mione, sourit Harry. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu prends soin de moi.

La jeune fille lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras, même si elle ne put que répondre à son sourire par un des siens.

-Tu ne vas pas rentrer au Terrier avec nous, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence passées à l'observer.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? s'étonna Harry, toujours impressionné de la perspicacité de son amie.

-Je le vois à ton visage, à tes yeux, à ta manière d'être, répondit Hermione. Tu es distant, ailleurs... Non que je t'en veuille. Après ce qui vient de se passer, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois inchangé. Tu vas mettre du temps à te remettre.

-C'est vrai que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, approuva Harry en hochant la tête, alors qu'il pensait, _si tant est que je m_ _'_ _en remette un jour, que je veule m_ _'_ _en remettre_. Je sais que tu vas me dire que j'ai tort et au fond, j'en ai conscience également, mais je ne peux échapper à ce sentiment de ne pas être vraiment à ma place dans leur famille. Et c'est justement ce dont j'ai besoin : de trouver ma place. Dans ma propre vie. Dans le monde.

-Ne prends pas de décision irréfléchie ou précipitée, c'est tout ce que je te conseille, Harry. Après, s'il te faut du temps, prend-le, au contraire. On est là pour toi, tu le sais bien mais, même si on a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves à tes côtés avec Ron, cette année et toutes les autres également, le fait est qu'on a jamais vraiment subi la même chose que toi, jamais traversé le plus dur... Surtout durant la bataille. C'est normal que tu doives faire le point. J'aurais aimé te proposer de venir avec Ron et moi pour retrouver mes parents mais je comprends que ce ne soit pas ce dont tu aies besoin, et puis...

La voix d'Hermione s'arrêta et la jeune fille tourna la tête, ses joues se parant d'un léger rose.

-Et puis, Ron et toi avez besoin d'être un peu seuls, finit Harry pour elle. Après sept ans à vous tourner autour, oui, je pense que c'est nécessaire.

-Ne m'en veux pas, Harry. Ne nous en veux pas s'il te plait, murmura Hermione en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de son ami.

-Ce ne sera jamais le cas. Tu es comme ma soeur et il est comme mon frère. Je ne vais pas mentir, il y a eu des moments par le passé où j'ai été jaloux de Ron et de sa famille, et de votre lien mais maintenant ça m'encourage à trouver mon propre chemin, à être aussi heureux que vous, puisque j'y ai le droit.

-Bien sûr que tu en as le droit, Harry, répondit Hermione avant d'ajouter dans un murmure, qu'en est-il de Ginny? Ce n'est plus pareil, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Il faut que tu sois franc avec elle, Harry, pour ne pas trop la faire souffrir.

-Bien sûr que je vais lui parler quand j'aurais trouvé quoi lui dire. Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de parler à la famille dans son ensemble. Je vais prendre quelques semaines pour moi, aider à la reconstruction du château, et après, je verrais...

-Je te fais confiance, Harry, déclara Hermione, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance.

Et après s'être fixés durant de longues minutes, les deux amis furent interrompus par le reste du groupe. Ensemble, gardant le silence de circonstance, alors qu'ils marchaient entre les diverses tombes, ils retournèrent jusqu'à la grille de Poudlard, le lieu de leur départ.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à transplaner, Harry se racla la gorge bruyamment et, en une seconde, tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. Même avec eux, ses amis, sa famille, il était un héros, un homme digne d'être honoré, respecté. Harry n'aurait pu être davantage gêné de l'attention. De nouveau, sous la dizaine de paires d'yeux, Harry se sentait tel un petit enfant : subissant un trop-plein d'émotions qu'il ne savait pas gérer et en même temps, les relents de l'étranger qu'il se sentait être parfois persistaient. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, sa magie était là pour l'envelopper d'un voile de protection. Et pour cela, il pouvait remercier Malfoy... ou plutôt Draco.

Prenant confiance dans sa puissance, son nouveau pouvoir, Harry se lança dans une explication brève de sa situation, montrant aux Weasley son incapacité à retourner au Terrier lui qui n'était pas prêt à partager son deuil, lui qui, malgré la fatigue, la lassitude et son besoin de repos, ne pouvait que bouger et extérioriser son excès d'énergie. À son plus grand étonnement, tous comprirent son désir de solitude.

Après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, réitérant pour la millième fois au moins cette certitude qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu chez eux, Molly et Arthur partirent, bientôt suivis par leurs enfants. Seuls restèrent Hermione, Ron... et Ginny, dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues avec profusion.

Dans un souci d'intimité, les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry se mirent un peu à l'écart, laissant à la jeune rousse le soin de tomber dans les bras de son sauveur.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme. Mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi, Harry. J'espère que tu reviendras vite à la maison, avec nous. Avec moi.

-J'ai besoin de temps, Ginny, répliqua le Gryffondor d'une voix étouffée. Je ne suis pas prêt.

-Prends tout le temps que tu veux, Harry, assura Ginny. Sache que je serais là, à t'attendre. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Harry. Je t'aime.

Et Harry, qui ne savait comment répondre à cette déclaration, fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique à cet instant : il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ginny dans un baiser qui lui déchira les entrailles mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il se sentait coupable et définitivement pas à sa place. Comment la sensation d'un si petit baiser pouvait avoir autant changé en l'espace de quelques heures? Harry était presque désespéré de le savoir.

Afin d'éviter de davantage se détester, le jeune homme échappa au baiser sans avoir à l'approfondir, Ginny semblant satisfaite qu'il montre ainsi sa bonne volonté à la retrouver. Certes, il était fermement décidé à profiter de ses semaines à Poudlard pour réfléchir à son futur. Malheureusement, pour ce qui était de son couple, sa décision semblait avoir été prise pour lui. Jamais plus son coeur et donc son corps ne pourraient réagir à Ginny. _Peut-_ _ê_ _tre m_ _ê_ _me_ _à_ _personne_ , s'inquiéta Harry qui sentait son coeur aussi froid et dur que de la pierre. Puis, il repensa à un certain blondinet... Avant de se dire que l'heure n'était pas à de telles pensées.

De toutes les parties complexes de sa situation, celle-ci était sans nul doute la pire et il ne pouvait s'y pencher pour l'instant.

Rassurée par l'attitude d'Harry, même s'il ne lui avait donné aucune certitude, Ginny prit la main d'Hermione qui les fit transplaner alors que Ron profitait d'un dernier moment avec Harry pour lui faire ses adieux.

Les mots n'étaient pas réellement utiles entre eux. Ils se donnèrent donc une accolade amicale qu'ils serrèrent à s'en faire mal et après s'être fait la promesse de se donner des nouvelles régulières avant leurs futures retrouvailles, Ron rejoignit sa famille dans sa maison d'enfance, laissant un Harry, seul, adossé à la grille du château, à contempler Poudlard... sa maison?

Non, Poudlard n'était plus vraiment sa maison. Elle ne l'avait plus été depuis le jour où Dumbledore avait chuté de la tour d'astronomie. Ce lieu semblait hautement symbolique pour Harry. Avec le décès d'Albus, il y avait perdu tout espoir, mais la veille, grâce à Malfoy, il y avait vu un nouvel espoir... Restait à savoir si celui-ci était possible, réel.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry franchit le portail et partit d'un pas conquérant en direction de son école.

...

Un mois plus tard, Harry se retrouva à l'endroit exact qu'il avait quitté, plein d'espoir. Ce jour-là, plutôt que de revenir vers le chateau, le temps était venu pour lui de le quitter.

Après quatre semaines de travail acharné, Harry ne comptant pas ses heures, à l'image des professeurs de l'école, Poudlard avait fini par panser ses plaies, rendant le chateau de nouveau immaculé, plus puissant que jamais.

Poudlard derrière lui, son futur incertain devant lui, Harry aurait aimé fuir et se libérer plutôt que de supporter les épreuves du passé qui l'attendaient au bout du chemin, ce passé qu'il avait mis sur pause durant son travail à l'école. Fuir n'avait pourtant jamais fait partie de sa personnalité - excepté peut-être en troisième année, lorsqu'il s'était échappé de chez son oncle et sa tante.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Déjà, car quelqu'un comptait sur lui, quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir. Et puis, pour des raisons plus égoïstes. Durant ces semaines de travail, revoir Draco était devenu une obligation, une obsession pour Harry. L'obsession de savoir si les émotions qu'il avait ressenti à son contact avaient été bien réelles, s'il ne les avait pas rêvées.

Après un mois, Harry se posait véritablement la question, surtout quand son coeur semblait désormais tout à fait éteint. Incapable de panser son propre coeur et de comprendre l'état fluctuant de ses émotions, il avait été presque forcé de vivre en reclus, se renfermant sur lui-même, donnant son énergie au chateau plutôt qu'à ses amis et la reconstruction de sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu la force de joindre Hermione et Ron, ni même Teddy et Andromeda, heureusement soutenue par Molly, encore moins Ginny, les seuls contacts qu'il s'était autorisé étant en direction de Kingsley. D'une part, car le Ministre avait souhaité s'entretenir quasi quotidiennement des changements nécessaires à apporter à la communauté magique - comme si Harry avait une quelconque compétence dans ce domaine - mais aussi parce qu'il en avait profité pour chaque jour demander à son ami des nouvelles de la date du procès de Draco. Un procès qui était de plus en plus proche.

Un mois avait passé. Un mois sans nouvelle du blondinet. Un mois sans que son coeur batte pour quoi que ce soit de tangible. Un mois durant lequel sa magie s'était tenue remarquablement tranquille même s'il la sentait désirer s'évader.

Harry ne pouvait rester en suspension en attendant de défendre Draco. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait bouger. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait retourner au Terrier, tout comme il ne pouvait rester à Poudlard.

Il avait besoin d'un toit, d'une maison où transformer son énergie magique en quelque chose de positif : le lieu idéal semblait lui tendre les bras, maintenant qu'il y pensait, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dos au mur.

Un endroit qui aurait pu devenir sa maison lorsque Sirius avait encore été de ce monde. Un endroit qu'il pourrait rénover pour en faire la maison que Sirius aurait voulu habiter.

Un endroit. Une maison. Square Grimmaurd. Sa destination. Sa nouvelle maison.

Harry ferma les yeux et transplana.

...

RAR des Guests :

 **Charly** : Merci pour ce compliment. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Babou** : J'adore le mot euphémisme. Merci de l'avoir utilisé (même si tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un de mes mots préférés... lol. Merci pour les encouragements. Je vais faire de mon mieux.


	4. Chapter 3 : Under my skin, your Freedom

**Chapitre 3 : Under my skin, your freedom**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la pièce tout en sachant pertinemment que son attitude était des plus stupides.

Pourquoi était-il stressé à l'idée de voir ses deux meilleurs amis? Pourquoi avait-il accepté leur proposition de le visiter s'il ne se sentait pas prêt? Mais pas prêt à quoi exactement? Ron et Hermione n'allaient pas l'attaquer et ce malgré les maigres nouvelles qu'il leur avait envoyé durant leur séjour en Australie... un séjour qui avait duré pour permettre au couple de se retrouver, donnant ainsi à Harry un répit avant leurs retrouvailles.

Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un répit avec ses deux amis? Pourquoi avait-il peur?

Harry s'arrêta devant la cheminée, posa ses mains sur le manteau allant même jusqu'à y appuyer son front pour calmer les battements de son coeur et apaiser les gouttes de sueur qui se formaient à vue d'oeil au coin de ses tempes.

Au fond de lui, Harry savait parfaitement d'où venait sa crainte. Si son besoin d'éloignement était né de la fin brutale de la guerre, du choc de ses émotions contradictoires et de son futur obscur, sa peur avait une cause très différente, d'une origine beaucoup plus récente.

Depuis son retour au Square Grimmaurd, en l'espace de quarante huit heures à peine, sa magie s'était réveillée, transformée, devenant par moment incontrôlable, comme si l'arrêt soudain de son utilisation intensive l'avait rendue sauvage. Harry avait tenté de la maîtriser, s'en servant pour de menues taches comme la restauration du salon, sa pièce à vivre - un acte qui en soi ressemblait à la reconstruction de Poudlard, à petite échelle - mais les résultats avaient été peu concluants. Harry ignorait si la magie ancestrale de Poudlard l'avait apaisé ou si celle du Square Grimmaurd, tâché d'obscurité l'avait au contraire déclenchée, le fait est qu'à la moindre alerte, il perdait son peu de sang froid, se laissant submerger par sa nouvelle puissance, comme la nuit où Malfoy avait été emmené, comme la nuit où ses nouveaux pouvoirs - son espèce d'héritage comme Dumbledore l'appelait - s'étaient révélés pour la première fois à lui.

Et une chose était sûre : Harry ne désirait pas que ses deux meilleurs amis le voient perdre les pédales. Parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas les inquiéter. Parce que lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Et parce qu'en aucun cas, il ne voulait revivre ce qui avait eu lieu durant sa scolarité, toutes les fois où il avait fait état d'un talent particulier - qu'il soit positif comme le Patronus à un âge précoce ou bien négatif comme le Fourchelang, indépendant de sa personne et de sa volonté.

Harry arpentait donc le salon, espérant avec désespoir que son excès d'énergie l'aiderait à dompter sa magie. Ce n'était pas une certitude, mais par le passé, cette technique avait souvent fait ses preuves. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû s'en rappeler plutôt que de débuter le processus, quelques minutes seulement avant l'arrivée d'Hermione et Ron. Mais le mal était fait et il ne pouvait désormais que vivre avec, priant Merlin qu'il lui donne la force de régner dans sa colère au moins durant la visite de ses amis.

Après avoir pris quelques profondes inspirations, finalement, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Harry se dirigea d'un pas tendu vers le hall prenant soin de repositionner le voile obscurant la vue et les insultes de Walburga Black. Puisqu'il était déterminé à vivre au Square Grimmaurd, trouver une solution pour retirer le portait faisait partie de sa liste prioritaire. il se voyait déjà se battre avec la mère de Sirius pour qu'elle accepte enfin de dégager du mur de la maison de ses ancêtres. Peut-être que sa magie pourrait lui être utile dans ce cas-là?

Toujours pensif, Harry ouvrit la porte avec précaution pour se retrouver submergé par l'arrivée d'une tornade décoiffée dans ses bras.

-Oh, Harry, s'écria Hermione - puisque c'était elle - des larmes dans les yeux. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

En un instant, le jeune homme comprit que ses inquiétudes précédentes n'avaient pas véritablement lieu d'être. Certes il continuait de sentir sa magie vibrer dans ses veines, menaçante, mais la présence apaisante de ses amis l'aiderait à se maitriser, en majeure partie.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Mione, admit Harry, pas loin, lui-même de sombrer à ses emotions. Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux.

-Je suis content de l'apprendre, s'exclama Ron, un large sourire aux lèvres. Moi qui croyais que tu continuerais à faire le difficile en nous parlant de cette solitude nécessaire à ta survie.

Harry fit la grimace mais essaya de la camoufler en indiquant à ses amis le chemin du salon - même s'ils le connaissaient parfaitement pour avoir déjà vécu dans la maison.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ici? s'exclamèrent les amoureux en coeur en arrivant à destination - quoi que pour Ron, une pointe de vulgarité s'était glissée dans sa question.

Intrigué, Harry regarda la pièce qui s'étendait devant eux, sans pour autant comprendre. Puis il se plaça dans la peau de ses amis, lui qui n'avait pas quitté le salon en deux jours et il comprit en quelques secondes ce qui avait pu choquer. Ses essais magiques pour réarranger le salon avaient porter des fruits un peu trop mures. La magie était visible dans la pièce, par amas d'éclats lumineux scintillants. Certains mobiliers avaient été abimés voire même complètement détruits dans le processus. Quant aux couleurs des murs, des tentures mais également des divers matériaux qu'il avait touché, celles-ci changeaient en rythme comme un mauvais néon mal branché, tant le lieu était encore chargé de magie.

Le décor ainsi planté représentait un champ de bataille où le chaos régnait. Gêné de ne pas même avoir songé à ce menu détail, Harry se frotta l'arrière du crâne, son regard oscillant à intervalle régulier entre Hermione et Ron, afin d'analyser leur réaction.

-Harry, tu nous expliques? reprit alors Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

-Euh, j'ai décidé de re-décorer, bredouilla le Survivant, visiblement dans l'embarras. Mais je ne savais pas trop par où commencer.

-On dirait surtout que tu t'es entrainé, et vue l'énergie magique qui électrise la pièce, je trouve étonnant que tu ne sois pas effondré au sol.

-Allez, Hermione, laisse-le un peu tranquille, la gronda Ron. Tu viens à peine de le retrouver et déjà il faut que tu lui fasses la morale. Dis-moi, Harry, je suis sûr que cette attitude ne t'avait pas manqué.

Loin de s'énerver, comme elle l'aurait probablement fait par le passé, Hermione se contenta de donner une légère tape sur le bras de son compagnon. Dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent, Harry vit dans l'instant la différence. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans les yeux de Ron mais désormais ce sentiment n'était plus enfoui sous des couches de peur, d'incertitude et de frustration et Hermione - tout comme le reste du monde - pouvait le voir rayonner.

-Et si vous me racontiez un peu votre voyage en Australie? demanda Harry, alors que d'un vague mouvement de la baguette, il fit venir à lui le thé qu'il avait pris soin de préparer au préalable et qui reposait au sous-sol, dans la cuisine.

Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche, soit pour répondre à la question, soit pour s'étonner de la dextérité d'Harry dont la magie avait gagné en précision en peu de temps mais Ron la prit de vitesse, s'affalant dans le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva.

-On aura tout le temps de te raconter notre séjour dans le moindre détail, depuis notre vol en avion jusqu'à nos retrouvailles avec Mr et Mme Granger, mais attendons d'être à la maison.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Ron? s'étonna Harry. Vous organisez un dîner chez tes parents ce soir?

-Mais non idiot! Je veux dire que maintenant qu'on est rentrés et que tu as achevé ta mission à Poudlard, nous allons pouvoir retourner au Terrier, le temps de retomber sur nos pieds. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on se mette à préparer tes affaires, quoi que tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'éparpiller.

-Je ne saisis pas, Ron. Il me semble que je n'ai jamais dit que je reviendrais au Terrier à la fin de la reconstruction de Poudlard.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit, effectivement, approuva Ron tout en gardant le sourire, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre qu'Harry soit si long à la détente. Mais c'est tellement évident. Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas rester ici au Square Grimmaurd dans une demeure si glauque quand il y a assez de place pour tout le monde chez mes parents.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, affirma Harry, son ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Allez, Harry, bafouilla Ron qui commençait à perdre de son assurance. Ne fais pas l'idiot. Si c'est parce que tu crois que tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous, n'y pense plus. Tu sais parfaitement bien que tu fais partie de la famille.

Harry qui s'arrêta un instant dans sa réponse pour adresser un regard noir à Hermione - il n'était en effet pas satisfait qu'elle dévoile ainsi ses confidences à son petit-ami - chercha par tous les moyens à ne pas se mettre en colère.

-Je n'ai rien dit, affirma Hermione, les bras en l'air, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry, précisa Ron qui faisait preuve d'une perspicacité surprenante. Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui t'inquiète depuis longtemps et c'est compréhensible mais ça ne devrait plus être le cas.

-Ron, assena Harry d'une voix tendue, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. Laisse-moi être clair. Je n'ai aucune intention de rentrer avec vous au Terrier, aucune intention d'y vivre dans le futur mais cela n'a rien à voir avec mes _angoisses_. Pas la peine de me faire une thérapie.

-Mais, pourquoi? s'exclama Ron, visiblement blessé par le ton employé par Harry. Et ne me parle pas de solitude.

-Je ne t'en parlerais pas dans ce cas, se radoucit quelque peu Harry. Je te dirais seulement que j'ai besoin de calme, après un an de cavale, après une vie de bataille. Et je ne vais pas trouver de calme au Terrier. J'adore cette ambiance, tu le sais bien mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il me faut, ce dont j'ai envie pour l'instant. J'ai également besoin de faire le point et, malheureusement, entouré de toi et d'Hermione, j'en serais incapable, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vous proposer de vivre ici avec moi. Vous êtes ma sécurité. Nous avons vécu ensemble depuis nos onze ans, et 24h/24 sans réellement d'intimité pendant plusieurs mois. Evidemment, je ne veux pas vivre sans vous mais je dois prendre un peu de recul pour mon épanouissement, mon bien être personnel. Et vous en avez besoin également. Je ne crois pas qu'un simple mois soit suffisant pour réparer des années de trouble dû à Voldemort. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre cela et je suis désolé mais c'est nécessaire.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de la réception que Ron donnerait à ses paroles. Il se focalisa donc sur son ami, attendant qu'un geste, un mot de sa part l'éclaire. Tout d'abord ahuri, les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent dans un second temps jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à grogner.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à Hermione quand tu dis cela. Si tu ne fais que prononcer le mot Psychomage, je te colle mon poing dans la figure. Non mais franchement, vous vous êtes concertés dans mon dos, ou quoi?

Et juste comme ça, Harry éclata de rire, retrouvant une joie longtemps perdue dans les ronchonnements de son meilleur ami.

-Non je ne vais pas te conseiller à un Psychomage, Ron, s'amusa-t-il. Tu me connais trop bien pour ça.

-Pourtant, vous devriez tous les deux, intervint Hermione. J'ai déjà pris mon premier rendez-vous. Et je t'arrête ici, tout de suite, Harry, avec les sorciers, ce n'est pas comme chez les Moldus, sans recourir au Serment Inviolable, il y a des moyens simples de s'assurer que ton intimité ne se retrouvera pas déversée dans les médias.

-Non, Mione, l'arrêta Harry. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler. Pas à un inconnu en tout cas. Et puis, tu me l'as dit toi-même avant de partir. Même vous deux, qui m'avez suivi quasiment du début jusqu'à la fin, ne pouvez comprendre ce que cela signifie d'être un sacrifice humain, d'être l'Elu, de perdre tant et finalement d'être mort. Si vous deux, les seuls à qui je fais entièrement confiance, les seuls à qui je peux et veux parler, ne pouvez comprendre cela, qui le pourra?

Hermione, qui n'avait pas de réponse à apporter à ce monologue passionné, se retrouva à rougir et Ron se racla la gorge pour lui permettre d'échapper à sa gène.

-Tu as oublié quelqu'un dans ton cercle de confiance, Harry, dit-il en rigolant à moitié, décidément plus si sûr de lui. La seule personne qui va probablement être plus déçue, que moi à l'idée que tu ne viennes pas vivre avec nous - même si je le comprends un peu - la seule personne qui, quand elle nous a vu arriver de notre voyage a demandé de _tes_ nouvelles plutôt que des notre.

Ginny... Harry se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il l'avait, en quelque sorte, oubliée. Et malgré les sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir pour elle - même à la période où il les avait eu, il n'avait jamais considéré la jolie rousse comme faisant partie de son cercle restreint de confiance. Elle avait longtemps n'était que la petite soeur de Ron avant de devenir son amie. Mais, même amis, il n'avait pas eu avec elle les relations qu'il pouvait entretenir avec Ron et Hermione. Peut-être était-ce un premier signe qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre? Ou peut-être qu'il lisait trop de signes là où il n'y en avait pas.

Ses réflexions l'ayant rendu muet durant de longues secondes, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que son silence, pouvait être mal - ou plutôt bien - interprété par son ami, le frère de l'intéressée.

-Tu sais que Ginny était triste de ne pas avoir reçu de tes nouvelles, renchérit Ron d'une voix raffermie par les émotions contradictoires que lui faisait naître l'attitude d'Harry. Maman m'a dit que chaque jour elle avait guetté un hibou de ta part, sans résultat.

-J'ai été occupé, répondit Harry avec difficulté, se tournant vers Hermione pour qu'elle vienne à sa rescousse - décidément s'éloigner de ses amis ne lui ferait pas de mal, il devait se prendre en charge, même après un mois, ses vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure.

Mais Hermione n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de réagir, Ron étant prêt, sur le qui-vive.

-Tu aurais quand même pu trouver le temps si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, Harry, et au fond de toi, tu le sais parfaitement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement?

Avant que ce dernier ait le temps de répondre, les flammes de sa cheminée se teintèrent d'un vert particulier, annonciateur d'une communication - spéciale puisque son réseau n'avait été rouvert qu'avec le bureau ministériel de Kingsley.

S'avançant dans l'instant pour s'accroupir au coin du feu, lui qui attendait des nouvelles depuis de trop longs jours, Harry en oublia la présence de ses amis, non qu'il eut quoi que ce soit à leur cacher.

-Harry, le salua l'homme d'un sourire. J'ai enfin les nouvelles que tu attendais. Elles ont été longues à venir. Les procès débuteront le 5 juin prochain et laisse-moi te le dire, la date n'a pas été choisie au hasard. Le premier prévenu présenté devant le grand jury du Magenmagot sera Draco Malfoy, ce n'est pas un mystère qu'ils lui aient réservé la date de son anniversaire pour son passage. Malfoy aura 18 ans, ce qui signifie que, non seulement jugé comme un adulte, il pourra désormais recevoir une peine à Azkaban, ce qui n'est pas le cas avant les 18 ans requis.

-Pourquoi sera-t-il le premier? demanda Harry dont les poings s'étaient serrés à ses flancs et dont la magie virevoltait autour de lui, libre d'exprimer sa colère.

-Tout simplement car ils veulent frapper un grand coup dès le début. Il était logique de commencer avec les plus jeunes, or, comme Draco est le seul marqué, je suppose qu'ils s'imaginent que sa condamnation n'est qu'une broutille.

-Qu'elle est belle, la justice magique, ironisa Harry. A jugé sans preuves, a préparé les résultats du procès bien avant qu'il ait lieu. Qu'en est-il de Narcissa?

-Elle passera en second, ils veulent être sûrs de les avoir dans la même journée. Quant à Lucius, il est programmé comme dernier procès, c'est une technique pour les montrer du doigt. Après le mal qu'il a fait, je ne peux pas dire que ce ne soit pas mérité, mais pour ce qui est de sa femme et de son fils...

Harry poussa un râle de colère et de dégout.

-Ne fais rien de stupide, Harry, l'avertit Kingsley. Quoi qu'il arrive. Toi, mieux que quiconque sait que l'issue d'une situation n'est jamais prédéterminée à l'avance. Tout peut arriver.

-Et je m'en assurerais, affirma le brun.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, le début du procès est à 9h vendredi.

-Je serais là. Merci, Kingsley.

Et après un hochement de tête, l'homme s'enfuit.

Plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux toujours tournés vers les flammes, Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant à faire retomber sa fureur qui était née à la simple mention de l'injustice faite à Malfoy.

Un raclement de gorge particulièrement bruyant dans le silence pesant de la pièce vint lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et que son attitude pouvait porter à confusion, ou bien carrément enflammer Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? dit en effet son ami, comme un écho de sa précédente interrogation. Pourquoi Kingsley t'a-t-il mis au courant du procès des Malfoy? Pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé comme si tu allais les... défendre?

-Car c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, avoua Harry et immédiatement le visage de son vis-à-vis devint rouge de fureur. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer, Ron, s'il te plait.

-Tu veux m'expliquer, rugit le rouquin. Que veux-tu m'expliquer exactement? Que tu vas défendre des meurtriers, des serviteurs de Voldemort, celui qui a cherché à te tuer depuis ta naissance, qui a assassiné tes parents. Tu vas défendre une famille qui te hait, dont le fils nous a fait vivre un enfer, qui est responsable de la morsure de mon frère par Greyback et dont le père a manigancé la mort de ma soeur, de Ginny, ta petite-amie? Comment veux-tu m'expliquer cela? Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'audace de me proposer cela?

Dans l'absence de tressaillement à la mention du nom de Voldemort - une première pour Ron - Harry pouvait lire la détermination de son ami, sa furie sans pareille mais également son incompréhension.

-Je connais toutes les raisons qui font que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Ron, déclara Harry d'un ton sourd et son murmure attira l'attention du rouquin bien plus que le plus fort de ses cris. Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour moi. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle injustice - car pour moi, c'en est-une - je ne te parle pas de Lucius, même si dans un sens lui aussi a choisi son camp vers la fin - le notre. Non, je te parle de Draco et de Narcissa sans qui cette guerre n'aurait pu être gagnée. Sans Draco, je serais mort au Manoir Malfoy avant même d'avoir achevé ma mission concernant les Horcruxes. Il n'a pas fait beaucoup mais il a fait suffisamment. Suffisamment pour nous donner une chance. Suffisamment pour nous permettre de vivre. Quant à Narcissa, sans elle, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et ma dette envers elle, est plus personnelle. Avec ou sans elle, la guerre aurait probablement été gagnée. L'Horcruxe en moi était mort, Voldemort était de nouveau mortel, même s'il avait le bâton de la mort, imbattable, entre les mains, à plusieurs, le combat aurait été gagné - même s'il aurait fait bien plus de victimes. Tout cela, Narcissa l'ignorait. Elle a menti à Voldemort car dans sa tête résonnaient les paroles de la Prophétie. Elle s'imaginait que j'étais le seul capable de le tuer et elle voulait que je le tue, pour protéger son fils. Tu peux juger ses motivations si tu veux, mais nous sommes tous attirés du côté du bien pour une raison ou pour une autre, certaines plus ou moins nobles. Mais l'importance est le choix final. Et ce choix, autant pour Draco, pour Narcissa que pour Lucius était identique au tien et au mien.

-Harry, s'écria Ron dans un cri déchirant, agonisant. Comment peux-tu nous comparer à eux? Nous n'avons rien en commun. Nous n'avons jamais rien eu en commun.

-Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour toi pour le voir et je ne te demande pas d'essayer, même pas de comprendre pourquoi j'ai besoin de le faire. Juste de l'accepter car c'est ma décision et elle m'appartient.

-Comment suis-je censé devoir l'accepter, Harry, dis-le moi? Quand il me semble évident que tu vas témoigner en leur faveur et que ton nom et ton statut vont à coup sûr les libérer?

-Car tu es mon ami.

-Il y a des choses que même l'amitié ne peut pardonner, s'exclama Ron en se levant et Harry se garda bien de lui dire que dans sa bouche, ces paroles ne manquaient pas d'ironie. Attends que mes parents, que ma famille toute entière apprenne ce que tu vas faire et on reparlera de ce que tu appelles la justice.

Et sur ces mots, sans même se tourner vers Hermione pour lui demander de le suivre, Ron quitta le salon et finalement la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui, ce qui réveilla Walburga et ses injures.

Exaspéré au-delà du possible, Harry se contenta de lancer un sortilège étouffant les bruits à l'extérieur de la pièce puis il laissa exploser lui-même sa frustration envoyant balader dans son sillage deux vases, un cadre photo, des verres et le plateau contenant les affaires ayant servi au thé.

Patiemment, Hermione le laissa faire, le regardant tout juste, sirotant sa tasse qui avait échappée à la catastrophe, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de se calmer, reprenant sa place en face de son amie. Alors seulement accepta-t-elle de parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry? murmura-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille, visiblement inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment? Pourquoi es-tu si désireux de sauver les Malfoy? Et ne me parle pas de justice, de chose à faire. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Je peux le sentir.

Las, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à la requête de son amie. Il était fatigué, il avait besoin de soutien mais plus que tout il avait besoin de parler de son rival de toujours. Et Hermione avait toujours été la candidate idéale pour l'écouter.

-La nuit après la bataille, expliqua Harry. La nuit où tous les Mangemorts et sympathisants ont été emmenés par les Aurors, j'étais avec Malfoy.

Hermione le regarda les yeux écarquillés même si elle avait compris qu'il ne parlait pas du père.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, reprit le jeune homme. Alors je me suis levé et j'ai repensé à la baguette de Malfoy. Je l'ai cherché et je l'ai trouvé, suspendu dans le vide de la tour d'astronomie, prêt à faire une bêtise. On a discuté et c'était étrangement plaisant - comme il dirait. Il m'a avoué des choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir, qui m'ont permis de faire face à certaines vérités longtemps réprimées. Et... Je ne peux pas le laisser aller à Azkaban, Mione, tu comprends? Tout comme je ne pouvais pas le laisser bruler dans la Salle sur Demande. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas le laisser sauter. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai ressenti des choses cette nuit-là à ses côtés et même si je ne peux pas me les expliquer, je sais que c'était suffisamment puissant pour provoquer ma magie, pour la déclencher d'une drôle de façon.

-Que t'a-t-il avoué, exactement? s'enquit Hermione, certes curieuse mais surtout certaine que l'explication de tout venait de ce point déterminant.

Mal à l'aise sur les bords sans toutefois l'être complètement, pas pour les raisons qui auraient dû le gêner en tout cas, Harry inclina sa tête, ses yeux tournés vers le sol, sa main jouant avec l'arrière de son crâne.

-En gros qu'il voulait m'embrasser, murmura le jeune homme. Et que c'était ce qu'il désirait pour partir sans regret.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu?

-Que j'étais prêt à lui donner ma virginité si cela voulait dire qu'il ne sauterait pas.

-Par Merlin, Harry! s'écria Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? C'est bien plus sérieux que je ne l'imaginais. Est-ce que tu pensais réellement ces paroles?

-Pour être franc, oui, je les pensais, même si je lui ai aussi dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire ça comme ça. Et puis, il a été emmené et il m'a demandé de la conserver pour lui... ma virginité, je veux dire.

-Et tu vas le faire? demanda Hermione mollement, les joues tout à fait rouges.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas, avoua Harry en fuyant le regard de son amie, signe qu'il y avait pensé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-Il faut que tu parles à Ginny, reprit la jeune fille, après une minute de réflexion. Ça devient urgent. Il me semble évident que tu as déjà pris ta décision concernant votre couple. Et ce n'est pas juste pour elle qu'elle reste à t'attendre, qu'elle s'imagine que tu vas revenir vers elle quand tu sais pertinemment que ce ne sera pas le cas.

-Je le sais bien, Mione. Mais, c'est difficile. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit la jeune fille, étonnée de voir une certaine détresse tombé sur le visage de son ami, un trait de caractère inconnu jusqu'alors, même au pire moment de sa vie.

-Parce que, lutta Harry, les mots si désagréables dans sa bouche. Parce qu'une part de moi veut encore cette famille que je n'ai jamais eu. Et Ginny... Ginny est la seule qui peut me donner cette vie normale que j'ai toujours voulu.

-Une vie normale, Harry? Ou la vie que tout le monde s'attend que tu aies? Réponds-moi franchement, est-ce que ton désir de famille, de reproduire ce que tes parents avaient, pourrait être suffisant pour avoir ce futur, pour oublier tout le reste?

Harry ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal, pinçant l'arrête de son nez pour s'empêcher d'une part de pleurer et pour contrôler d'autre part la migraine qu'il sentait poindre inexorablement. Il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

-Non, finit-il donc par admettre. Ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour occulter ce que je pourrais avoir autrement.

-Tout simplement car ce n'est pas ce que tu désires réellement, ajouta Hermione. Tu sais, Harry, tu dis depuis toujours que tu veux mener une vie normale et peut-être que dans une autre vie, cela aurait été véritablement le cas, mais je ne pense pas qu'au fond ce soit vrai. Je pense qu'une vie normale ne pourrait jamais te convenir. La preuve en est ton attitude quelques heures seulement après la fin de la guerre, c'est très révélateur, je trouve.

-Es-tu vraiment en train de me suggérer que je voie où les choses peuvent mener avec Draco, malgré son passé de Mangemort, malgré son procès qui arrive, malgré notre rivalité de toujours, notre constante inimité.

-Merlin, j'aimerais te dire non. Mais pour la seule raison que tu viens d'employer son prénom... déjà...

-Ce n'était qu'un lapsus, rétorqua Harry en rougissant même s'il savait parfaitement qu'un tel lapsus n'avait jamais franchi ses lèvres.

-Très révélateur, une nouvelle fois. Et ce n'en était pas vraiment un, tu le sais bien. Toi et lui, vous êtes toujours parvenu à vous glisser sous la peau de l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Alors, non, je n'ai pas envie que tu le voies, pas envie que tu le défendes à son procès - même si je comprends ta logique et dans un certain sens ton besoin - je préfèrerais que tu restes très éloigné de lui, le plus loin possible en réalité. Mais je sais que peu importent mes voeux ou mes prières, tu ne le feras pas. Et si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te le retirer. Personne ne le peut. Mais s'il te plait, Harry, promets-moi d'être prudent et de protéger ton coeur. Et puisque tu dois comprendre ce qui se passe entre vous, fais-le mais fais-le bien.

-Je te le promets, Mione, répondit Harry en prenant son amie dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que sa prise se raffermisse malgré lui.

-Et oui, Harry, ajouta la jeune fille en comprenant l'intention. Je n'en parlerais à personne. Même pas à Ron... Surtout pas à Ron.

-Merci.

-Et maintenant, je vais aller tenter de calmer mon petit-ami qui doit être dans un état pitoyable tout ça pour que tu apaises ta quête salvatrice!

-Je suis désolé, murmura Harry d'un air gêné.

-Il s'en remettra, affirma Hermione en souriant.

Puis, après un dernier baiser en direction du jeune homme, elle s'enfuit, laissant Harry à ses réflexions et ses préparations.

...

Deux heures plus tôt, alors qu'il avait enfilé une robe de sorcier de bonne facture aux teintes noires, parsemées de reflet vert bouteille, Harry n'avait ressenti aucun stress à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. À la différence de ses retrouvailles avec ses amis, le jeune homme n'envisageait pas ses retrouvailles avec Malfoy sous des auspices négatives. Il était pressé, certes. Pressé de revoir le regard du blondinet pour ressentir les mêmes émotions de leurs dernières minutes passées en compagnie l'un de l'autre, pressé de rentrer dans l'arène et de le défendre, pressé de le libérer.

Pressé, impatient : il l'était mais stressé, il ne l'était pas. Seule la détermination de réussir l'épreuve qui l'attendait l'étreignait.

Quand il arriva au Ministère, à 8h30 précises, Harry ne ressentit aucune peur. Son cheminement à travers les salles d'audience qu'il connaissait déjà si bien pour son âge, ne le déstabilisa pas. Ses traits étaient fermés, sa démarche assuré, il avait une mission et il comptait la mener à bien, peu importe ce qu'il serait demandé de lui. Les personnes qu'il croisa sur sa route, après une réaction de surprise et d'admiration se décalèrent sur le côté, faisant place au Grand Harry Potter, comme s'il était attendu, comme s'il devait être honoré. Harry n'en avait que faire. Il savait que sa détermination sans faille se lisait jusque dans la plus petite parcelle de son visage et personne n'oserait le retarder, l'arrêter ou pire, contrecarrer ses plans.

Depuis le départ d'Hermione, quelques jours plus tôt, Harry avait bien réfléchi au sujet des procès qui débutaient aujourd'hui. Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait. Il avait réfléchi à la tête que ferait Malfoy en le voyant témoigner. Il avait réfléchi aux chances du blond d'échapper à Azkaban, aux chances de Narcissa également. Harry était en effet certain qu'à choisir, Malfoy préférerait voir sa mère en dehors de la prison infernale plutôt que lui. Harry avait donc longuement réfléchi pour en venir à une conclusion très simple. L'ordre des procès, qui l'avait au départ fait sortir de ses gonds était un bienfait en soi. Certes, le cas de Malfoy pourrait être difficile à gagner, tellement de gens s'attendant à voir payer les _fautifs_ de la guerre, mais si grâce à son témoignage, Malfoy s'en sortait, alors il était évident que Narcissa, qui n'était pas marqué et tous les camarades du Serpentard, se retrouveraient eux aussi graciés (quant à Lucius, les jours de procès encourageraient peut-être le Magenmagot à être indulgent, il ne pouvait que l'espérait pour le bien de Draco). Quoi qu'il en soit, en un discours, Harry pouvait donc en sauver beaucoup.

Harry n'était pas doué pour les grands discours. Non, il ne l'était certainement pas, pas quand il ne l'avait jamais été. Et même s'il n'avait pu faire appel à Hermione pour l'aider - la jeune fille occupée à réconforter les Weasley - il s'était préparé pour donner le discours d'une vie. Non en préparant minutieusement chacune de ses phrases, choisissant chaque mot avec soin. Non, il avait couché sur le papier ses idées principales, s'était préparé mentalement, conjurant en lui sa détermination et son courage, sachant qu'au moment ultime, comme c'était toujours le cas, le feu de sa passion conquerrait.

Peut-être cette pensée était-elle présomptueuse de sa part, peut-être aurait-il dû faire plus pour s'assurer la victoire, sans se reposer seulement sur sa force de caractère? La simple vision de Malfoy évapora toutes traces de stress qui auraient pu apparaitre après son périple dans le tribunal magique, après son arrivée en fanfare dans la salle d'audience. Après tout, quand il était question de sauver un autre que lui, Harry ne manquait pas de ressource, ni de résultat.

Installé au premier rang des bancs réservés au public, grace à la collaboration de Kingsley, Harry le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit lorsqu'il se présenta dans la salle, entrainé par deux Aurors, enchainés aux poignets et aux chevilles. Malfoy était anormalement pale, visiblement amaigri et stressé mais, il aurait pu changer de visage et de corps que sa magie l'aurait reconnu dans l'instant. Pour preuve, celle-ci s'éveilla à l'intérieur de ses veines, excitée, heureuse mais surtout plus puissante que jamais. Harry comprit alors que si l'issue du procès ne lui convenait pas, il pourrait toujours sauver Malfoy d'une façon plus radicale. Il s'était bien promis de lui éviter Azkaban peu importe ce qu'il lui en couterait.

Malfoy mit lui quelques minutes à le trouver dans la foule, sans doute car, vu l'étonnement qui para alors ses traits, le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il honore sa promesse. Harry lui adressa un léger sourire auquel le Serpentard eut du mal à répondre, ce qui était compréhensible. Mais puisqu'il souhaitait plus que tout retrouver la petite étincelle qui avait brillait dans les yeux de Malfoy, il lui montra discrètement la surprise qu'il lui avait préparé avant de venir. Sortant lentement la baguette qu'il portait dans sa poche droite, Harry la présenta au blondinet, en bougeant les sourcils à quelques reprises. Au départ incompris, Malfoy, qui connaissait sa baguette mieux que sa propre main finit par reconnaitre le bois d'aubépine. Instantanément, ses traits se détendirent et il accorda même un petit sourire altier et néanmoins complice au garçon qui s'apprêtait à le défendre.

Les yeux dans les yeux, oublieux du reste du monde qui pourtant continuait de tourner autour d'eux, Harry et Draco se fixaient, s'observaient, se contemplaient, cherchant le sens de la vie, le sens de leur vie dans le regard de l'autre. L'univers aurait pu se détruire que leur bataille ne se serait stoppée. Leurs émotions élevées et similaires dans leur différence, les empêchaient de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Pourtant, au moment où le Président du Magenmagot s'avança, dressant un sortilège d'amplification sur sa voix pour se faire entendre, les deux garçons durent se rendre à l'évidence : le moment était mal choisi pour vivre dans le regard de l'autre.

Draco n'eut de toute façon pas le choix puisqu'il fut interpellé par l'un de ses gardes pour se lever en vue de saluer la cours. Il s'exécuta, rompant ainsi cet instant hors du temps qui venait de s'abattre sur Potter et lui.

Au même moment, Harry retrouva sa concentration maximale, forçant sa magie à ne pas s'élever et se déplacer tant les battements de son coeur, sauvages, voulaient la contrôler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy le mettait dans un tel état. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, si proche de lui, il sentait sa magie capable du pire comme du meilleur, capable de détruire aussi bien que guérir. Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il un pouvoir sur le sien? Pourquoi était-il à l'origine de son héritage? Il l'ignorait mais comptait bien le découvrir et pour se faire, il devait sortir le blondinet de ce mauvais pas.

À cet instant précis, la voix de Tiberius Ogden s'éleva, déclarant enfin que la séance était ouverte. Il était 9h du matin.

-En ce vendredi 5 juin est jugé devant le Magenmagot, Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy pour ses actions durant la guerre à la solde du Mage Noir Tom Jedusor, connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres et du fait de ses 18 ans révolus, l'accusé est susceptible d'encourir la peine maximale à savoir le baiser du Détraqueur sauf s'il choisit de passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban. Le procès, exceptionnel de par la nature des crimes qui sont retenus, se tiendra sous la forme qui suit : dans un premier temps, grâce aux travails minutieux des Aurors, une lecture chronologique des faits importants à la justice seront dressés, avec preuves visuelles et orales à l'appui. Puis, un témoignage incriminant choisi par le Ministère pourra être entendu. Enfin, viendra le témoignage de la défense, soit par l'accusé lui-même, soit par une voix favorable à sa libération. Le Magenmagot décidera, à vote caché mais conservé dans une Pensive en cas d'incrimination légale, de la peine nécessaire a assigné au prévenu. Que le procès commence.

Harry, choqué des paroles monocordes de l'homme qui n'enlevaient rien à leur portée dramatique, se retrouva à écouter avec attention ce que l'Auror en charge du récit des faits marquants de la vie de Draco déclamait. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir comment un procès pouvait fonctionner dans le monde Moldu, mais il était presque certain qu'en tant normal, les compte-rendus incriminants ne jouxtaient pas ceux de la défense. Cette nouvelle procédure avait été spécialement créée pour les procès des sympathisants à l'ordre de Voldemort, afin que les juges restent neutres, qu'ils ne puissent être influencés par ce qu'ils savaient déjà de la personne, et que les faits servis devant eux puissent être donc traités avec impartialité.

De l'avis d'Harry, l'idée aurait pu être bonne, si les juges n'avaient été humains et donc forcément biaisés. Quand il pensait que parmi les membres du jury, nombre n'avait eu le courage de se dresser contre Voldemort, encore moins de prendre les armes lors de la bataille de Poudlard, cette mascarade lui donnait envie de vomir et en même temps le raffermissait dans ses positions.

Silencieux - puisqu'il ne pouvait commenter les faits reprochés ou non à Malfoy en plein milieu de la salle d'audience - Harry domina sa magie, attendant son heure.

De façon étonnamment détachée, il revécut la sixième année de Draco, là où tout avait véritablement basculé - l'attaque contre Katie Bell, contre Ron lui-même, la tentative avortée de meurtre contre Dumbledore et la réparation de l'Armoire à Disparaitre qui avait entrainé la venue à Poudlard des agents de Voldemort, produisant des victimes. Tout ces souvenirs, Harry les possédait, même s'ils étaient un peu différent, vu à travers le filtre de la pensée de Malfoy. Par moment, Harry se tourna vers Draco pour voir comment il supportait les projections de la Pensine, son visage était plus livide que jamais et Harry comprit sans vraiment savoir d'où cette révélation lui venait, que si à cet instant, le blondinet s'était trouvé sur le parapet de la tour d'Astronomie, il aurait sauté sans remords. Et Harry détestait cela, pour la simple raison que parmi ces souvenirs détestables, il en était un, le tout premier qui lui avait donné une nausée puissante, celui qui pour lui expliquait tout le reste, celui qui permettrait à Malfoy de ne pas être envoyé à Azkaban. Assurément.

Un jeune Draco, le visage décharné, cherchant à s'agripper à la main de sa mère, suppliant son père du regard, était emmené dans la salle de torture, où trônait Voldemort pour recevoir sa Marque, une punition quand les Malfoy n'étaient pour le défunt Mage Noir plus de loyaux serviteurs. Même si à Poudlard, les années précédentes, le blondinet s'était toujours pavané, semblant particulièrement heureux des honneurs qu'ils recevaient encore à avoir figuré parmi le cercle des intimes de Voldemort, le jeune homme qui apparaissait à l'écran n'avait plus rien de fier. Il avait peur. Il était faible. Et il n'avait surtout pas le choix. Harry se souvenait parfaitement que durant leur sixième année, si Malfoy avait cherché à conserver son masque, pour ne pas perdre de sa superbe, celui-ci s'était bien fissuré, et pas seulement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé mais déjà bien avant, dans ses traits et sa démarche devenus cadavériques alors que les semaines passaient.

Même s'il détestait voir la souffrance parer les traits de Draco qui était obligé de faire face à ses souvenirs, dans un sens, Harry n'était pas malheureux que les juges du Magenmagot les voient. Ils avaient besoin de savoir, pour se mettre à sa place.

Après cela, Harry fut étonné de constater que sa venue au Manoir Malfoy, lorsque Draco avait menti pour lui, faisait parti des faits relatés. Il en était heureux, c'était pour lui le commencement de la prise de conscience du blondinet, un évènement important. Malheureusement, les apports positifs de ce souvenir fut rapidement saccagés par la dernière scène de la Pensine, capitale : le moment où Draco avait tenté de l'attraper pour l'offrir à Voldemort. Ce n'était certainement pas un moment glorieux, même si au fond, Harry le comprenait. Le Serpentard avait été désespéré et, une fois encore, sa tentative s'était presque montrée ridicule, comme s'il ne mettait pas son coeur à l'ouvrage. Harry aurait voulu montrer à tous ces gens, même s'ils ne les auraient pas compris, ses propres souvenirs, de tous les coups bas que Draco avait monté contre lui, les insultes qui avaient toujours réussi, avec une efficacité incroyable à le faire réagir, à le faire avoir des ennuis. Quand Draco voulait faire mal, il y parvenait. Pour Harry, c'était la preuve ultime qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que son ennemi gagne, mais que lui-même réussisse.

Les souvenirs consultés, un bref résumé de ce que l'étude du coeur magique de Draco avait révélé fut donné. Harry l'ignorait - il ignorait encore tellement du monde magique - mais il existait des spécialistes capables de prouver si le coeur magique - et non l'âme - d'un sorcier avait été touché par la Magie Noire. Certes, Draco avait utilisé des maléfices et même parfois des impardonnables - tout comme Harry - mais jamais n'avait-il tué, que ce soit par l'Avada Kedavra ou tout autre moyen - un fait qu'Harry lui même ne pouvait réciproquer. Le jeune brun tenta de se persuader que ce fait était un bon point, même si pour l'heure les visages des différents juges se montraient impassibles.

Avec impatience et nervosité, Harry attendit le passage du témoignage incriminant, donné par une sorcière dont il ignorait tout de l'identité, une sorcière qui avait connu Draco depuis son enfance et qui le connaissait donc bien. La femme, une Sang-Pur selon son port altier, sympathisante à Voldemort de surcroit si son regard mauvais en direction de celui qu'elle surnommait le traitre, disait quoi que ce soit, ne fut pas si incriminant, tout au plus haut en couleur.

Les dix minutes qui lui étaient imparties s'écoulèrent rapidement et lorsque le Président s'avança de nouveau pour demander si quelqu'un désirait parler en faveur de Malfoy, Harry sut qu'il était temps pour lui de se faire connaitre.

Sans faire plus de bruit que nécessaire, le jeune homme se redressa puis se mit à marcher en direction du box, passant volontairement devant le fauteuil d'où était retenu Draco, et à l'image de son mentor avant lui, Harry déclama haut et fort son identité, ne se rendant pas compte qu'au-delà de ses mots, sa magie parlait pour lui.

Le silence se fit dans la salle d'audience. Les sons semblaient avoir été absorbés par l'intensité de la puissance d'Harry. Le jeune homme ne le voyait même pas. Il était concentré sur son objectif. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il était en train de rallier plus de monde à son avis que lors de son témoignage. Sa magie intercédait directement en la faveur de Draco, montrant sa volonté, donnant au public présent l'envie de plier l'échine.

-Mr. Potter, s'exclama le Ogden après s'être raclé la gorge. Si vous pouviez contenir votre magie, s'il vous plait. Votre témoignage sera j'en suis sûr suffisant, ce n'est pas la peine de menacer vos contemporains pour qu'ils vous écoutent.

Et Harry comprit enfin ce qu'il était - ou plutôt ce que sa magie était - en train de faire. Sous l'effet d'un effort surhumain, il rappela à lui ses émotions, elles qui étaient le siège de son nouveau pouvoir, cherchant à se calmer et tout à coup, la salle sembla de nouveau se remplir de bruit, de respiration.

Etonné du phénomène, Harry se tourna naturellement vers Malfoy, sur les lèvres de qui il surprit un sourire amusé. Un sourire qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Draco se parant à nouveau de son masque de Sang-Pur.

-Merci, Mr. Potter, reprit le Président, qui était rouge pour une raison qu'Harry ne pouvait expliquer. Nous vous écoutons.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il expulsa une partie de l'air emmagasiné puis, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Draco, il débuta son témoignage, ses mots se répercutant dans la salle.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire la description du jeune homme que je connais. Cela ne servirait à rien. Nous avons suffisamment entendu parler de sa personnalité et de ses diverses actions durant la guerre. Aujourd'hui et dans les jours à venir, vous allez être confrontés à de nombreuses expériences de vie que vous allez devoir juger, quelque chose de compliqué, quasi impossible. Alors pourquoi ne pas s'intéresser à une notion universelle que nous pouvons certes juger chez les autres mais surtout en nous mêmes. Je parle de nos choix, à tous, avant cette guerre, durant cette guerre et de ceux qui viendront après. Le choix de faire le bien et de s'y tenir notamment. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, faire le choix de la lumière a toujours été facile pour moi. Il est facile pour beaucoup de personnes ayant combattu du côté lumineux. Pourquoi? Car la plupart d'entre nous avons été élevé à faire le bien, élevé de ce côté. Faire le choix de l'évidence quand toute notre vie, on nous a enseigné à faire partie de la lumière est facile. Pas facile dans le sens où les efforts ne sont pas nécessaires, bien au contraire, vous pouvez me croire, je sais de quoi je parle. Facile car notre conscience, éduquée par notre expérience depuis notre enfance nous y pousse. Mais, imaginez-vous avoir été élevé du côté obscur, imaginez-vous rejeter vos principes, rejeter vos croyances pour partir d'un côté que seuls les maigres filaments d'une vague conscience instinctive vous pousse à rejoindre. Un tel comportement demande du courage, de la force. Alors maintenant, imaginez-vous le courage qu'il faut pour vous détourner de l'ombre, le jour même où il est en train de triompher. C'est exactement ce que Draco Malfoy a fait. Sa vie peut vous paraitre controversée mais à l'instant où Draco pensait que Voldemort allait finalement gagner, il a choisi de rester du côté de la lumière. C'est ce courage que vous devez juger.

Harry salua les membres du jury d'un hochement de tête, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur ceux de Malfoy qui étaient étrangement humides et sans en dire plus, il retourna à sa place, sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre, ses mains trembler, sa magie vibrer, cette fois-ci incontrôlable mais bien à l'intérieur de lui.

Le silence du tribunal était assourdissant. Harry ne savait véritablement pas où regarder si ce n'est Draco qui avait pourtant tourné la tête, un signe clair qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire face au Survivant, à ses paroles surtout.

Harry n'entendit même pas le Tiberius Ogden reprendre la parole, informant que les délibérations allaient débuter et qu'ils se retiraient donc alors que le prisonnier serait emmené dans une pièce attenante; son sang battait trop dans ses oreilles. Mais tout à coup, il vit Kingsley se dirigeait vers lui, l'enjoignant de le suivre, ce qu'il fit alors que Malfoy était emmené. Harry détourna les yeux, il avait l'impression de revivre la scène en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de se retrouver dans le même état.

-Il n'ira pas à Azkaban, l'informa le Ministre, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans un petit bureau surveillé par des Aurors. Pas après ce que tu viens de dire, Harry.

-Vraiment? le questionna le jeune homme. Ce n'était pourtant pas si exceptionnel. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'a dit, ce qui est déjà important, s'amusa Kingsley. Et puis, même si tu n'en ai pas conscient, ce que je ne crois pas un seul instant d'ailleurs, ton discours vient d'avoir deux portées. D'une part, tu as annoncé de but en blanc que ceux ayant fait partie du bon camp depuis leur naissance, n'avait pas véritablement choisi et donc que Malfoy avait montré plus de courage qu'eux. D'autre part, tu as confronté à leurs fautes et leurs erreurs tous ceux qui n'ont pas montré leur choix de façon clair lors de la guerre, la plupart faisant partie du côté du bien, c'est à dire à peu près 95 pour cent des membres du jury. Ils manquent peut-être de courage, mais ils ne sont pas bêtes. Ils ne vont pas condamner un gamin qui selon les dires du Sauveur lui-même a été plus courageux qu'eux. Non, Harry, je dois dire, tu as manipulé ton monde de la plus efficace des manières.

Harry rougit d'embarras face à ce compliment qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

-Il va falloir que je fasse attention, continua Kingsley en rigolant. Si tu décides de te présenter contre moi, avec de telles manoeuvres et ton statut, je n'ai aucune chance.

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas mon désir, déclara Harry en levant les yeux au ciel alors que le Ministre s'esclaffait lui qui n'ignorait pas les désirs politiques du Sauveur.

-Être ministre, je veux bien Harry, mais cette force de persuasion pourrait servir le Ministère et donc la justice.

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Kingsley. Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour moi. Surtout avec une journée comme aujourd'hui. Que Draco soit libéré ou non ne change rien au fait que pour moi, il n'aurait même pas dû être jugé tout court, mis ainsi au banc des accusés.

-Mais tu pourrais justement aider à changer tout cela, insista l'homme.

-Dans quelques mois, quelques années, oui, si je vois que le désir des gens est de changer. Pour l'instant, je dois trouver ma voie.

-Bien entendu, Harry. Je m'excuse de te parler de cela maintenant. Mais pour ce qui est de ta carrière, les Aurors te tendent les bras, tu le sais bien.

-Mais je n'entrerais pas dans le programme tant que ma scolarité ne sera pas achevée. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

La voix d'Harry se voulait ferme, de même que l'éclat de ses yeux, Kingsley se contenta donc d'hocher la tête.

Profitant de la courte pause, les deux hommes se servirent un thé qu'ils sirotèrent en silence quand un coup frappé soudainement à la porte les interrompit.

Le Président du jury entra dans la pièce où Harry et Kingsley patientaient, les traits tendus comme s'il était porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle ou comme s'il venait d'avaler une denrée particulièrement infecte.

-Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous, Mr Potter, Mr le Ministre? s'enquit Ogden et malgré lui, Harry sourit d'avoir été nommé avant l'homme le plus important du pays - quand on y réfléchissait, c'était tout de même tordant, surtout quand le dit homme n'était pas dupe de l'amusement du brun et qu'il en leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allez-y, s'exclama Kingsley, prenant les rênes de la discussion alors qu'Harry se demandait ce que l'homme pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, la salle d'audience était de nouveau remplie alors que le président, debout devant Draco, se mit à lire la sentence du prévenu. Dans la salle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement, espérant que le blondinet soit satisfait de sa peine et qu'il ne lui en veule pas trop.

-Dans l'affaire concernant Draco Lucius Malfoy, une libération immédiate a été requise de la part du Magenmagot, déclara-t-il et immédiatement le feu s'enflamma aux poudres dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que Tiberius toussote et reprenne de sa voix monocorde. Une libération sous caution non monétaire mais garantie par Mr. Harry James Potter qui devra être présent durant tout le contrôle judiciaire subi par le prévenu sur une durée de dix ans. Une fois par semaine, la baguette de Draco Malfoy sera contrôlée. Il devra également effectuer une thérapie d'une durée minimum de cinq ans avec un Psychomage et un Conseiller Magique. Il reçoit également l'obligation de terminer ses études afin d'obtenir un emploi dans la société magique, prouvant son désir de bonne conduite. Si une clause venait à être transgressée ou si un acte criminel était accompli durant la période de dix ans, le prévenu se retrouvera à Azkaban pour une période de cinq ans et Mr. Potter devra payer des intérêts au Ministère d'un montant de cinq mille Gallions, les dépenses nécessaires à un prisonnier. Mr Malfoy, nous espérons que ce procès vous aura servi de leçon pour vous donner le gout de rester dans le droit chemin. J'espère ne plus avoir à vous revoir. La séance est levée. Reprise des procès à 14h.

Et dans le chaos qui suivit, Harry n'eut même pas l'opportunité d'observer la sortie de Malfoy. Il savait qu'il lui restait un certain nombre de démarche à effectuer avant d'être véritablement libéré mais désormais, Draco n'aurait plus des menottes pour lui entailler la peau. Et pour l'heure, Harry ne pouvait s'occuper davantage de lui. Il devait encore rejoindre Kingsley pour son repas du midi et enfin assister au procès de Narcissa qui arriverait vite.

...

À 16h12, le procès concernant Narcissa Malfoy fut levé, et Harry accueillit cette perspective avec joie. Certes, la séance de l'après-midi s'était voulue plus courte, ne serait-ce que par le fait que Narcissa n'avait jamais été marquée comme Mangemort par Voldemort, mais Harry était épuisé après des heures de faits de vie égrenés. Heureusement, les souvenirs de la Pensive s'étaient révélés moins douloureux que ceux de Draco. Même sa baguette et son coeur magique, avaient prouvé que la jeune femme n'avait jamais rien fait de criminel. Seules ses pensées, ses idéaux d'une époque où elle était plus jeune, avaient été réellement incriminants mais ceux-ci avaient bien changés, depuis.

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de parler en faveur de Narcissa pour la simple raison que le Président lui-même avait rappelé les paroles, _sages_ , du Sauveur. Harry avait surtout eu la sensation qu'après la matinée, le Magenmagot ne paraissait plus aussi désireux, aussi enclin à envoyer une pauvre innocente en compagnie de Détraqueurs. Harry se prenait à rêver : peut-être s'étaient-il rendu compte de la stupidité de la chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le cas de la matriarche Malfoy avait rapidement été statué. Celle-ci obtenait une période de probation de cinq ans, avec un devoir de contrôle, comme son fils mais beaucoup moins drastique, une fois par mois pour la première année, puis une fois par an pour le reste. Le visage impérial de Narcissa avait salué la nouvelle avec satisfaction. Harry était intimement persuadé qu'avec la libération providentielle de son fils, elle aurait accepté n'importe quoi - non qu'elle ait eu réellement le choix.

Elle avait remercié Harry, quelques minutes plus tôt lorsque ses derniers papiers avaient été signés, la rendant libre en compagnie du Sauveur qui devait les ramener chez eux, dans un Manoir vidé de tous ses objets magiques - ordre du Ministère.

Narcissa l'avait remercié et Harry avait accepté avec grâce les remerciements, rougissant légèrement alors que la jolie blonde partageait une effusion qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle était même allé jusqu'à lui serrer la main, Harry penchant maladroitement ses lèvres dans un artifice de baise-main qui l'avait fait sourire.

Depuis, Harry faisait les cent pas. Ou plutôt il tournait en rond, incapable de s'asseoir tranquillement à l'image de la royale Narcissa, alors que Draco allait être amené d'une minute à l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Harry se sentait stressé, nerveux... ou peut-être tout simplement excité.

Il voulait simplement que la porte s'ouvre sur le blondinet...

...ce qu'elle finit bien entendu par faire.

Un regard tempétueux et Harry sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine, sa magie tournoyer autour de lui. Il ne se mit pas à accourir vers Draco, comme dans un stupide film Moldu, non il se contenta de toiser son rival de toujours. Entre eux, les règles du jeu n'était clairement plus définies.

Draco se contenta de lui adresser un salut de la tête avant de se tourner vers sa mère, et Harry marcha un peu plus en retrait dans le couloir, leur laissant une certaine intimité pour ses retrouvailles forcément émotionnelles, même pour des Sang-Pur.

Harry s'adossa contre le mur, fermant les yeux, et durant cinq longues minutes respira profondément pour chasser sa migraine qui voulait le tirailler dû à son excès de fatigue. Depuis le début de la semaine, il n'avait que très peu dormi, pensant sans cesse à Malfoy, enfermé dans sa cellule. Un Malfoy qui était désormais libre.

Un sourire impossible à combattre se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres et au même moment, ses sens tant magiques qu'humains lui apprirent que Draco arrivait dans sa direction, qu'il marchait, qu'il s'arrêtait devant lui.

Harry ouvrit des yeux pétillants qu'il posa sur le Serpentard puis il lui sourit, simplement.

-Tu ne pensais pas que je serais là, annonça-t-il telle une vérité universelle, comme si débuter ainsi la conversation avec son rival était tout à fait normal. Malgré ma promesse.

-C'est vrai, soupira Draco en s'adossant aux côtés d'Harry. Et je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu as fait tout cela pour moi.

-J'avais ta baguette à te rendre, déclara Harry, à la fois nonchalant et gêné, tendant du même coup l'objet de la conversation à son homologue qui s'en saisit, la rangeant bien vite, comme s'il n'était pas heureux de la revoir.

Il était pour l'heure trop intrigué par l'homme lui faisait face.

-Pourquoi, Potter? réitéra Malfoy sans se laisser troubler par les badinages d'Harry. Tu sais comme moi que ce que tu as fait va bien au-delà de ce que ta promesse impliquait.

-Je le devais, répondit Harry simplement.

-Je vois que tu es encore en mode héros. Tu continues à faire passer le bien des autres avant le tien, ignorant tes propres besoins.

-Tu m'as donné un challenge, Malfoy, lui rappela Harry.

-Et tu m'as permis d'éviter la prison. Celui-ci est donc rempli. Tu m'as sauvé.

La fin se voulait légèrement ironique, rappelant à Harry les accents du Serpentard que Draco était encore, au mieux de sa forme. Loin de le déranger, cette pensée le fit rigoler.

-Qui a dit que te sauver signifiait seulement te garder loin d'Azkaban, poursuivit-il en souriant. En plus, maintenant, c'est mon droit le plus fondamental, que dis-je mon devoir légitime, de veiller sur toi.

-Et ça te fait prendre ton pied, rétorqua Draco, sans amertume, ses yeux tout simplement brillant de malice.

-Ça non, répliqua Harry qui s'amusait définitivement beaucoup. Mais... on avait pas parlé d'un baiser la dernière fois, que tu me devrais à nos retrouvailles.

Et Harry eut le plaisir de constater de près les rosissements de Malfoy.

-Il me semble que c'est toi qui m'en devais un, murmura Draco après avoir retrouvé sa voix, quelque peu étranglée.

-Dans ce cas, dit Harry qui se pencha légèrement en avant, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du blondinet, tout sourire.

Le coeur de Draco manqua un battement alors qu'il voyait Harry s'approcher de plus en plus près mais au dernier moment, le brun dévia sa route et ses lèvres atterrirent sur les joues douces de porcelaine du blondinet. Un contact bref. Un contact simple. Un contact suffisant pour les embraser tous deux et pour qu'Harry sente sa magie craquer en lui.

-Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on assisterait à la fin du monde, si _ça_ arrivait, l'embêta Harry pour faire retomber la tension soudain insoutenable du couloir.

Sa tentative tomba à l'eau car Malfoy le regarda à travers ses cils, ses joues beaucoup plus rouges et Harry sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Merde. Il ne savait du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait et lui était en train de jouer avec le feu, impunément.

-Allez, viens, Malfoy, reprit-il d'une voix étrange, faisant signe au blondinet de le suivre pour retrouver sa mère. Je dois vous emmener chez vous, ça fait partie du deal que j'ai passé avec Kingsley. Mais avant, j'ai une surprise pour vous deux.

-Toujours le héros, Saint Potter, murmura Malfoy à son oreille, et bizarrement, Harry ne prit pas ça comme une insulte.

...

RAR des Guests :

 **Charly :** Je réponds toujours aux reviews... Ca me fait tellement plaisir. J'espère que les retrouvailles t'ont plu. À bientôt.


	5. Chapter 4 : Under my skin, my Failure

**Chapitre 4 : Under my skin, my Failure**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, un mois plus tôt, Harry n'était pas revenu chez Andromeda. Il l'avait contactée, bien sûr, lui envoyant de ses nouvelles, demandant celles de Teddy, mais il ne l'avait pas revu pour la simple raison qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Pas la force de faire face à la mère de Tonks, morte pour lui, pas la force de voir son filleul, désormais orphelin.

Lorsque Harry lui avait envoyé un hibou lui demandant si elle serait d'accord de voir sa soeur et son neveu dans le cas où leurs procès s'achèveraient favorablement, sa réponse positive qui l'avait certes encouragé l'avait surtout confronté à la réalité : d'une façon ou d'une autre, il devrait revoir Andromeda et Teddy, leur parler, partager leur peine et les soutenir. C'était son rôle. Son devoir.

S'il avait cherché jusqu'à présent à faire bonne figure auprès de Narcissa et Draco pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de l'endroit où il les entrainait, à l'instant même où il Transplana, Harry sut que ce qui se dressait devant lui serait un calvaire.

S'avançant à reculons en direction de la maison, les Malfoy sur ses talons, le regard intrigué, Harry sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son échine. La première d'un flot qui dégoulinerait sans discontinuer durant les prochaines minutes.

Inconfortable, il ne dut qu'à sa détermination et son sens du devoir, le courage de toquer à la porte. Malgré son malaise, Harry prit sur lui afin de se tourner vers Draco et Narcissa qui le regardaient, les sourcils pareillement froncés, cherchant à camoufler leur extrême curiosité, non digne de Sang-Purs. Amusé, Harry mit un terme à leur impatience, sachant qu'il ne pouvait légitimement laisser à Andromeda le soin du choc qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Harry expliqua donc aux Malfoy la décision qu'il avait prise de contacter Andromeda et l'empressement que celle-ci avait eu à répondre.

-Je sais qu'entre vous, les relations ont été difficiles si ce n'est inexistantes depuis qu'elle a épousé Ted, continua Harry, ses émeraudes fixées sur la mère et non le fils - il ne pouvait se laisser distraire par Draco désormais. Mais la guerre vous a changées toutes les deux. Andromeda est prête à faire table rase du passé, à rencontrer Draco. Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple, mais vous en avez tous les trois besoin. Quant à Kingsley, je veux dire, le Ministre par Intérim Shacklebolt, il pense que c'est la meilleure voie qui s'offre à vous dans le but d'une réhabilitation totale. Le tout est de savoir si vous êtes prêts à faire l'effort?

Le premier à réagir fut Draco qui hocha la tête, avec raideur, tant il était nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer un membre de sa famille qu'il aurait jusqu'à présent détesté, s'il avait véritablement entendu parler de lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Sa mère n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que prononcé le prénom de sa soeur en sa compagnie quant à sa tante Bellatrix, les seules fois où sa bouche avait formé le nom de cette « immonde traitre » ce n'était justement que pour proférer de telles insultes. Draco n'était donc pas contre l'idée de rencontrer Andromeda, bien au contraire, se lier un peu plus à ce côté de la famille constituait une avancée certaine sur la voie qu'il avait désormais décidé d'emprunter.

À l'image d'Harry, Draco se tourna vers sa mère pour entendre sa réponse, elle qui était plus muette que la mort. Manifeste pour lui qui la connaissait si bien, cette réaction n'avait de cause que le choc brutal des émotions qu'une annonce pareille lui faisait ressentir. Il faut dire que Potter n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, aussi direct qu'au jour de sa naissance.

La main tremblante, Narcissa essuya rapidement une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se décida à s'exprimer.

-Monsieur Potter, après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, même si votre proposition m'avait offusquée, était allée au-delà de ma volonté, je l'aurais acceptée. En l'occurence, vous m'offrez ce que je n'avais l'audace d'espérer, l'opportunité de me réconcilier avec ma soeur, le dernier membre vivant de ma famille.

Levant les yeux au ciel avec le plus de discrétion possible, Harry se dit que parler à la façon des Sang-Purs devait sans nul doute requérir des heures d'entrainement et prodiguer des maux de tête carabinés. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas dire 'j'accepte' comme une personne normale?

-Je dois préciser une dernière chose, ajouta Harry avant de toquer une seconde fois, la propriétaire des lieux ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu. La fille d'Andromeda, Nymphadora qui a épousé Remus Lupin, un loup-garou a eu un fils avant de mourir durant la bataille de Poudlard et c'est elle qui en a la garde.

Et au moment où Draco s'écriait « j'ai un cousin? », la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Andromeda apparut, ses cheveux gris coiffés en chignon, ses traits tirés de fatigue, de tristesse et de stress mais un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tu dois être Draco, dit-elle en avançant sa main en direction du Serpentard. Et oui, tu as un cousin nommé Teddy qui sera j'en suis sûre très heureux de faire ta connaissance, lorsqu'il daignera sortir de sa sieste. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, je t'assure.

La bonhomie naturelle d'Andromeda eut raison de Draco qui était dans une phase morale fragile, facilement influençable. Plutôt que de faire un baise-main à sa tante qu'il ne connaissait pas, il la prit brièvement dans ses bras, ce qu'elle accueillit avec joie, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Puis ceux-ci se tournèrent vers Narcissa, et après un gémissement en tout point similaire sortant de la gorge des deux femmes, celle-ci tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre - Narcissa oubliant tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser de la pureté de son sang, Andromeda pardonnant qu'elle l'ait un jour reniée.

Déjà inconfortable avant cette effusion, Harry n'en devint que plus mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait clairement pas à sa place dans cette réunion de famille. Les minutes passèrent et lorsque son tour vint de passer dans les bras d'Andromeda, il rendit l'étreinte - qui lui fit mal au coeur - d'une brièveté quelque peu froide. Il ne voulait pas blesser Andy mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était physique alors qu'elle était la première personne à le prendre dans ses bras depuis Hermione : deux amies et la sensation désagréable ne s'évanouissait pas, augmentant au contraire.

Stressé de ne pas ressentir ce qu'il aurait dû, à savoir un besoin d'être proche de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, Harry commença à se sentir vraiment mal, sa magie ne lui laissant plus de répit, le torturant pour qu'il l'écoute, pour qu'il l'extériorise au plus vite. Un mois qu'elle l'avait laissé tranquille et la voilà qui faisait désormais des siennes, plus capricieuse, plus furieuse que jamais. Encore heureux, le petit Teddy n'était pas là pour ajouter à la tension d'Harry.

Finalement rentré à l'intérieur de la maison, Andromeda proposa à ses invités de prendre une tasse de thé, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. L'ambiance, quoiqu'un peu étrange au départ fut rapidement réchauffée lorsque Draco demanda s'il pouvait voir son cousin et que la maitresse de maison accepta, confiant à Harry le soin de cette mission.

Laissant les deux femmes se retrouver en toute tranquillité, Harry conduisit donc Draco à l'étage, son sentiment de malaise s'accroissant à l'idée d'être seul en compagnie du blondinet et de son filleul alors que sa magie était de plus en plus perturbée. Sous prétexte de laisser aux cousins un peu d'intimité, même si Teddy était pour l'heure endormi, Harry resta sur le pas de porte, observant du coin de l'oeil son ancien rival faire connaissance avec le petit être allongé dans son lit à barreau.

Légèrement incompris face à l'attitude d'Harry, Draco oublia vite ses questions lorsqu'il se retrouva en présence du petit garçon, les yeux clos, le visage apaisé. Il ressentit alors l'envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras et c'est avec difficulté qu'il se contint. Malgré la guerre qui venait de lui arracher ses deux parents, l'enfant était encore si innocent. D'une innocence que Draco n'avait jamais véritablement connue. Il l'envia durant un bref instant mais eut surtout le désir qu'il en soit ainsi pour le reste de sa vie… même si ce désir était loin d'être possible, nullement réalisable.

Durant facilement trente minutes, Draco resta perché au-dessus du berceau, observant Teddy dormir, sans jamais faire un geste qui aurait pu le réveiller. Il le contempla alors que lui-même était observé par un Harry de plus en plus désespéré. Malgré les épreuves qu'il avait subies, malgré la noirceur qui avait menacé depuis sa naissance son âme, Draco était encore suffisamment pur pour s'émerveiller devant un enfant. Harry, lui, n'en avait malheureusement plus la capacité, voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'approcher pour se retrouver à faire face à son impuissance, son échec.

Lorsque Andromeda et Narcissa arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard en haut de l'escalier, Draco quitta la chambre de Teddy pour donner aux deux soeurs la possibilité d'admirer le bambin. Il rejoignit Harry dans le couloir qui demeurait mortellement silencieux et Draco recommença à se poser des questions. Etait-il la cause de son attitude? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire ainsi changer? Après tout, juste avant leur départ du Ministère, Harry avait été souriant, charmeur jusqu'au bout de ses mots. Désormais, il semblait éteint, ailleurs mais clairement en souffrance.

Draco aurait voulu faire quelque chose. Après ce qu'Harry avait fait pour lui, c'était un peu le minimum syndical. Incapable de trouver un autre sujet, il décida d'engager la conversation sur le petit garçon qui les liait si intimement.

-Il est adorable, n'est-ce pas, murmura Draco, visiblement désireux de combler les blancs entre eux.

 _Et depuis quand le Prince de Glace, Draco Malfoy, emploie-t-il le mot adorable?_ se demanda Harry, mais plutôt que de dire une telle phrase, à la limite de la déclaration de guerre, il préféra laisser sa bouche faire le travail de sa pensée.

-J'en connais d'autres qui le sont, répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir et immédiatement les joues de Draco se parèrent d'un léger rose.

Le blondinet n'eut pas l'opportunité de rétorquer quoi que ce soit - si encore il avait trouvé quoi dire - puisque sa mère et sa tante sortirent à cet instant précis, afin de retourner au salon finir leur thé. Les deux garçons les suivirent en silence et alors que les dernières descendantes Black reprenaient une discussion faite de banalité, Draco ne put s'empêcher de fixer Harry, une oreille tendue vers les bavardages des soeurs.

Dans la lumière du salon, Draco vit avec une clarté toute nouvelle l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait. Le visage fermé, les traits même complètement figés tel un vampire statufié, un peu à l'écart du groupe, le jeune homme ne semblait pas dans son assiette. C'était même pire que cela. Était-il gêné de les voir, lui et sa mère dans la demeure des Tonks? Revenait-il sur son avis de les encourager à se fréquenter? Pensait-il qu'ils étaient un danger pour son filleul? Ou bien tout cela n'avait-il rien à voir?

Jusqu'à la fin de leur visite, Draco se posa la question mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Seul le mutisme froid d'Harry et sa posture raidie s'exprimèrent. Après les mots qu'il lui avait soufflé dans le couloir, Draco n'aurait pu être davantage perdu… et charmé par le mystérieux sauveur.

Même s'il avait promis à Kingsley de ramener les Malfoy jusqu'à leur Manoir pour s'assurer de leur arrivée à bon port, Harry ne put refuser la requête d'Andromeda qui lui demandait de rester après le départ de sa famille car ils avaient à parler en tête à tête. Il savait qu'il avait la capacité de Transplaner coup sur coup mais il n'ignorait pas qu'une fois éloigné de la maison d'Andy, il aurait de grandes difficultés à y remettre les pieds. Un manque de courage qui se traduirait par un défaut de promesse, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

Harry avait de toute façon confiance en Draco et Narcissa. Il leur demanda donc de lui envoyer le dernier elfe de maison qui travaillait encore au Manoir lorsqu'ils seraient installés chez eux et sur un dernier regard intense du blondinet qui lui retourna le coeur, la mère et le fils Transplanèrent main dans la main, unique signe de leur attachement.

De retour au salon, Harry finit par accepter de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils pour déguster sa tasse de thé, deux fois réchauffée, jamais bue.

-Ton attitude n'était pas très polie, lui reprocha Andromeda alors que le jeune homme conservait le silence dans lequel il s'était jusqu'alors terré. Je sais que tu n'es pas très ami avec Draco, mais c'était ton idée de les emmener ici - une idée excellente d'ailleurs - tu aurais pu décrocher au moins un mot, Harry.

Tendu à s'en faire mal, Harry hocha la tête lentement.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, sa voix se perdant dans sa gorge sèche. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu as de la fièvre? s'inquiéta Andy. Tu es malade?

-Non, non, rien de tout ça. Ce n'est qu'un sentiment. Ça passera.

-Après plus d'un mois, j'en doute, déclara Andromeda, d'un air entendu. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Andy? s'enquit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis, Harry. Tu n'es pas venu nous voir depuis la fin de la guerre, alors que Teddy est ton filleul. Ça non plus ce n'était pas très poli, si tu veux mon avis. Mais je n'ai rien dit, car je comprends que tu souffres et que tu aies besoin de temps. Merlin sait que j'en ai également besoin. Mais les choses ne peuvent pas durer ainsi éternellement. Pour ton bien-être personnel, certes. Mais aussi pour celui de Teddy. Être son parrain est une responsabilité importante, Harry, et il me semble t'avoir entendu promettre à Remus et Nymphadora que tu t'occuperais bien de lui. Je te l'ai dit, l'avoir à ma charge n'est pas un problème, bien au contraire. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir l'élever. Mais je ne suis plus toute jeune et je suis en plein deuil, comme nous tous. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Et je dois savoir si je peux compter sur toi. Vas-tu être capable de le garder, de t'en occuper?

Harry, les yeux floués par le monologue d'Andromeda, sentit son coeur pomper plus durement dans sa poitrine. Il savait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il savait ce qu'il aurait dû dire à Andy, qu'il serait le meilleur parrain possible pour Teddy, mais les mots ne pouvaient sortir. Il était incapable de les ressentir aussi bien que de les prononcer. Il se retrouva donc à fixer son amie, les yeux dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que les cris de l'enfant retentissent dans la maison.

Exaspérée par le manque de réaction d'Harry, Andromeda soupira en sortant sa baguette pour ranger les affaires du thé.

-Tu veux bien aller le chercher s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle distraitement au brun.

Et le jeune homme se redressa tel un automate. Le coeur battant, il monta les marches une à une, avec la même lenteur que s'il avait été conduit à l'échafaud. Il ne se comprenait pas, ne se comprenait plus et cela lui faisait mal. Mais cette douleur, il se retrouvait incapable de l'exprimer, que ce soit par des mots ou des actes.

Arrivé en haut, Harry pénétra dans la chambre de Teddy, son sang se glaçant à chaque pas. Ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur le bambin, qui criait désormais à en perdre haleine, bougeant avec ardeur pour se sortir de sa gigoteuse, lui qui était encore loin d'être capable de se redresser dans son lit.

Les pleurs de l'enfant en sourdine, Harry observait Teddy, l'envie au fond des tripes de parvenir à le prendre dans ses bras. Il devait en tout cas essayer. Il se pencha jusqu'à toucher le petit corps du bébé mais dès le premier contact, la douleur dans son coeur fut trop intense pour qu'il vienne à bout de son geste. Il pensa à Remus et à Tonks, ses amis, morts pour le défendre, morts car il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Il pensa à Teddy et son statut d'orphelin. Et quand l'enfant, métamorphomage de son état, le regarda avec de grands yeux verts - les siens - parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le grand bonhomme ne le prenait pas dans ses bras, Harry tomba à genou en pensant à ses blessures, plus profondes, plus assassines, que toutes celles qu'il avait eu durant la guerre. Des blessures auxquelles il ne pouvait, ne voulait penser, auxquelles il était incapable de faire face.

Sentant sa magie s'élever sans qu'il puisse pour autant l'arrêter, dans un dernier effort, Harry se releva et sortit de la chambre en courant, dévalant les escaliers avec toute la force du désespoir.

Alertée par les cris plus puissants à la minute de son petit-fils, Andromeda accueillit Harry au rez-de-chaussée, qui lui dit, sans s'arrêter, sans même se retourner:

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Puis Harry Transplana directement au Square Grimaud et alors que son coeur lui faisait de plus en plus mal, sa magie explosa dans le salon où il avait trouvé refuge, détruisant tout sur son passage, ruinant jusqu'à la plus petite particule formant le mobilier.

Epuisé, Harry s'évanouit sur le coup.

À son réveil et durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry fut incapable de penser à ce qui était arrivé. Son échec, trop douloureux, trop incompréhensible, n'avait pas sa place dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'en accaparer. Il ne voulait penser à rien.

Déterminé à agir pour s'occuper tant l'esprit que son énergie excessive, il entreprit une routine intensive, en vue de l'épuiser. Réparer et restaurer la demeure des Black - la sienne désormais - avait été une bonne idée mais pour s'en acquitter avec efficacité, il devait le faire à la façon Moldue. Il ne possédait pas particulièrement de techniques, même si dans sa jeunesse les Dursley l'avait utilisé pour de maigres travaux au 4, Privet Drive. Conscient qu'il pourrait toujours avoir recours à sa magie s'il faisait des erreurs, Harry partit donc tête baissée dans une rénovation manuelle de l'hôtel particulier, qu'il ponctua par des exercices physiques intenses pour travailler les muscles de son corps et être ainsi plus fort.

Oubliant de dormir aussi bien que de se nourrir, Harry en oublia naturellement ses amis, tant il était perdu dans le cercle vicieux de l'inconscience, jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin du weekend, le hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue apparaisse soudainement dans le salon qu'il venait de repeindre en blanc.

Le minuscule oiseau transportait pour une fois une lettre à sa mesure, Harry parvint donc à l'attraper après seulement trois tentatives. Alors que l'hibou volait joyeusement dans la pièce aux allures de bloc opératoire, Harry décacheta la note en provenance de son ami. Ce qu'il lut lui glaça le sang, l'obligeant à revenir brutalement dans le monde réel.

 _« Harry,_

 _Dis-moi qu'au fond, tu t'es porté garant pour LUI, uniquement pour pouvoir le garder à l'oeil. Je t'en prie, dis le moi, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de mettre en péril notre amitié pour cette pourriture. Dis-moi aussi que tu ne vas pas témoigner aux procès qui débutent demain. Et donne-nous des nouvelles. Cette façon que tu as de te recroqueviller sur toi-même est malsaine. Hermione s'inquiète. Papa et maman aussi._

 _Ton ami malgré tout,_

 _Ron. »_

Ecrasant la missive dans son poing, Harry l'enflamma sans même y penser. Il pouvait entendre avec une clarté confondante les paroles de Ron tout droit sorties de son gosier, c'en était affligeant. Malgré cette promesse d'amitié éternelle, Ron était en colère, et certainement pas prêt à lui pardonner. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'au moins, Andromeda n'avait pas été raconter sa fuite indigne de l'avant-veille. Ses amis en aurait fait toute une histoire, qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'écouter.

Fatigué du blanc qui l'entourait, après avoir renvoyé Coq à son maitre sans une note en réponse, Harry quitta pour la première fois qu'il était arrivé au Square Grimmaurd, le salon qui avait été le témoin de nombres de ses aventures.

Montant dans les étages, il sentit son coeur progressivement se serrer à la vue de la chambre de Sirius. La respiration haletante, il mit peut-être une heure à trouver la force et le courage d'y rentrer. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de se sentir proche de quelqu'un, de se sentir humain, et aussi malheureux que cela puisse être, Sirius, mort de son état, était un des seuls à pouvoir le faire se sentir vivant.

La nuit durant, attendant avec appréhension le procès du lendemain qui l'aiderait assurément à occuper son esprit, Harry tria les affaires de ce parrain qu'il n'avait que très peu connu. À sa demande, Kreattur avait regroupé toutes les affaires qu'il conservait de l'homme, de même qu'il l'avait fait dans la chambre de Regulus. Et malgré ce qu'il aurait pu penser, malgré la haine farouche que ressentaient les habitants de la maison envers Sirius, celle-ci possédait un stock de souvenirs de l'homme assez impressionnant.

Les yeux rouges et douloureux à force d'être ouverts, vers 4h du matin, Harry découvrit dans un vieux carton, un objet qu'il ne s'attendait ni à trouver ni à un jour utiliser. Pourtant, ce fut dans son emploi qu'il trouva l'apaisement et quelques minutes plus tard l'endormissement nécessaire après deux jours de veille. Sirius était parmi lui. Il le sentait et en était réconforté.

…

À son arrivée au tribunal, le lendemain, Harry avait toutes les intentions du monde de rester caché. Certes, il voulait assister au procès et s'assurer ainsi qu'aucune injustice ne serait délivrée, mais il ne désirait pas non plus devenir un animal de foire, présent pour amuser la galerie, et tout particulièrement les journalistes.

Tout de noir vêtu, sa capuche remontée sur le haut de son crâne, Harry choisit une place au fond de la salle d'audience. De par sa position et les vagues que sa magie libérait, Harry était persuadé qu'il serait laissé tranquille dans son coin. Il s'apprêtait donc à passer une matinée plongé dans un mutisme religieux et une concentration profonde.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'après avoir senti une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés - un fait plutôt logique alors que les procès étaient non seulement tout public mais bondés - celle-ci lui adressa la parole.

Si son interlocuteur avait été qui que ce soit d'autre, Harry aurait pu penser qu'il n'avait pas été reconnu mais la voix qui s'éleva ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité de son propriétaire : Draco Malfoy. Et avec lui, la certitude qu'il n'avait pas parlé par hasard à un étranger.

Draco, qui avait passé un weekend malheureux, confiné dans son manoir, obligé à revivre les horreurs vécues en ce lieu, n'avait pas hésité à se présenter au tribunal ce matin-là. La première semaine de procès promettait d'être intense, la majorité de ses amis ayant appartenus à Serpentard se retrouvant sur le banc des accusés. Peur-être était-ce une erreur pour Draco de subir ainsi un nouveau procès malgré son statut d'observateur? Peut-être avait-il seulement désiré revoir Harry, espérant de tout coeur qu'il viendrait?

À son arrivée dans la salle quelques minutes plus tôt, l'appel de la magie du Gryffondor avait été plus forte que toutes les informations données par ses sens. Ses yeux n'avaient pas vus. Son nez n'avait pas senti. Ses oreilles n'avaient pas entendu. Mais sa magie, elle, l'avait ressenti, implicitement.

Et il s'était donc dirigé, naturellement, vers Harry, comme si ce dernier l'attendait, comme un rendez-vous étrange entre deux amis.

Mais Harry et lui n'étaient pas amis. Plutôt meilleurs ennemis, comme diraient certains. En tout cas, à une époque, ils l'avaient été. Désormais, Draco ne savait plus vraiment où ils se situaient. La seule certitude qu'il avait demeurait dans son besoin de voir Harry, et de se mettre à ses côtés.

C'est ce qu'il fit, apostrophant l'autre garçon d'un simple :

-Encore là?

Les pupilles d'Harry, presque noires mais également cerclées de rouge se tournèrent vers lui avec une lenteur étudiée. Le jeune homme avait une sale tête, pire que cela même. Il semblait avoir connu la mort - ou peut-être l'enfer - et en être revenu, pour la seconde fois. La différence était plus que troublante, complètement choquante après seulement un weekend. Son apparence était le signe évident de son état intérieur et, si Draco portait mieux le masque de l'indifférence, au fond, il se sentait probablement aussi mal qu'Harry. Il le comprenait donc très bien.

Un instant certain qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, Harry l'étonna comme souvent alors que ses traits ravagés par le manque de sommeil, le manque de nourriture, le manque de vie, s'étirèrent en un petit sourire sincère. En l'espace d'une seconde, le visage d'Harry s'illumina et Draco lui sourit. Il était incapable de s'en empêcher.

-Je serais là jusqu'au bout, répondit simplement Harry avant d'indiquer l'emplacement à ses côtés et Draco s'empressa de l'accepter.

Un léger sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres, Harry se laissa aller, satisfait, au calme que la présence de Draco, si proche, créait en lui. Les yeux fixés sur le siège qui recevrait le premier accusé, ce siège qu'avait occupé Draco, Harry écouta attentivement Tiberius Ogden qui venait d'arriver, déclamer le nom de Flora Carrow. À ses côtés, Draco se tenait droit, nerveux et Harry avait tous les désirs de le soutenir même si à l'origine, il n'était pas là pour ça.

…

Durant une semaine et demie, uniquement interrompue par le weekend, les différents Serpentard se succédèrent à la barre des accusés. Après Hestia, la seconde jumelle Carrow, ce fut au tour de Pansy Parkinson d'être jugée, puis de Militent Bulstrode, de Blaise Zabini, de Cassius Warrington et enfin de Théodore Nott. Tous obtinrent une peine similaire à celle de Narcissa Malfoy. À peine adulte pour la plupart, leur jeunesse, leur vulnérabilité et leur esprit influençable à cette éducation qu'ils avaient tous reçus, leur permirent d'être pardonnés de leurs actions fautives. Ils ne reçurent donc qu'une période de mise à l'essai ainsi qu'une obligation d'achever leur scolarité à Poudlard et de prouver pendant les cinq années à venir qu'ils ne pratiquaient pas de magie noire.

Jusqu'à présent, Draco avait été courageux, puisant sa force dans ces rencontres étranges qu'il entretenait avec Harry. La plupart du temps silencieux après s'être salués, leurs retrouvailles étaient faites de regards, de la présence de l'autre, de leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre en guise de soutien. Draco l'acceptait, même si au fil des jours - des heures parfois - l'évidence qu'il désirait plus s'imposait à lui.

Et en ce mercredi 17 juin, alors que s'annonçait le procès éprouvant de Grégory Goyle, Mangemort de son état, responsable d'actions indignes durant la guerre, Draco sut qu'il allait craquer sous la tension des non-dits, de ses envies, de son besoin de comprendre Harry et sa présence, Harry et son soutien, Harry et cette main qu'il posa à l'instant même où Draco se mit à trembler alors que son ami de toujours se présentait dans la salle, affaibli et visiblement plus très sain d'esprit. Cette main qu'il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre durant les heures de procès. Cette main qu'il retira juste au dernier moment, et seulement par dépit. Cette main, qui changeait tout.

Quittant la salle d'audience comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, après que Goyle ait été amenés à Sainte Mangouste pour un séjour très longue durée, Draco et Harry marchèrent, silencieux jusqu'au point d'Apparation. Et comme s'ils s'étaient au préalable mis d'accord, ils ne se séparèrent pas immédiatement mais continuèrent à se fixer, à lutter du regard jusqu'à ce que Draco prenne les devants et cède à son impulsion.

-Pourquoi continues-tu à venir, Harry, tous les jours, sans pour autant témoigner?

Draco était certain qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses, pourtant, ô miracle, Harry ne se braqua pas. Légèrement perturbé par les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre, par l'intensité qui avait menacé d'exploser entre lui et le blond, il se contenta de paroles franches, comme il l'avait fait, lors de leur première vrai discussion.

-Parce que c'est facile, d'être ici, murmura-t-il, les yeux à demi clos.

-Facile? s'enquit Draco, plus perplexe que jamais.

-Facile d'être ici et de ne pas être chez moi. Facile d'être ici quand tout fout le camp autour de moi. Facile d'être ici, avec toi.

-Est-ce que tu avais l'intention de témoigner pour mes amis? demanda le blondinet, la gorge serrée, le coeur battant.

-Non, je n'ai jamais voulu parler pour qui que ce soit, juste m'assurer qu'aucune injustice ne serait faite.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait pour moi? Pourquoi as-tu parlé en ma faveur?

-Parce que tu es spécial, Malfoy. Draco. Tu l'as toujours été pour moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je sais mais c'était à un moment où tu croyais que j'allais sauter. Je n'étais pas sûr de ta sincérité, pas sûr que tu ne reviendrais pas sur tes paroles.

-Et pourtant…

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Ils respiraient l'air de l'autre, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. De nouveau, Draco fut le premier à capituler, à cesser la bataille de son coeur.

-Viens boire un verre avec moi, Harry, ce soir, offrit-il dans un souffle, sa bouche à un mot de celle du brun.

Un mot. La réplique d'Harry… qui ne pouvait faire les choses comme tout le monde.

-L'idée me parait agréable mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit bonne.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es toi et que je suis moi. Parce que j'ignore ce que je suis censé faire, ce que je suis censé ressentir.

-La seule question est de savoir si tu en as envie, Harry.

-Oui, Draco, j'en ai envie, rétorqua le brun, ses yeux verts vibrant de sentiments, d'émotions.

-Alors, s'il te plait, viens…

…

RAR des Guests :

 **Charly :** Hihihi, mais il faut être patient, voyons. Un baiser, ça se mérite. Et puis, un bisou, c'était déjà pas mal du tout, non? Il y aura mieux plus tard, je t'assure…


	6. Chapter5: Under your skin,my Drunkenness

Note : Pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas The Chosen Lord, mon état de santé m'a tenu éloignée de ma publication hebdomadaire. Je vais tenter de me rattraper avec deux chapitres cette semaine.

Merci à **Landlord** , pour ses conseils concernant Harry et Andromeda.

…

 **Chapitre 5 : Under your skin, my drunkenness**

La réplique de Draco, à la fois timide, désespérée et désirable ne pouvait obtenir qu'une seule réponse. Harry n'avait pas le choix. Plus le choix de lutter. Oui, il allait suivre Malfoy et accepter de boire un verre avec lui car c'était ce qu'il désirait.

La gorge sèche, les mains tremblantes, Harry était incapable de formuler sa réponse à voix haute, il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'une intensité extrême, sa magie humant avec satisfaction dans ses veines.

Immédiatement, les traits de Draco d'apaisèrent, perdant leur inquiétude légitime, lui qui n'était pas encore certain du bienfondé de son offre.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Harry, il lui offrit un vrai sourire, à faire chavirer le cœur de quiconque sain d'esprit, mais particulièrement celui du brun.

D'un commun accord, conservant leur silence de communion, le deux garçons quittèrent le Ministère pour se retrouver dans le centre de Londres, chacun réfléchissant à l'endroit où ils pourraient se rendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés des bâtiments magiques et que le moment soit venu de décider du chemin à emprunter, Harry et Draco se regardant en chiens de faïence.

-Tu sais où aller? demanda finalement Harry.

-Je ne veux pas d'un bar sorcier, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Et moi donc...

-Pour le reste, je te fais confiance. Je ne connais que très peu Londres et encore moins la partie Moldue.

-J'ai eu beau habiter en banlieue pendant mon enfance, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me promener dans Londres. La première fois que je suis vraiment venu marcher dans les rues de la capitale, c'était sur le chemin de Traverse, avec Hagrid, le jour où je t'ai rencontré, c'est dire. Et depuis que je vis au nord de la ville, j'ai tendance à rester cloîtrer chez moi. Alors je ne risque pas de savoir où trouver un bar si ce n'est au Chaudron Baveur.

Amusé d'un tel aveu, Draco laissa échapper un sourire avant de sortir sa baguette.

-Laisse-moi faire dans ce cas. Tu peux me cacher à la vue d'éventuels Moldus, s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr, accepta Harry, en obéissant, plaçant un Glamour sur la baguette du blond alors que Draco exécutait un dérivé de l'enchantement des Quatre-Points.

-Indique-moi un bar Moldu à proximité, plutôt branché mais avec des coins calmes... Et à tendance gay friendly, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Vraiment? s'enquit Harry, les sourcils dressés, aussi intrigué que séduit.

-Je veux juste qu'on nous laisse tranquille, expliqua Draco, et qu'on nous regarde pas de travers, enfin pas que je présume qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit, mais tu vois, finit-il par bredouiller en rougissant quelque peu.

Heureusement, sa baguette choisit ce moment précis pour s'illuminer, pointant d'abord vers la droite, ce qui permit à Draco de se lancer à la poursuite de l'indication sans avoir à confronter Harry.

Leur dix minutes de marche se déroulèrent dans le silence le plus total, les deux garçons restant à l'affût de la moindre instruction, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils atteignent leur destination, un bar, ironiquement nommé La Tanière du Sorcier. Après s'être regardés, visiblement amusés, Harry et Draco pénétrèrent dans le bar qui, comme l'avait demandé le blondinet, était un endroit apprécié par le public. En ce mercredi soir, l'ambiance générale était à la fête, et malgré l'heure non tardive, la piste de danse était déjà bondée. Harry, qui n'était jamais entré dans un bar de sa vie, si ce n'est dans ceux de Pré-au-Lard, lançait des regards étonnés dans tous les sens, surtout lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un spectacle qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Sur le dancefloor, deux hommes étaient enlacés, perdus dans une étreinte des plus intimes et un baiser qui fit monter le rouge au joue du brun. L'image n'était ni écoeurante, ni dérangeante, seulement... intéressante.

Harry perturbé par toutes ces nouveautés, ce fut donc étrangement Draco qui, malgré son manque d'aise évident au sein de la communauté Moldue, dirigea leur duo dans la foule pour trouver dans un coin obscur de l'immense salle, un box vide leur permettant de s'installer. Sur la petite table à peine large pour deux trônait un menu présentant les différentes boissons proposées par l'établissement ainsi que leur prix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, précisa Harry, rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas à hausser le ton dans cette partie moins bruyante de la salle - le sort de Draco les avait véritablement emmené dans l'endroit idéal. J'ai ce qui faut pour payer.

-Tu as des pièces Moldus ? s'enquit Draco, ses sourcils grimpant sur son front au rythme de sa question.

-Il faut bien quand on va faire ses courses dans un supermarché Moldu, s'amusa Harry en scannant, en vain, la liste des cocktails - des noms qui ne lui disaient rien.

-C'est toi qui fait tes courses? s'écria Draco assez fortement, d'une voix peu masculine, et ce coup-ci, Harry rigola franchement.

-Et oui, Draco. Je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison pour s'occuper de moi.

Près de leur table, le couple qui s'était redressé en entendant le petit cri du blondinet, fronça les sourcils de cette réponse, et Harry les fixa, légèrement confus.

-Je crois que le plus simple serait d'éviter de parler de magie, murmura Harry, le dernier mot uniquement visible sur ses lèvres et Draco approuva du chef.

-Qu'en est-il des boissons? demanda l'ancien Serpentard après quelques secondes de silence, permettant aux deux Moldus un peu trop proches de reprendre leur discussion. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un Bloody Mary - ça m'étonnerait que ce soit la même chose que le poison qui porte ce nom - encore moins un Gin Tonic - si ça à le même gout que le Tonique pour les nerfs, non merci. Qui irait acheter des boissons avec un tel nom d'abord?

-Si on s'en tenait à un pichet de bière, ça reste le plus facile, répondit Harry en souriant. On ne risque pas de se tromper.

-C'est comme de la bièreaubeurre?

-Pas vraiment, non. Plus fort, plus alcoolisé mais moins que le Whisky Pur-Feu tout de même.

-Ça me parait parfait, Potter. Je te laisse te frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous prenne notre place.

-Comme il plaira à son altesse Malfoy, répliqua Harry en le saluant d'une courbette après s'être levé.

...

Quinze minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry souriant accompagné de ce qui semblait être un fût dans ses mains qui revint s'asseoir. Observant Draco d'un peu plus loin, il remarqua que le jeune homme, loin de s'ennuyer, contemplait au contraire les différents groupes de Moldus qui remplissaient la salle, ses yeux retombant souvent sur la piste de danse qu'il regardait avec... envie?

-Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour un clubber, Malfoy? s'exclama Harry en posant les deux verres et le pichet sur la table, faisant sursauter le blondinet.

-Clubber?

-Quelqu'un qui aime danser.

-Ça, c'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu à l'oeuvre, Potter, rétorqua-t-il en souriant et durant quelques instants, le brun s'imagina Draco sur la piste, en train de se déhancher.

Même s'il n'avait pas encore bu, quelques couleurs apparurent sur ses joues de cette vision de l'esprit, surtout quand l'image des deux hommes se fraya un chemin dans sa pensée, assez envoutante et plaisante. Intrigué de voir Harry en pause, Draco le fixa les yeux froncés, et le brun dut secouer la tête pour clarifier son imagination. Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses quand il n'était pas encore certain du bienfondé de sa présence dans le bar, aux côtés de son rival de toujours, quand il n'était toujours pas sûr de ses émotions. Au contact du blond, il ressentait bien trop de choses pour être capable de faire le tri.

Après avoir servi leurs verres, Harry leva sa pinte pour trinquer et Draco l'imita. Les verres s'entrechoquèrent, la bière passant aisément d'un contenant à l'autre, dans un geste naturel que Draco vit comme un signe. Aucun des deux garçons ne sembla particulièrement gêné par ce partage et ce, même lorsqu'ils recommencèrent à la fin de leur première boisson.

Peu à l'aise quant à trouver un sujet de conversation, et peu désireux de rompre l'atmosphère particulière qui s'était emparée de leur duo depuis le début de la journée, pendant de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en une grosse demi-heure, les jeunes hommes ne firent rien d'autre que se contempler en sirotant leur verre, cherchant à lire les pensées de l'autre - les siennes également - et à comprendre son ressenti de la situation. Au rythme de la bière qui passait dans leur sang, les regards se voulurent plus insistants, plus intenses, et même si aucun des deux n'était réellement prêt à faire face à cette réalité, il était davantage question d'un regard cherchant à déshabiller plutôt que d'une série de coups d'oeil amicaux.

Au fil du temps, cependant, alors que la consommation de Draco commençait à se faire bien plus sérieuse que celle d'Harry - un second pichet ayant été commandé et le blondinet ayant sorti sa baguette à plusieurs reprises pour se soulager de son immanquable besoin d'uriner - l'ancien Serpentard se sentit suffisamment détendu pour engager la discussion sur l'un des sujets qu'il tenait sur le bout de sa langue depuis des jours, des mois, des années.

Et, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas tenu durant une petite heure, silencieux, en compagnie l'un de l'autre, la conversation débuta aussi naturellement qu'entre deux amis, se connaissant depuis des années. Etait-ce l'alcool ou juste cette magie de l'évidence qu'ils ressentaient depuis la fin de la guerre? Harry et Draco l'ignoraient. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient réellement trouver d'explication.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'avais détesté au premier regard, Potter, toi qui pourtant semblais aimé tout le monde quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard?

Surpris qu'il lance un sujet si controversé et néanmoins rassuré que le thème choisi soit à la fois profond - un signe que Draco voulait au moins autant que lui faire table rase du passé - peu compliqué, Harry n'eut aucun problème à répondre.

-Je ne t'ai pas détesté au premier regard, Draco, déclara-t-il d'un ton doux, ses yeux cherchant avec intensité ceux du blond.

-Alors pourquoi avoir refusé de me serrer la main lorsque je te l'ai offerte en première année?

Harry resta pensif durant quelques secondes, se remémorant son état d'esprit de l'époque, se concentrant égaiement sur la posture de Draco qui paraissait véritablement désireux de savoir.

-Tu te rappelles que ce n'était pas notre première rencontre, choisit de commencer Harry, oubliant sa propre idée de ne pas prononcer de mots magiques. Celle-ci a eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Madame Guipure pour être précis. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je venais là-bas, la première fois de ma vie que je voyais des sorciers. Je savais que j'en étais un depuis seulement quelques jours. Et j'étais absolument subjugué par tout ce que je voyais. J'avais du mal à en croire mes yeux. Hagrid qui m'accompagnait, venait de me laisser chez la couturière pour faire d'autres achats, et c'est là que je t'ai rencontré. Quand je suis rentré dans la boutique, tu es le premier, devrais-je dire le seul que j'ai vu. J'étais timide et un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait vraisemblablement mon âge. Dans ta façon de parler, il semblait évident que tu savais tout sur le monde sorcier, quand moi je ne connaissais rien. Tu m'as fait penser à mon cousin que j'ai toujours détesté, du fait de ton arrogance dont tu faisais preuve sans même t'en apercevoir je crois. Tu m'as parlé et j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas grand-chose de ce que tu me racontais. Et puis tu t'es moqué d'Hagrid qui était la seule personne sur la planète qui avait été véritablement gentille avec moi et ça ne m'a pas tellement plu. Mais j'étais sincèrement trop ahuri par tout ce qui m'arrivait pour t'en tenir rigueur. Si tu m'avais offert ton amitié sans te moquer de l'ami que je venais de me faire, à savoir Ron, je l'aurais accepté, Draco. Mais voilà, tu étais un petit con à l'époque, franchement. Juste pour le plaisir, tu venais de dire quelque chose de méchant à quelqu'un qui était gentil avec moi. C'en était fini de ce bénéfice du doute que j'aurais autrement accepté de t'accorder. Ce que je ne comprends pas, pour ma part, c'est pourquoi, après sept ans, tu penses toujours à ça. C'était déjà clairement le cas lorsque tu as menacé de sauter à Poudlard. Et c'est encore le cas ce soir.

-Je ne peux pas ne pas y penser, Harry, s'exclama Draco, les joues rouge de toute ce qu'il venait d'entendre - à le voir, on aurait dit qu'il était à l'origine de ce long monologue passionné. Je ne peux véritablement pas faire autrement. Pas quand ce moment pourtant si simple de notre vie a changé tant de choses pour moi. Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte à quel point ce moment a été déterminant dans ma vie. Tu étais et tu resteras la première personne à m'avoir refusé quelque chose que je voulais, et pour un enfant gâté, je t'assure que c'est important.

-Etrangement, le coupa Harry, ses émeraudes brillantes en direction de Draco, je n'ai pas l'impression que cette histoire d'enfant gâté ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la raison derrière ton incapacité à passer outre.

-Non, tu as raison, approuva le blondinet. Je vais être franc avec toi. Mon problème ne venait pas tant du fait que personne ne m'avait rien refusé jusqu'alors, mais que c'était toi qui le faisait. Dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, j'ignorais encore qui tu étais, et quand je l'ai su, quand j'ai compris que c'était à toi que j'avais parlé ce jour-là, je me suis senti à la fois stupide et intrigué car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Harry Potter ressemble à celui que tu étais à l'époque. Je pensais sincèrement avoir toutes mes chances quand je me suis présenté à toi, ma main tendue. Mon premier regard sur toi n'avait pas été très bon, je l'avoue et comme tu semblais perdu au sein de la communauté magique, il m'apparaissait évident que tu sauterais sur l'occasion pour que moi, un Malfoy te montre toutes les ficelles de notre monde. Oui, tu as raison, j'étais un petit con arrogant, c'est comme ça qu'on m'a élevé. J'étais heureux de me placer dans cette perspective vis-à-vis de toi, le garçon que j'idolâtrais depuis toujours. Et puis, tu m'as dit non, de façon si... incroyable, que je me suis pris une véritable claque et dans mon orgueil, j'ai préféré te faire tomber de ton piédestal sur lequel je t'avais placé, me rassurant en me disant que tu n'étais pas si bien que ça, surtout vu les personnes que tu choisissais comme ami, que tu ne méritais pas mon amitié quand en réalité, c'est bien moi qui ne la méritait pas. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette aujourd'hui d'avoir été ce gamin-là...

Fixant Draco la bouche ouverte, Harry mit un certain temps à répondre, durant lequel le blondinet continua à boire. Le brun, lui, était incapable de savoir à quelle partie du discours il était censé réagir. Tout lui paraissait tellement insensé.

-Toi, tu m'idolâtrais? finit-il par s'exclamer.

-Evidemment, Harry. Tu étais le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu ... Voldemort âgé d'un an seulement. Tout le monde t'idolâtrait à ce moment-là, même ton cher Weasley.

Harry, qui était impressionné de l'effort de Draco de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tremblant, en transpirant et en se raclant la gorge mais en le faisant tout de même, sourit avant d'hocher faiblement la tête.

-Je sais que c'était le cas des autres, même si à cet instant-là, je ne l'avais pas encore véritablement réalisé. Mais c'est toi... Toi, et ta fierté, et ta pureté de sang, tu m'as toujours semblé bien au-delà de tout ça.

-J'étais au contraire bien pire que tous les autres, Harry. Je sais que Père n'a jamais compris l'intérêt que j'avais placé en toi mais je voulais avoir tous les livres qui parlaient de toi, et je demandais à Mère de me raconter ton histoire inlassablement, même si au fond je la connaissais mieux qu'elle. Je voulais tellement être toi.

-J'ai du mal à réconcilier cette image avec celle que j'ai connu de toi à l'école dès la première année.

-Tout simplement car je n'aurais jamais agi de la sorte en public, seulement dans l'intimité du Manoir, de mes quartiers plus exactement. Père n'a jamais été très favorable à une telle attitude de ma part. C'est peut-être même la raison principale pour laquelle il t'a détesté avant même de savoir que Voldemort allait revenir. Ça n'a jamais été dans ses gènes de venger son Maitre, je crois, c'est un homme d'opportunité et il était prêt à suivre la volonté du peuple pour retomber dans ses bonnes grâces, j'en suis persuadé, mais il ne pouvait pas aimer celui pour qui son fils avait une telle fascination.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit Harry dans un souffle, suspendu à chaque parole du blondinet qu'il savait primordiale.

-Sans doute car pour lui, c'était déjà le signe de mon homosexualité, et peut-être que ça l'était, franchement je n'en sais rien, je n'étais qu'un gosse mais pour Lucius, ce n'était pas possible de l'accepter.

-Donc tu l'es... murmura Harry, rougissant et qui pour une raison connue de lui seul était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce fait pourtant mineur de leur conversation.

-Je suis quoi? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre et de glousser, légèrement ironique. Gay? Bien sûr, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser le contraire, quand je t'ai dit clairement que je voulais t'embrasser?

-C'était le voeu d'un homme désirant mourir, riposta Harry en détournant les yeux du regard incandescent de Draco, trop riche en émotions pour qu'il le supporte.

-Et tu crois que n'importe quel homme sur le point de mourir désirerait embrasser Harry Potter, s'amusa Draco.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'écria Harry, les joues en feu, mais ses pupilles de nouveau fermement plantées sur celles de Draco selon le voeu de ce dernier.

-Malgré ta célébrité, reprit le blondinet. J'ai bien peur que la majorité des hommes ne soient pas intéressés par la gente masculine. Donc, non, Potter, je n'ai pas dit cela sur un coup de tête. Je le pensais à ce moment-là. Et je le pense encore. Mais je peux clairement voir que tu n'es pas prêt pour cela, si tu le seras d'ailleurs un jour...

-Si seulement, musa Harry et malgré la noirceur de son ton, ces deux mots firent apparaitre sur le visage du blond un léger sourire, rempli d'espoir.

De nouveau, les deux garçons retombèrent dans un silence profond, Draco continuant à sombrer dans le puits formé par sa pinte.

-Tu as dit un peu plus tôt que tu voulais être moi, reprit Harry pensivement et le blondinet hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment. Quand est-ce que ça a changé? Dès que tu as vu qui j'étais vraiment, non?

-Bien au contraire, Harry. Te connaitre, même si ce n'était que de loin, voir ta façon d'être au quotidien me donnait encore plus envie d'être toi. Car tu as été toujours si différent de moi, pas seulement pour tes côtés Gryffondor quand je suis bien un Serpentard, mais dans la manière que tu as de brandir en étendard tes émotions, les causes que tu veux défendre, tes amis. Tu n'as peur de rien, enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr que tu as peur, comme tout le monde, mais tu ne le montre pas comme la majorité.

Et même si Draco n'avait pas été présent lorsqu'aux côtés de Remus, il avait compris qu'il avait peur de la peur elle-même, Harry se rendit compte qu'il le connaissait vraiment bien et il en rougit d'autant plus, recevoir des compliments n'étant déjà pas dans ses cordes.

-Tout ça pour dire que j'ai mis du temps à ne plus vouloir être toi, reprit Draco. Mais lorsque j'ai finalement compris ce que signifiait réellement être Harry Potter, avant notre sixième année et durant celle-ci, j'ai su que pour rien au monde je n'aurais accepté de prendre ta place. Enfin, à ce moment-là, je ne voulais plus non plus être Draco Malfoy.

-Je peux voir l'intérêt de n'être personne, approuva Harry. J'en ai souvent rêvé, et j'en rêve encore maintenant. J'ai toujours voulu être normal...

-Mais tu ne l'as jamais été, finit Draco pour lui. Et tu ne le seras jamais. En tout cas pas pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas forcément un mal, Harry.

-Je commence à m'en rendre compte, répondit le brun sur un coup de tête, sa langue déliée par l'alcool. Surtout si ça te fais me regarder comme ça. Si je t'inspire les émotions que je vois dans tes yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vois dans mes yeux, Harry, répondit Draco du tac-au-tac.

-Des choses qui me perturbent, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Je ne devrais pas être étonné. Après tout, Draco, c'est ton pouvoir spécial contre moi.

-C'est à dire? souffla le blondinet.

-Tu parviens toujours à te glisser sous ma peau, à me faire ressentir des choses dans des proportions extraordinaires, que ce soit en me mettant en colère, comme personne, ou bien...

-Ou bien? l'encouragea son rival.

-En jouant avec mes nerfs de la plus agréable des manières, répondit finalement Harry en reprenant une gorgée nécessaire de sa bière.

-Sincèrement, je préfère cette manière là, murmura Draco avant d'ajouter, plus sérieusement. Penses-tu qu'on va réussir à garder cette entente cordiale entre nous. On vient de passer plusieurs heures à discuter, sans se disputer. Ça fait des jours qu'on s'assoit côte à côte, aux procès sans pour autant nous agresser. Tu as même permis à ma mère et moi de nous rapprocher de ma tante et de mon cousin, ce dont je voulais d'ailleurs te remercier. Mais est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une date d'expiration à cette trêve ou est-ce que c'est parti pour durer?

Durant de longues secondes, Harry observa Draco, comprenant que cette question portait un sens plus profond que les termes d'une simple amitié. Harry pesa donc ses mots avant de finalement répondre.

-Je crois que si c'est ce qu'on veut, Draco, si c'est qu'on désire vraiment et qu'on se bat dans ce sens, c'est effectivement parti pour durer. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas? Quand tu le veux, tu es tout à fait charmant, après tout.

Rougissant, Draco accepta le compliment en regardant Harry à travers ses cils, une attitude qui fit, comme à chaque fois battre le coeur du brun un peu plus fort.

-Dis-moi, Harry, murmura Draco et sans le vouloir le jeune homme se pencha en direction de son camarade de beuverie, désireux d'entendre à la perfection les prochaines paroles du blond. Pourquoi étais-tu si silencieux, si étrange, quand nous sommes allés chez Andromeda et Teddy? Je voulais te poser la question depuis des jours. Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi? Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose à ce moment-là?

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Harry n'eut de choix que de réagir à l'instinct. Il tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Draco, décidant au dernier moment de faire glisser son doigt sur la peau albâtre si douce. Le souffle du blond se transforma dans l'instant.

-Non, ce n'était pas à cause de toi, Draco, rétorqua simplement Harry, sans véritablement répondre, mais l'ancien Serpentard était déjà trop loin pour se rappeler sa question.

-Assurément, reprit Draco après quelques minutes à profiter des arabesques dessinées par Harry sur sa main. Je préfère cette façon de faire, à nos engueulades habituelles. Si tu veux savoir, toi aussi tu es le seul capable de te glisser sous ma peau et de me faire réagir à l'excès. Alors, si tu tiens vraiment à ce que ça continue, mais d'une manière plus agréable, je connais un autre moyen de te glisser sous ma peau et ce sera encore plus intense que nos précédents corps à corps, je peux te l'assurer.

Et au rythme de ses paroles, Draco s'était rapproché d'Harry qui sentit son coeur cesser de battre.

-Est-ce que tu l'as gardé pour moi, ta virginité, Harry, poursuivit le jeune homme de sa voix envoutante.

-Peut-être, murmura le brun, telle une prière.

-J'ai envie de toi, Harry.

Et finalement, cette phrase fut suffisante pour rappeler à Harry qui il était, qui ils étaient, où ils se trouvaient mais surtout la quantité d'alcool bu.

-T'es ivre, Draco.

-Je le suis, effectivement.

-Alors je pense qu'il est plus que temps qu'on rentre chez nous.

-Si tu le dis, Potter.

Et Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever, entrainant de ses yeux le blondinet. Dans sa difficulté à se tenir debout, Harry vit à quel point Draco avait bu et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait accorder trop d'importance aux choses qu'il lui avait dites ces dernières minutes.

Sous couvert de l'aider à marcher droit, Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Draco qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, son nez se glissant dans son cou, son souffle l'électrisant à la seconde. Harry dut rechercher au plus profond de lui-même un ersatz de calme pour parvenir à se diriger dans les rues londoniennes désormais bien sombres. Quant il eut finalement trouvé une allée tranquille, il se rendit à l'évidence que Draco ne pourrait Transplaner tout seul.

-Direction le Manoir Malfoy, glissa-t-il donc dans l'air, pas certain que Draco soit en état de le comprendre.

Pourtant, celui-ci s'agrippa immédiatement à lui, ses deux bras autour de son cou, et heureusement, Harry put se reposer sur le mur derrière lui, les émotions étant trop intenses. Sentir la chaleur de Draco si agréable, son odeur entêtante lui tournaient la tête et Harry avait peur de ce que sa magie lui soufflait de faire.

Sans attendre, il se concentra donc sur le Manoir et dans un tourbillon, les deux hommes Transplanèrent, se retrouvant auprès des grilles. Restant dans les bras d'Harry, Draco s'amusa à jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux, enroulant ses doigts dans ses boucles. Le souffle du brun se fit de plus en plus court, alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur les lèvres adverses, s'imaginant ce qu'un baiser entre eux pourrait provoquer, si leur simple proximité créait des étincelles. Il savait également que si Draco tentait quoique ce soit, il ne se déroberait pas. Il fut donc surpris lorsque les paroles prononcées par le blond se voulurent plus pratiques que sensuelles.

-Qu'en est-il de ta rousse, Potter? Que pense-t-elle de toi et moi passant la soirée ensemble?

-Le Transplanage t'aurait-il dégrisé, Malfoy ? s'amusa Harry sans aucune malice.

-Non, c'est être proche de toi, Harry. Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait.

Souriant, le brun attrapa la main de Draco, liant leurs doigts sur un coup de tête.

-Tu devrais aller te mettre au lit, Draco.

-Et toi tu devrais m'y accompagner. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu es trop bon prince pour ça. Merci de m'avoir reconduit. On se voit lundi, Harry.

-En effet. Bonne nuit, Draco.

Et après un dernier sourire en direction d'Harry, le blondinet rentra dans le Manoir, Harry Transplanant au Square Grimmaurd dans l'instant, se demandant si depuis qu'il le connaissait il avait vu Draco sourire autant. Et tout cela au cours d'une seule soirée qu'il avait immensément apprécié... Une chose à laquelle il devait certainement réfléchir.

...

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent, profitant de sa solitude, Harry pensa longuement à Draco, tout ce à quoi ils avaient discuté et, même s'il était encore circonspect face à toute cette affaire, certaines choses que le blondinet lui avait dites l'encouragèrent à envoyer deux courriers dont il aurait dû se charger bien plus tôt.

Dans sa première lettre qu'il adressa à Ginny, Harry confia à la jeune fille dans des mots maladroits qu'il ne pouvait pas se remettre avec elle et qu'il voulait donc faire un break pour l'instant et lui rendre sa liberté. Étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ses ressentis depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne pouvait lui en expliquer davantage. De même, la lettre qu'il envoya ensuite à Andromeda lui fut délicate à écrire. Lui expliquer son comportement sans pour autant qu'elle ne s'inquiète ne fut pas une tâche aisée mais il y parvint, en admettant à Andy qu'il avait besoin de temps et probablement d'aide pour aller mieux, qu'il était en voie d'en trouver et qu'elle serait la première qu'il visiterait lorsqu'il serait un peu remis.

En l'occurrence, l'aide dont il parlait tenait dans le simple nom de Draco Malfoy.

Ses retrouvailles avec le blondinet, le lundi suivant lors de la reprise des procès, se passèrent assez étrangement. Harry ignorait si Draco se souvenait ou non de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit le mercredi soir précédent et dans un premier temps, la conversation eut du mal à reprendre. Mais après un petit sourire de son ancien rival, ses joues rosissantes, Harry laissa aller sa gêne pour succomber à son charme, prouvant ainsi que leur ressenti n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool, surtout quand leurs genoux entrèrent de nouveau en collision et que les étincelles présentes le soir précédent refirent leur apparition.

Ils reprirent donc leur écoute des procès, assis côte à côte, plus proches que jamais. Le soir même, ils décidèrent de retourner à la Tanière du Sorcier et durant les trois semaines suivantes, comme un rituel, ils s'assirent dans le box qu'ils avaient occupés lors de leur premier tête à tête, à boire des pichets de bière, rapidement mixés à des alcools plus forts. Et, dans les vapeurs de bien-être et de la relaxation induits pas les liqueurs et autres spiritueux, ils parlèrent du passé, en long, en large et en travers. Ils partagèrent notamment les souvenirs de leur enfance qui avait été si différente, mais également leurs expériences de Poudlard sachant que, même s'ils avaient été camarades, ils n'avaient pas vécus les évènements scolaires de la même manière. Ils discutèrent de la guerre et de ce qu'elle les avait forcés à faire. Ils se prouvèrent au rythme des soirées qu'ils avaient changés, sans doute pour le mieux.

Chaque nuit, Draco buvait à s'en bousiller le foie et finissait ivre dans les bras d'Harry, qui le raccompagnait toujours à la grille du Manoir pour des adieux brefs. Chaque nuit, Draco flirtait avec Harry mais durant la journée, aucun mot sur son comportement nocturne n'était échangé. Chaque jour, alors que les Mangemorts et autre criminels se succédaient à la barre des accusés - des Carrow aux Lestrange, en passant par autre Dolohov ou Greyback, et même une Dolores Ombrage, toute de rose vêtue - les deux garçons appréhendaient la date marquant la fin de leur routine.

…

C'est le 15 Juillet que celle-ci arriva, alors que Draco et Harry assistaient au dernier procès de Mangemort, à savoir celui de Lucius Malfoy. Le procès en lui-même ne fut guère différent des précédents, si ce n'est que la salle d'audience se trouvait encore plus bondée que d'habitude et que Draco était plus nerveux qu'au jour de la défaite de Voldemort. Harry à ses côtés, une main sur sa cuisse, Narcissa à sa gauche, Draco craignait les résultats du procès avec plus d'horreur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pour preuve, lorsque son père pénétra dans la cour de justice, il ne put tout simplement pas le regarder, préférant fermer ses yeux plutôt que de voir le visage défiant de Lucius malgré les conditions précaires de son incarcération qui avaient forcément fait des dégâts. Impériale, Narcissa fut plus forte que jamais, encourageant son époux d'un regard acier qu'il sut parfaitement déchiffrer.

Au bout de longues heures de narration des faits, Lucius ayant été un Mangemort tout à fait prolifique, la sentence qui arriva après seulement quelques minutes de délibération fit grand bruit. Tout le monde s'attendait à un enfermement de plusieurs années à Azkaban, voire même un emprisonnement à vie. Mais Lucius, grâce à ses relations au Ministère, et son argent non négligeable, parvint à s'éviter de justesse la Prison des Sorciers, pour une assignation à résidence d'une durée de 15 ans avec interdiction d'utiliser la magie, sa « libération » se déroulant au bout des quatre-vingt dix jours usuels d'enfermement au Ministère, dans une maison choisie par les Aurors - le Manoir étant désormais chasse-gardé pour son propriétaire.

Draco complètement livide, Harry n'eut pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que le jeune homme avait grandement besoin d'un verre, ou plutôt de plusieurs. Se tournant vers Narcissa, celle-ci lui expliqua que s'il s'occupait de son fils, elle irait elle-même chez sa soeur pour recevoir un peu de réconfort.

Satisfait de cet accord, Harry entraina donc Draco à sa suite, sa main trouvant naturellement la sienne à peine eurent-ils quitté le Ministère. Ce soir-là, les deux garçons se contentèrent de boire, en face à face, pas certains de la conduite à adopter vis-à-vis de l'autre, Harry s'imaginant que Draco était déçu pour son père, le blondinet pensant la même chose du brun mais dans un sens différent.

Ce n'est qu'au moment d'arriver près de la grille du Manoir, Draco accroché au cou du brun mais ce soir-là plus durement que d'habitude, qu'Harry se força à poser une question qui lui trottait dans le fond de l'esprit depuis des jours. Puisant sa force dans le regard troublant du blondinet qui était fixé sur lui, Harry caressa la joue de Draco avant de se lancer - un geste qu'il ne se lassait pas de répéter.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois autant, Draco? murmura-t-il dans la nuit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu finis toujours ivre le soir?

Loin de s'offusquer, Draco se contenta de glisser sur ses lèvres un sourire typiquement Malfoy.

-Probablement pour la même raison que tu fumes, Harry. C'est une addiction. Point barre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour la même raison, rétorqua Harry, pensif. C'est juste que c'est quelque chose que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Sirius en rangeant sa chambre. C'est un peu comme un souvenir de mon parrain qui me fait penser à lui. C'est vrai que ça m'aide à me relaxer mais ce n'est pas la raison principale…

-Et bien pour moi, c'est la seule façon que j'ai de m'endormir. Avec ce Manoir et tout ce qui s'y est passé. Avec les procès qui se sont enchainés. Et maintenant avec la libération de mon Père et la certitude que je ne vais pas te revoir avant longtemps. Ça me fait mal et j'ai besoin d'oublier.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on a besoin d'une raison pour se voir, Draco, demanda Harry en resserrant malgré lui son étreinte.

-J'en ai besoin d'une, affirma le blondinet, parce que je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, à ne pas savoir où l'on va. Surtout maintenant que Père est libre. Je voulais tellement qu'il finisse à Azkaban. C'est tellement injuste qu'il s'en soit sorti à cause de son argent. Et moi, j'aurais dû finir là-bas avec lui.

-Ne dis pas cela, s'exclama Harry en attrapant avec force le visage de Draco, alors qu'il se rendait compte de la réelle terreur du blond que celui-ci avait cherché à lui cacher durant toute la soirée.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi, Harry? le supplia Draco, d'une voix quelque peu pathétique. Pourquoi faut-il que tu voies toujours le bon chez les gens?

-Qui a dit que je voyais le bon en toi, Draco? rétorqua Harry dans l'instant. Je vois tout ce qu'il y a de toi, Draco, je ne m'arrête pas sur une seule part de ta personnalité. Et ce que je vois me plait.

Et sur ces mots, sans davantage réfléchir, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. À peine un baiser, plutôt un effleurement de deux bouches rendues presque insensibles du fait de l'alcool. Et pourtant, une explosion de magie et de sentiments, trop intenses pour qu'Harry soit capable de les supporter, lui qui sentait sa magie littéralement bouillir dans ses veines.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il au blondinet avant de Transplaner, plus effrayé que jamais par ces sensations éprouvées.

…

RAR des Guests :

 **Charly :** Tu ne pas me faire plus plaisir qu'en employant l'expression ascenseur émotionnel, c'est une de mes préférés et la description idéale d'une histoire, car pour moi la vie est un constant ascenseur émotionnel. Harry est effectivement paumé et brisé mais c'est pas grave, Draco est là… :)


	7. Chapter 6 : Under our skin, our Insanity

**Chapitre 6 : Under our skin, our insanity**

…

Après son retour au Square Grimmaurd, suite à ce baiser - cet effleurement des lèvres - qu'il avait partagé avec Draco, Harry n'était pas parvenu à se calmer, loin de là même… Non seulement ses émotions explosaient dans son coeur, ses pensées se multipliaient dans son esprit mais sa magie s'était réveillée, tournoyant autour de lui, alors qu'il était incapable de la contrôler. Elle ne faisait pas de dégâts à proprement parler. Elle était seulement palpable dans la pièce, comme lors du procès de Draco. Harry n'avait aucun doute concernant l'influence de sa magie si des êtres vivants s'étaient trouvés auprès de lui : sa magie aurait agi sur eux, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Heureusement, il était seul.

Harry repensa aux exercices de méditation qu'il avait essayé en son temps lors de ses séances d'Occlumencie qui n'avaient jamais été concluantes, des exercices qu'Hermione lui avait de nouveau conseillé de réaliser pour gérer sa colère. Fermant les yeux, Harry chercha à « _faire le vide_ » dans son esprit, quoi que cette expression puisse vouloir dire. Non qu'Harry était un génie au cerveau trop plein mais faire le vide ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses capacités, même s'il devait l'admettre, depuis la fin de la guerre et la perte du morceau d'âme de Voldemort, la chose était plus aisée.

Après une journée de tentatives, néanmoins, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce que beaucoup tentaient de lui faire réaliser depuis des semaines était véridique : il avait besoin d'aide, et vite. Se confier aux Weasley aurait pu, à une époque, lui apparaitre comme la solution idéale puisqu'ils étaient sa seule famille mais quelque chose lui disait que leurs compétences n'auraient pas été assez précises dans ce domaine particulier. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas là puisqu'ils avaient décidé de partir en famille pour un mois de vacances et de retrouvailles bienvenues. Ils avaient bien proposé au brun de les accompagner mais celui-ci avait refusé, ne se sentant clairement pas à sa place.

Et puis, si Harry était tout à fait honnête, il n'aurait pas voulu risquer quoi que ce soit en leur compagnie, même si jusqu'à présent sa magie ne s'était pas véritablement montrée agressive envers qui que ce soit, il sentait qu'elle en avait le potentiel. C'est pour cette même raison qu'Harry ne pouvait aller voir Hermione ou Andromeda, ses amies lui étant trop chères pour risquer une nouvelle fois leur vie.

Une seule solution se présentait à lui, en réalité. Une solution qui ne le réjouissait guère mais, s'il était une qualité qu'Harry possédait, c'est qu'il savait s'avouer vaincu lorsqu'il l'était. Après avoir donc envoyé un hibou à McGonagall auquel la directrice répondit par l'affirmative, Harry profita du laisser-passer que son ancienne professeure lui donna pour utiliser la Cheminette et arriver dans le bureau où Dumbledore résidait tranquillement dans son tableau, les yeux clos, un petit sourire patient aux lèvres, Rogue à ses côtés, nonchalant même si sa curiosité affichée était évidente pour tous et surtout pour le brun.

Après avoir remercié Minerva qui abandonna son bureau au Survivant pour vaquer à ses occupations diverses et variées, Harry se tourna vers son mentor, sa magie toujours tremblante dans ses veines, s'étendant autour de lui tel un halo. Même sans sa prescience naturelle, Dumbledore aurait forcément compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Harry, mon garçon, s'exclama Albus, prenant ainsi la parole avant même d'y avoir été invité. Je suis heureux de constater que tu t'es enfin décidé à venir consulter ton vieux professeur. J'attendais ta visite avec impatience. Comment vas-tu?

-Pas très bien, vous devez vous en douter, vous qui savez tout sur tout, répliqua Harry du tac-au-tac, notant avec effarement la réaction de Rogue qui cherchait à camoufler ses trémolos d'amusement.

-Disons que ta magie parle pour toi, rétorqua Dumbledore sagement. Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps avant de venir me voir?

-Peut-être parce que vous ne me dites jamais rien, murmura Harry, suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre. La dernière fois, vous avez été si mystérieux que je ne voulais pas forcément vous demander conseil pour me retrouver avec plus d'incertitudes que de réponses sur les bras. De toute façon, j'avais besoin de me poser et de comprendre ce qui était en train de m'arriver et de voir si les choses allaient se tasser d'elles-même.

-C'est bien pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire le jour suivant la fin de la guerre car tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Tu le comprends, j'espère, mon garçon.

-Peu importe, Professeur. Le fait est que les choses se sont à la fois calmées et ont empiré.

-Sans doute parce que tu as trouvé ton catalyseur sans même t'en apercevoir, musa Dumbledore tranquillement, comme si c'était la chose à dire.

-Mon quoi? s'écria Harry qui commençait déjà à s'énerver devant l'air affiché par l'ancien directeur.

-Un catalyseur, Potter, intervint Rogue. Même vous, dans votre incroyable stupidité, devez savoir ce que c'est.

-Je connais la définition du mot, évidemment. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon état. Et je ne sais pas si vous pouvez le sentir mais je suis à deux doigts de perdre complètement le contrôle. Alors, même si vous êtes déjà morts, j'aimerais éviter les catastrophes.

-Charmant, Potter, comme toujours, se moqua le Potionniste.

-Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois, Harry, reprit Dumbledore pour éviter que les deux hommes se disputent. J'ai avancé la notion d'héritage magique. J'aurais pu très bien parler d'éveil dans ton cas, de second éveil en quelque sorte. Lorsque le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui non seulement s'était ancré à ta propre âme, ton esprit et à ton coeur magique a été détruit, ton corps s'est retrouvé assailli par ta propre puissance magique qui était jusque-là muette. Je suppose que dans un cas disons normal, tu te serais _seulement_ retrouvé plus puissant, encore plus en symbiose avec ta magie - ce qui t'aies un peu arrivé - mais bien sûr, ton expérience est particulière dans ce sens qu'elle est unique. Il n'y a pas de normalité sur laquelle nous pouvons nous reposer. Or, tu as hérité de ta puissance complète à un moment significatif, alors que tu n'étais ni mort, ni vivant, dans une espèce d'entre-deux monde comme tu me l'as toi-même défini, ce qui, j'en suis sûr, a instigué à ta puissance des propriétés particulières, ce que j'ai appelé ton nouveau pouvoir. J'ignore exactement en quoi il consiste et tu vas devoir l'apprendre par toi-même et t'entrainer pour le maitriser mais, en attendant, grâce à ton catalyseur, tu peux gérer au mieux ce qui déclenche tes sursauts de magie.

-Ce qui les déclenche? s'exclama Harry, légèrement paniqué de ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Mais c'est tout qui les déclenche, Professeur. Un instant, je suis à peu près calme, et, le suivant, il se passe un petit truc et ça me tombe dessus, comme une averse soudaine.

-Donc, ce n'est pas _tout_ qui les déclenche, Harry, mais tes vives émotions, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, te connaissant. Tu as toujours été prompt à developper ta magie instinctive. Disons qu'avec les épreuves de ton enfance, et l'âme de Voldemort qui a depuis le départ mêlé vos émotions, il est normal que l'apparition soudaine de tes seules émotions soit le déclenchement de tes _crises_. Tes sincères sentiments ont été trop longtemps réprimés, ce qui crée une perturbation dans ton coeur magique. Ta magie s'élève et, pour l'instant, elle se contente de briller autour de toi et d'agir dans un sens général tant que tu n'as pas trouver son utilisation originelle, si ce n'est un accroissement de ta puissance. Le seul moyen de te calmer sur du long terme est de faire le point sur tes émotions une à une, d'apprendre à les gérer pour obtenir une paix de l'esprit dont tu as besoin.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, murmura Harry, dont la sueur perlait à son front. Je ne ressens plus les choses comme c'était le cas avant. La plupart du temps, je sais ce que je devrais ressentir dans une situation précise mais il n'y a rien qui vient, comme après la mort de Voldemort - je ne ressentais plus rien du tout. Et à d'autres moments, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé ressentir mais j'ai un flot constant d'émotions et de ressentis et c'est trop intense pour que je puisse le supporter.

-Comme je te le disais, Harry, c'est parce que tu n'es pas encore en harmonie avec tes sentiments mais ça va venir, ton catalyseur va t'y aider. Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis exactement de ressentir de nouveau après la chute de Voldemort? Qu'est-ce qui a été l'élément déclencheur de ton nouvel état magique?

-Je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, au moment où les Aurors ont emmené Draco, répondit Harry avec difficulté, en évitant de regarder Rogue.

-Et que ressentais-tu à cet instant précisément? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

-Ce que je ressentais? rougit Harry qui repensa inexplicablement au baiser. Je trouvais que l'arrestation de Draco était injuste, qu'il ne le méritait certainement pas. Et en même temps, j'étais content qu'il ait décidé de lui-même de se saisir de ma main, de prendre la bonne décision afin de se battre pour sa vie. Je veux dire, … quand je l'ai trouvé cette nuit-là, il était installé sur le parapet de la tour d'Astronomie, prêt à faire une bêtise.

-Comment, le coupa Severus, mais Dumbledore l'avertit d'un regard pour qu'il se taise et Harry continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-On a parlé et il a finalement changé d'avis. J'étais donc fier de lui pour ça et fier de moi-même d'être parvenu à le toucher par mes paroles et en même temps j'étais étonné des choses que Draco venait de m'apprendre. Et puis, j'étais aussi un peu…

Et Harry s'arrêta avant de prononcer le mot excité, Dumbledore et Rogue n'ayant pas à connaître le contenu exact de cette partie de la discussion.

-Bref, je ressentais beaucoup de choses et dès qu'il est parti, c'est là que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

-C'est étrange, musa Albus en fermant brièvement les yeux, même si le pli de sa bouche montrait qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Professeur?

-Si j'en crois cette expérience dont tu me parles, il semblerait que le jeune Draco Malfoy soit à la fois ton déclencheur et ton catalyseur.

-Et c'est mal? s'inquiéta Harry qui n'était clairement pas prêt à réfléchir à ces notions effrayantes.

-Non, seulement étrange.

-Et rare?

-Effectivement, même si comme je le disais plus tôt, il n'y a pas vraiment de modèle de comparaison. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que tu aies pu supporter si longtemps les assauts de ta magie sans l'aide de ton catalyseur… C'est tout à fait invraisemblable.

-Est-ce que se voir peut aider? demanda timidement Harry.

-Evidemment. Tout contact entre le catalyseur et son sujet, qu'il soit physique ou mental aide grandement.

-Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas étonnant, expliqua Harry. Draco et moi nous sommes vus presque tous les jours durant le dernier mois.

-Vraiment? s'enquit Dumbledore alors que Severus hurlait un « Quoi? » tonitruant, son visage se parant d'un rouge rubicond.

-On s'est d'abord tenus compagnie pendant les procès et puis, on a fini par sortir ensemble dans un bar Moldu, juste pour boire un verre. Sa présence m'apaise, ce que je comprends mieux maintenant, et à la fois… m'électrise en quelque sorte, précisa Harry en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-C'est normal puisqu'il est à l'origine du déclenchement de tes pouvoirs. Il est celui qui te fait ressentir des émotions très intenses - ce qui comme je le disais lors de notre dernière conversation, a toujours été le cas.

-Professeur, l'interrompit Harry pour changer quelque peu ce sujet si perturbant et gênant. Vous avez dit que les cas de catalyseur et déclencheur similaires étaient rares mais pas inexistants. Vous devez donc en connaitre. Quels sont-ils?

-Le seul cas de figure dont j'ai entendu parler est lorsqu'une créature magique qui n'a pas encore atteint son âge d'éveil rencontre son partenaire. Cette rencontre, souvent d'une grande intensité déclenche l'héritage de celui ayant en lui du sang de créature magique. Mais, là encore, les cas sont rares car il faut des circonstances très fortes et particulières pour, qu'admettons, un vampire prenne son héritage, ou qu'une Vélane le prenne également. Ce sont des changements fondamentaux chez les sorciers qui sont censés apparaitre à la majorité du fait de leur importance sur le coeur magique du sorcier mais également des bouleversements qu'ils entrainent.

-Est-ce que vous voulez dire par là que Draco est mon… partenaire destiné? déglutit Harry.

-Votre cas est particulier et tu n'es pas une créature magique, Harry. De plus, toi et Draco vous connaissiez déjà par le passé. Je ne peux donc pas présumer de la signification de cette situation si atypique, encore moins prévoir si Draco et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Et puis, pas la peine de prendre un tel air dégouté, réagit Severus qui avait du mal à se contenir depuis quelques minutes et ce, d'autant plus face à l'air ahuri du Gryffondor. Je vous ferais remarquer que Draco est un excellent parti et si votre esprit n'était pas si obtus, vous verriez…

-Taisez-vous, s'enflamma Harry. Qui a dit que je ne voyais pas déjà tout cela en Draco? Mon dégout n'a rien à voir avec lui mais avec cette histoire de prédestination. Est-ce que mes sentiments actuels ne sont là qu'à cause de la magie? Est-ce que je l'ai embrassé seulement parce que ma magie m'en a donné l'envie?

Et au moment où Harry s'entendit parler, il comprit le sens de ses paroles mais aussi qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Son visage se retrouva instantanément paré d'un beau rouge brique.

-Vous avez fait quoi à Draco, Potter? éructa Rogue, perdant complètement ce masque qu'il tentait de conserver depuis le début de la conversation, sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

-Etonnant que tu ne l'aies pas précisé plus tôt, Harry, s'amusa Dumbledore qui semblait particulièrement réjoui de cette nouvelle. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, je vais te faire réfléchir sur le fait que ce sont tes sentiments, tes émotions intenses à l'égard du jeune Malfoy qui ont déclenché ta magie et cette réaction en chaine. Ta magie ne peut donc en aucun cas être responsable de ce que tu ressens. Elle peut en revanche t'encourager, et te pousser à agir en accord avec ce que tu as dans ton coeur. Après tout, ce que tu ressens pour Draco, quelque soit l'étendue de tes sentiments, était très certainement dans un état latent du fait de l'âme de Voldemort. Mais ils se sont réveillés, se sont exprimés pleinement pour la première fois, dès que tu as revu Draco, d'autant plus puisqu'il était dans une situation précaire.

-Donc, vous êtes certain que ce que nous ressentons ne peut être induit par la magie?

-Qui vous dit que Draco ressent quoi que ce soit? s'insurgea Rogue alors que Dumbledore hochait la tête avec bienveillance. Ce n'est pas parce que vous portait le statut de Sauveur que tout le monde vous mange dans la main, Potter. Vous et votre ego…

Considérablement rassuré, Harry s'autorisa un sourire un peu trop rêveur, sa magie se calmant à la simple mention de Draco Malfoy.

-Pourquoi ce regard niais, Potter? le rappela à la raison Rogue.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua mollement Harry. C'est ma vie privée.

-Je vous interdis d'avoir une vie privée avec mon filleul.

-Severus, s'il vous plait, les interrompit Dumbledore. Cessez ces querelles inutiles. Harry, maintenant que tu sais qui est ton catalyseur, tu vas pouvoir travailler en accord avec lui. Apprendre à vous connaitre est déjà une bonne chose, les contacts vous permettront d'être en harmonie. Plus ils seront physiques et sincères, plus ils aideront, mais comme tu l'as dit, cela relève de votre intimité. Avant que tu te décides à aller le trouver afin que ta magie se calme, j'aimerais que tu m'en apprennes un peu plus sur ce qui l'a déclenché cette fois-ci, car elle me parait particulièrement vigoureuse.

-C'est Draco, murmura Harry, penaud. Et notre baiser…

-C'est ce que je craignais, déclara l'ancien directeur en hochant la tête. C'est le risque lorsque le déclencheur est également le catalyseur. Il ne va donc pas pouvoir t'aider dans ce cas précis, alors que tes émotions sont perturbées du fait de sa personne. Je te conseille donc, au plus vite, d'accepter tes sentiments envers Draco sans forcément y voir là une déclaration éternelle. Apprend juste à comprendre et à accepter ce que tu ressens à son égard. C'est nécessaire, si tu veux que vous entreteniez une relation à peu près apaisée. En attendant, je retire donc ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Tu ne peux pas le voir dans cet état. Si c'était le cas, son rôle de catalyseur ne servirait à rien et ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et puisque tu ne sais pas encore ce que ta magie est capable de faire, c'est un risque trop grand à encourir. Il va donc falloir que tu apprennes à te calmer par toi-même. Est-ce que tu as remarqué si quelque chose pouvait t'y aider? J'allais te proposer la méditation mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton point fort.

-Me dépenser physiquement m'aide indéniablement, répondit Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion alors qu'il repensait aux travaux entrepris au Square Grimmaurd.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, ta mission est simple. Dans les prochains jours, tu vas devoir dépenser au maximum ton énergie jusqu'à ce que ta magie accepte de perdre de son intensité. Essaye ensuite de méditer un peu et de réfléchir à ce que tu veux pour la suite, concernant Draco notamment. Quand tu te sentiras plus stable dans tes émotions, alors tu pourras le revoir et très certainement partager ces informations avec lui.

Hochant pensivement la tête, Harry remercia son mentor de toutes ses explications, même s'il ignorait comment il avait pu en apprendre autant en étant coincé dans son tableau.

-Et maintenant, Harry, tu devrais rentrer chez toi si tu ne veux pas vider le bureau de McGonagall de tout son oxygène, l'encouragea Dumbledore et le jeune homme s'empressa d'acquiescer.

Au moment de faire ses adieux, promettant à son ancien directeur de venir le revoir pour lui confier l'avancée des prouesses de sa magie et sa spécialisation, Harry fut retenu un bref instant par les paroles du Maitre des Potions.

-Tâchez de ne pas meurtrir le coeur de Draco, Potter, où vous aurez affaire à moi. Même mort, je serais capable de vous faire du mal, souvenir de Lily ou pas.

Et bizarrement, cette menace lui réchauffa le coeur. C'était probablement la phrase la plus sympathique que Rogue lui ait dit depuis leur rencontre, non du fait de ses mots mais du sens profond caché derrière. Ils montraient clairement l'attachement de l'homme pour son filleul. Harry l'accueillit donc par un sourire et, après un dernier regard en direction des deux sorciers décédés, il s'enfuit avec hâte au Square Grimmaurd.

…

Fier d'une détermination sans faille, Harry se lança à corps perdu dans les travaux d'assainissement de sa maison, afin, non seulement de brûler son énergie magique à petit feu mais également de faire de son lieu de vie un endroit qu'il pourrait présenter à Draco. Il savait qu'après son départ précipité de l'avant-veille, le Serpentard lui en voudrait très certainement. Il allait donc devoir faire de son mieux pour se racheter de son comportement et cela commençait par la présentation d'un chez-soi propre, convenable et plus accueillant qu'il ne l'était alors.

Harry tenta bien à plusieurs reprises de prendre la plume pour s'enquérir de la santé de Draco, mais chaque fois, sa magie s'enflammait comme pour donner raison aux prévisions de Dumbledore - mettant soit le feu à sa plume, au parchemin ou encore aux quelques mobiliers restants dans les diverses pièces de Grimmaurd. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas prêt, pas même à communiquer de la plus délicate des manières avec le blondinet. Penser à lui était déjà une souffrance de tous les instants, une souffrance plaisante par moment, mais un acte si intense qu'il en était chamboulé, complètement retourné.

Se perdant peu à peu dans son travail physique qu'il agrémentait chaque jour d'exercices de musculation, et de course - dépenses qui compensaient les quelques cigarettes de le marque de Sirius qu'il avait pris l'habitude de fumer - Harry parvint, heure après heure à régner dans sa magie, grâce à la force de son esprit. Il avait en tête une échéance bien déterminée, sachant pertinemment que pour lui, seul un objectif précis pouvait le motiver à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

C'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce que le 31 juillet arrive finalement, date pilier de ce futur auquel ses heures de travaux manuels lui avaient permis de réfléchir. Au bout de quelques jours, Harry s'était en effet rendu compte qu'il parvenait plus aisément à méditer lorsque ses mains étaient occupées à faire un travail répétitif. Son esprit vagabondait alors, souvent vers Draco, mais plutôt que de perdre son sang-froid, les différents travaux qu'il effectuait alors lui avait permis de rester concentré, de garder la perspective nécessaire pour imaginer l'avenir avec plus de calme comme Dumbledore le lui avait conseillé. Certes, le chemin était encore long, mais il s'avérait plus éclairci.

Entièrement dévoué à sa nouvelle mission, Harry en avait oublié que le 31 Juillet était également la date d'un événement encore plus personnel pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla donc, ce jeudi matin-là, à la sonnerie de son réveil, Harry mît de longues minutes à réaliser la signification de la présence de nombres hiboux appartenant à ses amis, ainsi que du ballot à courrier de fans qui ne cessaient d'augmenter au fil des heures - heureusement pour lui, les protections de la maison permettaient de faire le tri entre le courrier de ses connaissances et les autres.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil aux deux, trois premières lettres de la pile de fans qui remerciaient leur Sauveur, Harry attrapa le pli marqué du sceau du Ministère et parcourut rapidement les mots de « bon anniversaire » rédigés par Kingsley. Amusé que le Ministre par Intérim ait pris de son temps précieux pour se concentrer sur un sujet si trivial, il reconnut dans certaines tournures de phrases la volonté farouche de Shackelbolt de le recruter au service des Aurors. Kingsley avait beau être son ami, c'était désormais un politicien dont la tâche primordiale était de redorer le blason du Ministère.

Après avoir griffonné un rapide mot de remerciement, Harry renvoya le hibou à son destinataire avant de se tourner vers les lettres de ses camarades de classe et les colis des différents membres de la famille Weasley qui ne l'oubliaient visiblement pas malgré la distance et sa défection des dernières semaines. Entre autres choses, Harry reçut une quantité considérable de sucreries et de nouveaux produits de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, les jumeaux redoublant d'idées malgré l'absence corporelle de Fred. Joyeux et ce particulièrement après avoir lu la note de Ron qui, même s'il lui adressait un Portoloin pour la soirée afin qu'il passe son repas d'anniversaire ensemble - ce que le brun ne pouvait se permettre - avait au moins fait l'effort de leur écrire, Harry se tourna vers la dernière lettre, une portant une écriture qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien mais qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Ginny lui avait écrit, une surprise quant il s'attendait à un traitement d'indifférence de la part de la jeune fille, après leur rupture. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry apprit au cours de sa lecture que Ginny n'avait pas encore dit adieu à leur relation. Par des mots comme « _je crois encore nous, Harry, et je suis pressé de te le montrer »_ , le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été suffisamment clair avec la jeune rousse, ce qui promettait dans le futur, une discussion complexe qu'il désirait fuir de tout son coeur. La simple vue de l'écriture connue de Ginny avait fait surgir sa magie et certainement pas de façon agréable, mais d'une manière qui, il le comprenait désormais, serait rapidement calmée par la simple présence de Draco Malfoy à ses côtés… ce qui ne tarderait plus.

Et sur ses pensées réjouissantes, Harry engloutit sur le pouce son déjeuner avant de filer sous la douche, alors qu'il avait pris un peu de retard sur son emploi du temps préétabli.

...

Si pour Harry, ce 31 Juillet se voulait particulier, c'était pour la raison que les quatre-vingt dix jours d'incarcération nécessaires avant la libération de Lucius Malfoy s'achevaient à exactement 17 heures et que de ce fait, il avait décidé de retrouver Draco, imaginant sans problème l'état dans lequel le blondinet risquait de se trouver. Il aurait indéniablement besoin de son soutien comme lors des divers procès et Harry était déterminé à le lui apporter.

Après avoir envoyé dans la matinée un hibou à Narcissa l'informant qu'il viendrait les chercher avant de les accompagner au Ministère, Harry se présenta donc devant les grilles du Manoir à 16 heures précises. Malgré ses réticences à l'idée de pénétrer dans la demeure des Malfoy, Harry accepta de suivre l'elfe de maison qui l'entraîna jusque dans le hall d'entrée, seule pièce qu'il accepterait de franchir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut accueillit par une Narcissa à la peau de marbre, toute de noir vêtue, sa libération récente ne l'ayant visiblement pas rendue plus sereine. Soit la vie dans son Manoir se révélait délicate, soit les retrouvailles d'avec Lucius lui pesaient sur le coeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle portait les stigmates d'un stress certain.

Après avoir salué Harry, la matriarche Malfoy demanda à son elfe de maison d'aller prévenir Draco de leur départ imminent puis elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry afin d'aller chercher sa cape de voyage.

Harry se retrouva donc seul dans le large hall aux tons froids et il l'était encore lorsque Draco apparut en haut de l'escalier, impérial dans sa démarche. Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il sentit sa magie reconnaître Draco ravie d'être enfin si proche de son catalyseur. Le visage du blondinet était plus blême que la mort, cerné à s'en faire mal, il semblait dévasté. Honteux, Harry se demanda ce que ces deux dernières semaines passées dans un Manoir qu'il détestait désormais avaient pu faire au moral et à la santé et Draco. Harry en avait mal pour lui. Mais la douleur fut plus forte encore lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Draco ne réagissait pas à sa présence comme il l'avait imaginé.

-Mère m'avait prévenu que nous serions escorté par un officiel du Ministère, déclara Draco d'un ton froid. J'ignorais que ce serait toi.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Draco impliquait par là, ce ne fut donc qu'au moment où le blondinet franchit la dernière marche qu'il s'exclama :

-Je ne suis pas là au service du Ministère, pourquoi le serais-je, Draco? Je suis là pour toi bien sûr. Pour ta mère et toi.

Enfin, une réaction naturelle perça du masque que Draco avait érigé sur son visage : surprise et incompréhension se firent la part belle des pupilles grises ensorcelantes.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Draco, prononçant des mots que dans un passé pas si éloigné, il aurait honni. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir après la dernière fois, surtout pas en un tel jour.

Il fit alors une pause et Harry s'imagina qu'il parlait de son anniversaire jusqu'à ce que le blondinet précise :

-En ce jour de libération d'un ennemi.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, affirma Harry en tendant sa main vers celle de Draco qu'il caressa doucement voyant avec contentement les rosissements de plaisir et d'étonnement du blond. Je suis là pour toi, pas pour lui.

Et sur ces mots, Narcissa arriva, mettant un terme au regard enflammé que se lançaient les deux garçons.

-Vous êtes prêts à partir? demande-t-elle d'une voix tendue et Draco et Harry hochèrent d'un même mouvement la tête, conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient la faire attendre malgré leur envie partagée de retrouvailles plus développées.

...

Le trajet jusqu'au Ministère se fit dans un silence total nécessaire à Narcissa, rythmait par les coups d'oeil que se lançaient les deux jeunes hommes. Harry savait qu'à cet instant précis, il n'y avait que peu de choses qu'il pouvait dire. Il voyait de toute façon dans les yeux de Draco luire les bienfaits apportés par sa seule présence. Par moment, au gré de leur pas les conduisant dans les divers étages du Ministère, leurs mains se frôlaient et pour quelques secondes leurs doigts s'entremêlaient, un geste de soutien certes mais surtout le signe prometteur des événements à venir.

Les formalités à remplir avant d'être finalement mis en contact avec les deux Aurors assignés à résidence puis le prisonnier se déroulèrent sans accroc. Harry resta parfaitement silencieux durant toute la procédure, se faisant oublier. Draco également se voulait discret mais ses raisons étaient différentes. Harry pouvait ressentir par vagues intenses le stress qui émanait de lui. Le brun ne savait trop quoi faire pour le rassurer surtout quand le visage dédaigneux de Lucius apparut - un visage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Dans un premier temps, le patriarche Malfoy se contenta de lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux, sa bouche fermement close jusqu'à ce que les Aurors les entraînent, par Transplanage, dans son nouveau lieu de vie. Lucius prit à peine le temps d'examiner ce qui l'entourait - son dégout envers la petitesse des lieux et le décor du mobilier tout à fait perceptible dans chaque trait aristocratique de son visage - dès que les Aurors en charge indiquèrent à l'ancien Mangemort qu'ils se positionnaient dans une pièce annexe pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, Lucius passa à l'attaque.

-Je ne veux pas de toi à mes côtés, déclara-t-il à l'attention de son fils qui tressaillit et recula d'instinct du fait de ce ton particulièrement haineux employé par son père. Fiche le camp d'ici immédiatement.

Sans demander son reste, le coeur battant, Draco se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, heureux de constater qu'Harry s'était mis en mouvement dans l'instant, alors même que sa mère réprimandait son mari, à voix basse et précipitée - des remontrances qui n'eurent aucun effet puisque celle-ci finit par se détourner de Lucius, les lèvres fermement pincées, pour marcher à la suite de Draco.

-Pas vous, Potter, reprit Lucius avant qu'Harry n'ait pu franchir le pas de porte. J'ai à vous parler.

Le brun avait la furieuse envie de répliquer à l'homme qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur lui, notamment après qu'il ait ainsi insulté son fils mais alors qu'il interrogeait Draco du regard pour avoir son avis, celui-ci haussa les épaules, clairement incertain. Néanmoins, une pointe de curiosité illuminait ses pupilles et c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry choisit de rester en arrière.

La porte refermée, Harry se retrouva alors en tête à tête avec un homme qu'il haïssait de tout son être, le père de son ancienne némésis devenue un ami des plus proches. Le salon, déjà peu spacieux, lui parut tout à coup anormalement petit et étouffant.

-Quel est le motif de votre présence ici, Potter, s'enquit Lucius sans perdre de temps. Vous êtes venu pour me narguer et jubiler de votre victoire sur le vilain Mangemort déchu.

-Non que cela vous regarde, répondit Harry les dents serrées. Mais je suis là pour Draco.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez témoigné en sa faveur à son procès, rétorqua Lucius d'un air narquois. Vous êtes désormais son agent de probation, c'est bien ça?

Harry se demanda comment un tel Sang-Pur pouvait connaitre une expression si purement Moldue, c'était tout à fait étrange.

-Je croyais que vous détestiez mon fils, continua Lucius, empêchant ainsi Harry de répondre. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé pourrir à Azkaban. Je ne comprends pas votre manoeuvre.

-Il ne le méritait pas, répliqua Harry très simplement. Il n'a rien fait de réellement préjudiciable durant la guerre.

-Je ne pourrais être davantage d'accord avec vous, Potter. Mon fils a fait preuve d'une incompétence et d'une lâcheté à toute épreuve. Ce n'est qu'un bon à rien. D'où ma surprise à l'égard de votre « _sauvetage_ ». Que pouvez-vous bien attendre de lui? J'aimerais le savoir. Il ne peut rien vous apporter…

-C'est vous qui parlez de lâcheté, le coupa Harry, les poings serrés afin de mettre un terme à ce monologue détestable. Vous ne manquez certainement pas de culot.

Si les Aurors ne leur avaient pas demandé de laisser leur baguette à l'entrée de la maison - la magie étant de toute façon prohibée dans ce lieu - Harry l'aurait déjà sortie, la pointant à la gorge de cet homme vil. Il en rêvait et passait cette image en boucle dans sa tête, la haine qu'il ressentait plus vive que celle qu'il avait pu ressentir envers Voldemort.

-Il n'aura pas un centime de ma fortune, poursuivit Lucius comme si de rien n'était. Alors, si c'est ce qui vous intéresse, vous pouvez faire une croix dessus. Ce garçon n'est pas digne d'être mon héritier, étant donné son comportement certes, mais bien plus encore ses tendances…

-Vous feriez mieux de vous taire immédiatement, Lucius, rugit Harry, sentant sa magie s'amonceler dans ses veines. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous entendre dénigrer votre fils et je ne suis clairement pas d'humeur à vous écouter disserter sur le manque de mérite de Draco quand à son âge, il est déjà mille fois meilleur que l'homme que vous ne serez jamais.

-Je vois, murmura Lucius d'un petit air satisfait, visiblement heureux de l'emportement d'Harry qu'il attendait. C'est donc ce que vous voulez de lui… Vous avez de la chance, Potter, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il est capable de vous donner. Je ne connais personne qui soit plus gay que lui. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour vous satisfaire car il ne recevra rien de moi.

-Comme s'il pouvait désirer quoi que ce soit venant d'un être tel que vous, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque, sa fureur grandissant en lui, le faisant trembler - il avait des envies de meurtre mais il cherchait à se contrôler pour Draco, et puis sous ses paroles blessantes, peut-être Lucius avait-il un réel message à transmettre.

Si seulement…

-Il n'a jamais rien désiré venant de qui que ce soit depuis votre rencontre, de toute façon, réagit Lucius, à la fois moqueur et dégouté. Si ce n'est de se faire prendre bien profond par nul autre que le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

-Ne soyez pas si répugnant, cracha Harry, si choqué que des mots si indignes franchissent les lèvres de l'ainé des Malfoy qu'il se retrouva figé au sol.

-Je suis aussi répugnant que ce qu'il veut de vous. Il me dégoute. Ce petit merdeux me dégoute. Et aucun être si détestable et immonde ne portera désormais le titre d'héritier Malfoy. Ce n'est plus mon fils, désormais, je vous laisse lui transmettre l'information.

Harry, qui avait jusque-là fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, alors même que la conversation lui donnait envie de vomir, ne put désormais plus retenir.

Les poings serrés, plus déterminé que jamais, il s'avança vers l'homme, encouragé par sa magie. Celle-ci désirait s'exprimer, Harry le sentait, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment et il avait un peu peur des dégâts qu'elle serait alors capable de faire. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt, et sa magie ne l'était pas non plus, ne possédant pas encore les clés et l'expérience nécessaires pour faire parler son potentiel.

Harry se résolut donc à utiliser la seule arme qu'il avait en sa possession, l'unique arme que Lucius ne risquait pas d'user contre quiconque, lui qui se servait uniquement de sa langue pour lutter et blesser, cherchant dans un désir égoïste à détruire le futur de Draco quand le sien lui avait été arraché.

Harry frappa une première fois l'homme à la mâchoire, avec suffisamment de force et de rage pour la faire craquer. Puis il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les Aurors fassent irruption dans la pièce pour le séparer du corps meurtri de son ennemi. Harry accepta à contre coeur de se reculer, constatant, dégouté, l'état sanguinolent et pitoyable de Lucius Malfoy.

-Si je vous entends dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Draco, à quiconque et de quelle que manière que ce soit, je vous ferais payer votre offense autrement que par des coups. _Vous_ êtes désormais faible, Lucius. _Vous_ ne servez à rien, Lucius. _Vous_ avez perdu, Lucius. Alors apprenez à vivre avec ou je me chargerais de vous le faire comprendre, une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne vous laisserais pas réduire Draco au même état qui est le votre. Je ne vous laisserais plus lui faire du mal.

Enfin, après avoir déversé une partie de sa haine, Harry accepta de quitter la pièce, sous le regard étonné des deux Aurors abasourdis de voir le Sauveur dans un tel état.

Harry n'était pourtant pas arrivé au bout de sa peine. Arrivé dans l'entrée de la maison, le visage livide de Draco l'informa qu'il avait tout entendu, sa menace certes, mais surtout les paroles de son père. Une simple larme coula sur la joue du blond qu'il chassa bien vite, d'un revers de la main. Narcissa tenta de s'approcher de lui pour le réconforter mais Draco recula d'un geste apeuré avant de sortir définitivement de la maison. Sa baguette abandonnée dans l'entrée, Harry savait qu'il n'irait pas très loin.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Harry à l'attention de Narcissa qui était bien pale.

-Désolé? s'enquit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés mais la voix blanche.

-Désolé que vous ayez dû entendre ça. Désolé que Lucius pense de telles choses à propos de Draco. Désolé que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et n'ai pas été capable de me retenir.

-Vous avez au contraire fait ce qu'il fallait, rétorqua Narcissa avec une grande dignité. Vous avez défendu mon fils, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Lucius s'entête dans sa déraison et je ne peux me permettre de le suivre tête baissée quand Draco est dans la balance. Je ne vous en veux pas de l'avoir ainsi frappé, c'est une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas. Et peut-être que cela le fera réfléchir. J'aime cet homme, Mr. Potter, ne vous méprenez pas, et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Quand les gens que nous aimons agissent stupidement, on souhaite de tout coeur qu'ils reviennent dans le droit chemin. J'ai bien peur que ce voyage passe par l'apprentissage de l'humilité concernant Lucius. Heureusement que les années d'un sorcier ne sont que peu comptées. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il empruntera cette voie et arrivera au bout.

-Je ne peux le souhaiter que pour Draco, et vous bien sûr, approuva difficilement Harry. Mais en attendant, mieux vaut me tenir éloigné de lui.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, murmura Narcissa avec un maigre sourire. Comme vous l'avez dit à mon fils, ce n'est pas Lucius qui a besoin de vous, mais bien Draco. Et je crains qu'il ait d'autant plus besoin de vous désormais.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, réagit Harry à l'instinct avant de rougir faiblement. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute, Mr. Potter. Vous êtes le seul capable d'une telle prouesse pour l'heure. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais donc rentrer au Manoir pour me reposer. Et j'attendrais des nouvelles de mon fils, si possible plus favorables.

-Bien entendu, répondit Harry avant de récupérer la baguette de Draco, tendue par Narcissa, tout en musant : Il ne cesse de l'abandonner pour un rien depuis que je l'ai conquise, comme s'il ne voulait pas la récupérer et s'en servir.

-Disons plutôt qu'il a parfaitement confiance en vous pour que vous la lui retourniez en tout temps, lui offrit Narcissa avec gentillesse.

Et dans un bref hochement de tête, elle Transplana, laissant Harry seul, à souffler un bon coup, avant de sortir à son tour de cette maison de fou.

Comme prévu, Draco n'avait fait que quelques pas dans la cour. Il s'était positionné dos au portail, le regard tourné vers l'horizon, attendant patiemment qu'Harry vienne le chercher. C'est ce que le brun fit, les mains tremblantes, le coeur battant la chamade. Il n'avait aucune idée de la conduite à adopter désormais. Mais Draco répondit à Harry avant même que celui-ci ait pu lui demander ce qu'il désirait faire.

-La Tanière du Sorcier, murmura-t-il, sans même se tourner vers le Gryffondor.

Conscient qu'il avait au moins autant besoin d'un verre que Draco, Harry approuva du chef avant de se saisir de la main du blondinet, certain que le prendre dans ses bras serait malvenu, voire même catastrophique. La simple présence de l'autre garçon à ses côtés était pour l'instant suffisante pour l'apaiser du feu que Lucius avait fait naître en lui. Mais si proche de Draco, Harry sentait déjà un autre feu prendre le relais.

L'arrivée dans leur bar se fit dans un calme plat. Naturellement, ils se dirigèrent vers le box qu'ils avaient occupé des soirs durant et, sans même demander son avis au blondinet, Harry alla commander une bouteille assez élevée de bourbon, l'alcool préféré de Draco, ainsi que deux pintes de bière pour se rincer le gosier entre deux verres. Il avait parfaitement conscience que cette soirée ne se voudrait pas riche en discussion. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de se détendre, et d'oublier pour quelques heures les évènements fous de cette journée.

De ce fait, les tentatives de discussion d'Harry durant la première heure se retrouvèrent toutes avortées, Draco gardant résolument le silence, son masque fermement en place, le faisant atrocement ressembler à son père. Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le voir si semblable à Lucius, malgré ses traits plus fins, il ne savait cependant pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation.

Reprenant ce drôle de rituel qu'ils avaient initié lors de leur première soirée, Harry et Draco se contentèrent donc dans un premier temps de boire en face-à-face, s'observant minutieusement, sans honte, avec un naturel désarmant. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû engager la conversation, car, même s'il ne parlait pas de Lucius et de ce qui était arrivé, il avait des informations à lui confier concernant sa magie et leur lien. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage pour l'instant. Contempler Draco était, de bien des manières, beaucoup plus aisé, et plus agréable qu'une série de révélations toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

Comme souvent entre eux, Harry se laissa donc guider par Draco et ce moment, qui finissait toujours par arriver, où il se trouvait finalement prêt à engager la conversation. Et comme à chaque fois, le blondinet la débuta sur un thème qui laissa Harry coi et incertain.

-Pensais-tu vraiment ce que tu as dit à mon procès, Harry, quand tu m'as défendu? Tu sais que je me pose la question depuis des semaines mais que j'avais trop peur de ta réponse.

Harry, qui avait un peu trop bu pour comprendre le sous-entendu de Draco regarda son vis-à-vis avec suffisamment d'incompréhension pour que celui-ci se décide à préciser sa pensée.

-Quand tu as dit que j'étais courageux? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un moyen de me faire libérer ou bien tu le pensais vraiment.

-Tu me connais, Draco, répondit alors Harry qui n'avait cette fois-ci aucune difficulté à trouver ses mots. Je ne suis pas très éloquent, et je ne le _deviens_ que lorsque je parle avec mon coeur. Evidemment que je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit à ton procès. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu l'impression, rétorqua Draco dans un murmure. Mais il a suffi d'une parole de toi pour que je me pose la question. J'aimerais te prouver, ce soir, que je peux être courageux, et faire une nouvelle chose que j'attends depuis des jours.

-C'est à dire? demanda Harry en se penchant de quelques centimètres en direction du blondinet, intrigué.

-Viens sur la piste avec moi. J'ai envie de danser avec toi.

Et Harry, qui était une nouvelle fois abasourdi des pensées allant du coq à l'âne dans l'esprit de Draco, n'eut rien d'autre à répondre qu'un « je ne sais pas danser » d'une voix de petit garçon.

Si un sourire pouvait brûler, celui offert alors par Draco l'aurait assurément enflammé dans l'instant. Harry se sentit immédiatement rosir de l'attention du blondinet, dont les pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées, à la fois imbibées d'alcool et de plaisir.

-Je peux t'apprendre, répliqua Draco en attrapant la main d'Harry. Ce n'est pas si difficile, tu sais…

-Beaucoup de personnes ont essayé mais aucune n'a réussi, déclara Harry en tentant de sourire. Si tu veux réellement danser, je crains que tu ne doives y aller seul.

-Je ne veux pas danser, Harry. Je veux danser avec toi, me retrouver dans tes bras, serré contre toi, c'est différent. Et le frisson que tu viens d'avoir me prouve que tu veux la même chose. Je suis sûr que je peux t'apprendre. Fais-moi confiance. Je parie qu'on a jamais utilisé la bonne approche avec toi.

-Et qu'elle est-elle? s'enquit le brun en souriant malgré lui.

-Danser, c'est comme faire l'amour, sauf que ça se passe sur le dance floor.

Les joues en feu, Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement à la vue du regard intense de Draco posé sur lui, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à lancer des flammes de désir dans sa direction.

-Très tentant, murmura le brun. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je suis vierge, ça ne va donc pas beaucoup m'aider.

-Tu l'as gardé pour moi, souffla Draco d'un ton révérencieux en se reculant d'un bond, fixant Harry avec ferveur.

Sans Draco à quelques millimètres de son visage, Harry avait plus de facilité à réfléchir, pourtant la vue du blondinet restait tout aussi délectable, envoutante.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, continua Draco comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as fait pour moi mais j'ai d'autant plus envie de danser avec toi maintenant. Viens, s'il te plait.

Et Harry comprit à ce moment précis qu'il ne pourrait jamais résister à un 's'il te plait' de Draco Malfoy, surtout dit sur ce ton, tout à fait désirable, surtout quand lui aussi était intrigué de ce qui pourrait arriver dans les bras du blond.

Harry accepta donc la main tendue par Draco et doucement, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la piste remplie d'étrangers. Le blondinet s'y fondit dans la seconde, étrangement dans son élément, tandis qu'Harry devait faire des efforts pour ne pas montrer son malaise certain.

-Ne regarde que moi, lui murmura Draco à l'oreille alors qu'il venait de passer ses mains autour de son cou et Harry fit exactement cela. Pose tes mains sur mes hanches et suit mon rythme.

Les mains tremblantes, sentant sa tête tourner de sensations presque trop intenses pour qu'il puisse continuer à respirer, Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de Draco, y trouvant naturellement sa place. Il n'avait qu'un désir pour ajouter à la perfection de l'instant : les glisser sous la chemise du blondinet pour enfin sentir le peau de marbre de son ami.

-Pourquoi ma virginité te fait-elle autant d'effet quand toi tu ne la possèdes clairement plus? demanda Harry dans l'oreille de Draco pour se faire entendre.

Il était décidé à continuer la conversation par tous les moyens possibles afin de cacher dans un premier temps sa maladresse mais également de se relaxer plus aisément. Et cette question lui paraissait légitime alors qu'elle lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis quelques temps maintenant.

-Qui t'a dit que je n'étais pas aussi vierge que toi? s'enquit Draco, clairement amusé de ce sujet de conversation.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tant la réponse lui semblait si évidente.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit me le dise, Draco, répliqua-t-il en faisant la moue. Disons que tu respires suffisamment la sexualité pour savoir que tu es sexuellement actif, ou que tu l'as été.

Un petit sourire penaud aux lèvres, Draco ne paraissait plus si à l'aise. Harry se prit à regretter d'avoir engagé la conversation sur un sujet si controversé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il désirait connaitre le nombre de partenaires qu'avait eu Draco avant lui quand lui n'était qu'à un maigre zéro - non qu'il ait désiré qui que ce soit par le passé.

-Je ne sais pas si être _sexuel_ comme tu dis est un compliment ou pas, musa Draco qui se décida finalement à répondre alors qu'une nouvelle fois, Harry levait les yeux au ciel, murmurant un « _ça me fait de l'effet en tout cas_ ». Mais tu te trompes si tu crois que j'ai une quelconque expérience. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, ni que j'ai expérimenté, plus avec moi-même d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit.

-Pourquoi? demanda Harry qui était véritablement soufflé d'une telle réponse inattendue.

-Parce que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais garder pour moi, répondit Draco le regard perdu - les deux garçons n'ayant pas remarqué qu'ils avaient cessé tout mouvement malgré le flot constant les entourant. Avec la guerre ayant débuté durant notre quatrième année qui me touchait de façon si particulière, je n'en aurais pas eu envie de toute façon. Mais, là, c'était presque un symbole de rébellion pour montrer que j'avais au moins un pouvoir de décision dans ma vie. Je n'étais pas prêt et peut-être qu'au fond j'avais l'espoir complètement fou que je me ferais déflorer par le seul que je voulais vraiment, qui sais…

-Pas si fou que ça, sourit Harry en caressant la joue de Draco.

L'instant était magique du fait des révélations du blondinet. Jamais Harry aurait pu s'imaginer entendre de tel mot dans la bouche du Serpentard, il sentit alors son désir de réduire la distance entre leurs bouches s'intensifier, peu importe l'endroit, le nombre de personnes autour d'eux et le bruit ambiant. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait tout cela quand Draco était avec lui, dans la pièce. Il se sentait à la fois apaisé et plus excité que jamais, deux sensations que le blondinet était le seul capable de lui prodiguer avec un tel degré d'intensité. Certain qu'un baiser était exactement ce qu'il voulait, Harry se décida à se pencher. Mais avant qu'il ait pu mettre son plan à exécution, un homme un peu plus vieux qu'eux vint se placer près de Draco, bougeant lascivement, ses yeux cherchant à happer ceux du blond, pour lui proposer de danser.

Réagissant à l'instinct, Harry repoussa l'homme avec autant de maîtrise dont il était capable quand sa magie lui soufflait d'exterminer un tel cafard. Préférant mettre à profit l'instant pour agir de façon plus significative encore, il attrapa Draco contre lui, le serrant à l'en faire mal.

-Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est pris, lança-t-il en direction de l'homme qui haussa les épaules, nonchalant dans sa déception, déjà à la recherche d'une autre proie.

Son regard retrouvant Draco, Harry remarqua que ce dernier l'observait les sourcils froncés, surpris d'une telle marque de propriété de la part du brun qui ne semblait pourtant pas encore prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Quoi? s'exclama Harry en haussant lui-même les épaules. Je croyais qu'on faisait l'amour et pour être clair, je ne partage pas mon partenaire.

Et sans prévenir, Draco se mit à éclater de rire, devant un Harry stupéfait.

-Est-ce que ça va, Harry? demanda finalement Draco après avoir cessé ses éclats joyeux, voyant que le brun n'avait pas encore repris ses mouvements.

-C'est juste que je viens de réaliser que je ne t'avais jamais entendu rire… expliqua Harry avec admiration. Un vrai rire. J'aime ça.

Et comme si cette réalisation était suffisante pour le mettre en action, Harry se rapprocha encore davantage de Draco, posant des mains possessives sur ses hanches, fermement décidé à prouver au blondinet qu'il était capable, pour lui, de danser mais aussi d'écouter ses envies.

Des envies qui, à force de bouger collé serré contre un Draco excité au rythme de la musique, ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, tout à fait virulentes après des jours à les fuir. Harry se retrouva assailli par un désir contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter, Draco ne lui laissant aucun répit pour tenter de refaire surface.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si mauvais en danse lorsqu'il acceptait de s'abandonner au rythme imposé par le corps de Draco. Lui n'écoutait plus du tout la musique, seulement les battements du coeur du blond qu'il pouvait percevoir à travers la maigre chemise portée par son ami. Les yeux à demi-clos, se frottant contre Harry sans honte, Draco donnait l'impression d'être déjà au septième ciel. Harry ignorait s'il pourrait le supporter encore longtemps tant la vision était spéctaculaire. Assurément, il n'était pas censé être si excité par une simple danse. Pourtant, il était persuadé que sa magie n'avait rien à voir avec cette soudaine perte de contrôle. Après tout, il pouvait sentir clairement la propre érection de Draco, ferme contre son entrejambe, une sensation qu'il découvrait et qu'il aimait sans conteste.

Harry n'avait plus besoin de se demander s'il était ou non censé ressentir toutes ces émotions à l'égard du blondinet. Il les ressentait un point c'est tout. Et il laissa donc son corps parler pour lui, quand sa bouche aurait été de trop. Leurs corps se mirent à bouger de leur propre accord, parfaitement en harmonie. Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement la sensation était intense. Après des jours à ne pas céder à la tentation de se toucher en pensant à Draco, de peur de perdre le contrôle de sa magie, il se retrouvait enfermé dans un cocon de plaisir qui menaçait d'exploser à la seconde. Et il n'avait que peu envie de se ridiculiser pour une première fois passée dans les bras du blond.

-Draco, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, pantelant, se rendant compte seulement à cet instant qu'il était dans un état bien pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé - il osait à peine se représenter l'image qu'il devait donner, rouge d'excitation après une petite séance de frottage, tel le vierge qu'il était.

-Harry, répliqua le blondinet après quelques secondes de silence et le brun s'aperçut qu'il s'était laissé aller à ses pensées et ses sensations, oubliant ainsi de continuer sa phrase.

-Peux-tu arrêter d'être si… provocateur, souffla Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, incertain quant à la réception de telles paroles.

-Ça te gène? s'enquit Draco sur le même ton. Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça?

-Ce n'est pas ça, pas vraiment ça, le rassura Harry, même s'il devait admettre qu'il était un peu inquiet à l'idée que tout se déroule un peu trop rapidement. C'est juste que je suis à deux doigts de… de… de jouir et toi, tu continues à te frotter contre moi, de plus en plus fort, et j'ai envie de…

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas le seul à me frotter, s'amusa Draco lorsqu'il comprit que le brun n'allait pas finir sa phrase. Pour une fois, essaye d'écouter tes envies, Harry… Juste ce soir. Jusqu'à présent, tu as réussi à bien supporter notre petite danse collée serrée, quoi que tu en pense. Mais, si tu veux savoir, je peux faire bien pire… jusqu'à ce que tu cesses enfin de réfléchir.

Les yeux de Draco, d'un gris trop clair pour qu'Harry puisse se concentrer sur eux, lançaient des flammes de défi. Un défi auquel Harry ne pouvait que succomber.

-Vraiment? l'interrogea le brun. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment. Si tu savais ce que je ressens en ce moment.

-Ça, c'était avant de sentir mon postérieur contre toi, rigola Draco, trop enivré par la boisson et ses sensations de plaisir pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire en public.

Et dans un mouvement, il se retourna, plaçant son dos contre le torse d'Harry, son arrière train dans la ligne de mire du sexe du brun, trop parfaitement positionné pour laisser quelque doute que ce soit à l'imagination du Survivant, surtout lorsqu'il donna un mouvement de bassin, sa tête retombant sur l'épaule du brun dans un état d'abandon total.

Incapable de se retenir, Harry poussa un petit gémissement qui fit sourire Draco de satisfaction. Enfin, il avait tout ce qu'il désirait à portée de main. Et s'il devait être soûl pour avoir avec Harry ce qu'il voulait du plus profond de son coeur, il était prêt à courir le risque et surtout à en accepter les conséquences.

Surtout lorsque les conséquences à court terme résultaient en une morsure dans son cou, de la part du brun, qui, désireux de mettre en sourdine les grondements qu'il ne cessait de produire, avait décidé de se restreindre grâce à la peau de Draco. Heureux de ce revirement de situation lorsqu'il pensait qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à quelque chose de si physique entre eux, Draco resserra sa prise sur le bras de son partenaire qui enlaçait sa taille, sombrant dans des sensations paradisiaques. Minute après minute, Harry prenait en assurance, affermissant son désir de ne faire qu'un avec le blondinet. Draco pouvait le sentir et il adorait la sensation, tout à fait étourdissante. La stature du brun le voulait plus fort que lui et dans les bras d'Harry, Draco avait conscience qu'il se sentirait toujours en sécurité. Il n'avait pas imaginé y trouver également autant de passion et de sentiments.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, à vaguement danser, bougeant davantage les hanches pour mimer un acte sexuel désiré, jusqu'à frôler de près le point de non-retour. Trop étourdi pour rester encore debout, Draco savait qu'il était temps de dire adieu à la piste de danse et à cette soirée. Entrainant Harry par la main après lui avoir soufflé à l'oreille de le suivre, Draco fit un détour par leur box toujours inoccupé - le sortilège qu'il y avait placé remplissant parfaitement son rôle - pour récupérer leurs affaires avant de tituber jusqu'à la sortie du club.

La rue assombrie par les lumières de la nuit tout juste atteinte, Draco se retourna vers Harry pour lui faire face, cherchant dans ses yeux le désir qu'il avait senti tout contre lui durant leur danse.

-Potter, murmura-t-il telle une prière, trouvant nécessaire de mettre un peu de distance grâce au nom du brun quant il avait l'impression de dénuder entièrement son coeur devant Harry, sans certitude ni protection. Si tu ne m'embrasses pas maintenant, je t'assure, je vais faire une bêtise. Comme retourner dans ce club et jeter des sorts à tous les Moldus présents.

Harry n'avait visiblement pas besoin de davantage d'encouragements. Ne se souciant pas un instant de l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient, comme il se l'était imaginé quelques minutes plus tôt, le brun accula Draco contre le plus proche mur, le Serpentard satisfait d'avoir une surface stable l'aidant à se tenir droit. Puis, sans peur aucune, comme si ce geste avait été déjà mille fois répété entre eux, il rompit la distance entre leurs deux bouches, attrapant la lèvre inférieure de Draco entre les siennes.

Le flou du plaisir noya alors les deux garçons qui bataillaient durement pour dominer le baiser. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, incapables de lutter contre leur besoin de se battre, aucun des deux ne voulut capituler, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'aucune capitulation n'était de rigueur. Seul le partage prévalait. Les langues avaient remplacé les poings, les mordillements les coups. Ce n'était pas véritablement un combat, mais plus une danse par deux bouches assoiffées l'une par l'autre. Une étreinte des chairs, le jeu de l'amour sous sa forme la plus pure.

Le mouvement de leur hanche reprit de lui-même, Harry passant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Draco pour le tenir bien fermement en place. Les mains du blondinet, d'abord agrippées dans le cou adverse, coulèrent d'instinct à l'intérieur du col de la chemise portée par Harry.

Le brun avait la sensation de n'avoir par le passé jamais embrassé tant ce baiser était un renouveau et une évidence à la fois. Suffisamment intense pour que sa magie vibre dans ses veines, sans pour autant qu'elle désire s'échapper.

Malgré son bien-être certain, ce fut sa magie qui l'informa qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir leur première expérience sexuelle dans une rue passante, à moitié ivres, comme deux adolescents gonflés aux hormones - ce qu'ils étaient - mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'une telle aventure presque sordide. Régnant dans son désir comme s'il régnait dans sa magie, il calma quelque peu leur baiser pour l'empêcher de dégénérer. Draco ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbé tant il était perdu dans la sensation, alors qu'Harry donnait plus de profondeur à leur étreinte, une profondeur des sentiments qui serait quelques heures plus tard probablement plus difficile à gérer.

Mais les garçons se laissèrent aller à cette preuve d'affection car ils en avaient tous les deux besoin après les différentes révélations de la journée. Et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Draco en ait mal à la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente presque malade de l'alcool qu'il avait trop consommé, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde un peu plus la raison.

-S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle mon père n'avait pas tort, murmura-t-il alors, ses lèvres douloureuses d'avoir trop fonctionné. J'ai vraiment envie que tu me prennes, bien profondément.

Et Harry comprit dans l'instant qu'il était temps de tout arrêter et de rentrer - Draco parlant avec autant de nonchalance de la rencontre désastreuse qu'il avait eu avec Lucius, la mêlant à un potentiel acte sexuel n'étant clairement pas un bon signe. La réalisation de ce qu'ils étaient véritablement en train de faire tomba sur lui, et il comprit enfin ce que sa magie avait tenté de lui dire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne devait pas seulement instiguer à leur baiser moins d'intensité, il devait le stopper car ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en état, car agir de la sorte était injuste pour Draco qui avait subi un traumatisme au cours de la journée avec son père et qui ne connaissait pas la vérité sur la magie d'Harry.

Mais ce qui fit d'autant plus réagir Harry, ce qui était peut-être le pire dans tout ça venait du fait qu'il se sentait à deux doigts de succomber à la proposition de Draco et d'accepte qu'il écarte ses cuisses si facilement alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état de faiblesse certain. Harry aurait profité de lui purement et simplement.

Reprenant contenance, Harry se recula de quelques pas, notant avec une certaine tristesse l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait Draco. Oh, il était beau, presque trop beau pour être vrai. Parfait entre sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc rayonnant des étoiles de la nuit, ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux d'un gris éclatant et se corps somptueusement mis en valeur par ses vêtements - un corps dont il connaissait désormais un peu plus les courbes. Oui, il était beau, mais il était plus ivre que de raison, peut-être plus ivre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une capacité à tenir l'alcool si aisément que c'en était presque suspicieux, qu'il était juste pour lui de le laisser agir de la sorte. Harry qui commençait doucement à décuver s'en rendit compte.

Il s'aperçut également qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas ramener Draco au Manoir dans un état pareil. En temps normal, le blondinet possédait encore la capacité de se mouvoir sans trop de problème. Non seulement était-il pour l'heure incapable de Transplaner par lui-même, mais Harry devrait à coup sûr le transporter directement dans son lit, voire même le veiller, de peur qu'il se sente mal. Et lui qui avait promis à Narcissa de bien s'occuper de son fils. Il en avait honte.

-Tu es soûl, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Draco en se rapprochant de lui, pour lui montrer qu'ils allaient changer de lieu.

-Je m'en fous, s'écria Draco en attrapant Harry avec plus de force que nécessaire, voyant que la situation était en train de changer, pas à son avantage. Laisse-moi au moins te sucer, s'il te plait, Potter, ne joue pas les gentleman. Tu sais que tu en as au moins autant envie que moi. Et si c'est ma seule chance…

Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans cette phrase qu'Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre Draco dans ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, le caressant avec tendresse.

-Ce ne sera pas ta seule chance, murmura-t-il, même s'il n'était pas sûr de s'être fait entendre, le corps de Draco devenant de plus en plus lâche.

Sans attendre, Harry Transplana dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, puis déposa Draco dans le premier canapé venu, celui qu'il utilisait normalement pour dormir. Le blondinet à moitié évanoui, Harry l'allongea doucement, la tête surélevée par un coussin se trouvant là. Puis il le recouvrit d'un drap après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures.

Et au moment où il s'apprêtait à embrasser son front, Draco rouvrit des yeux apeurés sur Harry.

-Pourquoi avoir passé ton anniversaire avec moi plutôt qu'avec tes amis, Harry? supplia-t-il dans un sursaut avant de finalement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-C'est une putain de bonne question, n'est-ce pas Draco, chuchota Harry dans l'obscurité du salon, pensif alors qu'il s'installait sur le sol pour y passer la nuit, soucieux de ce que le lendemain risquait d'apporter.

…

RAR des Guests :

 **Charly :** tu vas encore te dire ENFIN, un nouveau chapitre. Désolée. Je n'étais pas chez moi cette semaine. Impossible d'écrire, impossible de poster. Je suis contente que le rapprochement des deux garçons continue à te plaire. Tu as de bonnes idées pour la suite… Et tu ne devrais donc pas être déçue :) A plus.


	8. Chapter 7 : Under my skin, my Oblivion

**Note :** Excusez-moi pour le retard.

 **...**

 **Chapitre 7 : Under my skin, my oblivion**

…

La nuit avait été courte pour Harry. Inquiet de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco, il avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à le veiller, profitant du calme du Square Grimmaurd et du sommeil du blondinet pour véritablement l'observer. Et son observation l'avait fait méditer.

Le fait est qu'il aimait vraiment ce qu'il voyait. Il aimait cette peau albâtre, froide d'extérieur mais douce au toucher qui pouvait se parer d'un pale rose gourmand. Il aimait cette chevelure blonde, presque blanche coupée courte qui donnait à Draco des allures de jeune premier, une allure garçonne qui s'accordait parfaitement à la grâce naturelle de son visage et de son corps, presque efféminés. Il aimait ces sourcils bien dessinés et les yeux d'un bleu gris étonnant qu'il savait cachés sous les paupières. Il aimait ce nez aquilin, droit, digne d'un aristocrate qui tressaillait lorsque Draco était contrarié. Il aimait peut-être particulièrement ces lèvres fines, cette bouche qu'il avait embrassée pour la première fois la veille.

En réalité, Harry aimait tellement ce qu'il voyait qu'il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais réalisé. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de changer. Ses traits étaient restés sensiblement les mêmes, malgré son emprisonnement. Certes, il avait maigri mais n'avait de toute façon jamais été très costaud. Il avait également attrapé des cernes de fatigue, des cernes d'un mal être certain. Mais dans le fond, il était resté le même que durant leur scolarité. Pourquoi alors Harry n'avait pas été attiré avant cette nuit fatidique passée en haut de la tour d'astronomie? Parce qu'il avait été trop préoccupé? Parce que sa haine du Serpentard était à ce moment-là trop forte? Parce qu'il avait des préjugés concernant la beauté des garçons? Parce que comme l'avait expliqué Dumbledore son esprit était aveuglé par le morceau d'âme de Voldemort? S'il était tout à fait honnête, Harry devait admettre qu'il avait toujours été conscient de la perfection angélique de Draco et qu'il l'avait détesté pour cela, n'étant lui-même pas encore prêt à faire face à ses émotions particulières à son égard. À en croire Draco, lui en avait pris conscience depuis quelques mois déjà, quelques années même, bien avant lui. Ne disait-on pas qu'une réelle attraction fonctionnait très souvent dans les deux sens?

Dans un sens, Harry était plutôt heureux d'être enfin sorti de son aveuglement et de sa léthargie mais il n'était pas fier quant à sa réaction depuis. Même son incompréhension temporaire et son incertitude quant au présent et au futur de sa vie ne pouvaient excuser son attitude de la veille, surtout face à un Draco si visiblement perdu et désespéré. Certes, il avait agi en suivant son désir et il savait pertinemment que Draco avait fait de même. Mais ils avaient été tous deux fortement alcoolisés et, ces derniers temps, leurs aveux sentimentaux avaient sans cesse nécessité cet état presque second. Harry ne pouvait permettre à cette situation de perdurer - il avait déjà du mal à se le pardonner - surtout lorsqu'il comprenait désormais vouloir quelque chose de plus profond, de plus sérieux, de plus concret. Mais plus que pour son bien-être personnel, c'était pour celui de Draco qu'il devait agir et ainsi briser le cercle malsain de leur routine.

Après une soirée de beuverie, de désirs prononcés non assouvis, puis d'une nuit presque blanche, le mal de tête d'Harry pourtant carabiné n'était rien comparé à la honte qu'il ressentait de s'être mal occupé de Draco, lui qui voulait le traiter avec honneur, respect et… tendresse. Son observation matinale du blondinet le faisait souffrir et lorsque Draco se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, le manque de clarté qu'il y décela ne changea en rien son ressenti, de même l'incompréhension de son ami qu'il pouvait voir luire dans le fond de ses pupilles, tout cela l'accentua au contraire.

Incapable pourtant de détourner le regard même s'il savait que c'était impoli voir même étrange de contempler ainsi Draco, Harry continua de le fixer, voyant seconde après seconde la réalité de la situation faire son chemin dans l'esprit du blondinet.

Après avoir tenté de se redresser légèrement de sa position allongée inconfortable dans laquelle il s'était endormi, Draco referma brièvement les yeux, son visage blêmissant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Voir Harry l'observer alors qu'il se sentait si mal, alors qu'il avait honte d'avoir perdu le contrôle en sa compagnie était pire que tout. Pire que la gueule de bois qui étreignait son estomac, lui donnant envie de vomir ses tripes. Comment Harry pouvait-il le regarder avec autant d'affection, autant d'attention surtout? Draco aurait pu rougir s'il n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise mine.

-Comment va ta tête? murmura Harry, prenant soin de ne pas élever le ton - depuis sa première cuite, prise en compagnie de Draco, il savait désormais comment gérer les effets indésirables de l'alcool.

-Pas bien, répondit Draco qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de mentir et qui ne l'aurait de toute façon pas pu devant les yeux si verts du brun. Est-ce que tu as de la Potion Anti gueule de bois?

-Non, je ne pense pas, déclara Harry d'un air désolé, lui n'en utilisait jamais, trouvant le mal de tête presque réconfortant.

-Est-ce que tu crois que ton elfe de maison pourrait aller au Manoir pour m'en chercher une? demanda le blond en détournant les yeux. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me lever autrement. Je suis… désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répliqua Harry. Mais comme je te le disais, je n'ai pas d'elfe pour s'occuper de la maison. Kreattur est à Poudlard et je ne l'appelle qu'en cas de force majeur. Est-ce que si j'appelle le manoir, ton elfe saura se débrouiller pour l'apporter ici.

Après avoir hoché la tête très faiblement pour ne pas accentuer ses nausées, Draco expliqua à Harry comment faire pour être sûr de tomber sur Pilly et non sa mère. Obéissant aux conseils de Draco, Harry contacta le petit elfe et après lui avoir donné la commission précise du blondinet, il retourna s'asseoir sur le sol, face à son ami, ses mains entourant dans une posture défensive ses jambes repliées sur sa poitrine.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le temps pour l'elfe de revenir de sa mission, les deux garçons se contentèrent de se fixer, sans pour autant être mal à l'aise. Cette bataille des regards leur venait naturellement, et les rassurait, de bien des manières. Ils y trouvaient du réconfort et plus d'apaisement que toutes les gouttes d'alcool du monde auraient pu leur apporter.

L'elfe revenu, Draco but la potion infâme, sentant immédiatement les effets de la magie sur son état pitoyable. Se tournant vers Pilly, il le remercia de l'avoir ainsi servi et lui ordonna de retourner au Manoir au cas où sa mère aurait besoin de lui. L'elfe s'inclina jusqu'au sol et dans un éclair s'enfuit, peu gêné de passer sans dommages les protections de la maison.

Draco se retourna alors vers Harry qui s'était redressé également et qui, dans un coin de la pièce, faisait des mouvements de dos et de cou. Un regard vers le sol et la couverture, roulée en boule, lui appris la raison de ces exercices.

-Pourquoi avoir dormi par terre? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil et d'alcool mêlés, les sourcils dressés, clairement perplexe.

La maison semblait suffisamment grande pour contenir une famille entière, il pouvait le sentir dans l'énergie de la magie que celle-ci exprimait. Harry devait donc y avoir sa chambre. Avait-il été la nuit passée dans un état aussi dramatique que le sien pour ne pas monter dans les étages ? Il ne pouvait sincèrement pas se le rappeler.

Rougissant faiblement, Harry se racla la gorge à quelques reprises, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Je dors habituellement dans le canapé, expliqua-t-il sans véritablement regarder Draco. Je n'ai pas d'autre lit ici, et puis je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul. On ne sait jamais.

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco mit un certain temps à réagir à ces paroles. Tellement d'informations contenues en une si courte phrase. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Mais, pire que cela, il avait surtout très honte de son comportement. Préférant pour le moment échapper à son malaise, il chercha donc à changer de conversation.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de potion pour calmer tes maux de tête? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir trop bu hier.

-Non, c'est vrai, reconnut Harry en souriant maigrement pour aucune raison apparente. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de souffrir un peu. Ce n'est pas grand chose après tout. Imagine les Moldus, ils n'ont rien d'autre que le café et le thé pour se remettre d'une telle nuit. Il faut croire que je me sens encore Moldu dans certain domaine.

-Ils n'ont pas de potions pour les aider, s'étonna Draco qui ne voulait même pas réagir à la profondeur de la dernière phrase d'Harry, encore moins à son admission concernant la douleur - il ne la supportait que trop bien, ce n'était pas normal.

Le brun gloussa avant de bouger la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ils ont des médicaments qui aident pour les maux de tête mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit efficace. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on devrait aller petit-déjeuner. Ma tête commence à réclamer sa dose de thé bien forte.

Approuvant du chef, Draco se leva complètement du canapé, lui accordant un coup d'oeil appuyé en s'imaginant Harry y dormir, puis il suivit le brun qui l'entraina deux étages plus bas dans une cuisine située en sous-sol, un peu trop blanche pour les yeux de Draco et clairement vide.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, confirma Harry en rosissant, mais j'ai suffisamment pour cuisiner. Des oeufs, des toasts, du bacon et du thé, ça te va?

Après avoir acquiescé, Draco observa avec étonnement le brun se mettre au travail, ses gestes assurés montrant qu'il en avait l'habitude. Le blondinet, qui n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie, qui n'avait même jamais vu ses elfes de maison à l'ouvrage, se retrouva à contempler chaque détail et à anticiper chaque action de son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retourne vers lui, amusé de le prendre en flagrant délit de curiosité et d'intérêt.

Le défiant du regard alors qu'il dressait la table de deux tasses, deux assiettes et quelques couverts, Harry attendit que Draco soit suffisamment à l'aise pour parler et enfin exprimer ce qu'il avait si visiblement sur le coeur. Le temps que les oeufs et le bacon soient cuits, puis déposés dans les assiettes, Draco retrouva son sang-froid et mit ainsi fin au silence qui devenait pesant dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici hier, s'enquit-il en baissant ses yeux sur sa nourriture, trop confus pour regarder le brun.

-Tu n'étais clairement pas en état de rentrer seul au Manoir, précisa Harry après avoir pris une gorgée appréciée de son thé noir, servi dans la tradition anglaise.

-Tu aurais pu demander à Pilly, mon elfe, de s'en charger, grommela Draco, peu désireux de subir les parades du brun.

-C'est vrai, soupira Harry. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je voulais te surveiller. Et puis, j'avais envie de te montrer l'endroit où je vis depuis quelques temps déjà sans vraiment trouver le moyen de t'inviter. Je me suis dit que c'était une façon comme une autre.

-Tu n'avais qu'à demander, rétorqua Draco, incompris. Je serais venu… avec plaisir.

-Il faut croire que je peux être stupide parfois, ironisa Harry en sentant sa magie vibrer plaisamment dans ses veines.

-Parfois? s'enquit Draco en souriant avec amusement.

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être ébahi par ce sourire, si enchanté qu'il ne retint pas ses paroles lui venant naturellement.

-Je préfère largement te voir avec ce sourire sur ton visage, déclara-t-il, ses yeux perdus dans les hématites de Draco.

Rougissant, le blond dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose de stupide. Il attendit une minute entière avant de reprendre la conversation.

-Plus sérieusement, Potter, murmura-t-il, utilisant toujours le même moyen pour se distancer de la profondeur de ses émotions. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé? Tu dois avoir une meilleure explication que ta supposée stupidité.

-Disons que ce n'est pas facile pour moi… répliqua Harry difficilement, en jouant avec ses oeufs, les faisant tourner dans son assiette. Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir ce que je faisais lorsqu'on n'était pas ensemble?

-Je me suis toujours dit que tu voyais tes amis, répondit Draco qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport avec sa demande initiale. Que tu voyais ta famille également… Même si c'est vrai que j'ai vu Andy et Teddy entre temps et que ma tante m'a appris que tu n'étais pas revenu la voir. Mais, maintenant, je…

-Maintenant tu sais que je n'ai pas passé mon anniversaire avec mes amis, accentua Harry, encore moins ma famille, et c'est la question que tu m'as posé hier, juste avant de t'endormir.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai été indélicat.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, Draco. Je… Je veux que tu puisses me dire ce que tu penses, quand ça te chante. Et hier, je sais parfaitement que ta question n'était pas une erreur de quelqu'un ayant trop bu. Tu veux vraiment le savoir.

-Tu aurais pu très bien ne pas en reparler, lui fit remarquer Draco. Je t'avoue ne pas me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé après qu'on ait quitté le bar.

-Je sais mais, il faut que tu comprennes. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et…

-Et… insista Draco, son visage devenant plus blanc que le blanc de ses oeufs.

-Et je veux être capable de te parler de ce que je ressens, sans pour autant être influencé par l'alcool. Je veux que nous puissions être normaux tous les deux, si ça veut dire quoi que ce soit. Je veux pouvoir te confier mes secrets ou plutôt apprendre à le faire car je ne suis pas sûr d'en être encore tout à fait capable.

-On s'est déjà dit beaucoup de choses.

-Oui, mais il y a certains sujets que j'ai pertinemment évité. Surtout hier soir.

-Hier soir était particulier, asséna Draco.

-Oui, pour tous les deux.

-C'était ton anniversaire et tu l'as passé avec moi… Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi. Tout comme tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas invité à visiter ta maison même si tu le désirais. Et ne me dit pas que tu es un solitaire, je sais que c'est faux.

-C'est difficile à expliquer, Draco, mais tout est lié. Voir mes amis est trop compliqué pour l'instant. Hermione est la seule avec qui je suis encore un peu en contact. Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir quand je suis avec eux depuis la fin de la guerre. Et parfois j'ai juste trop d'émotions auprès d'eux. Principalement de la colère avec Ron et peut-être même avec le reste des Weasleys depuis que j'ai rompu avec Ginny même si je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient vraiment au courant. Quant à Teddy, c'est pire avec lui et d'autant plus depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai essayé de le prendre dans mes bras mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal avec ma nouvelle magie instinctive que je ne parviens pas à contrôler. Et quand je le vois, je pense… je pense à tellement de choses…

-À quoi? le coupa Draco qui comprenait que le brun allait éluder la question.

-À mes parents, à leur mort, répondit Harry dans un souffle alors que sa gorge se serrait. À… à mon enfance avec les Dursley. Je… Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Tu vois comme ma magie est déjà en train de s'évader de moi.

Et Draco le voyait, impressionné du phénomène, qu'il avait déjà remarqué en présence du brun mais jamais avec une telle intensité, sauf durant son procès.

« _Pourtant, tu es là près de moi_ , » pensa Harry, « _mais je ne parviens pas à me contrôler._ »

-Je comprends pour tes amis, Harry, vraiment je comprends. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais je te l'ai dit ce premier soir où on a discuté. Tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour traiter tout cela, la fin de la guerre, ta victoire, tout ce qui s'est passé de bon et de mauvais. Et c'est normal que tu ne saches pas comment réagir, normal que tu veuilles être seul… Sauf que tu ne l'es pas vraiment. Alors qu'en est-il de moi? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens avec moi?

-Toi, tu es le pire de tous, Draco. Pire même que Teddy. Avec toi, je peux me sentir parfait un instant avant de complètement perdre le contrôle la seconde suivante.

-Pourtant, tu continues à me voir…

-Car ce que Harry Potter veut, répondit le brun avec ironie. Même quand il ne comprend pas pourquoi, Harry Potter l'obtient… Et puis, si je dois être franc, tu es le seul avec qui je sais comment j'ai envie d'agir et je le découvre un peu plus chaque jour. Tu es le seul avec qui je me sens vivant. Je sais, je suis complètement paumé…

-Tu n'es pas le seul, réagit Draco en souriant faiblement, sa main trouvant celle d'Harry que le brun s'empressa d'attraper dans une poigne forte. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'être perturbé. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de boire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et pourtant, je sais que tu ne le fais que pour moi. Pour passer du temps avec moi, peut-être. Pour me surveiller. Ou parce que tu es Harry Potter, le Sauveur…

-Parce que j'aime être avec toi, tout simplement, murmura Harry.

-Ce n'est pas la question, rétorqua Draco en rougissant de plus belle - le brun s'étant mis soudainement à faire des arabesques sur sa peau. Le fait est que moi je bois parce que j'en ai besoin, parce que je peux pas faire autrement si je veux dormir, si je veux survivre au Manoir et ça, c'est le comportement typique d'un alcoolique, une faiblesse que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, une faiblesse qui me fait agir comme un imbécile, et qui me fait passer devant toi pour un gamin. Je ne veux pas être cette personne. Moi aussi, Harry, je veux pouvoir te confier ce que je ressens, sans avoir honte de moi, sans me sentir mal… Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé d'arrêter de boire, définitivement. C'est mon cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

-Tu sais que je pourrais mal le prendre, après ce qui s'est passé hier, déclara Harry en riant pour diffuser la tension des derniers instants. Je pourrais m'imaginer que tu regrettes.

-Mais je sais que tu ne vas pas mal le prendre, affirma Draco avec force. Parce que tu es Harry Potter, que tu es le seul - si ce n'est ma mère - à voir le bien en moi désormais. Le seul à me comprendre en réalité. Et pour ce qui est des regrets, le seul que j'ai est de ne pas assumer mes envies sans être bourré ou sur le point de mourir. Mais comme toi, au fond, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à cela.

Tout comme Harry, Draco n'était pas certain d'être capable d'assumer ses sentiments à la lumière du jour. Mais comme le brun, il avait envie d'essayer.

-Si tu ne bois plus, ajouta Harry pensivement mais sans cacher sa joie de cette bonne résolution prise par son ami. On ne pourra plus aller dans notre bar. Il va falloir trouver autre chose à faire tous les deux, tu ne crois pas?

-Il me semble me souvenir que tu as dit que nous n'avions pas besoin d'excuses pour nous voir, répliqua Draco en offrant à Harry un rictus moqueur, purement Malfoy.

-C'est vrai mais autant racheter le temps. On ne va pas passer nos moments ensemble à nous contempler.

-Pourquoi pas? Ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça mais j'ai mieux à te proposer, murmura Draco en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

-Disons qu'il nous faut quelque chose qui nous permette d'être plus à l'aise dans nos… sentiments.

-Et qu'as-tu en tête exactement, Harry?

-Si tu as fini ton petit déjeuner, répliqua le brun pour toute réponse. Je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison et te montrer ce que je fais de mon temps libre, ce qui m'aide à m'évader. Je ferais la vaisselle plus tard.

-C'est toi qui fait la vaisselle, s'insurgea Draco, trop surpris qu'il en oublia la proposition d'Harry. Je suis presque sûr qu'il existe des sortilèges pour que tu n'aies pas à te salir les mains.

-Bien sûr qu'il en existe, Draco, se moqua Harry ouvertement. Et je les utilise, mais je suis quand même obligé de les lancer et d'être là pour qu'il fonctionne.

Faisant la moue pour montrer son mécontentement, geste qu'Harry trouvait tout à fait délicieux, Draco leva les épaules dans une imitation parfaite du brun avant que ce dernier éclate de rire en indiquant la sortie.

Après avoir remonté les escaliers menant à la cuisine, Harry commença la visite du rez-de-chaussée, pallier sur lequel ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés un peu plus tôt. L'allure fière comme s'il faisait cela tous les jours mais les yeux clairement écarquillés de curiosité, Draco écouta, silencieux, les informations données par Harry alors qu'il lui présentait une salle à manger elle aussi toute de blanc vêtue et incroyablement vide.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à l'emmener dans les étages supérieurs, Draco s'intéressa au hall. La pièce était si sombre qu'après la blancheur de la salle, le blondinet eut des difficultés à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

-Ne va pas par là, murmura Harry à son ami mais le mal était déjà fait.

Sans écouter le brun, Draco s'aventura dans cet espace qui lui semblait prometteur et lançant un faible Lumos pour y voir ce que contenait ce mystérieux hall, il se tourna vers Harry pour obtenir une vraie explication.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cette pièce semble être la seule d'origine jusque-là? demanda-t-il, la tête haute.

Dans la seconde, il obtint une réponse à sa question, une réponse soit dit en passant désagréable. Un voile qui était étrangement accroché au mur glissa de celui-ci révélant un tableau dont Draco ne pouvait voir que les contours. Déjà étonné de la puissance magique nécessaire à un tel exploit, Draco entendit alors une flopée d'injures concernant l _'impureté de sang du Gryffondor et de son indignité à fouler de ses pieds de sale traitre la maison de ses ancêtres_. Insultes proclamées d'une voix criarde et sinistre qui donna à Draco un frisson de dégout et de peur.

-Je te présente la charmante Walburga Black, s'exclama Harry d'une voix plus puissante encore que le portrait, signe qu'il en avait l'habitude - le brun s'était rapproché de lui, clairement par dépit. Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à m'écouter quand je t'offre des conseils, Malfoy.

À la mention de ce nom, Walburga se tut instantanément. Si au départ, Draco n'était pas très heureux de recevoir ainsi un juste retour des choses en entendant son nom de famille déclamé ainsi par Harry, l'arrêt des cris pesants le rassura quelque peu. Avant de se retourner vers le portrait, il observa une seconde le brun pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à se faire appeler Draco et pas autrement, même s'il n'ignorait pas l'hypocrisie de ce voeu. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant en coin et Draco s'obligea à détourner le regard pour ne pas dévoiler l'impact d'une telle attitude sur sa personne. La prise de parole de Walburga quelques secondes plus tard scella définitivement le sort de _cette_ discussion.

-Tu as dit Malfoy? déclara-t-elle d'une voix hautaine, clairement Sang-Pur, se redressant de toute sa hauteur dans son portrait. De quelle famille Malfoy es-tu?

-Parce qu'il en existe plusieurs, répondit Draco d'un ton plus altier encore que son interlocutrice. Je suis Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black, héritier de deux des familles sorcières et Sang-Pur les plus anciennes d'Angleterre.

-Tu es le fils de ma nièce? s'étonna la matriarche Black et Harry qui assistait à cet échange incroyable, légèrement en retrait, dut s'efforcer de ne pas grogner de moquerie.

Il ne comprenait pas la raison derrière ce comportement particulier des Sang-Pur. Pourquoi devaient-ils sans cesse chercher à dominer la conversation en posant ainsi des questions? Après tout, Draco venait de dire textuellement qu'il était le fils de Narcissa, Walburga n'avait donc pas besoin de poser cette question, mais elle le faisait pour garder la main mise sur la discussion, comme si elle était à l'origine des informations capitales déclamées. Ce comportement était franchement trop risible mais Harry ne quitta pas la pièce pour autant, comme il aurait pu le faire par le passé. Il était bien trop intrigué de savoir comment Draco allait réagir - jusqu'à présent, le blondinet gérait parfaitement ses émotions forcément fortes à l'idée de parler de son héritage quand Lucius l'avait assuré la veille qu'il n'en avait plus. S'il devait être honnête, Harry était également étonné d'entendre pour la première fois Walburga Black parler sainement.

-Je suis en effet son fils, Grande-Tante, affirma Draco en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Harry était impressionné de voir la tenue naturelle gracieuse et digne de l'aristocrate. Même s'il s'en était constamment moqué à l'école, il pouvait désormais avouer franchement que Draco avait beaucoup de classe et qu'il l'admirait pour cela.

-Que fais-tu dans cette maison? reprit Walburga. La maison de mes ancêtres qui a été volée par un Potter. Est-ce que tu fréquentes un traitre? As-tu pactisé avec l'ennemi?

Le regard dédaigneux, une grimace méprisante aux lèvres, Draco observa la femme du portrait de haut en bas comme s'il la dominait en taille et en importance.

-Il me semble que ma mère m'avait parlé de votre folie du sang, répondit le blondinet avec condescendance. J'ignorais qu'un membre de la famille des Black pouvait être assez fou pour parler d'une telle façon au sorcier le plus puissant qui foule cette terre.

-Toi? s'écria Walburga avec déni.

-Non pas moi, rigola Draco sans y imputer aucune joie. Mais Harry Potter ici présent. Comment pouvez-vous oser parler ainsi de quelqu'un qui a la capacité de vous réduire à néant par la simple pensée, qui pourrait vous faire beaucoup de mal et ce malgré votre mort. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas être honorée de sa présence dans votre demeure? Comment pouvez-vous ne pas avoir l'envie de vous agenouiller devant lui quand votre désir est de servir le plus fort de tous?

Durant une minute entière, le silence vibra dans le hall, suivant cette dernière parole. Harry avait l'impression que ses oreilles sonnaient de l'intensité que Draco avait imputée à ses mots. Le blondinet en tremblait encore, comme s'il ne pouvait réellement pas comprendre la réaction de Walburga, comme s'il pensait chacune de ses phrases. Peut-être était-ce le cas après tout? Lui seul connaissait l'étendue réelle de la puissance d'Harry.

Le brun allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Draco pour lui montrer qu'il était là et le soutenait quand les cris de Walburga s'élevèrent de nouveau, plus furieux que jamais. A priori, _elle_ ne voyait pas de sens dans le raisonnement du blond.

D'un geste de sa volonté, Harry demanda à sa magie de faire taire Walburga et, particulièrement contrôlée en présence de son ami, de son _catalyseur_ , celle-ci lui obéit. Et Harry n'hésita pas à remettre le voile sur le portrait de la femme pour gagner un peu de tranquillité. Il fit ensuite reculer Draco, une main non sur son épaule comme prévue mais sur sa taille, plus intime et alors qu'ils remontaient en direction du salon, il reprit la conversation.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû m'occuper du portrait de Walburga en premier dans cette maison mais j'avais trop peur de faire des bêtises avec ma magie et puis, peut-être que dans le fond, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à la mère de Sirius. Il la détestait, c'est vrai, mais c'était quand même sa mère. Mais après sa réaction à tes paroles, je n'ai plus d'autre choix. Je vais attendre d'être seul ici et je vais demander à ma magie de l'annihiler.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Harry, répliqua Draco sans attendre. Il se trouve qu'elle n'a pas tort sur un point. Cette maison est celle de ses ancêtres et son portrait tient lieu de lien magique avec son héritage de Black. Je ne serais pas étonné que la magie de Walburga ait influencé l'état de la maison.

-Raison de plus pour la détruire, s'exclama Harry qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Draco - il n'avait pas envie que son chez-soi demeure obscure à jamais.

-Mais en la détruisant, tu affaiblis la maison, tu affaiblis l'héritage que t'as laissé ton parrain. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, ta magie est trop incontrôlable pour que tu l'utilises. Ce que tu as fait sans ta baguette tout à l'heure était déjà trop risqué.

Harry allait répliquer qu'à son contact, sa magie avait moins de chance de perdre le contrôle, décidant que le moment était peut-être venu de tout lui avouer concernant leur lien et le rôle particulier de Draco dans l'éveil de sa magie, mais le blondinet reprit la parole sans lui en laisser l'opportunité.

-Non, si ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre, j'aimerais donner à Walburga quelques jours pour qu'elle médite sur mes paroles. Puis j'irais lui reparler, seul à seul et alors, je lui demanderais ce qu'elle désire plus que tout. C'est normal que tu ne sois pas habitué à cette façon de faire mais avec des Sang-Pur et des Serpentard, c'est comme ça que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. Et il se trouve que tu possèdes désormais parmi tes amis un spécimen qui remplisse ces deux conditions.

-Et pas n'importe lequel des spécimens, murmura Harry faisant ainsi rougir Draco.

-Pourquoi les pièces de ta maison qu'on a vu jusqu'à présent, si ce n'est le hall, sont toutes blanches? demanda le blond pour changer de conversation, s'évertuant à ne pas se racler la gorge pour montrer sa gêne.

-Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, expliqua Harry alors qu'ils continuaient la visite de pièces qu'il savait moins intéressante. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé qui m'aide à me changer les idées. Au départ, lorsque Sirius m'a légué cette maison, je ne voulais pas l'avoir. Je savais qu'il l'avait toujours détesté et dans un sens, je la détestais également. Je te montrerais l'extérieur plus tard : il est complètement délabré. Mais plus que cela, c'est surtout son côté sinistre qui ne me plaisait pas. On s'en est tout de même servi pendant la guerre avec Hermione et Ron lorsqu'on était en fuite. Elle m'a donc sauvé la vie, assez étrangement. J'y ai quand même de bons souvenirs, notamment avec Sirius. Alors, après avoir fini la reconstruction de Poudlard, quant il a été question de savoir où j'allais habiter, j'ai compris que c'était mon seul lien avec mon parrain, le seul lieu qui représentait un semblant de maison pour moi… si je la changeais un peu. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un endroit constamment sombre, mes pensées le sont suffisamment. J'ai donc décidé de la rénover. En ce moment, je retire tout ce qu'il y a dans les pièces, des mobiliers aux tapisseries et puis je repeins tout en blanc, pour l'instant. Mon but est d'en faire un lieu agréable à vivre mais j'ai besoin d'une toile vierge pour ça. Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider si tu en avais envie.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas plus avancé que ça? demanda Draco alors qu'il découvrait des chambres qui n'étaient pas encore vidées et qu'il comprenait enfin l'étendue de la noirceur présente au Square Grimmaurd. Je veux dire, si tu n'as fait que cela sur ton temps libre depuis ton retour de Poudlard, tu as eu du temps et…

Marmonnant une fin de phrase incompréhensible alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel de l'impatiente évidente de Draco qui était, de bien des manières, un véritable gosse de riche, le blondinet détourna le regard, se rendant compte de son indélicatesse.

-Je fais ça à la façon Moldue, précisa Harry pour mettre un terme au malaise soudain de son ami. Avec mes mains. Sans magie. C'est une des choses qui m'aide à la garder sous contrôle, la dépense physique. Et ça me détend de faire ça comme ça, mais effectivement, ça prend plus de temps.

Se retournant d'un mouvement de cou douloureux vers Harry, Draco le regarda avec deux grands yeux gris, incompréhension visible dans ses pupilles.

-Et tu t'attends à ce que je t'aide? s'exclama le blondinet, incrédule, en massant sa nuque.

-Si tu en as envie, oui, répéta Harry faiblement, perdant son espoir de voir Draco rester à ses côtés. Mais après, tu fais ce que tu veux…

-Dans ce cas, je préfère te regarder, déclara pensivement le blond et Harry profita qu'ils arrivaient au dernier étage pour cacher ses rougissements.

Draco découvrit avec étonnement les deux dernières chambres de la maison, appartenant comme le lui apprit Harry à son parrain, Sirius et son frère, Regulus. Les pièces ressemblaient davantage à un gros débarras rempli d'objets hétéroclites que le brun voulait conserver en témoignage à la lignée Black. L'idée était bonne, surtout ce côté mémorial qu'Harry souhaitait créer en l'honneur de deux combattants de la guerre - un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et un ancien Mangemort - mais l'état incertain du dernier étage soulevait un problème que Draco se devait de questionner.

-Est-ce que tu sais t'organiser, Harry? s'enquit le blondinet. Et surtout, est-ce que tu as du goût en matière de décoration?

-Qu'est-ce qui as pu te donner l'impression que je n'avais ni l'un ni l'autre? répliqua Harry en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien, l'état de ces pièces, si je dois être franc, répondit Draco qui n'avait pas compris ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre la rhétorique d'Harry. Et puis, les vêtements que tu as choisi ces sept dernières années. Ce n'est pas ce qui te va le mieux de t'habiller avec des guenilles trois fois trop grandes pour toi.

-Des guenilles… ricana Harry en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche. Tu m'as eu, Draco, je n'ai aucun goût… Même si je dois t'avouer que c'est un contre-compliment que tu viens implicitement de te faire.

-Je peux t'aider dans ce domaine, reprit Draco qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire la moue - le brun avait gagné un peu trop en réparti à son goût depuis le commencement de leur amitié. Je suis plutôt bon, à vrai dire. Mère m'a bien appris.

-Comme à une fille, tu veux dire? s'enquit Harry sans pour autant cacher ses trémolos de rire.

-Potter, si tu ne veux pas de moi… trancha le blond, ses yeux gris perçant Harry de part en part.

-Je n'ai certainement jamais dit ça, l'apaisa Harry, sans s'embarrasser de sous-entendu. Bien au contraire, Draco.

-Est-ce que tu as des idées générales de ce que tu veux faire au moins, si ce n'est pour les chambres de mes deux cousins? continua le blondinet, refusant une nouvelle fois un sujet de conversation trop délicat.

-Pas franchement, non. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de penser à ça.

-Mais c'est par ça qu'il faut commencer, Harry, s'indigna Draco. Avant de se lancer dans la bataille, il faut bâtir un plan.

-J'ai toujours fait le contraire et ça m'a jusque-là plutôt bien réussi, s'amusa le brun.

-Pour un soldat en temps de guerre, je te l'accorde. Mais en matière de décoration, je peux t'assurer que c'est primordial. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à peindre un mur sans savoir quel style tu veux donner à la pièce, sans savoir ce que tu vas mettre comme mobilier dedans.

Et Harry ne put retenir un soupir de s'échapper de sa gorge, se rappelant une certaine Hermione en pleine discussion de ses cours. Qui aurait pensé que Draco pouvait ainsi ressembler à son amie?

Ecoutant distraitement le blondinet lui parler des merveilles qu'ils pourraient faire à deux au Square Grimmaurd si Harry suivait ses conseils, le Gryffondor proposa à Draco d'élaborer une ébauche générale pour chaque pièce de la maison qu'il pourrait ainsi examiner et accepter après réflexion. Dans un sens, il avait davantage confiance dans les gouts de Draco - il n'y avait qu'à voir sa façon de s'habiller pour comprendre que la mode, les couleurs et les assortiments de matériaux faisaient partie de ses dons - mais il ne voulait pas non plus que sa maison ressemble à un repère de serpents. Son droit de véto acquis, Harry termina finalement la visite du Square Grimmaurd, réservant en dernier lieu un trésor conservé dans la chambre de Regulus que Draco se ferait sans nul doute un plaisir de découvrir.

…

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry et Draco passèrent tout leur temps ensemble. Ils n'étais pas forcément dans la même pièce à s'observer entre quatre yeux mais, chacun occupé à ses activités, ils trouvèrent aisément une routine agréable dans leur relation - une routine qui les aida à s'accoutumer l'un à l'autre dans une situation _normale_ et qui les rendit indéniablement heureux.

Draco arrivait tôt du Manoir Malfoy, et repartait le plus tard possible. Ils prenaient tous leurs repas ensemble et, alors que le blondinet passait la majorité de ses journées à dessiner, passant de pièce en pièce pour créer un plan magique virtuel du Square Grimmaurd, élaborant ses plans de décoration, Harry continuait de dresser la toile vierge qui servirait de base à leur création.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu dessiner, l'après-midi même suivant la visite de la demeure des Black, Harry avait été à la fois impressionné et bouleversé par le talent certain de Draco pour cet art auquel lui ne comprenait rien. Sans l'aide de la magie, comme un Moldu l'aurait fait, Draco était capable de reproduire avec un réalisme incroyable ce qu'il se décidait à dessiner.

Avec une certaine gêne, il avait alors expliqué à Harry que loin d'être un art qu'il avait pratiqué pour devenir un Sang-Pur accompli, comme le voulait la tradition, le dessin était surtout son petit plaisir coupable qu'il avait entretenu durant toute sa scolarité, à l'abri de l'attention de ses amis et de sa famille.

-Quand j'ai vu que Père détestait que je m'intéresse ainsi à des choses qui pour lui étaient trop féminines, avait-il avoué à Harry, j'ai décidé de le faire en cachette. Mais je crois qu'au fond, Père a toujours su que j'étais gay et il haïssait que je me montre avec mes plumes et mes toiles car pour une raison inexplicable, ils lui rappelaient ce fait. Et comme tu as pu le remarquer hier, il ne le gère pas bien. On n'en avait jamais discuté de vive voix mais il est évident pour moi qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais. Et je ne veux plus vivre à ses dépens. C'est fini. Surtout après que tu te sois battu pour moi.

Harry avait été choqué d'apprendre ces révélations, choqué également d'entendre de la bouche de Draco, le mot gay qui l'avait fait rougir. Le blondinet avait voulu connaitre la raison de son trouble et il n'avait pu échapper à sa stupide question.

-Donc, tu es définitivement gay? lui avait-il demandé, le visage écarlate et ses yeux fuyant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire penser le contraire entre notre baiser, mon érection durant notre danse et mon admission que je suis attiré par toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais il faut que ce soit clair pour toi et comme j'ai l'impression qu'avec les Gryffondor, il faut dire les choses crûment, alors oui, je suis gay.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas en parler, s'était défendu Harry, le feu aux joues. C'est juste que… moi, je ne sais pas ce que je suis exactement. Ce n'est pas compliqué d'admettre que je suis également attiré par toi mais après ça… Est-ce que je suis gay? Je n'en sais rien.

-Et ça n'a aucune importance, Harry, l'avait rassuré Draco. Ce qui m'importe, c'est cette attraction entre nous. Ce qui m'importe c'est qu'on apprenne à gérer cette attraction, notre amitié également, qu'on se dise la vérité, qu'on soit franc l'un avec l'autre. Le reste, je sais que ça se fera tout seul…

Et Harry avait alors su qu'il était grand temps qu'il mette Draco au courant des quelques secrets qu'il lui cachait encore. Le reste de l'après-midi et jusque tard dans la nuit, Harry avait donc rapporté au blondinet le contenu exact de sa conversation avec Dumbledore et Rogue et tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dissimuler concernant sa magie.

Apprendre qu'il était à la fois le déclencheur et le catalyseur de la magie d'Harry avait été un gros choc pour Draco mais, étrangement, après une courte nuit de repos passée au Manoir, il avait accepté assez facilement cet état de fait, bien décidé à faire de son mieux pour aider son ami à contrôler sa magie, comme si tout cela n'était en fait que naturel. Draco avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne subissait aucun effet de sa magie ou de celle d'Harry le forçant à se rapprocher du brun, si ce n'est ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis maintenant assez longtemps.

Depuis, les deux garçons n'avaient pas reparlé de leurs sentiments, encore moins du baiser ou de la soirée d'anniversaire d'Harry. Ils avaient pris les choses une à une, déterminés à suivre les conseils de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard, à savoir de passer du temps ensemble et d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre, forgeant donc un lien entre eux quasi inébranlable : une situation qui leur plaisait assurément.

Après une semaine de silence de la part de Walburga, Draco avait mis à exécution son plan à l'égard de la matriarche Black. Il était retourné lui parler en solitaire, ne se départant pas de sa bien-séance et de sa fierté aristocratiques. Harry, qui n'avait pas été autorisé à assister à l'entretien dans un souci de succès, avait reçu ensuite le détail de leur conversation de la bouche même du blondinet.

En bon Serpentard qui se respecte, Draco était parvenu à faire parler Walburga et celle-ci lui avait avoué ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde, plus que son droit à insulter chaque personne pénétrant dans sa maison. Harry avait été étonné d'apprendre que, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa vie, tout ce qu'elle voulait au fond était d'être réunie avec sa famille. Draco, lui, n'avait pas été surpris.

-J'ai repensé à la tapisserie contenant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, avait-il expliqué à Harry. Tu sais que pour les vieilles familles de sorciers, l'héritage est important. Je peux comprendre que tu aies l'impression que c'est quelque chose de néfaste mais ce n'est qu'avec l'avènement de Voldemort que cet héritage s'est transformé en quelque chose lié à la pureté du Sang. Avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aucun sorcier n'aurait osé brûler d'une si belle tapisserie des membres de sa famille juste parce qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de gens « peu recommandables ». Ça aurait d'ailleurs était très mal vu. Mais après tout, les Black ont toujours été réputés pour leur démence. Tout ça pour dire, qu'avec les années qui ont passé, Walburga a eu le temps de comprendre l'importance d'être proche de sa famille, même dans la mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donc proposé?

-De la déplacer dans une pièce rénovée avec la tapisserie des Black. Elle m'a dit que c'était un bon début mais que ce n'était pas assez pour qu'elle garde son calme, que ce marché n'était pas assez favorable pour elle. Je lui ai répondu, assez nonchalamment je dois avouer que dans ce cas, elle pouvait faire la paix avec sa disparition prochaine car tu étais déterminé à t'en débarrasser si notre conversation n'était pas concluante. Mais je n'avais pas encore sorti ma carte maitresse.

-Et quelle est-elle? s'était enquis Harry, fortement amusé.

-Je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé parce que je voulais que ce soit une surprise mais depuis que tu m'as dit ce que tu voulais faire des chambres de Sirius et Regulus, j'ai eu l'idée de créer un tableau d'eux deux, pour que…

-Quoi! l'avait coupé Harry. Non, ce n'est pas possible, Draco… Ils sont morts.

-Ça ne change rien du moment que je peux accéder à leur magie, et celle-ci est la plus forte dans un lieu qu'ils ont habité durant si longtemps. Il me suffit de trouver un modèle, dans l'un de tes souvenirs par exemple ou sur une photographie et après avoir dessiné leur portrait, je n'aurais qu'à utiliser les sortilèges et les mêler à leur magie.

-Draco, tu serais capable de faire ça?

-Oui, je pense.

Emu comme jamais, des larmes s'accumulant dans le vert de ses yeux, Harry avait alors attrapé Draco dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à entendre ses vertèbres craquer. Le souffle coupé, le coeur battant, le blondinet avait ajouté:

-Après avoir accepté ce marché, Walburga m'a demandé si j'étais ton amant.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu savoir ça? s'était exclamé le brun, la gorge serrée alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de Draco doucement, sa main tremblotante.

-Parce que c'est pour elle la seule raison qui explique que je ferais ça pour toi.

Et Harry s'était tu et Draco également, chacun préférant se concentrer sur les sensations apportées par leur corps-à-corps, encore plus intenses dans leur sobriété.

Depuis, leurs marques de tendresse s'étaient encore accentuées, multipliées, même si rien de plus physique n'avait été tenté. Craintif de la réaction de l'autre, de leur propre réaction, ils n'avaient pas osé faire le premier pas qui les entrainerait vers une relation plus charnelle.

…

Même s'ils avaient passé les quinze derniers jours dans la compagnie exclusive de l'un et de l'autre, il était arrivé que Draco s'absente du Square Grimmaurd pour rendre visite à sa tante et à son cousin, accompagnant ainsi sa mère et apprenant à se familiariser avec Andy et Teddy. À chaque nouvelle visite, Draco s'était empressé de raconter au brun ce qu'il avait fait avec le petit garçon, les jeux qui les avaient tous deux amusés, les progrès surtout que faisaient l'enfant. Harry ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'être proche de son filleul et d'être inclus dans son éducation mais l'épreuve lui paraissait encore trop difficile, il avait donc préféré conserver sa solitude apaisante.

Pourtant, en ce vendredi 14 Aout, alors que Draco était de nouveau en visite chez Teddy et Andromeda, Harry avait accepté de perdre sa solitude et de recevoir Hermione chez lui, elle qui revenait tout juste de son séjour chez ses parents pour le retour de la famille Weasley.

Harry n'était pas mécontent de voir Hermione, bien au contraire. Il se sentait nettement plus apaisé dans sa magie, grâce à Draco et même s'il n'avait pas encore découvert son but originel, il pouvait désormais la contrôler avec plus de finesse et de délicatesse.

À peine entrée dans la demeure des Black, Hermione vit immédiatement ce qui avait changé, d'une part car le portrait de Walburga était découvert mais que la femme ne criait pas mais d'autre part car les murs étaient tous revêtus d'un blanc très lumineux, plafond inclus. Les sols quant à eux, avaient été arrachés, Harry redoublant d'énergie maintenant que Draco était à ses côtés. Hermione était impressionnée et elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry pour lui montrer sa joie à l'idée de le revoir, et des progrès qu'il avait si visiblement fait.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry, murmura la jeune fille en échappant difficilement aux larmes qui s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux et sa gorge, et le brun ne put qu'acquiescer.

Se retrouver simplement à prendre le thé, à discuter des vacances d'Hermione et des travaux d'Harry, fit un bien fou aux deux amis. Alors que la maison n'était plus aussi lugubre qu'avant, Hermione se plut même à la trouver agréable, ce qui apaisa Harry dans son choix. Hermione avait après tout toujours eu les meilleures idées.

Après deux heures en compagnie l'un de l'autre, la conversation glissa obligatoirement sur un terrain qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors évité : celui des Weasley. Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'en discuter même s'il savait que c'était toutefois nécessaire. Dès le lendemain, Ron ne manquerait pas de se présenter chez lui, avec probablement à ses côtés, une Ginny pleine d'espoir, il devait donc savoir quoi faire et Hermione était la seule avec qui il pouvait en parler, Draco n'étant pas vraiment une option.

Après s'être éclipsé dans la pièce qui lui servait pour l'instant de bureau, au deuxième étage, Harry apporta à Hermione la lettre que lui avait adressé Ginny quelques jours plus tôt dans laquelle elle avait réaffirmé ses intentions à l'égard du brun.

-Elle veut me voir, déclara Harry après que son amie ait fini sa lecture, même si les mots de Ginny étaient très clairs.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête comme si elle était habituée à se faire répéter des paroles pourtant limpides. Avec des Gryffondor comme Ron et Harry, en même temps, elle y était vraisemblablement habituée.

-Je pense qu'elle n'a pas vraiment compris ma dernière lettre, reprit Harry en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris que je rompais avec elle.

-Dans ce cas, il faut que tu la voies, s'exclama Hermione en fixant Harry de ses yeux noisette. Comme je te l'avais conseillé la dernière fois, 'Ry. Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise à l'idée d'exprimer ce que tu ressens mais tu le dois. Tu n'as plus le choix.

-Et je vais définitivement les perdre, soupira le brun en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

-Qui ça, Harry? Les Weasley?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans pour autant prononcer de mot, sa gorge serrée l'en rendait incapable.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à penser cela. Même s'il est vrai que le reste de la famille n'est peut-être pas au courant de ta rupture avec Ginny vu ce que celle-ci t'a écrit, le fait est qu'ils t'aimaient avant que tu sois avec elle et qu'ils t'aimeront après. J'en suis sûre.

-Sauf que les choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois, 'Mione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Harry? le questionna son amie, les sourcils froncés.

-Les choses ont évolué avec Draco, expliqua le brun. Et oui, avant que tu me le fasses remarquer, c'est Draco maintenant. Définitivement.

-Elles ont évolué comment, exactement? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-C'est fou ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, déclara Harry mollement. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

-La faute à qui, 'Ry, le morigéna gentiment Hermione. C'est toi qui a pris le plus grand soin à rester éloigné de Ron et moi, à ne pas répondre à nos courriers.

-Parce que c'était plus simple, 'Mione. Parce que je n'avais pas à expliquer des choses que je ne pouvais pas expliquer de toute façon. Maintenant, ça va mieux. J'y vois plus clair. Donc… pour faire simple, après la libération de Draco, on s'est revus tous les jours durant les procès des anciens Serpentard puis des Mangemorts. On ne se parlait pas vraiment mais on était ensemble et ça nous faisait du bien à tous les deux. Puis on a commencé à aller dans un bar Moldu après les séances au tribunal, et on buvait en se racontant ce qui nous passait par la tête.

-Draco Malfoy dans un bar Moldu, s'exclama Hermione les yeux exorbités. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Et pourtant, murmura Harry en souriant un peu niaisement. Il était plus à l'aise que je ne l'aurais cru. L'ambiance et l'alcool également nous ont permis de nous confier peu à peu. Cette routine a duré jusqu'au dernier procès, celui de Lucius, et ce soir-là, Draco n'allait pas bien. En nous disant au revoir, je l'ai embrassé… très légèrement.

-Tu as fait quoi, Harry? s'écria Hermione, suffisamment fort pour que Walburga s'ébroue dans son portrait et demande le silence.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, 'Mione, la contra Harry. Et ce n'est pas tout. Pendant deux semaines on ne s'est pas vus, et on s'est manqués mutuellement. Et puis le jour de mon anniversaire…

-Que tu n'as pas voulu passer avec nous, précisa son amie en le coupant. Parce que tu préférais être avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas une question de préférence, Hermione. Si toi tu commences à me dire ça, imagine ce que ce sera quand Ron sera à ta place. J'ai besoin d'un peu de soutien.

-Parce que tu comptes le dire à Ron? s'étonna la jeune fille..

-Eventuellement oui, c'est très sérieux, acquiesça Harry et Hermione se tut dans l'instant, l'écoutant avec attention. Bref, Draco avait besoin de moi car c'était la libération de Lucius et ça ne s'est pas bien déroulé. Le soir on s'est retrouvés dans notre bar, et on a trop bu et une chose en entrainant une autre…

-Ne me dit pas que tu as couché avec lui alors que tu étais soul? souffla Hermione qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

-Mais non, s'offusqua Harry même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas passés loin, la tentation ayant été très forte. Jamais je ne lui aurais fait ça.

-Le fait que tu parles de lui et non de toi est ce qui me soucie le plus ici, lui avoua Hermione.

-C'est juste qu'au fond, j'aurais pu vivre avec. Je sais plutôt bien m'adapter. Draco ce n'est pas pareil. Moi, j'aurais été seulement déçu de ne pas avoir davantage profiter de ma première fois. Draco, lui, ça aurait été bien plus fort. Il a beaucoup d'attente, bien plus que moi. Et c'est pour ça que le lendemain j'avais déjà honte de moi d'avoir ainsi laissé les choses aller trop loin.

-Trop loin comment? le pressa son amie.

-Trop loin comme, on s'est embrassés, vraiment embrassés. Et on a dansé ensemble. Et j'étais excité et lui aussi, et il était très clair qu'on voulait aller plus loin.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant la passion insoupçonnée d'Harry et le réveil évident de sa magie instinctive qui brillait sur ses mains.

-Et depuis? s'informa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Depuis, on a passé presque toutes nos journées ensemble parce qu'on veut faire les choses bien. C'est réel, 'Mione et sérieux comme je te le disais tout à l'heure et franchement, c'est parti pour durer, pour tous les deux.

-Tu en es sûr?

-J'en suis persuadé, l'assura Harry sans pour autant lui dire que sa magie et leur lien étaient deux constantes qui rendaient ce fait si certain - il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ça à son amie. Tu comprends donc pourquoi je sais que je vais perdre ma deuxième famille. Si encore, Draco et moi n'étions qu'amis, peut-être parviendraient-ils à accepter, tant que je ne leur parle pas de lui. Mais, là, c'est plus complexe. Et ils ne vont pas comprendre que notre relation ait évolué si rapidement. Ils ne vont pas comprendre pourquoi je ne leur ai rien dit.

-Mais ça c'est un peu de ta faute, Harry, lui reprocha Hermione. Pourquoi as-tu cherché à tout prix à t'éloigner de tout le monde comme ça. De toute le monde, sauf de Malfoy bien sûr.

-Je te l'ai dit, parce que c'était plus facile.

-Et ça je n'arrive pas moi-même à le comprendre.

La seule réponse qu'Harry offrit à son amie fut de hausser les épaules. Il aurait aimé que Draco soit là. Oui, les choses auraient été tellement plus simple avec le blondinet à ses côtés.

-Bon, reprit Hermione. Le fait est que tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir les Weasley indéfiniment, Harry. Ils rentrent demain et après un mois de voyage, ils vont vouloir te voir. Et je sais qu'au fond, tu le veux également.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, glissa Harry qui, grâce à Draco, reprenait conscience de ses réels désirs.

-Alors tu vas aller les voir, et tu vas dans un premier temps leur expliquer que c'est fini, définitivement entre toi et Ginny. Préviens Ginny avant en particulier, ce sera plus délicat de ta part et fais-le cette fois-ci avec des mots clairs et nets pour qu'elle comprenne que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Après ça, tu laisses un peu de temps passer pour qu'ils se fassent à la nouvelle. Puis tu leur parleras de Malfoy, que c'est devenu ton ami. Pour ce qui est de votre relation, tant qu'elle n'est pas plus définie, je te conseille d'attendre.

-Parce que tu crois que ça ne va pas durer, grogna Harry.

-Non, 'Ry. Parce que ça fait beaucoup à digérer. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour être encore saine d'esprit, et encore tu m'avais plus ou moins prévenue après l'épisode de la tour d'astronomie.

-Ah! C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles toi, s'amusa le brun et Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule ce qui le fit rigoler.

-Mais tu devrais peut-être tout avouer à Ron, en restant doux bien sûr… reprit la jeune fille. Autrement, je crains qu'il ait l'impression d'être trahi.

-Plus qu'il ne le sera déjà, tu veux dire? s'enquit Harry et Hermione hocha la tête.

-Mais pour ce que je te disais, n'attends pas. Il ne faut pas que les Weasley découvrent le pot-aux-roses par hasard, ou les morceaux seront plus difficilement recollés.

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience, 'Mione. J'irais demain, dès leur retour au Terrier.

-Je suis fière de toi, Harry, dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis fière de te voir découvrir ce que tu veux même si ce n'est pas la voie que j'aurais forcément choisie pour toi. Tu es heureux, plus heureux que tu ne l'étais jusqu'à présent en tout cas et c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi.

-Merci 'Mione, murmura Harry dans les cheveux de son amie, et ils restèrent dans cette position durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'heure sonne pour Hermione de rentrer chez elle.

Une demi-heure à peine plus tard, Draco passa le pas de la Cheminée du salon, Harry ayant au préalable organisé un emploi du temps au poil afin que les deux jeunes gens ne se croisent pas.

Encore retourné de son entretien avec la jeune fille, il ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de lui raconter sa visite et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Teddy. Comme il en avait pris désormais l'habitude, il se réfugia dans les bras du blondinet, son nez frôlant la chevelure de Draco, et respirant à plein poumon son odeur apaisante. Draco ne demanda pas au brun la raison de son attitude. Il l'accepta tout simplement.

Tout comme il accepta qu'Harry les entraine dans le canapé quelques minutes plus tard, puis finisse par installer sa tête sur ses genoux, lui permettant ainsi de caresser les mèches folles du brun. Ainsi posés, Draco raconta enfin son après-midi à son ami et au rythme de ses paroles, Harry finit par s'assoupir.

Draco plaça alors sur lui un léger sortilège de silence et il quitta le canapé discrètement. Puis, après avoir fait venir à lui son matériel de dessin, il s'assit sur le sol et se mit à croquer Harry.

Figurément… patientant pour que l'acte devienne plus littéral.

…

RAR des Guests :

 **Charly :** Désolée, je suis vraiment désolée… J'ai mis longtemps pour sortir ce chapitre. En ce moment, je suis fatiguée, alors j'écris plus lentement. Ahahah, bientôt bientôt, je t'assure, Harry va finir par avoir cette bonne idée. C'est vrai que sous ses faux airs de salaud, Lucius veut juste pousser Draco dans les bras d'Harry… Mais oui, on y croit tous.

 **Amista** : Merci de tes encouragements.


	9. Chapter 8 : Under my skin, my Outburst

**Note :** Après un mois de vacances, je devais reprendre ma publication hebdomadaire cette semaine. Malheureusement, je me suis fait une entorse du poignet gauche. Je suis droitière, donc ça ne me pose pas de problème pour écrire à la main. Mais pour ce qui est de l'ordinateur, c'est une autre histoire… Voici donc un chapitre entièrement tapé à une main (ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps) ce fut laborieux et douloureux et je crains qu'il reste des fautes. Du fait de la longueur de mes chapitres, je me suis dit que peut-être je n'allais publier qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines, en alternance avec The Chosen Lord. Qu'en pensez-vous?

…

 **Chapitre 8 : Under my skin, my outburst**

Installé derrière sa cuisinière alors qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner, Harry sifflotait joyeusement. La nuit qu'il venait de passer, débutée sur les genoux de Draco et achevée dans un canapé transfiguré en lit - au bon soin du blond - avait été des plus agréables et, même s'il s'était réveillé de bonne heure - après tout de même un bon tour de cadran - elle lui avait permis de se revigorer et de faire complètement le vide dans son esprit. À son réveil, il était resté dans son lit pour réfléchir tranquillement à sa futur visite des Weasley et ainsi préparer ce qu'il leur dirait. Il se sentait désormais confiant.

Comme convenu avec Hermione, il irait les voir en fin de journée pour leur laisser le temps d'atterrir de leur voyage retour de vacances, puis il leur expliquerait calmement les différents points auxquels il avait réfléchi, et avec un peu de chance, la gentillesse de Molly et la compréhension d'Arthur feraient leur magie auprès de leur famille. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

À présent complètement réveillé et affamé, Harry attendait l'arrivée de Draco, occupé qu'il était à ses fourneaux. Son premier thé noir déjà englouti quelques minutes plus tôt l'aidait à tenir la distance, et à quelques reprises, il s'autorisa à tremper son doigt dans les différentes douceurs qu'il concoctait pour s'assurer, bien entendu, de leur gout, satisfaisant pour le palais de son ami.

Quelques secondes seulement après que le feu de Cheminée se soit éveillé au salon, signe que le blondinet était arrivé, avant même de saluer Harry, Draco en était déjà à humer de plaisir les bonnes odeurs de la cuisine, , se penchant sur les divers plats proposés.

Amusé, Harry s'était adossé à l'un des meubles bas pour observer le spectacle, sa baguette à la main pour tout ustensile et il contemplait désormais Draco avec tendresse et humour alors que celui-ci cherchait à conserver son masque de Sang-Pur sans tout à fait y parvenir face aux délices qui l'attendaient.

-Merci de m'avoir mis au lit hier soir, murmura Harry après que Draco ait déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue, l'un des gestes les plus physiques qu'ils s'étaient autorisé jusque-là.

Le blond rougit de cette attention, détournant d'un geste la conversation pour supporter au mieux sa gène. Comme tous les jours, il s'occupa de mettre la table, Harry profitant de ses multiples passages à proximité, pour flirter doucement avec sa main et caresser ses flancs, deux habitudes appréciées par les deux jeunes hommes.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met d'une humeur si gaie? s'étonna Draco alors qu'Harry apportait à table leur festin tout en continuant de chantonner.

-Ça dépend de quel sens du mot on parle, lui répondit le brun en souriant malicieusement alors que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai passé une bonne nuit et je me suis décidé à suivre les conseils d'Hermione en allant visiter les Weasley. Il est temps que je les revoie.

-Et tu te sens prêt? s'enquit le blondinet, les sourcils froncés.

Harry haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

-Si j'attends de l'être, je ne ferais jamais rien. Alors, il faut bien agir.

-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne resterais pas ici, aujourd'hui. Je ne serais pas venu t'embêter.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu lui dire qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu dans sa maison, qu'il pourrait toujours resté même quand lui n'était pas là, des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée retentirent soudainement, interrompant leur début de conversation. Les sourcils froncés, clairement intrigué, Harry se tourna un instant vers Draco avant de réaliser que le blondinet ne pouvait savoir qui venait de les déranger. Haussant les épaules, Harry se leva donc du tabouret sur lequel il était assis et s'empressa de rejoindre l'étage supérieur.

Ce qu'il trouva à la porte d'entrée n'aurait pu davantage l'étonner. Loin de ressembler aux humains qu'il s'attendait à voir, deux hiboux à l'air particulièrement mal aimable s'amusaient à toquer de leur bec pour attirer son attention. Les deux lettres que les oiseaux transportaient semblaient étrangement similaires et, poussé par sa curiosité, oubliant les règles usuelles de sécurité en matière de courrier, Harry attrapa le premier pli, puis le second, reconnaissant immédiatement le sceau de Poudlard. La date était un peu tardive pour recevoir un courrier de rentrée mais si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait juré que celui-ci ressemblait en tout point à ceux qu'il avait reçu les années précédentes. Et, comme si Poudlard savait toujours où trouver ses élèves, la lettre de Draco était également arrivée à bon port.

Après avoir examiné les lettres durant encore une minute, remarquant à peine le départ précipité des deux hiboux, Harry repartit finalement à l'intérieur de sa maison et, sans perdre ses stigmates de stupéfaction, il retourna dans la cuisine d'un air bêtement pensif.

-Qui était-ce? lui demanda Draco avec naturel mais Harry se contenta de lui tendre sa lettre.

Puis, enfin, sans davantage tergiverser, le brun ouvrit son pli et lut avec surprise les mots de la Directrice de Poudlard.

 _"Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que, suite à l'achèvement dans les temps de la reconstruction du collège Poudlard, les classes reprendront le 1er Septembre prochain._

 _Suite à l'année perturbée subie par le monde magique, nous avons décidé que tous les élèves seraient invités à repasser leur dernière année scolaire afin de recevoir une éducation digne de ce nom, et dans votre cas, de passer vos examens indispensables à la vie active._

 _Le bien-être de tous nos étudiants étant primordial et seule l'éducation étant obligatoire, nous avons également mis en place un système de cours par correspondance pour permettre à chacun de conserver les mêmes chances._

 _Étant donné ces conditions particulières, nous attendrons un hibou nous informant de votre choix pour le 27 Août au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, etc..."_

Les yeux désormais tout à fait exorbités, Harry redressa la tête pour observer la réaction de Draco qui, lui, avait déjà fini de lire sa lettre et méditait pensivement en examinant son vis-à-vis.

-Je suppose que tu vas retourner là-bas, murmura Draco, d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune émotion et Harry le regarda avec une plus grande perplexité que la lettre elle-même qu'il tenait bien serrée dans ses mains.

-Je suis encore à me faire à l'idée qu'on est sensés reprendre les cours, musa Harry doucement. McGonagall ne m'en avait certainement pas parlé lorsque j'ai travaillé avec elle sur le château. Mais, non, Draco, un retour à Poudlard n'est pas envisageable pour moi.

-Pourquoi? souffla le blondinet, qui continuait à fixer Harry tout en cachant ses émotions.

-Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais cela, le morigéna le brun en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Avec tout ça, ils en avaient oublié leur repas.

-Quand je fais quoi, exactement? lui demanda Draco, les sourcils dressés.

-Quand tu te fermes complètement. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas souffrir et que c'est un moyen de te protéger mais tu n'as pas à agir comme ça avec moi. Te blesser est le dernier de mes souhaits.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous des Gryffondor, Potter... Capable de dire ce qu'on pense sans se mordre la langue, capable de réagir à l'instinct, en suivant nos émotions.

-Ça, je le sais bien. Mais le mythe du Sang-Pur Serpentard qui ne ressent rien, qui n'est touché par rien, n'est justement qu'une légende. Et de toute façon, j'ai toujours détesté les légendes. Tu le sais, je te l'ai suffisamment répété.

Durant quelques minutes, Draco contempla Harry en silence. Le brun avait entamé son petit-déjeuner mais ses émeraudes ne quittaient pas pour autant les hématites du blond. Ils se fixèrent, luttant sans mots, jusqu'à ce que le premier capitule.

-Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard, finit par murmurer Draco, ses pupilles se teintant d'un gris douloureux. C'est impossible. Remettre les pieds là-bas serait déjà très compliqué pour moi, y revivre irait au-delà de mes forces.

Harry hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement les paroles du blondinet, ce que Draco trouvait étrange. Après tout, s'il était bien une personne qui aurait dû avoir des difficultés à retourner à Poudlard, c'était bien Harry mais il le savait, le brun avait bravé cette peur en y travaillant durant plus d'un mois. Cette crainte de fouler un sol qui l'avait vu mourir n'étant plus, rien n'aurait dû l'empêcher de réintégrer les rangs du collège, aux côtés de ses amis, dans un lieu qui représentait depuis son enfance, sa maison.

-Pourquoi toi tu ne peux pas y aller? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry ne donnerait pas d'explication de lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas tant une question de pouvoir que de vouloir. C'est vrai qu'il y aurait probablement du positif à retourner à Poudlard mais, franchement, je vois surtout le négatif et depuis la mort de Dumbledore, l'école n'a plus été la même pour moi. Mais tout cela m'importe peu quand je sais que toi tu n'y seras pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? murmura Draco d'une voix trop tremblante à son gout.

-C'est très simple. J'aurais fait un effort pour supporter l'ambiance qui m'aurait forcément entourée là-bas si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais y retourner. Mais, dès que j'ai lu les premiers mots de la lettre, j'ai su que ce ne serait pas possible pour toi...

-Et quoi, Potter? s'enquit Draco d'une voix étranglée. Passer une année loin de moi te semble trop compliqué?

-À l'heure actuelle, Draco, passer une journée loin de toi me semble impossible.

-Harry, gémit presque le blondinet. Ne me dis pas des choses pareilles. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse?

-Mais c'est la stricte vérité, rétorqua le brun.

-À cause de ta magie?

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon nouveau pouvoir, Draco et tu le sais parfaitement, asséna Harry d'une voix ferme.

-Avec ma beauté peut-être alors? chercha le blond en tentant un sourire.

-On est déjà plus proches, s'amusa Harry en dressant ses sourcils de défi. Mais, sérieusement, je me suis habitué à ta présence à mes côtés, et j'en ai besoin. Je sais qu'avec le temps, il faudra que j'apprenne à vivre sans ton attention constante, mais pour l'instant, c'est le cas...

-J'aime quand tu me regardes comme si j'étais le centre de ton univers, Harry, murmura Draco en fixant son assiette. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Alors, même si c'est arrivé un peu rapidement, et que je n'y suis pas encore tout à fait habitué, je n'ai pas envie que ça change.

-Tant mieux, moi non plus, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Immédiatement après avoir dit ces mots, Harry se sentit rougir. Cette façon, si naturelle pour lui, d'être franc et spontané pouvait parfois laisser à désirer. Il n'avait en aucun cas prévu d'aborder le sujet de manière si détachée, totalement à brule-pourpoint.

-Ça fait déjà quelques temps que j'y pense, ajouta-t-il pour tenter de se rattraper, sa main cherchant celle de Draco au même rythme que ses yeux alors que le visage du blond s'était statufié. Quand on y pense, tu es ici tous les jours et tu dois faire des kilomètres de trajet, même si ça ne te prend qu'une minute, ton corps le ressent... Je ne voulais pas paraître si désinvolte sur un tel sujet. Je sais que tu as déjà une maison. Je sais que tu vis avec ta mère. Et je ne voulais pas non plus que ça sonne comme une proposition plus sérieuse que... Enfin, je veux dire, non pas que je ne sois pas sérieux. Mais, par rapport à toi et moi, vu qu'on essaye d'aller doucement... Même si...

Et Harry s'arrêta enfin dans ses balbutiements. Qu'est-ce que Draco lui avait dit à ce propos la première nuit où ils avaient discuté déjà?

-J'adore tes balbutiements, répondit le blondinet comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. J'ai compris le sens dans lequel tu le disais, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas choqué, je suis juste... Choqué. Si tu vois la différence.

Et Harry la voyait très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda-t-il finalement car l'attente devenait insoutenable.

-D'un point de vue pratique, vivre avec toi n'aurait que des avantages, c'est vrai, répondit Draco d'une voix posée, parfaitement modulée. Les voyages en Cheminette et les Transplanage me fatigueraient moins, comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Mère pourrait finalement déménager du Manoir puisqu'elle n'y reste que pour moi et probablement s'installer avec Andy puisque j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles en parlaient. Moi je pourrais peut-être enfin dormir sans l'usage de potion, ainsi éloigné du Manoir. Et puis, force est de constater qu'être à Londres sera plus facile pour étudier à distance.

-Comment ça? le coupa Harry, sa curiosité plus grande que son exaspération à entendre Draco énumérer dès raisons pour lesquelles il devrait accepter sa proposition sans pour autant le faire réellement.

-La bibliothèque nationale est ici après tout, déclara Draco d'une voix presque hautaine.

-Pourquoi irait-on dans une bibliothèque Moldue? s'étonna Harry.

-Pas la Moldue, Potter, la Sorcière... Et je parie que c'est la première fois que tu en entends parler. C'est tout à fait exaspérant que tu ne saches rien du monde qui est le tien, tu le sais au moins?

-Ça l'est bien davantage pour moi, remarqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, éberlué face au toupet de son ami - il fut un temps où une telle remarque l'aurait certainement enflammé, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle était dite sur un ton très différent et, fait important, Harry savait pertinemment ce qui se cachait derrière ce ton.

-Tout ça pour dire que la maison est idéalement située, reprit Draco en changeant de sujet pour revenir à celui à l'œuvre. L'intérieur est suffisamment spacieux pour nous deux et, si les travaux avancent un jour, on peut même espérer en faire un lieu de vie décent.

-Sans compter que c'est toi qui en aura fait la décoration et qui l'aura organisée... Je suis sûr que ce sera au gout de son altesse.

-Peux-tu cesser de m'interrompre quand j'essaye de te dire un truc important? râla Draco, réellement exaspéré. Voilà pourquoi nous les Serpentard nous ne parlons pas de nos sentiments avec facilité, si c'est pour se faire déranger par des idiots de Gryffondor complètement insensibles.

-Tu es en train de me parler des avantages matériels de ma maison, s'amusa Harry qui ne comprenait pas où Draco voulait en venir. Pas de tes sentiments.

-Ce que je veux dire, asséna Draco d'une voix froide. C'est que tout ça n'importe peu. Ta maison pourrait bien se trouver au fin fond du Doreset, être inhospitalière à souhait, plus petite qu'un placard à balai, je m'en ficherais complètement. Même si cette proposition n'était pas bourrée davantage pour moi, bien sûr que je l'accepterais, Potter. Évidemment que j'ai envie de vivre avec toi, Harry. Mais pas seulement en tant que colocataire. Je veux être ton égal ici. Je veux qu'on partage la chambre principale. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble, comme un couple.

Etant donné la profondeur de ses paroles, le ton glacial de Draco aurait pu être comique si, justement l'intensité de son discours n'avait pas été tel. Harry ne désirait pas particulièrement rigoler. Le morceau d'œuf qu'il venait de piquer avec sa fourchette retomba lamentablement dans son assiette alors qu'il fixait Draco, la bouche ouverte, surpris mais surtout en admiration de la vision rendue par le blond. Les joues légèrement rougies d'émotions, ses yeux éveillés de passion, Draco était si beau qu'il dut se contrôler pour ne pas se lever, rompre la distance de leurs corps et l'embrasser.

Sa bouche avait une tout autre idée.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, murmura-t-il dans un faible gémissement qu'il ne put maîtriser.

-Après manger, Potter, répondit Draco en tournant son regard vers son plat mais sa voix était tremblante et ses mains également. Après manger.

Et comme si ce dialogue était tout à fait normal entre eux alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur premier baiser, encore moins d'une potentielle redite, comme s'ils étaient déjà en couple et ne faisaient que remettre à plus tard un geste naturel entre eux, Draco et Harry reprirent leur repas en parlant de choses et d'autres concernant la maison, le brun portant en étendard un sourire inaltérable aux lèvres.

Un sourire dont il ne se départit certainement pas au moment de faire la vaisselle, sous le regard toujours abasourdi, complètement horrifié de Draco.

Sa magie faisant le travail pour lui, sa baguette comme chef d'orchestre, Harry se retourna vers son ami pour lui demander d'approcher, ce que Draco fit, non sans un air de réticence. Harry l'observa s'avancer avec plaisir, sans cacher une seule de ses émotions dans le vert de ses pupilles. Lorsque Draco se retrouva finalement à moins d'un mètre de lui, son pas se faisant de plus en plus lent, Harry attrapa la chemise du blond pour l'aider à franchir les derniers centimètres entre eux. Malgré l'implication de son geste, il n'était pas plus expérimenté que Draco, loin de là, mais sa volonté agrémentée de son courage rendait cette action, qui aurait dû l'effrayer, beaucoup plus simple.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, répéta-t-il pour la seconde fois de la journée, ses lèvres cette fois-ci à un souffle de celles de Draco.

-Fais-le, lui répondit le blondinet avec tant de détermination et d'espoir qu'Harry sentit les premiers battements incohérents de son coeur.

Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent avant même qu'Harry ait avancé sa bouche et instant, le brun eut l'envie de lui demander de les rouvrir, mais si c'était ainsi qu'il voulait profiter de leur baiser, Harry n'allait pas le lui retirer.

La gorge sèche, heureux d'avoir eu recours à sa magie pour se laver rapidement les dents, Harry cessa toute bataille contre lui-même et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Le blondinet réagit dans la seconde en laissant échapper un doux gémissement auquel Harry fit écho. Pourquoi avaient-ils tant lutté contre ce geste? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils tant repoussé? Il paraissait si naturelle entre eux, si légitime.

Harry n'hésita donc pas à entrouvrir ses lèvres, encourageant Draco à faire de même et dès que le passage lui fut ouvert, le brun poussa sa langue dans la bouche du blondinet, se frottant immédiatement à son adversaire, approfondissant ainsi le baiser.

Son corps bloqué contre la cuisinière, incapable de manœuvrer, il fit le seul mouvement qui lui était permis. Il serra Draco contre lui, leurs corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Les mains d'Harry trouvèrent la taille du blondinet tandis que celles de Draco se perdaient déjà dans ses cheveux. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient rien tenté avant? Tout était trop bon, trop furieux, trop intense entre eux.

Un simple baiser et Harry voulait déjà bien plus. Il voulait tout avec Draco. À commencer par sa passion.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il reçut car, tout Sang-pur, tout Serpentard, tout sorcier qu'il pouvait être, Draco était avant tout un être humain. Un être humain avec des sentiments très forts à l'égard du brun. Un homme également, qui n'avait déjà que trop mis en sourdine ses envies, ses besoins envers Harry.

Tous deux pantelant, le coeur battant, déjà trop excités pour qu'aller lentement soit encore une possibilité, alors que leurs érections se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, la fin de la vaisselle les rappela à la raison. Le bruit des divers ustensiles se nettoyant magiquement ne les avait jusqu'à présent pas dérangé, pas quand leurs bouches étaient trop occupées à apprendre à se connaître. Mais l'absence soudaine de vacarme dans la cuisine ne fit qu'accroitre le son du battement de leurs coeurs jusqu'à ce que celui-ci les assourdisse, jusqu'à ce que la baguette d'Harry ayant achevé son travail vienne lui donner des coups au niveau de la hanche pour lui rappeler son existence.

-On devrait peut-être monter au salon, glissa Harry dans l'oreille de Draco, ses yeux brillant de désir et le blondinet se retrouva bien incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est hocher du chef.

Leur voyage en direction du salon fut digne d'une épopée, chaque nouveau pas les emmenant dans les étages étant plus difficile que le précédent, les diverses surfaces rencontrées permettant à l'un des deux garçons d'immobiliser l'autre pour approfondir leurs baisers. Autant d'obstacles qui se devaient d'être maté.

Harry et Draco prirent beaucoup de plaisir à mater tous les obstacles qui se dressèrent devant eux, qu'ils soient constitués de marche, de mur, de rambarde, de meuble. Heureusement pour eux, le rangement effectué par Harry jusque-là, avait permis à la maison de ne conserver qu'un maigre héritage de son mobilier.

Le désordre qui s'ensuivit ne fut donc que moindre, les deux garçons ne se rendant pas vraiment compte, dans le bien-être de leurs sensations, des dégâts que leur fureur à s'embrasser avaient créé. Des dégâts mis en branle par la magie d'Harry qui s'était éveillée, intriguée et satisfaite de l'abandon nouveau de son maître, de son apprenti.

Seule une mauvaise réception dans le canapé du salon permit aux deux garçons de se sortir de leur transe. Harry, qui commençait à prendre l'ascendant sur leur étreinte, laissant parler d'une part sa nature de Gryffondor qui était de plus en plus à l'aise dans le baiser, mais également sa nouvelle magie à tendance dominante, envoya avec un peu trop de rudesse Draco contre le fauteuil qui lui avait jusqu'alors servi de lit et même si le blondinet accueillit ce geste par un gémissement, il se retrouva bientôt les quatre fers en l'air, tombé du canapé.

Harry le contempla alors ahuri, ses émeraudes commençant peu à peu à s'éclaircir du flou luxurieux qui les avait embrumé. En premier lieu, il vit la beauté de Draco qui lui donna de nouveau envie de succomber à l'appel de son corps, même si celui-ci semblait légèrement douloureux, sur le parquet dur du salon. Puis il vit que la pièce avait une nouvelle fois été frappée par un tourbillon de sa magie. Les sourcils dressés alors que le phénomène lui avait complètement échappé, il déclara d'une voix tremblante :

-On devrait peut-être rester éloignés quelques minutes. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir.

-Et moi donc, approuva Draco qui se releva difficilement du sol, en massant son coccyx, un sourire néanmoins apposé aux lèvres qu'il semblait incapable de combattre. Moi qui croyais que j'avais rêvé lorsqu'on s'est embrassés la première fois. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible qu'un geste si simple puisse être si bon.

-Surtout donné par quelqu'un de si inexpérimenté que moi, ajouta Harry pensivement.

-Ce qui est sûr, Potter, c'est qu'une fois en contact avec ma langue, la tienne n'a rien d'inexpérimentée.

Et sur ces paroles, Draco commença à ranger ce qu'il pouvait de la pièce, le désordre n'étant en réalité pas si grand. Seule la décharge de magie, largement palpable, donnait l'impression qu'un ouragan avait dévasté l'endroit.

Harry, lui, était pour l'heure inapte au travail manuel. Toujours excité, dans un état second comme s'il était sous potion, il fixait la silhouette de Draco déambuler dans la pièce, attiré malgré lui par les courbes avantageuses de l'arrière-train de son vis-à-vis. Il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ces fesses qu'il avait touché quelques minutes plus tôt et sa magie se mit à chanter dans ses veines, de son souvenir, de ce spectacle.

-J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, murmura-t-il, incapable de se retenir et le corps de Draco s'arrêta immédiatement dans son mouvement, sa main fermement close sur un bout de papier.

-Je croyais qu'on voulait éviter d'être trop proches pour ne pas avancer trop vite, répliqua le blondinet d'une voix tendue, sans pour autant se retourner. N'est-ce pas ce que tu viens juste de me dire, Potter? Alors si tu pouvais t'abstenir de telles paroles…

-J'ai envie de toi, répéta pourtant Harry, sans se soucier des propos du blondinet et même si son ton n'avait rien d'autoritaire, tout au plus fiévreux de désir, Draco y obéit comme si la volonté d'Harry avait été directement reliée aux mouvements de son corps.

Doucement, Draco se retourna, ses hématites se perdant immédiatement dans les pupilles d'Harry, puis il s'avança, rejoignant le brun sur le canapé, s'asseyant très précisément sur ses genoux, la collision de leurs corps d'un délice extrême.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où ses mains allèrent se nouer dans le cou du brun que Draco remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lâché son morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait dessiné la veille. Harry nota au même instant ce détail et il arrêta instantanément son mouvement qui allait l'entrainer sur les lèvres du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Draco lui tendit le papier sans offrir d'explication. Harry se retrouva alors à fixer une représentation de lui-même, yeux clos, visiblement en train de dormir, qui lui coupa le souffle. Sous les traits de crayon de Draco, il se trouvait presque beau et il voyait sans difficulté aucune les nombreuses émotions du blond à son égard. Sa plume les laissait transparaitre avec clarté.

-Tu as fait cela hier? demanda-t-il dans un murmure alors que son élan de luxure s'était soudainement assagi.

Draco hocha la tête, toujours sans prononcer un mot.

-C'est incroyable… Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de dessiner si bien. Tu t'aides de la magie ?

-Bien sûr que non, réagit Draco, piqué au vif. Mes doigts d'aristocrate ne te semblent pas aptes au travail manuel, peut-être?

-Tu as beaucoup de talent, Draco, l'apaisa Harry. Je l'avais déjà remarqué avec les plans de la maison mais là c'est encore autre chose.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas grand chose, rétorqua-t-il en rougissant.

-C'est tout le contraire, le contredit Harry. C'est tout ce que tu es incapable de dire à voix haute. Une image vaut mille mots disent les Moldus et c'est vrai. Je peux le garder?

-Evidemment. Si j'avais su qu'un simple croquis te rendrait toute chose, je t'en aurais fait un il y a des années de cela. Dire que j'avais prévu une surprise différente pour te mettre dans cet état…

-Vraiment? s'amusa Harry. Il me semble, pour ma part, que je n'aie pas besoin d'un croquis pour te rendre « toute chose » comme tu dis.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas juste… toi, tu as ta magie, répliqua Draco en faisant la moue et Harry dut se retenir de ne pas fondre sur les lèvres adverses.

-Quelle est cette surprise? reprit Harry pour éviter de fixer la bouche délicieuse de son ami.

-Je dois aller le chercher en haut, enfin, disons, le préparer, admit Draco. Tu vas avoir le temps de travailler au salon en attendant. Et puis, si ça peut te permettre de ne pas m'attaquer et d'éviter ainsi que tu me sautes dessus, ça sera déjà ça de gagner.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Harry, presque craintif. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Mais si tu le sais très bien, le contredit Draco. C'est ta magie qui a parlé pour toi.

-Il n'y a certainement pas que ma magie qui a envie de toi, Draco, laisse-moi t'en assurer.

-Et j'en suis ravi, réagit Draco avec grâce. C'est évident que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ces mots si tu ne les pensais pas mais le ton que tu as employé et cette manière presque irrépressible que tu as eu de lâcher cette phrase, c'était ta magie, qui ne voit que des avantages à notre rapprochement.

-Autrement, que d'excellentes raisons pour que tu ailles te réfugier dans une autre pièce, grogna Harry.

-Pas me réfugier… souffler un bon coup, c'est vrai. Récupérer ma surprise pour toi. Faire les choses doucement, pour qu'on s'habitue, c'est le principal. Autant pour toi et moi, que ta magie. Tu ne veux pas faire exploser la maison, j'en suis sûr.

-Bien entendu, votre altesse, se moqua gentiment le brun en s'inclinant.

Et sur un petit rire, Draco quitta le salon et Harry en profita pour se mettre immédiatement en tenue, lui qui devait subir depuis quelques minutes les assauts d'une chaleur corporelle incontrôlée. Il accueillit en effet avec soulagement son attirail habituel de travail, à savoir un simple pantalon porté bas sur les hanches, qui ravissait toujours énormément le blondinet. Harry se demanda alors ce que serait sa réaction lorsqu'il reviendrait de sa chasse au trésor dans les étages.

Il ne put malheureusement pas la découvrir.

Une petite heure plus tard, alors qu'il était en pleine peinture d'un des murs du salon, le feu de la Cheminée se mit à briller de vert et avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, apparurent devant lui Hermione, Ron et enfin Ginny.

Trop étonné de cette arrivée imprévue, Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Hermione, qui, en le saluant, lui murmura à l'oreille :

-J'ai essayé de les retenir mais avec l'arrivée des hiboux de Poudlard, c'était impossible. Je suis désolée.

Et Harry qui se rappela aussitôt les paroles de mise en garde de sa meilleure amie de la veille, pria durant une petite seconde pour que ces merveilleux plans ne tombent pas à l'eau… ce qui semblait désormais improbable.

Ron fut le deuxième qui le prit dans ses bras et, comme si leur mois de séparation avait mis à plat tous les différends qui avaient pu exister entre eux, il serra Harry à s'en faire mal.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir, Harry, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu viennes nous visiter pendant les vacances, c'était magique.

Harry, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire, se contenta d'hocher nerveusement la tête, son sourire trop large pour être tout à fait naturel. Mais le pire vint ensuite quand il se retrouva face à Ginny. Non seulement ne savait-il pas quoi dire mais il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Quelle était en effet la conduite à adopter face à votre ex qui n'avait pas vraiment compris, où ne voulait pas comprendre que tout était fini? Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais comme cela avait été de coutume durant leur relation, ce fut la rousse qui prit les devants. Elle se glissa naturellement dans ses bras, et après avoir poussé un bref soupir, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry, juste au coin de ses lèvres.

Et puisque la vie du jeune homme semblait être née sous l'étoile de la malchance, Draco choisit ce moment précis pour revenir au salon, son sourire excité se figeant dans l'instant pour finalement laisser place à des pupilles noires de colère et d'incompréhension.

-Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel, murmura-t-il en direction d'Harry, sa phrase apportant l'attention de tous sur sa personne.

-Putain, c'est quoi _ce_ bordel, répondit Ron dans un grondement, en pointant Draco du doigt, reprenant ainsi ses paroles, et Harry eut l'envie presque irrépressible de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il n'y avait bien qu'à lui qu'une telle situation pouvait arriver.

-Ce n'est rien, expliqua-t-il à Draco, ses yeux sérieux. Ils ne font que visiter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui, Harry? demanda Ginny, Ron hochant la tête avec emphase.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Draco ricana en direction de la rousse alors qu'il balançait à la figure d'Harry son T-shirt, le fixant d'un coup d'oeil mauvais, signe qu'il ne se sortirait pas si facilement de cette situation.

Harry était réputé pour son courage, moins pour son intelligence. Pourtant, à cet instant, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait gérer tous les fronts qui se présentaient devant lui. Il choisit donc celui qu'il devait régler en priorité, espérant de tout coeur que Draco comprendrait et qu'il saurait agir avec un minimum de politesse et de tenue envers ses meilleurs amis.

-Il faut que je te parle, Ginny, déclara-t-il donc, sans répondre à l'interrogation de la rousse partagée par son frère, sans répondre non plus au regard meurtrier du blondinet - il se contenta seulement d'enfiler son t-shirt, rougissant faiblement malgré lui, d'avoir ainsi oublié qu'il n'était pas décent ; nul doute que ce manque de tenue, vu par ses amis et Ginny n'avait pas plu au jaloux blondinet.

-Moi aussi je veux entendre tes explications, intervint finalement Ron, mais Hermione vint heureusement à la rescousse d'Harry en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son petit-ami.

-Dans quelques minutes, assura Harry en marchant à la suite de Ginny mais sur le pas de la porte du salon, il se retourna vers Draco, le clouant sur place de ses yeux émeraudes. Tiens-toi bien, s'il te plait.

Sans attendre une réponse qui aurait été de toute façon inutile, Harry se remit en marche, l'esprit immédiatement préoccupé par Ginny et cette discussion qu'il n'avait fait que repousser.

Naturellement, comme si elle était encore aussi à l'aise au Square Grimmaurd que lorsque la bâtisse avait été le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ginny entraina Harry dans la cuisine - un lieu qui avait été très convivial à l'époque où Molly y régnait en chef.

Alors que Ginny restait debout, Harry prit le temps de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Il n'avait certes pas grand chose à dire à la jeune fille mais son malaise à l'idée de se tenir à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle aurait été plus grand.

Désormais assis, Ginny l'imita, s'installant juste en face de lui. Harry contempla alors durant quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus, le visage de son ex. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était belle, son teint mis en valeur par le soleil qu'elle avait pris durant ses vacances, son visage reposé. Elle avait visiblement fait un effort pour s'apprêter. Malgré tout cela, Harry ne ressentait rien pour elle, et ne la trouvait définitivement pas à son gout, comparé à Draco.

Encouragée par le regard d'Harry posé sur elle, qu'elle imagina intéressé, Ginny tendit la main pour se saisir de celle du brun. Harry ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lier leurs doigts, ce geste lui paraissant incongru entre eux. Il était désormais réservé à Draco, uniquement à lui. Ce fut finalement cette pensée qui le motiva à ouvrir la bouche.

-Ginny, il me semblait nécessaire de te parler en privé de mon dernier courrier et la lettre que tu m'as adressé en retour, débuta-t-il, se faisant aussitôt couper par la rousse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je n'ai pas cru un instant les mots maladroits que tu m'as écrit. Je te l'ai dit avant qu'on se quitte devant Poudlard, je suis prête à te donner du temps pour que tu ailles mieux. Je vais t'attendre, Harry, ça ne me pose aucun problème, car je sais qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas ton hibou qui risquait de ruiner mon amour pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime toujours, Harry.

-Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, la coupa le brun, avec plus de brutalité qu'il n'aurait souhaité - il voulait seulement que la jeune fille se taise, l'écoute et comprenne enfin.

-Comment ça ce n'est ton cas? s'étonna Ginny, quelque peu ahurie à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

-Je ne t'aime pas, Ginny, déclara Harry d'une voix posée, avant de reprendre plus doucement. Je ne t'aime plus. Et ce n'est pas le temps qui va y changer quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je veux…

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit cela, après la bataille… demanda la rousse d'une petite voix, ses premières larmes s'amoncelant dans ses yeux.

-Probablement car je n'étais pas encore prêt à voir, à faire face à la vérité concernant l'absence de mes sentiments à ton égard. Je savais ce qu'une rupture avec toi entrainerait, vis-à-vis de mon amitié avec toi, avec ton frère, avec ta famille. Et c'était trop dur de ne serait-ce que l'envisager.

-Alors, tu sais depuis tout ce temps, hoqueta Ginny, choquée.

-Effectivement, avoua Harry, mal à l'aise. Et ce n'était pas bien de ma part de ne rien te dire, j'en suis désolé… Mais si je pensais que mon hibou était suffisant pour…

-Pour quoi exactement, Harry? s'écria Ginny. Me briser le coeur. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça qu'on rompt avec quelqu'un?

-Mais dans ma tête et mon coeur, c'était déjà fait. C'était injuste pour toi, je le reconnais mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement.

-Et comment as-tu pu cesser de m'aimer tout à coup? Comment est-ce possible?

-Je ne sais pas, Ginny, répondit Harry en fixant ses mains. Tu dois reconnaitre que les choses se sont faites un peu bizarrement entre nous. Et puis, on était ensemble depuis deux mois à peine et je suis parti et on ne s'est pas vus pendant longtemps, si ce n'est au moment du mariage de Fleur et Bill…

-Lorsque tu ne m'as montré aucune indifférence. Tu as même répondu à mon baiser…

-C'est vrai mais je n'avais pas nécessairement envie de plus et, même si j'ai pensé à toi pendant mes mois de fuite, je sais que ce n'était pas comme pour un vrai couple…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, Harry?

-Ça veut dire que toi et moi, ce n'était qu'un rêve dans ma tête, une idée de mon imagination pour avoir tout ce que je désirais, mais c'est tout… et ce que je croyais éprouver pour toi s'est éteint aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé. Avant ma sixième année, je n'avais jamais pensé à toi autrement que comme une soeur et puis, tout à coup, c'était différent… Un an plus tard, je suis mort, j'ai vaincu Voldemort, et à mon réveil, je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une invention. Tu n'étais de nouveau que ma soeur. Et franchement, je pouvais encore voir le futur que j'avais imaginé vaguement pour nous, et j'aurais été prêt à m'y conformer, pour toi. Mais il s'est passé un truc qui m'a forcé à faire face à la réalité et j'ai su que je ne pouvais vivre dans un rêve, ou seulement pour ton bonheur.

-Mais c'est horrible, Harry, ce que tu me dis, gémit Ginny alors que ses larmes coulaient désormais à foison.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Harry. Et je m'en veux d'avoir laissé trainer les choses. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été franc. Mais je ne peux pas m'en vouloir concernant mes sentiments… Je suis désolé.

-Je me fiches que tu sois désolé, Harry. Moi, je t'aime. Est-ce que tu m'as seulement aimé un jour?

Harry aurait pu donner deux réponses très différentes à cette question, une qui aurait rassuré son amie, mais qui aurait été mensongère. La vérité serait malheureusement douloureuse mais il ne pouvait la cacher. Ginny verrait en lui aussi facilement que dans un miroir de toute façon. Elle avait toujours lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il devait donc être franc avec elle, comme il l'était avec lui-même. Il savait que, même au plus fort de sa relation avec Ginny, ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle n'effleurait même pas ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Draco et ce seulement au premier soir lors de leur rencontre étonnante à la tour d'astronomie. Dans ces conditions, la vérité était simple, ne tenait que dans un mot.

-Non, déclara Harry d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune incertitude et Ginny éclata en sanglots.

-Tu diras à Ron et Hermione que je suis rentrée, reprit-elle en se redressant après quelques minutes de pleurs durant lesquelles Harry ne bougea pas. Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ou si c'est ta solitude qui t'a fait croire en ce mensonge mais tu le regretteras, Harry. Tu reviendras vers moi. Toi et moi, on est faits l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu peux être heureux, je te le prouverais. Et toutes tes certitudes n'y changeront rien car je sais ce que tu m'as fait ressentir quand tu m'embrassais, ce que toi-même tu ressentais. Tu ne pouvais pas me tromper.

Et sur ces paroles, Ginny s'enfuit de la cuisine puis quelques secondes plus tard de la maison, laissant derrière elle, un Harry, à la fois mal à l'aise et exaspéré. Jusqu'à là dernière phrase de la rousse, il s'était imaginé que tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé entre eux, au mieux des circonstances. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas et le ton, amer de Ginny, sur lequel celle-ci était partie ne le rassurait en rien. Et dire qu'il devait à présent affronter Ron - voir même Draco - qui ne seraient certainement pas plus aisés à manoeuvrer. Ils se sentait las avant même d'avoir bougé et, dans ses veines, sa magie ne lui laissait pas de répit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry monta pour la deuxième fois de la journée l'escalier qui l'entrainerait au salon, espérant malgré lui que ses amis ne tarderaient pas à partir. Il n'avait qu'un désir : se retrouver dans les bras de Draco au plus tôt, attraper ses lèvres et lui montrer qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre vis-à-vis de Ginny.

Les premiers mots qu'il entendit en provenance du salon lui apprirent que son voeu ne serait pas exaucé et finirent de l'exaspérer complètement. Malheureusement pour lui, ces mots venaient de sortir de la bouche de Draco dont le ton de voix n'avait rien à envier à celui du petit connard qu'il avait été durant toute leur scolarité. Arrivé une minute seulement plus tôt, Harry aurait pu empêcher un second drame au Square Grimmaurd. Ce n'était plus le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Malfoy? était en train de s'exclamer Ron au moment où Harry arriva. Tu n'est qu'un putain de menteur.

-Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander toi-même, Weasmoche, si tu ne me crois pas, répondit Draco en voyant Harry, dévoilant un sourire triomphant.

-Draco, le morigéna Harry. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé? Je te laisse même pas dix minutes avec eux et déjà tu…

-Je quoi? le questionna Draco. Je dis la vérité. Dix minutes, je te ferais remarquer que ça peut être long avec ces deux-là. Je devais meubler.

-Harry, s'écria Ron, pour mettre un terme à l'échange des regards entre le blond et le brun qui lui parut étrange. Est-ce que tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qui se passe, s'il te plait.

-Où est Ginny? intervint alors Hermione, d'une voix blanche.

-Elle est partie, répondit immédiatement Harry, heureux de recevoir une question si simple. Elle est probablement retournée au Terrier à l'heure qu'il est. Elle ne voulait pas rester.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit Ron.

-Elle te l'expliquera mieux elle-même, conclut le brun qui n'avait pas envie d'ajouter un autre point difficile à leur discussion.

-Très bien, Harry, mais je suis sûr que tu peux m'expliquer ce que Malfoy fait ici… Ça, tu le sais, je suppose…

Exaspéré de l'attitude de son meilleur ami, aussi bien que celle de Draco qui avait repris un sourire arrogant en contemplant Ron de haut, Harry leva les yeux au ciel de mécontentement.

-Comme Draco l'a dit, avoua-t-il finalement. Je lui ai proposé d'emménager avec moi et il a accepté donc il vit ici désormais.

-Tu lui as demandé? s'enquit Hermione qui n'avait jusqu'à présent aucun problème à conserver son calme. Malgré notre retour à Poudlard?

-Il n'y aura pas de retour à Poudlard, Mione. Pas pour moi, ni pour Draco.

-Comment? s'exclama la jeune fille, ses yeux tout à coup exorbités alors que Ron ne voulait même pas considérer cette possibilité pour le moment - il était resté coincé sur l'aveu précédent.

-Comment peux-tu lui avoir proposé une chose pareille? hurla quasiment le rouquin. À lui! Quand tu nous as dit clairement à Hermione et à moi que tu avais besoin de solitude, et qu'on ne pouvait donc pas habiter ensemble.

-Les choses ont changé au cours de l'été, expliqua Harry en s'affalant dans un fauteuil tout juste métamorphosé. Beaucoup de choses ont changé… À commencer par Draco et moi. Nous sommes amis maintenant, et je sais que ça peut être dur à entendre mais…

-Amis! Mais comment peux-tu être ami avec une pourriture pareille?

-Ron! réagit Hermione qui aperçut la soudaine blêmeur du visage du brun et qui sentit la pièce se charger de magie. Tu veux bien l'écouter, s'il te plait.

Mais Ron n'avait pas franchement l'intention d'écouter. Durant quelques secondes, il conserva néanmoins le silence, fixant Harry de ses deux yeux bleus furieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par amis exactement? reprit-il, sa voix devenue suppliante. Est-ce que tu veux dire par là que tu veux garder un oeil sur lui, que c'est pour ça que tu lui as demandé d'emménager, pour t'assurer qu'il ne fait rien de mal? Est-ce que c'est d'une telle amitié dont tu parles?

-Non, Ron, répondit Harry de son ton le plus calme possible, alors qu'à ses côtés, Draco qui s'était approché tremblait de fureur et de … désespoir. Je te parle d'une vraie amitié, comme celle qu'il existe entre toi et moi. Avec Draco, nous avons beaucoup discuté ces dernières semaines et les choses se sont aplanies entre nous.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela, Harry? C'est comme si tu le comparais lui, à moi? Réfléchis cinq minutes… après tout ce qu'il nous a fait? Comment peux-tu lui pardonner? Tu n'as jamais répondu à cette question après le procès lorsque je te l'ai posée. J'exige une réponse.

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'opportunité à l'époque et je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à entendre ma réponse aujourd'hui mais puisque tu veux le savoir, c'est très simple, il a lui-même beaucoup souffert durant la guerre et il ne nous a rien fait à cette période. Ce qu'il nous a fait avant en revanche, n'était rien de plus que ce nous lui avons fait. Je n'avais donc rien de plus à lui pardoner que lui avait à me pardonner.

-Vraiment! éructa Ron en regardant rapidement entre Hermione et Harry. Et la façon qu'il a traité Hermione. Les mots qu'il a employé contre elle…

-C'est entre Granger et moi, ça, Weasley, le coupa Draco. Si elle trouve dans son coeur assez de bonté pour me pardonner, j'en serais heureux, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

La bouche ouverte en un « o » parfait, Ron fixa le blondinet avec incrédulité.

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle va accepter cette piètre excuse, espèce de sale fouine, s'écria-t-il.

-Ron! l'arrêta Hermione. Il a raison sur ce point, c'est entre lui et moi.

-Non mais, Mione, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu envisages de lui pardonner.

Et Hermione qui ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire, de peur de blesser l'un de ses mais, ferma sa bouche pour la première fois de sa vie, et laissa Harry prendre la parole à sa place.

-Tu parles du pardon comme si tu étais le seul à pouvoir le dispenser, Ron, déclara Harry avec perspicacité et sagesse. Mais nous avons tous fait des choses que nous regrettons et ça nous arriveras encore. Et tu as été soulagé d'être pardonné, tout comme tu le seras dans le futur quand ce sera nécessaire. Mais tout cela marche dans les deux sens.

-Dans les deux sens, effectivement, Harry, lui accorda Ron avec ferveur. Et jusqu'à présent, je ne vois du pardon que de ton côté. Je ne vois du regret que de ton côté - même si tu es bien le dernier à avoir besoin d'en éprouver. Je ne vois des efforts que de ton côté.

-Draco est différent lorsqu'il n'est pas confronté à toi, tenta d'expliquer Harry même s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même la soudaine attitude du blondinet, très similaire à celle de son passé, alors qu'il lui avait juré qu'il voulait s'améliorer sans pour autant changer complètement.

-Il est différent parce qu'il joue un rôle, conclut Ron, avec un brin de folie. Sans doute parce qu'il espère retrouver sa place dans la société en faisant ami-ami avec le Sauveur - puis il se tourna vers Draco et cracha avec dégout - comment est-ce que tu peux supporter d'agir de la sorte avec quelqu'un de bon comme Harry. Tu me dégoutes. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir après tout ce que tu as fais, et pas seulement à nous. Comment peux-tu vivre sous le même toit que celui que tu as haï, celui que tu voulais voir mort? Même si c'était sincère de ta part et non un plan savamment fomenté, si j'étais toi, je me suiciderais tout de suite pour ce que j'ai imposé et fait subir à des innocents et jamais, oh grand jamais, je n'accepterais qu'un héros comme Harry accepte de me pardonner mes crimes. Tu devrais être en prison et c'est uniquement grâce à Harry que tu n'y aies pas.

Reprenant son souffle après ce long monologue passionné, Ron ne vit pas la réponse d'Harry arriver. Désormais dressé de toute sa hauteur, celui-ci marchait en direction de Ron d'une lenteur menaçante. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il pouvait supporter, surtout de la part de Ron, son meilleur ami, même dans ses propos à l'égard de Draco qui était loin d'être innocent. Mais Ron était allé trop loin en assumant que la guerre n'avait pas laissé de séquelles chez le blondinet. Pour lui, Draco n'était rien de plus qu'un mage noir qui avait profité de la guerre pour déverser sa haine et la terreur et n'avait échappé au pire que grâce à la crédulité du Survivant. Mais Harry savait que ce portrait n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion, certes qui pouvait être facile à croire, plus aisé dans un sens à supporter pour accepter le comportement qu'avait eu le blond.

Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une erreur de jugement. Et les erreurs de jugement avaient déjà entrainé de nombreuses injustices par le passé. Ce qu'Harry ne pouvait plus accepter, lui qui savait à quel point Draco souffrait de ses actions et non-actions avant et durant la guerre. Ses cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir n'étaient pas là pour rien. Draco était le premier à avoir du mal à se pardonner, car il n'avait pas encore la maturité de comprendre qu'il n'avait été qu'un enfant à l'époque de la guerre. Et Ron ne le comprenait visiblement pas non plus mais Harry allait remettre les pendules à l'heure, très rapidement.

-Tu parles des erreurs de Draco comme s'il était le seul à en avoir commis, Ron, s'exclama Harry d'une voix sombre qui souffla tout l'air de la pièce. Mais n'oublie pas les tiennes. N'oublie pas celles qu'Hermione et moi avons pardonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Harry? quémanda Ron d'une petite voix alors qu'il avait du mal à garder un contact visuel avec Harry et la fureur de ses pupilles, aussi vertes qu'un Avada Kedavra.

-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler ta défection durant notre fuite, Ron? Dois-je te rappeler que tu nous as abandonné? Tu as abandonné le côté de la lumière, suffisamment longtemps pour fuir mais déjà avant cela ton attitude négative était un frein à notre progression dans la quête des Horcruxes et donc de notre victoire. Tu m'as abandonné moi, ton meilleur ami et m'as rejeté comme tu l'avais déjà fait par le passé. Et enfin, tu as abandonné Hermione, la femme que tu aimes. Nous as-tu entendu nous plaindre lorsque nous t'avons pardonné? Si ce n'est t'accueillir à bras ouverts, nous ne t'avons rien reproché. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas étendre cette « bonté » à autrui?

Sonné du discours d'Harry dont la magie pesait dans chacun de ses mots, Ron fut incapable de répondre. Hermione prit donc le relais.

-C'est injuste de ta part, Harry, tu sais qu'il a regretté son départ seulement quelques minutes après l'avoir fait. Tu sais à quel point il a souffert de cela.

-Peut-être, lui accorda le brun en la fixant. Mais justement… Je veux qu'il comprenne. En matière de pardon, l'entreprise est la même quelque soit la grandeur du péché. Tu ne peux pas choisir qui tu pardonnes, ou exiger plus de quelqu'un seulement car tu ne l'aimes pas. Je ne fais plus de distinction. Je ne veux plus faire de distinction. Si quelqu'un s'excuse, si quelqu'un mérite mon pardon, je l'accorde. Point barre. Et j'aimerais que Ron fasse confiance à mon jugement, vis-à-vis de Draco. Si j'ai jugé qu'il « méritait » mon pardon, c'est que je sais de quoi je parle.

Désormais remis des reproches d'Harry et piqué dans son orgueil, Ron n'écouta pas le murmure de sa raison et les signes qui lui soufflaient qu'il ne devait pas empirer la dispute qu'il avait avec Harry, pas à un tel moment quand la magie du jeune homme semblait désireuse de s'exprimer.

Tout comme la jalousie expliquait la réaction qu'avait eu Draco à l'encontre des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry ainsi que sa peur de perdre sa place privilégiée dans son coeur et à ses côtés, ce furent ces deux sentiments négatifs qui influencèrent Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse une limite qu'Harry ne pourrait supporter.

-Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire pour lui prouver que tu méritais son pardon, s'exclama-t-il en fixant Draco avec ironie. Je ne vois pas grand chose que tu aies pu lui offrir. Alors, c'était quoi le deal, t'as écarté tes cuisses pour le Sauveur… Comme s'il pouvait vouloir de ton cul…

Les paroles étaient pleines de bile et de moquerie et jamais Ron n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait visé juste sur un point qui effrayait particulièrement Draco.

Harry, lui, en avait parfaitement conscience. Alors qu'il s'était reculé de quelques pas, une minute plus tôt, pour laisser à Ron le temps de trouver une réponse, cette humiliation à l'égard de Draco le fit se retourner dans l'instant.

Observant Ron comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, Harry sentit en lui se répandre le désir profond de lui faire du mal. Incapable de s'arrêter alors que sa magie se mettait à affluer dans ses mains, se déversant dans ses veines à la vitesse de l'éclair, Harry commença pour la première fois à visualiser le flux de son nouveau pouvoir. Ce n'était plus seulement des sensations dans son corps qui faisaient tourner les objets autour de lui, ou vibrer les murs, ou changer la pièce d'une atmosphère particulière. Non, un flux lumineux sortait de ses paumes. Son esprit, concentré sur Ron ne laissait aucun doute quant à la cible vers laquelle ce flux risquait de se diriger.

À ses côtés, Draco n'était plus un simple observateur de la scène. Il avait l'impression d'être directement dans la tête d'Harry, de savoir ce que le brun avait l'intention de faire, et il n'aimais pas du tout le conflit qu'il sentait en provenance d'Harry. Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à son ami. Agir ne fut alors qu'une question d'instinct. Il ne pouvait laisser Harry faire quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter quand sa magie devenait incontrôlable.

Draco se plaça donc dans le champ du flux magique d'Harry et il reçut de plein fouet une force qui commença à le brûler faiblement jusqu'à ce que ce que sa relation magique particulière avec Harry interfère, prenne le relais et l'empêche ainsi d'être durement blessé. Draco n'avait pas eu de certitudes concernant cette action irréfléchie. Son rôle de catalyseur n'était rien si ce n'est obscur à ses yeux. Mais il avait été prêt à souffrir pour Harry, ses sentiment à l'égard du brun étaient très clairs à ce sujet et il en était désormais récompensé.

Draco n'eut heureusement à absorber qu'une petite partie de l'énergie magique du brun car Harry, voyant que Ron n'était plus à l'opposé de sa colère, s'arrêta de lui-même et fit revenir à lui sa magie, la maitrisant plus aisément alors que Draco lui faisait face.

Malgré sa capacité à emmagasiner le pouvoir du brun, Draco sentit immédiatement une grosse fatigue s'abattre sur lui, accompagnée d'un mal de tête. Harry quant à lui, sentait sa magie vibrer de déplaisir, elle qui venait de montrer sa véritable nature et qui avait été si soudainement rappelée, la rendant incapable de s'exprimer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, putain! s'écria alors la voix effrayée de Ron ce qui réveilla Harry de sa transe magique.

Sa colère mise pour l'instant de côté, Harry s'en voulut dans l'instant d'avoir agi de la sorte envers son meilleur ami. Il chercha donc à se rapprocher du rouquin, mais après seulement quelques pas, Ron partit à l'opposé de la pièce.

-Ron, je suis désolé, commença Harry. Je ne voulais pas…

-Ne me touche pas, n'essaye plus jamais de me toucher, rugit Ron.

Le mal était fait et il s'enfuit comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, Hermione sur ses talons après qu'elle ait glissé un « je suis désolée » en direction d'Harry.

Le calme soudain de la pièce ne tarda pas à être rompu par la rage d'Harry, revenant à puissance maximale.

-Putain de merde, cria-t-il au plafond, à Merlin lui-même.

-S'il est suffisamment con pour… débuta alors Draco d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée comme si ce qui venait de se passer ne représentait rien pour lui - il n'avait pas saisi qu'à cet instant Harry aurait largement préféré une explosion.

-Ta gueule, le coupa Harry dans un murmure, avec une dureté qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Il faut que je règle ça et vite.

-Pourquoi le devrais-tu? l'apostropha Draco, rouge de mécontentement et de dépit. Tu as vu comment il t'a parlé? Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé? Comment fais-tu pour le supporter? Il est complètement stupide et jaloux, et il te vénère à la fois, et il…

-Et il est mon meilleur ami, trancha Harry. Et si tu n'avais pas commencé tout cela, en faisant exprès de lui annoncer que tu vivais ici alors qu'il était évident qu'il devait l'apprendre de ma bouche, il ne se serait rien passé.

-Tu es un imbécile, Potter, si tu crois vraiment cela. Weasley aurait réagi de la sorte que je lui ai balancé la nouvelle à la gueule, ou que tu la lui aies murmurée à l'oreille. Et si j'avais du attendre que tu dises la vérité, on y serait encore. Tu es tellement secret, incapable de dire clairement les choses, même à tes meilleures amis. Mais ce n'est pas le pire dans toute cette stupidité. Le pire c'est que tu crois qu'il ne revient toujours qu'à toi d'agir comme la meilleure personne dans la pièce.

-Mais au moins, j'essaye, Draco, rétorqua Harry d'un ton froid et sans prendre la peine de se saisir de sa cape de voyage, ni même de sa baguette, faisant d'ailleurs exprès de l'oublier pour montrer patte blanche, Harry Transplana en direction du Terrier, sa magie vibrant d'énergie comme un halo autour de lui.

Resté au Square Grimmaurd, Draco retomba aussitôt dans le fauteuil qui lui avait jusque-là servi d'assise confortable, qui était désormais un soutien nécessaire. Il n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout et sentait son énergie lui échapper. Il était fatigué mais sa fatigue n'était rien face à son désarroi. En traitant Harry d'imbécile, il avait surtout voulu se traiter lui même d'idiot, mais n'avait su comment l'exprimer. Et à présent, il avait tout gâché avec Harry. Certain qu'il n'était désormais plus le bienvenu dans la demeure du brun, Draco convoqua le peu de force qui lui restait, attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et disparut au « Manoir Malfoy ».

…

RAR des Guest :

 **Guest** : Merci! Ca ne me dérange pas les répétitions comme ça. La conversation était effectivement cruciale car elle va créer tout un tas d'évènements en chaine. Les choses vont être compliquée avec les Weasley mais en même temps, ça va permettre à Harry de faire ses choix et d'avancer donc c'est positif. Je vais me mettre à la cocaïne je pense… désolée, c'était pas drôle. Je suis malade, malheureusement et rien ne peut vraiment améliorer ma fatigue si ce n'est le sommeil. Je fais de mon mieux. :)


	10. Chapter 9 : Under your skin, my want

**Chapitre 9 : Under your skin, my want**

Bouillant de rage et néanmoins désireux de faire amende honorable, Harry apparut au Terrier le coeur battant. La dernière demi-heure de sa vie semblait avoir été encore plus folle que d'habitude. Au fond de lui, Harry avait conscience que quelque chose était en train de changer, ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis des Weasley, à commencer par Ron. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette journée serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche, et pas nécessairement de manière positive.

Même si pour l'heure, penser à Draco était difficile, Harry aurait néanmoins préféré se présenter chez sa famille d'adoption avec un allier, un soutien à ses côtés. Il se sentait profondément seul et si ses prédictions étaient correctes, il allait faire face, non seulement à la tristesse et la déception des Weasley au regard de la situation avec Ginny, mais également à leur colère concernant Ron. Harry n'avait pas envie de tout cela, car, même si ses relations avec les Weasley s'étaient quelque peu disloquées suite à la fin de la guerre, il redoutait de se trouver, une nouvelle fois, orphelin. Certes, au cours des ans, la barrière du manque de lien de sang avait subsisté entre lui et les Weasley, en tout cas du côté d'Harry, pour la simple raison qu'étant donné son expérience, il était incapable de se livrer complètement. Mais, il considérait néanmoins les Weasley comme les êtres se rapprochant le plus de ce qui constituait sa famille, et par sa faute, il allait désormais les perdre.

Harry était las, d'autant plus du fait de sa magie qui ne cessait de le réprimander pour l'avoir si cruellement stoppée dans sa tentative de vengeance. Harry avait des difficultés à se maitriser.

Heureusement, le premier visage qu'il aperçût en marchant vers le Terrier, depuis la petite butte permettant le Transplanage, fut celui, étrangement chaleureux du patriarche. Bien que visiblement surpris, Arthur l'observait s'approcher de sa maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Nerveux malgré lui, Harry y répondit avec le plus de sentiments qu'il pouvait rassembler.

-Que se passe-t-il, Harry? demanda Arthur lorsque le brun arriva finalement à une distance raisonnable pour converser et Harry se demanda ce qu'il était censé répondre à une telle question lorsqu'il se passait autant dans sa vie. Molly vient juste de m'appeler alors que j'étais en plein travail pour le Ministère. Elle m'a informé que quelque chose s'était passé entre toi et Ron et que mon fils était bouleversé. Je suis donc arrivé au plus tôt. J'ignorais que tu étais là.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Arthur n'avait pas accueilli Harry sa baguette dressée, un maléfice sur la langue. Arthur n'avait pas encore eu le temps de recevoir un compte-rendu biaisé de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu entre lui et Ron. Harry comptait bien profiter de cette opportunité, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir pénétrer les barrières de protection du Terrier.

-Savez-vous si Ginny est là? demanda néanmoins Harry qui désirait savoir combien de fronts il allait devoir combattre dans la bataille mais le regard incertain d'Arthur lui montra qu'il ne pouvait l'aider dans ce domaine.

-Je n'étais pas à la maison, comme je le disais, donc je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé s'il te plait.

-Ron et moi devions discuter de sujets importants, débuta Harry, cherchant ses mots, ses yeux rivés sur la porte de la maison. Notamment le fait que je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard, l'année prochaine. Notre discussion a dégénéré, du fait de notre divergence d'opinion et j'ai eu quelques difficultés à conserver mon calme. J'ai eu des propos durs envers Ron et une réaction qu'il a prit comme une attaque de ma magie. Je voulais donc m'expliquer avec lui, et vous également, et m'excusez.

À peine eut-il déclaré ces paroles, sous le regard stupéfait du patriarche Weasley que la porte d'entrée du Terrier qu'il avait eu raison d'observer, s'ouvrit dans un grand chambardement. Ron fut le premier à sortir de la maison, suivit de près par sa mère qui agitait ses mains en tous sens, puis enfin par Hermione qui semblait particulièrement ébranlée. Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où Ron avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd et sa propre arrivée ici. Hermione et Ron s'étaient-ils disputés? À cause de lui.

Dans un premier temps, Harry chercha à marcher en direction de Ron, les bras levés, en signe de reddition, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'attaquer, mais le visage rouge de son ami, ajouté à ses yeux bleus parés de terreur, lui apprirent que sa tentative serait un échec cuisant.

À bonne distance d'Harry, Ron dressa sa baguette devant lui. Harry avait confiance en sa magie pour réagir si besoin était mais il ne voulait pas être le premier à tourner cette seconde querelle en quelque chose de violent. Il était là pour s'expliquer avant tout. Loin de chercher à lui faire du mal, Ron se contenta de dresser un bouclier et la simple vision de la magie bleue brillant autour du rouquin fut suffisant pour porter un coup au coeur du brun.

À cause de son tempérament, à cause surtout de sa magie, son meilleur ami avait peur de lui, et il pensait avoir besoin du sortilège de défense le plus pur et le plus puissant pour s'en sortir face à Harry. Le brun sentit son corps ployer sous sa peine.

-Je te préviens, ne t'approche pas, s'écria Ron d'une voix tremblante, et de nouveau, Harry se sentit vaciller - cette voix normalement si ferme, si brave résonnait d'incompréhension et de crainte. Je t'interdis de venir chez nous.

-Ron, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, murmura Harry, sachant pertinemment que dans le silence tonitruant du jardin des Weasley sa voix percerait suffisamment pour être entendue.

-Papa, éloigne-toi de lui, s'il te plait, poursuivit Ron comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Ronald, souffla Arthur, choqué de le voir réagir de la sorte. Voyons, sois raisonnable. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, vous êtes deux adultes et de ce fait capable de parler calmement.

-Il m'a attaqué, rugit Ron, ses yeux presque fiévreux. Je ne peux pas discuter avec un fou.

Et Harry qui savait reconnaitre lorsque une bataille était perdue décida qu'il était temps de le montrer.

-C'est bon, je m'en vais, déclara-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les lagons de Ron.

Aussitôt, il se retourna, se fichant de se montrer vulnérable à une attaque en traitre, puisqu'il savait avec désespoir que sa magie serait là pour le protéger. Mais Ron n'était pas quelqu'un capable d'une action si basse. Même s'il vit du coin de l'oeil Arthur tenter un geste dans sa direction, il accéléra le pas pour ne pas causer une controverse entre le père et le fils.

Harry était sur le point de franchir la barrière invisible de protection du Terrier quand il entendit le bruit de pas derrière lui. Plein d'espoir, il se retourna rapidement et découvrit finalement Hermione courir dans sa direction.

-Tu ne devrais pas me parler, la prévint Harry, alors qu'Hermione posait une main sur son épaule. Encore moins être si amicale à mon égard.

-Et toi, tu n'aurais pas du venir ici, répliqua son amie sans se soucier de ses paroles.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses de la façon dont elles se sont terminées tout à l'heure.

-Mais c'était trop tôt. La blessure est plus que fraîche, Harry, elle vient tout juste d'être faite.

-Justement, la contredit Harry. C'est le moment idéal pour que Ron puisse comprendre mon intention.

-Il est incapable de t'écouter pour l'instant, l'informa Hermione, en soupirant de déplaisir.

-Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas le blesser, rugit Harry en passant une main sur sa nuque, son geste déstabilisant son amie du fait de sa proximité.

-Sauf que tu en avais envie, murmura Hermione avec tristesse. Et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est seulement une constatation.

-Mais j'ai besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi, s'exclama Harry dans un sanglot de rage. Je dois montrer à Molly et Arthur ma façon de voir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'ils ne me jugent pas hâtivement. J'ai envie de leur dire tout ce dont nous avons discuté hier, Hermione. J'étais prêt à venir cette après-midi et tout est gâché. Je ne peux pas laisser cela passer sans rien dire.

-Je suis désolée, Harry mais c'est trop tard pour leur expliquer. Je t'en prie, ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute, uniquement un problème de communication et de circonstances. Dis-toi que même si Ron est leur fils, tu l'es également pour Molly et Arthur et je suis sûre qu'ils t'écouteront quand le moment sera venu. En attendant rentre chez toi et réfléchis à ce que tu veux leur dire. Je dois y retourner au risque que Ron fasse une crise de nerf. Mais, on devrait se voir demain pour discuter. Il y a tellement de choses dont on doit parler.

-Tu viendras au Square Grimmaurd? s'enquit Harry en hochant la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec l'idée d'Hermione.

-Non, je préférais que ce soit dans un endroit neutre, dans le Londres Moldu peut-être.

-Pourquoi? souffla Harry avec effroi. Parce que tu as peur de moi?

-Non, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir cette conversation avec Malfoy dans les parages. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Harry. Je t'envoies les détails par hibou demain.

-Très bien, accepta Harry alors que sa meilleure amie retournait en direction de la maison.

Et une seconde plus tard, Harry Transplana. Il n'écouta cependant pas les conseils d'Hermione en rejoignant le Square Grimmaurd. Même s'il convenait qu'il avait besoin de repos, revoir Draco était pour l'heure trop délicat. Il n'était pas prêt et pas seulement du fait de leurs dernières paroles, lancées sur le coup de la colère. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, sérieusement.

La tête dans les nuages, plus perdu que jamais, même lorsqu'il avait ressenti les premiers assauts de sa magie, Harry marcha dans les rues de Londres durant des heures. Lorsque sa magie s'était déclarée, suite aux émotions que Draco avait fait naître en lui, Harry avait cru perdre le contrôle de sa vie, une fois de plus. Il s'était senti différent, anormal, étranger à son propre corps. Il avait eu l'impression de ne pas être lui-même mais Dumbledore lui avait expliqué ce qu'il en était et désormais, il comprenait beaucoup mieux sa nouvelle magie. Il la comprenait tellement bien qu'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle l'avait encouragé à être utilisée contre Ron, elle l'avait incité à écouter ses émotions négatives, sa volonté de faire du mal. Et c'est ce qui lui posait problème. Ce qu'Harry ne voulait pas comprendre, ni admettre.

Depuis le jour où la magie était entrée dans sa vie, lorsqu'il était âgé de 11 ans, Harry l'avait considérée comme quelque chose de beau, quelque chose de positif, qui ne pouvait être foncièrement mauvais. La magie l'avait après tout sauvé. Certes, il avait par la suite appris qu'il existait la Magie Noire, mais pour Harry, ce n'était pas tant la magie en elle-même qui était néfaste, mais bien la personne qui l'utilisait. Aujourd'hui, ses certitudes se trouvaient ébranlées. Son nouveau don était-il mauvais? S'il l'encourageait à faire du mal, Harry était tenté de dire que oui. Mais peut-être qu'il était lui-même en train de devenir mauvais? Et qu'en était-il de Draco, que ce soit dans son rôle de catalyseur, aussi bien que d'amant? Etait-ce une bonne chose qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble?

Harry était véritablement perdu et incapable de trouver une réponse. Il préféra donc marcher, marcher et encore marcher, se noyant dans le bruit des gens qu'il croisait, tous des Moldus occupés à leurs affaires qui semblaient si sérieuses. Si seulement ils savaient…

Alors qu'une migraine intense commença à poindre, Harry se décida à faire des courses. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un moyen de repousser les retrouvailles qu'il finirait par avoir avec Draco mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, car, malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Ron, malgré l'attitude de Draco, Harry lui avait déjà amplement pardonné. Désormais, il se sentait seulement honteux de lui-même, d'avoir osé parler avec autant de rudesse. Son ton était allé bien au-delà de sa volonté, et même s'il lui arrivait de ne pas comprendre Draco et ses réactions, ce n'était pas une raison pour perdre sa maîtrise.

Désespéré, Harry eut finalement à coeur de rentrer chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour se faire pardonner. Il n'aurait certes pas de réponses concernant sa magie, mais retrouver Draco, en dépit des difficultés soulevées par l'altercation avec Ron, lui ferait indéniablement du bien.

Les bras chargés de victuailles pour leurs prochains repas, Harry rentra d'un pas pressé au Nord de Londres, son esprit peu à peu calmé par la nuit qui était en train de tomber, et la fraicheur estivale, idéale pour remettre les évènements de la vie en perspective.

En arrivant au Square Grimmaurd, Harry trouva la maison silencieuse, sombre et irrémédiablement vide. L'idée que Draco ait pu fuir leur nouveau chez-eux ne lui ayant pas même effleuré l'esprit, Harry dut se résoudre à penser que le blondinet avait ressenti le même besoin que lui, à savoir de se changer les idées en prenant l'air.

Distrait, Harry rangea ses courses dans la cuisine, un oeil sur la pendule. L'absence de Draco, après tout se temps, restait étonnante. Son ami n'était pas un grand sportif, marcher durant des heures ne faisaient donc pas partie de ses plaisirs dans la vie. Harry se serait davantage attendu à le trouver un crayon à la main, sa tête penchée sur un croquis. Il aurait largement préféré. Alors que les minutes s'enchainaient, toutes semblables dans le silence pesant, Harry sentit sa nervosité grandir. Une part de son esprit lui soufflait que Draco avait probablement retrouvé sa mère, désireux de trouver un peu de réconfort après les mots qu'Harry lui avait jeté à la figure, mais le brun ne voulait pas écouter sa raison.

De plus en plus misérable, frustré contre lui-même, Harry se força à monter dans les étages de la demeure, la vue de la cuisine puis du salon, deux pièces qui étaient normalement illuminées par la présence de Draco, étant devenu insupportable.

Monter jusqu'au dernier étage n'avait rien d'un hasard, quand les anciennes chambres de Sirius et Regulus étaient désormais le repère d'où Draco travaillait. Même si Harry voulait se persuader qu'il ne faisait que demander de l'aide au portrait de Walburga, qui pouvait lui donner les derniers mouvements de Draco avant son départ de la maison, il ne pouvait nier que sa nature émotionnelle à tendance masochiste jouait pour beaucoup dans son désir de visiter un endroit si cher aux yeux de Draco, un endroit qui pulsait de la magie du blond et qui exhalait son parfum enivrant.

À peine arriva-t-il dans la large pièce rénovée qu'Harry découvrit, étendue sur le plus grand mur, la tapisserie des Black, qui avait bien changée. Non seulement réparée, pour ce qui était des trous de mite mais également des brulures infligées par les différents ascendants de la maison, la tapisserie avait subi un ajout de taille qui constituait assurément la surprise dont Draco avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt. La surprise qui avait été censé le rendre docile au désir du blondinet - comme s'il avait besoin de cela.

Prenant d'autant plus conscience de l'absence de celui qu'il _aimait_ , Harry fondit en larmes sans pouvoir se retenir.

.HPDM.

Les protections du Manoir Malfoy franchies, Draco sentit un abattement encore plus fort qu'il ne subissait déjà fondre sur lui. Cette maison, dans sa noirceur, ne faisait qu'engendrer une souffrance accrue pour l'héritier. La demeure était si grande et pourtant remplie de solitude, Draco se retrouva perclus du malaise qui ne le quittait jamais lorsqu'il pénétrait la maison de son enfance. Sa tête le vrillait d'une douleur intenable. Et la brulure que la magie d'Harry lui avait un peu plus tôt infligé ne cessait de se rappeler à lui.

Abattu, Draco alla rapidement se réfugier dans sa chambre, le lieu qui lui faisait encore le moins de mal et, après avoir convoqué un elfe pour lui demander une potion l'aidant à lutter contre sa migraine, le jeune homme s'endormit, la tête la première, face à son matelas, sans avoir pris soin ni de retirer ses chaussures, encore moins de passer sous les couvertures.

À son réveil, une petite heure plus tard, sa potion l'attendait sur sa table de chevet. Déjà quelque peu apaisé grâce à sa courte sieste, en tout cas dans ses sentiments, Draco remercia mentalement son elfe qui ne l'avait pas dérangé et qui l'avait si bien servi. Malgré son repos, sa douleur au crâne le martelait tel un second coeur pompant son sang à foison.

Après avoir finalement retiré ses chaussures, Draco se retourna dans son lit et s'installa plus confortablement, sa tête posée contre des oreillers moelleux. Il avait tout à disposition pour se sentir à l'aise mais l'absence d'Harry rendait la chose impossible. Qu'était-il censé faire désormais? Maintenant qu'il avait tout gâché. L'envie de pleurer était forte mais Draco se contrôla comme il le put, convaincant son esprit de garder ses larmes pour le soir-même, lorsqu'il en aurait immanquablement besoin pour trouver le sommeil.

Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait se laisser aller à une déprime, même passagère et qu'il devait au contraire, rassembler ses forces pour livrer bataille et reconquérir Harry. Il n'était cependant pas suffisamment courageux pour trouver la force de se mettre au travail. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Draco resta dans cette position immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un coup soit frappé à sa porte.

Distraitement, il accepta l'entrée de son visiteur, son coeur n'étant même plus capable d'espérer trouver Harry dans son couloir personnel. Son espoir aurait de toute façon était déçu puisque la silhouette de sa mère fut celle qui apparut dans le chambranle.

-Rusty m'a informé que tu étais déjà rentré, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce, son oeil intransigeant en direction de son fils, et que tu avais demandé une potion pour ton mal de tête. Tu ne vas pas bien?

-Pas vraiment, non, admit Draco en fixant les yeux bleus de sa génitrice. Mais la potion commence à faire effet, je devrais donc aller mieux d'ici peu.

-Tu es malade, s'enquit Narcissa en s'approchant de son fils.

Elle tendit une main en direction de son front alors qu'elle prenait place sur le lit de Draco.

-On dirait que tu as un peu de fièvre. Tu as mal quelque part?

-Pas vraiment non. J'ai dû trop réfléchir, voilà tout.

-Par rapport à quoi? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Narcissa connaissait Draco mieux qu'elle même et en un regard, elle n'avait pas manqué de constater que son fils n'allait pas bien. Mais, ses traits figés ne semblaient pas pour autant porteur d'une quelconque maladie, davantage d'une contrariété qu'elle espérait peu importante et sans rapport avec Harry. Elle comptait bien en avoir le coeur net. Draco s'était depuis toujours montré sensible à ses questions, incapable de ne pas y répondre, tel un petit garçon. Et malgré son âge, malgré la guerre qui l'avait fait grandir, tout cela n'avait pas changé.

-Une lettre est arrivée de Poudlard ce matin, l'informa Draco, répondant ainsi en partie à sa question. Une lettre nous invitant à revenir à l'école pour compléter notre scolarité manquée de l'année dernière et ainsi passer nos ASPICs.

Hochant la tête, Narcissa attendit patiemment la suite. La voix de Draco était presque tremblante et ses mots hachés par instant. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-La lettre précisait qu'une formation à distance serait également disponible, pour des élèves ne souhaitant pas retourner au collège, pour des raisons, somme toute évidentes.

-Ce qui est ton cas? l'encouragea Narcissa.

-Effectivement.

-Et Harry compte retourner à Poudlard? demanda délicatement Narcissa.

-Non, au contraire, s'écria Draco, ses yeux définitivement fiévreux. Il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui afin que nous étudions ensemble.

-Ah, murmura Narcissa qui ne savait pas exactement comment réagir étant donné l'attitude de Draco - était-ce une bonne nouvelle pour son fils? - Tu n'en as pas envie?

-Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas envie? Ce serait parfait… Tu ne crois pas?

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Narcissa avec cette fois-ci l'enthousiasme qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Tu y es déjà tout le temps. Et puis, tes sentiments envers Harry sont indéniables. Je pense donc que ce serait très bien pour vous deux.

Rouge d'embarras à l'idée de parler sentiments avec sa mère, Draco détourna les yeux un instant jusqu'à ce que Narcissa reprenne la parole.

-D'un point de vue personnel, je t'avoue que ça ne me dérangerait pas de savoir que tu ne vis plus au Manoir. Non pas car partager notre maison m'ennuie, seulement car je pourrais rejoindre Andy chez elle. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé mais j'y réfléchis de plus en plus.

Ils n'en avaient effectivement jamais discuté de vive voix mais Draco l'avait aisément deviné dans la façon d'agir de sa mère et à cet instant précis, face au sourire brillant d'espoir de Narcissa, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire que ce doux rêve qu'il avait touché du doigt et vécu durant quelques heures avait pris fin lors de sa dispute avec Harry. Il ne pouvait réduire à néant le futur de sa mère.

Il fit donc bonne figure ou chercha en tout cas à ne pas montrer sa détresse. Il n'avait aucun désir de continuer à vivre au Manoir, savait pertinemment qu'une telle chose serait impossible, surtout s'il était seul, mais son compte en banque à Gringotts était suffisamment rempli pour lui permettre d'acquérir un appartement. Et même si la solitude ne lui donnait pas franchement le sourire, Draco était prêt à endurer cette épreuve pour le bien-être de Narcissa. Il avait toujours été prêt à de telles extrémités pour sa famille et la guerre ne l'avait nullement guéri dans ce sens. Un rire presque hystérique chercha à s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait au dernier membre de sa famille, à son père avec qui il pourrait toujours cohabiter si le besoin se faisait sentir. Quitte à mourir à petit feu, Draco préférait la souffrance qu'il connaissait de Lucius.

Malgré son contrôle presque impeccable, les yeux de Draco ne pouvaient mentir, surtout pas à Narcissa et sa mère y trouva confirmation que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ce sont des bonnes nouvelles, Draco, déclara Narcissa d'une voix tendue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire, et pour éviter de trouver un mensonge à brule-pourpoint, il préféra tabler sur quelques faits réels qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

-C'est juste que les amis d'Harry sont venus le trouver peu après l'arrivée des lettres et eux désirent retourner à Poudlard. Ils n'ont pas compris la décision d'Harry, d'autant plus en me voyant chez lui. Harry s'est disputé avec Weasley, son meilleur ami, à cause de moi.

-Je comprends que tu sois contrarié, le consola Narcissa en caressant sa main. Harry devait l'être également. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour l'encourager?

-Rien, murmura Draco sombrement. Je suis parti.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il n'avait pas fini sa discussion avec eux, et que je n'étais clairement pas le bienvenu, cracha Draco avec amertume même si ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Et puis, je n'aurais pas trouvé quoi dire même si j'en avais eu l'opportunité.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu boudes, dans ton coin? s'enquit Narcissa, clairement amusée.

-Je ne boude pas, la contredit Draco.

-Et bien dans ce cas, tu devrais m'accompagner chez Andy. Ça fait quelques jours que tu n'es pas venu. Teddy sera ravi de te voir. Ça te permettra de te changer les idées.

Draco, qui n'avait pas grand chose à redire de cette proposition, se contenta d'acquiescer, certain que l'idée de sa mère lui ferait plus de bien qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer.

En arrivant chez Andromeda, Draco et Narcissa furent accueillis par les cris d'un Teddy Lupin visiblement grognon et coléreux. Avant même d'avoir pu toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Andy échevelée portant le bambin dans ses bras. Comme à son habitude, Andy salua sa soeur et on neveu avec naturel, sans en faire une grande cérémonie.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Narcissa. Il n'a pas voulu faire sa sieste et n'a cessé de crier.

Et au moment où Draco s'exclama: « Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, tante Andromeda, » cette dernière déposa Teddy dans ses bras sans lui demander son avis. Et Narcissa, en souriant malicieusement déclara : « peut-être est-ce un virus qui traine dans l'air, Draco a lui aussi décidé d'être grognon. »

-Je suis heureuse de te voir, mon neveu, réagit Andy comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa soeur. J'avais peur qu'à force de côtoyer Harry, tu risquais de prendre ses mauvaises habitudes.

-Je suis sûr qu'il viendra dès qu'il s'en sentira capable, rétorqua Draco, prenant ainsi visiblement la défense de son ami.

-Si tu pouvais accélérer le processus, ça m'arrangerait. Heureusement que j'ai ta mère pour m'aider car ce n'est pas si facile d'être de nouveau mère à mon âge, je peux te le dire.

Draco hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi répondre, mais Andy ne lui en laissa de toute façon pas l'opportunité, puisque, réalisant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient encore, elle s'écria:

-Mais entrez donc! Quelle mauvaise hôte je fais. Vous voulez du thé?

-Volontiers, répondit Narcissa dans l'instant, en souriant à sa soeur. J'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer.

Et voyant les yeux pétillants de sa mère, Draco jugea sage de laisser les deux femmes papoter tout leur soul sans ingérence de sa part.

-Je peux emmener Teddy dans sa chambre, demanda Draco par dessus les cris de l'enfant et Andy eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer, qu'il se mettait déjà en marche, fuyant l'effervescence de sa tante.

En général, Draco aimait cette ambiance si différente de celle qu'il avait connu toute sa vie. Mais pour une fois, il avait uniquement besoin de calme, de ce calme si particulier apporté par un enfant. Et même si Teddy rechignait visiblement à jouer ce rôle, Draco était fermement décidé à le convaincre.

Les cris de Teddy durèrent encore facilement une demi-heure mais à force de calme, alors que Draco le berçait dans un endroit familier à grand renfort de comptines, le bambin finit par se laisser amadouer. Il ne ferma pas aussitôt les yeux mais commença à s'amuser avec la main de Draco, l'agrippant entre ses doigts et sa paume, toujours plus fort. Les yeux rivés sur Teddy, Draco put enfin s'apaiser. Voir son cousin lui faisait toujours un bien fou. S'il avait dû se donner un rôle pour son arrivée sur terre, c'était bien celui-là : tenir un enfant dans ses bras et s'en occuper.

Après quelques minutes de chatouille qui firent rire Teddy aux éclats, les yeux du garçon se mirent à papillonner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse complètement, épuisé d'une journée bien trop longue pour un enfant de son âge. Draco s'installa donc dans le rocking-chair, désireux de garder son cousin au plus près de lui, même lorsqu'il aurait dû le déposer dans son lit, même lorsqu'il commença à avoir mal aux bras. Si l'étreinte était nécessaire au bon développement psychique d'un enfant, depuis l'arrivée de Teddy, Draco avait surtout découvert à quel point tenir un bébé dans le creux de ses bras pouvait être apaisant.

Il en profita largement, durant de longues minutes se transformant en heures, s'assoupissant lui-même par moment, méditant pour la plupart sur la perfection de l'instant. Ou plutôt la presque perfection. Seul Harry manquait à cette scène, un Harry capable d'aller au-delà de ses séquelles d'enfance, capable de partager l'étreinte de Draco avec Teddy, un Harry qui serait là, autant pour son filleul que pour Draco lui-même. Dans un choc, Draco réalisa qu'il serait capable de dire adieu à cette image prometteuse si Harry parvenait à se rapprocher de Teddy. Il en était décidément, profondément et désespérément amoureux.

Il était environ sept heures lorsque Narcissa vint finalement chercher son fils, regardant, attendrie, le spectacle offert par les deux cousins.

-Il est l'heure de manger, Draco, murmura-t-elle doucement pour ne pas surprendre les deux garçons et au moment où Draco tourna la tête vers sa mère, Teddy se mit à remuer, en parfaite synchronisation. J'ai décidé de rester dormir ici dès cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle ensuite, je me suis dit que l'offre d'Harry devait tenir dès ce soir. N'est-ce pas?

Dans les lignes du visage de sa mère, Draco vit à quel point l'idée de retourner au Manoir, lui était effroyable, à quel point rester chez sa soeur lui paraissait enviable. Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever cela. Il hocha donc la tête, sans la contredire, et lorsque, deux heures plus tard, il dut se résoudre à quitter la maison d'Andy, il fit de son mieux pour montrer à sa mère qu'il n'y allait pas à reculons, même si c'était tout à fait le cas.

-Tu diras bonjour à Harry de ma part et de celle de Teddy, lui glissa Andy à l'oreille en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, et pour Draco ce fut un coup supplémentaire porté à son coeur.

La mort dans l'âme, il retourna donc seul au Manoir, Transplanant directement dans le domaine qui lui parut hanté dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et les ombres des arbres et nuages.

Draco avait le coeur qui battait la chamade, et les mains tremblantes alors qu'il avala les derniers mètres le menant jusqu'à sa chambre. À l'instant où il franchit le seuil, l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait dormir dans cette pièce s'éveilla dans son esprit.

Il n'allait pas bien, c'était même pire que ça, il allait mal. Il était terrifié, désespéré et pour cette maladie, il ne connaissait qu'un seul remède. L'envie furieuse de boire, de se souler, lui frappa les entrailles, comme un coup de poignard donné en traitre, auquel on ne s'attend décidément pas. Le coup fut si terrible qu'il en tomba à genou, conscient que malgré son désir, il ne pourrait aller au bout, non par dignité, non par désir de ne pas décevoir, seulement car Narcissa avait fait vider le Manoir de toute goutte d'alcool, interdisant les elfes de servir quoi que ce soit à son fils.

Certes, Draco aurait pu sortir, rejoindre un Pub et commander pinte après pinte d'une bière Moldue, et cocktail après cocktail, tous les alcools forts qui se faisaient. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de bouger.

Une lumière s'était éveillée dans son esprit, à l'instant où il avait compris que l'alcool avait déserté le Manoir depuis trop longtemps. Une autre solution s'offrait à lui. Une solution qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, du fait de sa dangerosité. Il était désormais prêt à tout.

D'un pas chancelant, Draco atteignit son meuble de rangement, et après l'avoir ouvert à l'aide d'une formule, il glissa sa main sur le dernier rayonnage. Au fond, caché derrière des fioles au contenu utile, Draco trouva la potion qu'il désirait. Il l'entraina jusque dans son lit, et après s'être étalé dessus, il en engloutit une bonne lampée sans davantage tergiverser. Après cinq minutes, trouvant que les effets étaient trop long à venir, il déglutit le reste de la fiole, fermant les yeux d'un bien-être qui ne tarderait plus à arriver.

Mais plutôt que de se sentir partir, Draco se retrouva tout à coup assailli par un vif éclat lumineux. Rouvrant les yeux en grand, il découvrit alors, avec stupéfaction, le cerf servant de Patronus à Harry. Au moment où le mammifère ouvrit la bouche, Draco était déjà certain d'halluciner. Le contenu du message ne l'aida en rien.

« Où es-tu Draco? Je croyais qu'on vivait ensemble maintenant. Je t'attends à la maison. »

Un petit sourire niais aux lèvres, Draco se redressa dans son lit. Oui, il était certain d'halluciner des paroles trop désirées. Mais au risque de devenir plus malheureux encore, il se décida à suivre l'instruction du message.

.HPDM.

Harry était installé sur le sol de la suite hommage à Sirius et Regulus, lorsqu'il entendit les protections de la maison reconnaitre la magie de Draco. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis le moment où il était tombé en pleurs face à la tapisserie des Black résidait dans la cigarette qui était coincée entre ses lèvres, et dans les mégots tombés au sol, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire disparaitre.

Les yeux fixés sur la tapisserie et sur tous ces visages que Draco avait trouvé le moyen d'inclure dans l'objet de famille - cette surprise qui avait manifestement plu à Walburga - Harry déprimait sévère. L'idée que Draco ait répondu à son message, si promptement, l'encouragea néanmoins à annoncer magiquement sa présence au quatrième étage pour que le blond le trouve plus aisément.

Un simple coup d'oeil à l'allure de Draco et à l'air étrange qui parait ses traits, apprit à Harry que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez son ami.

-Ah, t'as trouvé ma surprise, eut-il quelques difficultés à articuler.

Et au-delà de sa prononciation, ce fut surtout l'absence de reproche à son égard à l'idée qu'il ait découvert seul son présent qui troubla Harry. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Draco.

-Elle te plait? demanda-t-il en regardant Harry tout en restant pourtant à bonne distance.

-Evidemment, répondit le brun. Ce qui me plait moins en revanche, c'est de te voir comme ça.

-Comme ça ou de me voir tout court? s'enquit le blondinet en manquant de tituber alors qu'il présentait un doigt supposément menaçant en direction d'Harry.

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette interrogation ridicule, il se releva, sans comprendre que l'inquiétude de Draco était réelle, et ce, même s'il avait l'impression de ne vivre qu'un rêve.

-On devrait descendre, l'informa Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré de voir que Draco avait une nouvelle fois replongé.

Et Draco le suivit docilement.

Arrivés dans le salon, les deux garçons se postèrent chacun à des endroits particuliers : Draco, étonnamment stable sur le rebord du canapé dans une attitude presque lascive, et Harry, près de la cheminée, tourné vers le manteau, une cigarette clouée en bouche.

Ni Draco, ni Harry n'avaient à coeur de parler, pour la simple raison qu'ils ignoraient quoi dire. Durant de longues minutes, le silence s'installa, oppressant, uniquement rythmé par les sons d'Harry pompant avec acharnement sur sa cigarette, puis par le souffle se faisant court de Draco à force de l'observer et de fantasmer.

Harry entendait parfaitement l'excitation grandissante du blond mais par désir de ne pas céder, il avait décidé de se montrer ferme. Et de ce fait, s'empêcher de se retourner était la meilleure façon d'arriver à ses fins.

Draco voyait les choses autrement. Sa patience s'amenuisant, et ayant retrouvé une bonne partie de sa conscience, il se leva du canapé, et s'approcha de la cheminée. En chemin, il alluma la radio qui trônait dans la pièce, délivrant de la musique lorsque Harry travaillait à sa peinture et ses rénovations. Draco l'utilisa pour créer une ambiance plus intimiste, plus chaleureuse, et il se rapprocha d'Harry, n'hésitant pas à le toucher, à flirter avec son corps tendu et immobile, allant même jusqu'à se frotter à lui.

Harry ne réagissait pas, ne voulait pas réagir, de peur d'exploser. De colère et de magie réunies. Il chercha à se dominer mais lorsque Draco lui présenta ses lèvres, il refusa de l'embrasser.

-Je préférerais que tu ne sois pas bourré, complètement ailleurs, murmura-t-il avec une rage contenue, c'est toujours la seule chose qui te permet de te rapprocher de moi… Comme si c'était une honte d'être avec moi.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, rugit Harry, ses émeraudes aussi furieuses qu'un Avada Kedavra.

Draco avait deux choix de réponse, il préféra celle visant à narguer Harry, celle capable de lui donner ce qu'il désirait au plus vite. Dans les vapeurs de la potion, ce n'était pas un réel choix, davantage l'unique évidence qui existait.

-C'était soit ça, soit aller dans n'importe quel club Moldu, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un étranger intéressé par l'idée de me baiser. Je suppose que tu préfères cette solu-

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Comme Draco l'avait pressenti, il fonça sur ses lèvres avec une violence délicieuse.

-Tu m'appartiens, murmura-t-il avec fièvre en tenant Draco au niveau du cou avant de replonger.

Quelques pas plus tard, Draco se retrouva immobilisé contre le mur, la bouche d'Harry sur la sienne le dévorant, les mains d'Harry passées sous ses fesses pour le porter, rendant les frictions des mouvements de ses hanches douloureusement agréables. Dans leur fureur à imposer leur marque, les doigts de la main droite d'Harry se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'intimité du blond, se frottant avec vigueur comme s'il cherchait à le préparer pour un futur acte sexuel. Dans un éclat de conscience, Draco se rendit compte que si Harry avait pris soin de le déshabiller au préalable, il ne serait alors plus vierge à cet instant. Mais dans sa folie, Harry était étonnamment resté sage, ou trop pressé pour s'accaparer de vêtements.

Malgré cette réalisation, Draco était incapable de dire 'stop' puisqu'il désirait de tout coeur ne faire qu'un avec le brun. Il se laissa donc complètement aller et au moment où sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur un gémissement sans complexe, Harry mit fin à sa transe, les yeux exorbités. Se reculant d'un bond, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait Draco se remettre difficilement contre le mur.

-Je ne peux pas te faire ça, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Pas quand tu es comme ça.

-Mais je vais parfaitement bien, maugréa Draco. Je suis en parfaite possession de mes moyens.

-C'est faux… rétorqua Harry. Imagine comment tu serais si tu n'avais pas bu…

-Si j'ai besoin d'un petit boost pour obtenir ce que je veux, répliqua Draco sans préciser ce qu'il avait bu au juste, après aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas me gêner, surtout quand ça ne tient qu'à un fil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-D'abord, je t'ai vu avec ta petite copine, commença Draco en énumérant ses faits sur ses doigts.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite copine, l'interrompit aussitôt Harry. Et pour ta gouverne, elle en a parfaitement conscience désormais puisque j'ai été clair à ce sujet. Mais comme tu le sais pertinemment, je n'étais déjà plus avec elle, dans ma tête, depuis très longtemps. Alors je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec ton état ou ta réaction.

-Ensuite, on s'est disputés et j'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais plus me revoir. Enfin, je me suis retrouvé au Manoir, et tu sais ce qui m'arrive quand j'y suis. L'ambiance la-bas et mes incertitudes à ton sujet…

-Tu ne peux pas devenir incertain juste après une petite dispute, lui reprocha Harry.

-Mais Harry, s'exclama Draco, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'être. C'est constamment que je le suis, que je me demande ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Ce que je veux vraiment, répondit Harry, ahuri. Draco, tu me reproches à longueur de temps d'être un Gryffondor, portant toutes ses émotions sur son visage. Tu sais ce que je veux. Tu le sais parfaitement. Ce n'est pas ça qui te fait peur, ce n'est pas ça qui te rend si incertain. Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas une raison pour te bourrer la gueule, surtout quand tu m'as dit expressément que tu voulais changer. Attends d'être sobre, et on en reparlera. Je déteste te voir comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool, lança Draco, d'une façon quelque peu hautaine.

-Vraiment? ironisa Harry, visiblement sceptique.

-Oui, vraiment. Il n'y a pas que l'alcool dans la vie, Potter...

Le regard perplexe d'Harry montrait clairement qu'il ne voyait pas où Draco voulait en venir.

-Il existe des potions qui peuvent reproduire les mêmes effets qu'une consommation avancée d'alcool, des potions qui font tout un tas de choses en réalité...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as pris? répliqua Harry, désormais inquiet.

-Une potion qui mélange un peu tous les effets que je désirais, répondit Draco en souriant étrangement. Quelque peu dangereuse, je te l'accorde, si l'on en prend trop.

-Et combien en as-tu pris exactement pour être dans cet état?

-Bien assez, admit Draco, d'un air suffisant.

Mais juste à ce moment précis, son visage se tordit de douleur, et Draco approcha une main de sa bouche, signe qu'il était sur le point de se sentir très mal. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'attraper le blondinet, de l'asseoir sur le canapé et de lui présenter une bassine sortie tout droit de ses pensées, avant que Draco commence à vomir ses tripes.

Aussi blême que la mort, Draco était dans un sale état. Harry craignait certes les effets d'un abus de potion mais craignait peut-être davantage les raisons ayant poussé Draco à agir de la sorte, surtout lorsqu'il connaissait les risques.

Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, Harry s'occupa de Draco, l'aidant à se mettre dans une bonne position lorsque l'envie de vomir le tiraillait. Les périodes de nausée s'espacèrent peu à peu, Harry réconfortant Draco, en caressant notamment sa chevelure alors que sa tête était posée sur ses genoux.

Après les vomissements intensifs qu'Harry nettoya en rythme, vinrent les frissons de froid et de fièvre mêlés. Le front de Draco était brûlant mais il se plaignait d'être transi comme jamais, ses gémissements douloureux à entendre.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, finalement, Draco parvint à s'endormir dans le canapé, enfermé dans les bras d'Harry, le corps du brun, brûlant de force et de magie aidant progressivement Draco à se remettre.

Les rayons du soleil, en fin de matinée, réveillèrent les deux garçons et avec eux, apportèrent la réalisation de ce qui s'était passé. Harry était seulement désolé, et à la fois heureux de tenir Draco au plus près de lui. Draco, lui, se sentait plus honteux que jamais, plus honteux encore qu'il ne l'avait été après ses plus sévères nuits de beuverie.

Les minutes passèrent alors qu'Harry observait Draco, attendant que le blondinet daigne ouvrir les yeux, même s'il le savait parfaitement éveillé. Et à l'instant où Draco ne put retenir sa curiosité, Harry s'exclama en fixant son ami :

-On a vraiment besoin d'un lit!

C'était exactement le genre de parole à prononcer. En un mot, dit de façon si naturelle, c'était pour Draco, comme si son attitude avait été oubliée, voire même totalement pardonnée.

-Je suis désolé, put-il donc s'exclamer avec sérénité mais Harry l'arrêta d'une main.

-Ne le sois pas, l'apaisa-t-il avant de continuer plus sérieusement. Mais sache juste que, si tu emménages ici, je ne pourrais pas te permettre de garder de l'alcool ou le genre de potion que tu as pris hier. Je ne peux pas te revoir dans un tel état.

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin de toute façon, si je vis avec toi, murmura Draco en cherchant à détourner la tête pour cacher sa honte.

-Et que se passera-t-il lorsqu'on se disputera? Car je peux te promettre que ça arrivera. Et même si j'espère que je ne serais pas aussi dur avec toi que je l'ai été hier...

-J'ai agi comme un connard, le coupa Draco, tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de me parler de la sorte.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Et comme je te le disais, j'espère vraiment que ça n'arrivera plus mais pour ce qui est d'être en désaccord, on ne pourra pas l'éviter. Parfois, on va se dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas. Parfois, on va se faire du mal, Draco, mais c'est ce qu'être en couple signifie. On se pardonnera mutuellement, bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas...

La voix d'Harry se troubla alors, le rendant muet pour un instant. Il ravala ses larmes et aida sa gorge à se détendre avant de recommencer.

-Je ne peux pas vivre en craignant que tu te fasses du mal, chaque fois qu'il se passera quelque chose entre nous. C'est trop dur, Draco et je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

Détournant cette fois-ci le regard avec succès, Draco se mît à sangloter.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, gémit-il entre deux reniflements. Il faut que tu me croies. Je vais faire mieux, je t'assure. J'essaierais de ne pas sombrer sous le poids de mes insécurités. Lorsqu'on est tous les deux, ici, je sais qu'il n'y a rien qui peut m'arriver. C'est l'extérieur, et les autres, qui me font me questionner. Mais, Harry, quand je suis dans tes bras, je n'ai peur de rien et je suis sûr de toi.

Et Harry le serra d'autant plus fort durant de longues minutes.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, reprit ensuite Harry en contemplant Draco, sa main dessinant des arabesques sur son corps. Car même si tu étais à l'ouest, c'était ce que tu ressentais. Et peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je ne te montre pas assez ce que je veux. Peut-être que ma façon d'agir vis-à-vis de mes meilleurs amis, le fait que je sois secret et que j'ai du mal à véritablement me livrer, ne te pousse pas à me faire confiance. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, Draco. Je veux que tu sois sûr de moi. Alors j'ai trouvé la preuve ultime, pour moi en tout cas, pour que tu comprennes ce que je veux avec toi...

-Quelle est-elle? déclara Draco dans un souffle, ses hématites fixées sur les émeraudes d'Harry.

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Draco.

-Quoi? s'écria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je veux que tu entres en moi et que tu me fasses ressentir, ce que tu ressens pour moi.

-Juste... Comme ça, balbutia Draco qui était plus que troublé, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait.

-Oui, juste comme ça, sourit délicatement Harry. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, moi je suis prêt pour ça et j'en ai envie.

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins de douze heures, Harry vit le visage de Draco se tordre de douleur, même si cette fois-ci elle était uniquement psychologique.

-Soyons honnête cinq secondes, Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante et hystérique, néanmoins déterminé à aller au bout de cette conversation humiliante. On sait tous les deux que tu as envie de me pénétrer, et que j'en ai encore plus envie que toi.

-Mais tu n'es pas prêt pour ça et je le suis, répéta le brun.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais, l'assura Draco même s'il était évident qu'il était celui nécessitant un réconfort, une réassurance dans la situation.

-Je le sais bien, mais j'en ai envie. J'ai besoin d'être plus proche de toi.

-Attend encore un peu, le supplia presque Draco. Et je serai prêt, je t'assure.

-Draco, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème dans le fait que je me donne à toi ainsi? demanda très sérieusement Harry.

Mais Draco refusa de répondre, ses yeux se parant de crainte.

-Est-ce que tu trouves cela humiliant?

Et les larmes perlant au coin des yeux de Draco étaient une réponse en soi.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit Harry, qui était véritablement perdu.

Avant Draco, il ne s'était jamais questionné au sujet de sa sexualité. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire, pas quand le sexe n'avait pas encore sa place dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui qu'il était attiré par Draco, même si l'idée de recevoir une étiquette portant le nom "homo" ne l'enchantait guère, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû éprouver de la honte. Il aimait Draco pour la personne qu'il était, le sexe dans tout cela n'était qu'un détail technique. Mais Draco ne voyait pas les choses comme ça comme il le prouva d'une voix étranglée.

-Ça fait de moi quelqu'un de faible, de te vouloir à ce point à l'intérieur de moi. Ça fait de moi une fille. Et même si tu es trop généreux pour l'admettre, tout le monde le sait. Et mon problème ne vient pas du fait que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais que j'ai honte de ce que je moi je veux. Alors ça ne sert à rien de me proposer ça sur un plateau. Ce n'est pas ton rôle de te faire pénétrer.

-Mon rôle, souffla Harry, les yeux écarquillés - il n'en revenait pas du tissu d'insanités que Draco venait de débiter. Je ne vois certainement pas les choses comme ça.

-Mais tu es le seul, Potter, s'écria Draco, définitivement paniqué. Tout le monde voit ça comme ça. Tu crois que les gens qui vont nous voir ensemble ne vont pas se questionner sur ça. C'est la première chose qu'ils chercheront à savoir. Et ils auront l'évidence sous les yeux. Comme l'a eu mon père. Comme l'a eu Weasley. Il sauront que c'est moi qui ressent le besoin de me faire dominer.

-Et bien on va prouver à tout le monde qu'ils ont tort, à commencer par toi, Draco, s'exclama Harry avec colère alors qu'il ne comprenait pas que son ami puisse croire une telle chose. Tu vas me baiser et tu verras que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de se faire dominer où je ne sais quoi... Surtout pour notre première fois.

Et avant que Draco ait pu réagir et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa psychose, les protections de la fenêtre du salon vibrèrent et Harry utilisa sa magie pour laisser entrer le hibou de Hermione.

Trop frustré et déstabilisé par les révélations de Draco, il se releva du canapé, laissant au blondinet le temps de se remettre. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, malgré sa détresse, il découvrit avec plaisir le lieu et l'heure qu'Hermione avait choisi pour leur rencontre.

En se retournant vers le canapé, Harry s'aperçut que Draco l'observait avec attention, cherchant probablement à lire dans les lignes de son visage l'expéditeur du courrier.

-C'est Hermione, l'informa Harry pour ne pas le faire davantage mariner. Après que j'ai rejoint les Weasley hier et qu'il est devenu évident que je ne pourrais pas m'expliquer auprès d'eux, encore moins avec Ron, Hermione s'est approchée de moi pour me rassurer et me dire qu'on devrait discuter en tête à tête...

-Et elle a fait ça devant Weasley, souffla Draco, apparemment impressionné. Et elle va te rejoindre, seule, malgré la jalousie maladive de son mec...

Harry leva alors les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr qu'elle va le faire, Draco. De la même façon que je vais le faire, malgré la jalousie maladive de MON mec. Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur.

Rouge d'embarras, Draco se redressa du canapé, et marcha en silence jusqu'à la porte du salon, dans le but évident de monter à la salle de bain, prendre une douche. Sur le pas de porte, une main contre le chambranle, il s'arrêta, puis murmura :

-Tu devrais lui dire...

Puis se retournant pour percer les émeraudes d'Harry du feu de ses hématites, il reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

-Tu devrais TOUT lui dire.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le salon d'un pas vif.

Laissé seul, Harry fixa l'absence de Draco comme s'il était encore là. En une phrase, le blond lui avait donné en quelque sorte sa permission mais surtout ses encouragements, et Harry se mît à sérieusement réfléchir à cette offre, à cette possibilité qui ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Leur faire du bien à tous les deux.

…

RAR des Guest :

 **Charly** : J'ai adoré ta dernière review, j'avais l'impression d'avoir Hiro Nakamura en face de moi. :) Bon, l'attente fut à nouveau longue. J'espère qu'elle valait le coup. Et Ron ne s'améliore pas, ça a du te plaire. lol. A plus.

 **Neem** : Coucou. Je suis ravie de t'ajouter à mes lecteurs. La suite s'est fait attendre mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Merci pour le soutien.

 **Sophie** : Hey! Merci pour les compliments. J'essaye effectivement de bien travailler les personnalités des deux garçons. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est lisse et ça doit se ressentir. Je suis contente de ton impatience et j'espère désormais pouvoir publier une fois toutes les deux semaines, à partir de cette semaine. Merci en tout cas.


	11. Chapter 10 : Under our skin, our Desire

A/N : Chose promise, chose due. 1er Septembre : nouveau chapitre et reprise d'une publication qui je l'espère, sera plus régulière.

 **…**

 **Chapitre 10 : Under our skin, our desire**

Il était un peu plus de midi lorsque Harry arriva à Hyde Park, près du restaurant où Hermione lui avait donné rendez-vous. Cette journée de la fin août était particulièrement agréable, même pour des Anglais, même pour des Londoniens. Le soleil s'était dépêtré des derniers nuages de smog et brillait haut dans le ciel : une vision qui ne manqua pas de redonner espoir à Harry. D'autant plus lorsqu'il découvrit la brillance du sourire de son amie, attablée à l'une des petites tables, à l'écart du reste des premiers gourmands du midi. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs aucune difficulté à voir les ondes magiques représentatives des sortilèges de protection. Hermione s'était donné du mal pour qu'ils ne soient pas entendus et très probablement dérangés.

Au moment où il s'approcha de son amie, la jeune fille se leva de sa chaise pour le prendre dans ses bras. Leur dernière étreinte datait seulement de la veille et pourtant, Harry ressentait le besoin de puiser de la chaleur dans les bras de son amie.

— Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir, s'exclama Hermione pour tout salut et Harry la regarda avec étonnement.

— Tu ne pensais pas que je viendrais ?

— Je ne savais pas trop, à vrai dire. Lorsqu'on s'est parlé hier, tous les évènements étaient encore à chaud. Je me suis donc dit qu'après une nuit à les ressasser, tu n'avais plus trop envie de me voir.

— Bien au contraire, s'insurgea Harry.

— Même si je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour t'aider ? l'interrogea Hermione.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que tu pouvais faire, affirma Harry. Et puis, tu es là, aujourd'hui, la preuve que tu es disposée à m'aider. Je n'imagine pas que Ron t'a laissé partir aisément.

— Ne dis pas cela comme s'il était mon maître, Harry, s'écria Hermione, outrée. Je peux décider de ce que je fais, par moi-même. Encore heureux.

— Évidemment, Mione. Mais je te connais. Tu désires favoriser la paix. Tu ne ferais pas quelque chose qui aurait toutes les chances d'énerver qui que ce soit, et surtout pas Ron.

— Pas intentionnellement, tu as raison. Sauf si je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Et la situation actuelle le requiert. C'est dur à dire mais notre amitié a parfois plus de prix que ma relation avec Ron. Nous étions amis avant tout et lorsqu'il agit comme il le fait maintenant, même si je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il est blessé, j'ai du mal à le supporter. Notre amitié est ce qui a bâti notre vie à tous les trois et je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse t'écarter de la sorte, manquer de confiance en toi.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, Mione, déclara Harry, quelque peu dépité. C'est à cause de moi et de l'éloignement que je nous ai imposé depuis la fin de la guerre.

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! rugit Hermione. Oui, tu t'es éloigné mais tu avais tes raisons. On a tous besoin de guérir, chacun de notre côté, mais aussi ensemble. Et si on ne peut pas se reposer sur les personnes qui nous connaissent le mieux pour cela, que reste-t-il ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le parc et les gens qui s'y promenaient.

— Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je lui en veux pour cela, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il agit ainsi avec moi. Si j'ai été jaloux vis-à-vis de sa famille, je crois qu'il éprouve lui aussi une certaine jalousie à mon égard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Car il m'est loyal à l'excès. Draco dit que j'étais son héros quand il était petit - comme pour lui-même d'ailleurs - et qu'en devenant son ami, il n'a vu le monde qu'à travers moi et qu'il s'en veut. Ajouté à cela le besoin d'attention qu'il ressent du fait de sa famille et qu'il n'a pas eu avec moi et ma célébrité, je suppose que ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

— Étonnant que Malfoy soit si perspicace concernant Ron, remarqua Hermione. Mais il a raison. Et c'est l'un des problèmes qu'il doit régler, qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de régler à cause de la guerre. Tout comme je dois régler mon besoin presque pathologique de tout savoir pour tout contrôler. Et toi…

— Et moi, j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à régler, s'amusa Harry amèrement.

— Parce qu'elles ne cessent de te tomber sur le nez. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ry.

— Non, seulement mon destin.

— Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu es destiné à être seul ou à être malheureux.

— Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, à vrai dire, Mione. Bien sûr, votre compagnie me manque, mais…

— Tu as Malfoy, maintenant, le coupa son amie.

— Ce que j'ai avec lui est très différent de ce que j'ai avec vous deux. Et puis, il n'est pas le seul à bercer mon quotidien. Je m'occupe avec la rénovation du Square Grimmaurd. J'essaie d'apprendre à méditer pour contrôler ma magie, même si ce n'est pas très concluant.

Hermione le regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole. Au moment où elle allait se décider, une serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes. La femme repartie, Harry observa son amie avec amusement.

— Tu peux tout me demander, Mione, tu le sais. Alors n'hésite pas.

Hermione hésita pourtant encore un instant avant de se décider.

— Nous avons passé des mois à vivre ensemble, Harry, et nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps. Je pourrais probablement reconnaître ta magie aussi facilement que je reconnais la mienne. J'ai été forcé de constater qu'elle a changé. Déjà lors de notre retour d'Australie, j'avais remarqué comme des perturbations. Et il était évident qu'elle était plus puissante encore. Plus précise également. Mais, chaque fois que je t'ai revu depuis, elle avait changé imperceptiblement. Et puis, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Ron, j'ai vu… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu exactement. Sa différence, tout simplement. Tu n'as plus la même magie qu'avant et pourtant, elle est intimement liée à celle que tu possèdes comme si elle était davantage tienne. J'ai du mal à m'exprimer.

— Et pourtant, je te comprends parfaitement.

— Alors, explique-moi, Harry. Quelle est cette magie ?

— Elle ressemble à une malédiction, n'est-ce pas ? Limite à de la magie noire. Après ce qui est arrivé avec Ron, je me suis posé la question.

— Je ne suis pas certaine, murmura Hermione en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr, je me suis interrogée. Mais j'ai juste l'impression que c'est différent.

Harry approuva du chef avant de se lancer dans une explication détaillée de ce qu'il avait appris ces dernières semaines sur son héritage magique. Il précisa d'ailleurs à Hermione qu'il en avait parlé à deux reprises à Dumbledore mais que même dans son infinie sagesse, le vieil homme manquait de connaissances dans ce domaine inédit.

— Tu ignores donc le rôle de ta magie, son but. Et même si tu en connais le pourquoi, celui-ci reste vague, résuma Hermione, en penchant la tête sur le côté, tel un oiseau.

— Effectivement. Je sais aussi qu'être près de Draco m'aide à me contrôler.

— Et pourtant, l'interrompit son amie. Il était là hier.

— Oui, mais les attaques verbales de Ron étaient directement dirigées contre lui. Et il est clair que je ne contrôle rien lorsqu'il est concerné.

— Ce qui a toujours été le cas. Tu n'avais pas besoin de cette magie et qu'il soit ton catalyseur pour que tu agisses sans maîtrise vis-à-vis de lui. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi. Je comprenais la haine ancestrale de Ron mais au fond, il aurait pu l'oublier. Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un petit con imbu de sa personne mais j'aurais pu l'oublier. Toi, en revanche, tu en étais incapable, te concentrant sur lui, même quand d'autres choses étaient plus importantes.

— Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié lorsque vous m'avez dit avec Ron que j'étais obsédé par lui.

— Et tu l'étais ?

— Probablement, avoua Harry. Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi m'empêchait d'en comprendre la vraie nature… ce qui a changé dès la mort de Voldemort et de l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de ma tête.

— Tu avais donc en quelque sorte des sentiments pour lui, avant cette histoire de magie et de catalyseur ? Ce ne sont pas tes nouveaux pouvoirs qui te poussent vers lui ?

— C'est ce que j'ai craint au départ quand Dumbledore me l'a appris, déclara Harry en souriant doucement de l'inquiétude de son amie. Mais il m'a bien expliqué que c'était justement mes fortes émotions à son égard qui avaient déclenché mon pouvoir, pas l'inverse, même si ma magie m'encourage à me rapprocher de celui qui me fait du bien.

— Je vois, acquiesça Hermione. Et c'est intéressant. Je vais faire des recherches à ce sujet. Ça ne te dérange pas si j'en discute avec Dumbledore ?

— Non, au contraire. Peut-être qu'avec ton cerveau, celui d'Albus et celui de Severus, vous parviendrez à faire des avancées. Tu pourras également le dire à Ron, quand tu jugeras qu'il est prêt. Il me semble évident qu'il ne me laissera pas le lui dire de vive voix. Et si je veux espérer qu'il me reparle un jour, il faudra qu'il sache tout cela. Malgré nos divergences d'opinions, je ne veux pas le perdre.

— Et c'est son cas également, l'assura Hermione. Il lui faut du temps pour digérer ce qu'il perçoit comme une traîtrise de ta part par rapport à Malfoy. Mais il s'en remettra.

— J'aurais aimé que Draco se montre sous un meilleur jour devant vous, admit Harry. Car je t'assure qu'il n'est pas comme ça quand on est ensemble. On s'est même disputés à ce sujet après votre départ. J'étais furieux, surtout contre moi-même et j'ai été dur dans mes propres, ce que je regrette. Heureusement, il a été capable de me pardonner et moi également.

— Dans un sens, je comprends Malfoy, le rassura Hermione. Il s'est senti en position d'infériorité et de faiblesse face à nous deux, tes meilleurs amis, alors que tu l'abandonnais pour discuter avec Ginny. Ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui. Sa réaction était clairement un mécanisme de défense.

— Je suis content que tu comprennes, Mione. Tu es bien la seule.

—Ce n'est pas parce que je comprends que je me suis fait à l'idée cependant, le mit en garde la jeune fille. Il me faudra du temps pour me débarrasser du passé. Il nous faudra à tous du temps. Sauf, peut-être, à Molly et Arthur.

— Que veux-tu dire par là, lui demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas le soudain sourire rassurant et à la fois malicieux de son amie.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, un nouveau serveur leur apporta boissons et entrées et Hermione profita de son jus d'ananas pour faire durer le suspense.

— Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en faire concernant les Weasley, qu'ils ne t'abandonneraient pas comme une vieille chaussette…

— Abrège, Hermione, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

— Après que tu sois parti et que Ron ait fait sa crise, braillant à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais dangereux depuis que tu te laissais influencer par un Malfoy, il est parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ginny pleurait dans la sienne. Et George et Fred étaient absents. Un certain calme régnait au salon. Arthur et Molly en ont profité pour me demander un compte rendu de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

— J'espère qu'il était moins long que ton entrée en matière, ironisa Harry, sa patience s'amenuisant.

— J'ai fait de mon mieux pour leur expliquer ce que je savais, continua Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Je leur ai dit que tu avais effectivement rompu avec Ginny, depuis quelques semaines, même si tu n'avais pas été assez clair pour qu'elle comprenne. Je leur ai parlé de la visite que tu avais prévu de leur faire pour les mettre au courant de ce qui t'arrivait. Je leur ai enfin raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Ron, en restant le plus impartiale possible. Ah oui, j'ai aussi parlé de Malfoy.

— Tu leur as parlé de Draco ! s'écria Harry, faisant ainsi se retourner quelques têtes - sa voix ayant porté au-delà du champ de protection.

— Cesse de m'interrompre, s'amusa Hermione en rigolant. Je ne vais jamais finir mon histoire autrement. Bref. Je leur ai tout dit et, sans même se consulter, ils m'ont fait savoir qu'ils voudraient te parler une fois que les choses se seraient tassées au Terrier, sous-entendu, lorsque Ginny et Ron ne seraient plus dans leurs pattes.

— Vraiment ?

— Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent te dire exactement. Mais s'ils avaient désiré t'insulter et t'ignorer, ils n'auraient pas été jusqu'à préciser qu'ils feraient également un effort pour rencontrer Malfoy.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était persuadé qu'une autre explication devait motiver la demande des Weasley. Dubitatif, il resta silencieux durant de longues minutes sous le regard satisfait de son amie. Toujours pensif, il reprit la conversation sur des sujets plus légers jusqu'à la fin de leur déjeuner qu'il paya. Inconsciemment, il se préparait pour la reprise des festivités, à caractère sérieux dans un domaine qu'il aurait quelques difficultés à aborder, même avec Hermione, ou peut-être surtout avec Hermione. Mais Draco lui avait demandé de tout dire et Harry comptait bien s'y soumettre.

Après le repas, Harry entraîna donc Hermione bras dessus, bras dessous, à l'intérieur du parc, pour profiter d'une promenade qui lui donnerait l'avantage du terrain - l'absence de contact visuel - pour aborder le thème délicat de la sexualité. Après un énième bosquet, chaque morceau de végétation lui apportant une nouvelle once de courage, il se décida enfin.

— J'aurais un conseil à te demander, Mione, murmura-t-il dans un élan de détermination. Ça concerne Draco et moi et… notre intimité. Mais si ça te dérange d'en parler, dis-le moi et je m'arrête tout de suite.

— Non, vas-y, je t'écoute, s'exclama Hermione, positivement intriguée.

— Comment t'expliquer, soupira Harry, incertain. Je vais repartir avec le commencement, ce sera plus simple. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que nous étions allés « trop loin » alors que lui et moi avions bu ?

— Comment pourrais-je oublier un tel aveu, Harry, s'écria Hermione d'un air expressément affecté. Je m'étais imaginé pire que quelques baisers et caresses.

— Pas la peine de m'embarrasser, bougonna Harry.

— Excuse-moi, se repentit la jeune fille en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de son ami.

— Le fait est que, chaque fois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de physique entre nous, Draco était soit sous l'influence de l'alcool, soit celle des potions - c'était le cas hier et une fois encore, j'ai failli déraper.

— Étonnant que vous n'ayez rien fait du tout lorsque vous passez votre temps ensemble et que tu lui as déjà proposé d'emménager avec toi.

— C'est parce qu'on veut faire les choses bien, et pour y arriver on voulait se sentir parfaitement à l'aise dans nos sentiments avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Si c'est personnellement mon cas, les choses sont plus compliquées pour Draco.

— Comment cela ?

— Disons qu'il a beaucoup de mal à assumer sa sexualité et ses envies. Ce que tu comprendrais si tu avais vu la façon dont Lucius l'a traité depuis son enfance jusqu'à maintenant. Cet homme est abject. Il allait jusqu'à lui interdire de dessiner car il trouvait cette passion trop féminine. Le dessin ! Qui peut penser une chose pareille ? Le fait est que Draco a reçu un discours homophobe toute sa vie, tout en sachant qu'il préférait les garçons et il a, de ce fait, extrêmement honte. Quand Ron lui a dit ce qu'il lui a dit, ça a tapé dans le mille de l'une de ses plus grosses peurs. Il pense que les gens, en nous voyant, vont se dire qu'il est faible parce que… enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, mais parce qu'ils s'imagineraient ce qu'on fait quand on est tous les deux. Et le pire, c'est quand je lui ai dit que s'il n'était pas l'aise à l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit dans _ce_ sens, ça ne me dérangeait pas de le faire. C'est comme si je lui avais annoncé la fin du monde. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas mon rôle, ou quelque chose du même genre. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour l'aider à comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de honte à pratiquer ce qui nous fait envie et ce qu'on aime.

Malgré lui, Harry s'était emporté dans un discours passionné. Ses joues étaient rougies d'émotions. Hermione le regardait avec étonnement et fierté.

— Il y a des semaines de cela, lorsque Draco t'a dit qu'il voulait t'embrasser, tu ne t'es pas posé de questions sur le fait que c'était un garçon qui te demandait ça ?

— Non, répondit Harry sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

— Le fait que ce soit un garçon et ce que cela implique d'un point de vue sexuel ne t'est jamais passé par la tête, ne t'a jamais troublé ?

— Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi aurais-je dû être gêné ou quoi que ce soit. Savoir que c'est un garçon est hors de propos. Je ne l'ai pas choisi pour ça ou malgré ça ou je ne sais quoi. Mes sentiments pour Draco m'ont donné envie de l'embrasser et plus encore. Pourquoi le reste devrait être important ?

— Il ne le devrait pas, Harry. Mais il y a malheureusement beaucoup de monde pour qui c'est important. Peu résonnent comme toi. Le sexe d'une personne ne t'importe pas et c'est très bien mais pour quelqu'un comme Malfoy qui voit cela comme une différence, d'autant plus du fait de son père, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il trouve cela honteux. C'est le cas de beaucoup de gens, tant Moldus que sorciers qui sont attirés uniquement par les personnes du même sexe qu'eux. Elles se sentent différentes et la majorité de leurs contemporains font tout pour qu'ils se sentent différents. Je crois même que pour des Sang-Purs, où la lignée et l'importance du nom sont si grandes, ce doit être une raison de reniement.

— Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Lucius a renié Draco devant moi, musa Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

— Il a fait cela ?

— Oui, ce salaud a traité Draco comme s'il avait moins de valeur qu'un elfe de maison. Et tu sais comment il les considère.

— Je compatis avec Malfoy. Ce ne sera pas facile pour lui de passer outre. Mon conseil est le suivant, Harry, il faut que tu lui expliques ton point de vue et peut-être aussi pourquoi ton rapport à l'affection sous toutes ses formes est si particulier.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Harry sans comprendre.

— Je ne connais pas tout ce qui t'est arrivé dans ton enfance, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre que tu as eu un manque certain d'affection et de ce fait, tu as développé une ouverture d'esprit à l'amour quel qu'il soit. Tu n'as pas d'a priori, Harry et c'est rare. Lui parler de ton expérience personnelle l'aidera à te comprendre, à voir les choses comme toi. Et puis cela te fera du bien également. Je sais que tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne.

— C'est compliqué, Mione, murmura Harry en fixant ses yeux perclus de quelques larmes sur un écureuil passant par là.

— Je me doute. Mais si c'est pour la bonne cause, tu le feras, je te connais. Car même si tu cherches toujours à te protéger ou plutôt à protéger les autres des vérités de ton passé, quelque chose me dit qu'avec Malfoy, tu seras capable de passer outre tes peurs. Ce qui va dans le sens de ma dernière idée, la plus importante : tu dois le rassurer sur tes sentiments et surtout faire les choses doucement.

— Pour ce dernier point, je crois que ça va être compliqué, gloussa Harry.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Car je ne pense pas qu'on attendra longtemps, peu importe comment les choses se passent. Ma magie me pousse à être physiquement plus proche de Draco, me soufflant que c'est la chose à faire.

— Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai que des suppositions mais à mon avis, une fois que nous serons complètement unis, mon pouvoir pourra enfin s'exprimer.

— Harry ! s'insurgea Hermione, l'arrêtant, une main sur son avant-bras, ses yeux sérieux dans les siens. Tu ne peux pas prendre une décision si capitale uniquement pour faire plaisir ou apaiser ta magie.

— Crois-moi, Hermione, s'amusa Harry dans un grand rire. Il n'y a pas que ma magie qui sera apaisée. Et elle ne sera pas la seule à qui un rapprochement physique fera plaisir.

— Et dire que je croyais parler à quelqu'un ayant plus de maturité et de capacité émotionnelle qu'une cuillère à café, se renfrogna Hermione. Merlin, Harry ! Tu as des réflexions si masculines parfois.

— Excuse-moi d'être un homme, Mione. Mais à ce qu'il me semble, je suis toujours vierge quand toi tu ne l'es plus.

— Parce que je suis en couple et que c'est très sérieux, s'écria la jeune fille en rougissant. Mais justement, puisque tu parles de moi, je vais te dire, même si notre première fois à Ron et moi n'impliquait pas autant que pour toi et lui, nous avons pris notre temps. Il faut que tu sois certain de vouloir te livrer à lui de la sorte, à ton moment le plus vulnérable.

— C'est ce que je veux, Mione. Je suis prêt. Je t'assure. Je tiens à lui et j'ai envie de lui. Je n'ai plus de raison de me poser de question.

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Harry ? l'interrogea Hermione. Car tout ce que tu m'as dit jusque-là me pousse à le croire.

— Je pense que ni lui ni moi ne sommes prêts à mettre le mot amour sur notre relation mais oui, c'est ça que je ressens.

— Alors écoute ton cœur, Ry. Il te guidera dans la bonne direction, j'en suis certaine.

Apaisé par l'assurance de son amie, Harry la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes - un geste qui ne lui était plus du tout douloureux désormais - puis ils reprirent leur route, la discussion glissant doucement sur la future rentrée scolaire.

À l'ombre des arbres, au calme pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry et Hermione se prirent à rêver d'une solution qui n'inclurait pas Poudlard mais ne les forcerait pas à tous se séparer.

.HPDM.

À l'instant où Harry avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd, Draco s'était mis en route. Il avait filé avec Kreattur - venu tout droit des cuisines de l'école - sur le chemin de Traverse et sous couvert d'anonymat - un sweat-shirt noir à capuche appartenant à Harry cachant ses cheveux et sa silhouette - il avait rejoint une boutique de mobiliers sorciers spécialisée dans l'assemblage à la Moldue aussi bien qu'à la sorcière.

Draco avait passé de longues minutes à choisir le modèle parfait et lorsqu'il avait été satisfait de son choix et qu'il avait payé, Kreattur avait fait Transplaner les cartons contenant les pièces précieuses jusqu'à la chambre principale de Grimmaurd. Draco l'y avait rejoint, prêt à mettre la main à la pâte. Kreattur était à ses côtés, désireux de l'aider. Il avait cependant juré de ne pas faire usage de sa magie.

Draco était plein de bonne volonté et déterminé à mener à bien son projet sans abandonner pour rien au monde, même si l'idée de monter des meubles à mains nues ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit jusqu'à présent.

Trois heures plus tard, Draco désirait sérieusement s'arracher, peu importe l'horreur qu'il en aurait résultée. Qui avait dit que construire par soi-même un meuble n'était pas sorcier ?

Draco avait même été obligé de déroger à sa règle du « sans magie » pour soulever les pièces de bois trop lourdes. Kreattur avait bien tenté de l'aider mais Draco avait fini par le renvoyer à Poudlard - d'abord pour qu'il lui apporte un sandwich puis définitivement. Il préférait se débrouiller seul, de peur de commettre un crime.

Draco se demandait pourquoi Harry n'était toujours pas rentré, alors qu'il lui avait promis que son rendez-vous avec Hermione ne durerait que sur l'heure du midi.

L'horloge tournait - ce qui aurait dû rassurer Draco, lui qui n'avait pas encore fini, qui en était même très loin - mais au contraire, il commençait à s'impatienter.

Un peu plus tôt, Draco avait reçu un hibou de sa mère lui proposant de la retrouver au Manoir pour un nettoyage de printemps nécessaire et il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de lui répondre, tant il en avait plein les mains.

Frustré, désemparé, obnubilé par son ouvrage, Draco n'entendit pas les protections de la maison siffler à l'arrivée de leur maître. Il n'entendit pas non plus ce susdit maître l'appeler puis monter les étages afin de le trouver. Enfin, il ne se rendit compte qu'au bout de longues minutes de contemplation acharnée qu'Harry était rentré, qu'il se situait dans l'encadrement de la porte, adossé au chambranle, et qu'il l'observait avec des yeux tendres… et remplis de désir. D'un désir insoutenable.

Draco eut à peine le temps de se relever, de poser une main sur son front ruisselant - il n'était définitivement pas fait pour les travaux manuels pas ceux de cet ordre du moins - avant de se faire attaquer par Harry, ses lèvres et ses mains.

— Putain, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais, grogna Harry entre deux baiser avides.

S'il en avait été capable, Draco lui aurait répondu qu'il n'était plus vraiment en train de faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est répondre à la passion et l'enthousiasme d'Harry.

— Moi qui croyais que tu profiterais de mon absence pour voir ta mère, reprit le brun. Si on m'avait dit que je rentrerais pour trouver cette vision délectable !

— Je voulais te faire une surprise, murmura Draco, le souffle court. Et je crois que tu as besoin d'un lit, un vrai. Tu le mérites. Même si ma surprise est gâchée maintenant que tu es rentré et qu'elle n'est pas finie.

— Bien au contraire, Draco. Bien au contraire.

Et Harry fondit une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de Draco, le baiser s'approfondissant alors qu'il dirigeait le blondinet vers le matelas orphelin de son bois de lit.

— Putain, tu as pris un king-size, marmonna Harry entre deux mordillements et Draco se retrouva à glousser à bout de souffle.

Mais les caresses d'Harry étaient plus agréables que tous les rires du monde et, rapidement, Draco se laissa totalement submerger. Par les mains d'Harry, puissantes, finalement sur lui, sans les vapeurs d'alcool pour les quémander. Il aimait qu'Harry ait fait le premier pas, qu'il semble lui aussi trop submergé par leur contact et avant cela, sa simple vision, et soit ainsi incapable de se restreindre. Il aimait cet effet qu'il avait sur Harry. Il aimait se sentir désiré. Surtout par lui.

Et désiré, il l'était. Dans la recherche frénétique des doigts d'Harry pour l'effleurer. Dans cette question, prononcée une seconde trop tard alors que l'acte en lui-même avait déjà commencé, énoncée comme une supplication.

— Draco, laisse-moi te voir nu.

Harry en avait besoin, son ton de voix l'impliquait.

Alors, même si Draco était troublé, quelque peu tétanisé à l'idée d'être sobre, il n'avait aucun doute quant à la réponse à apporter. Il hocha la tête en souriant. Mais Harry voulait sa voix. Il força donc une pale réplique de celle-ci à s'exprimer.

— Uniquement si tu te déshabilles aussi.

Il était impossible de reconnaître ses accents passés, pas quand la luxure s'était insinuée dans chaque recoin de sa gorge, sur sa langue, avec laquelle Harry jouait à profusion. Qu'il léchait, suçait, mordait.

À l'image des petits coins de peau que le brun dévoilait petit à petit, à chaque vêtement retiré, en douceur, lentement, comme s'il avait peur que Draco change d'avis, au dernier moment, Harry retirait son propre habit avec une rapidité et une vigueur qui donnait à Draco des idées licencieuses. Il voulait cette époque où il serait capable, sans honte, de recevoir la passion non dissimulée d'Harry. Elle était présente, sans restriction, dans les pupilles émeraude du brun, une vision qui le faisait presque souffrir. Tant d'émotions dans un regard. Tant de profondeur. De détermination. D'envie.

Une nouvelle envie irrépressible.

Concentré sur les yeux d'Harry, Draco n'avait même pas senti que son dernier vêtement lui avait été soutiré et qu'il se trouvait donc nu devant l'homme qu'il aimait.

Au-delà des yeux d'Harry, c'est dans ses gestes qu'il s'en rendit compte, lorsque le brun ôta son propre caleçon et qu'il se présenta à Draco comme s'il avait un droit de regard sur la marchandise, comme s'il avait le droit de dire non. « Non, tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi ». Sauf qu'il l'était, largement.

Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, Draco comprit que même s'il ne l'avait pas été, il n'aurait pas pu, il n'aurait pas voulu dire non. Car c'était Harry et il voulait tout de lui. Il acceptait tout de lui.

Ses qualités. Ses défauts. Sa passion. Sa sensibilité exacerbée.

D'une main tremblante de retenue, Harry attrapa la main de Draco et la fit passer délicatement sur son torse. Jusque-là, Draco n'avait pas touché. Il était réellement tétanisé, cloué au sol. Et il n'était, en aucun cas gêné par la prise de contrôle d'Harry. Bien au contraire. Il la désirait.

Mais le feu du brun s'était quelque peu apaisé, contraint par la force de son propriétaire et son incertitude à s'amenuiser.

— Je sais qu'on a parlé d'y aller en douceur, tenta Harry d'une voix rauque. Mais…

— Au diable la lenteur, le coupa Draco qui était prêt à recevoir les caresses du brun et les recevoir maintenant.

— Je suis novice en la matière, Draco. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux. J'ai besoin que tu me le dises.

Draco rougit malgré lui. Ce manque d'expérience qu'Harry ramenait régulièrement sur le tapis semblait surtout être prétexte à le mettre lui en avant, à le faire participer activement. Mais comment pouvait-il exprimer ce qu'il désirait au fond de lui ? C'était impossible.

Impuissant, désespérément, Draco fixa Harry sans répondre. Longuement.

— Je veux tout ce que tu m'as donné jusqu'à présent, murmura-t-il en fuyant le regard trop vert du brun. Et plus encore.

Draco crut un instant qu'Harry allait faire son difficile en demandant ce qu'était exactement ce plus encore. Mais, tout à coup, Harry se retrouva entre ses cuisses, et la sensation de chaleur, de solidité - autant du poids du corps que du poids plus spécifique d'un de ses membres en particulier - l'étourdit pour de bon et Draco gémit, d'abord sans honte puis en rougissant d'embarras.

Comme s'il n'avait pas vu, Harry attrapa de nouveau ses lèvres et se mit à bouger. À glisser sur lui comme un serpent. Scandaleusement. À onduler pour que leurs sexes dressés se rencontrent avec acharnement.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Draco avait imaginé plus mais ce geste simple et pur était parfait. Il mimait en quelque sorte l'acte suprême qui se dessinait sous ses paupières closes.

Perdu dans son fantasme et le bien-être des sensations présentes, les mains de Draco se refermèrent à de multiples reprises sur du vide. Mais il ne voulait pas du vide. Il voulait s'attacher à quelque chose - à quelqu'un - de solide, de réel, et s'ancrer pour ne pas perdre conscience avec la réalité. Avec effort, ses doigts trouvèrent le corps d'Harry. Ses épaules. Son dos. Sa taille. Ses fesses.

Le grognement qui échappa à Harry fut animal. Draco en subit les frais. Une morsure profonde à la jugulaire. Harry était devenu loup et ses sens s'éveillaient en rythme.

Son goût. Grâce à ses canines.

Draco tenta une nouvelle pression sur la partie charnue.

Son odorat. Le nez d'Harry se perdit dans son cou, abandonnant sa lutte contre lui-même.

Une nouvelle pression.

Son toucher. Dominé par son envie et les assauts de sa magie qui lui soufflait que le but était proche, Harry s'éloigna une seconde du corps de Draco pour se positionner plus bas. Les mains agrippées sur les cuisses de Draco, ses ongles enfoncés douloureusement, ses pouces massant les adducteurs, désireux du _plus haut_ , Harry laissa tomber son visage dans la foison blonde, respirant comme un noyé en manque d'air.

Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit, presque malgré lui et elle se referma sur son Graal personnel. Non le bâton de la mort qu'il avait abandonné. Mais celui de la vie qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter, ni perdre.

Draco planait dans un monde parallèle où il serait né oiseau. Il se laissait porter par le vent des sensations délicieuses de la bouche d'Harry. Chaude et moite. De son inexpérience qu'il accueillait avec joie. De sa prudence par moment engloutie par son enthousiasme. Draco n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Draco n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse désirer encore plus.

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux boucles brunes, le guidant tout d'abord, puis l'arrêtant complètement, jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'Harry le trouvent, que la peur de mal faire s'insinue dans pupilles, que son sexe quitte dans un bruit de succion la bouche toujours ouverte et salivante d'Harry. Jusqu'à ce que Draco le rassure d'un sourire. Jusqu'à ce que le blondinet rougisse de honte pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais…

Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas demander cela, même si sa gêne était hypocrite lorsqu'il s'était déjà touché de la sorte par le passé. Et il avait confiance en Harry. Plus qu'en lui-même.

Draco posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux, se cachant du regard d'Harry, avant de murmurer sa demande.

Il attendit, impatient, mais rien n'arriva… Il n'osait pourtant pas regarder. Puis Harry - qui avait forcément entendu son murmure dans le silence de la chambre - lui ordonna de retirer sa main et de le contempler.

Tremblant, Draco s'exécuta et affronta avec courage le regard sans peur d'Harry. Un regard qui avait étrangement perdu de sa passion mais avait gagné en… tristesse ?

Avant qu'il ait pu s'interroger sur cette émotion atypique dans un moment pareil, la voix d'Harry s'éleva.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Intelligiblement.

Et depuis quand Harry connaissait-il un mot si long ?

— Je veux tes doigts à l'intérieur de moi, souffla Draco, son visage positivement cramoisi.

— Dans ta bouche ? s'enquit Harry avec une pointe de violence et de sadisme.

Draco savait qu'il n'était pas idiot et qu'il avait parfaitement compris sa volonté. Jouer ainsi avec lui, uniquement car il avait honte était indigne du Sauveur de l'humanité.

— Putain, Potter, c'est dans mon cul que je les veux. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

— Très bien, déclara Harry d'une voix sans émotion. Dans ce cas-là, on le fera tous les deux en même temps.

— Quoi ? coassa le blond qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

Sa soudaine colère s'était évanouie comme neige au soleil. Lorsque Harry lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à se livrer ainsi à lui, car il n'y avait rien de honteux là-dedans, Draco avait non seulement trouvé cette proposition incongrue et indigne, il ne l'avait surtout pas crue. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il voulu s'affaiblir devant lui, alors qu'il était si dominant ? Draco en ressentait des frissons de dégoût et de peur.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry, s'agita-t-il en voyant la détermination du brun qui n'était pas près de s'éteindre.

— On le fera ensemble ou on ne le fera pas, réaffirma Harry.

Draco était sur le point de paniquer, d'hyperventiler mais Harry, qui l'avait remarqué changea de nouveau de position. Il remonta sur le matelas pour se retrouver face au blondinet.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Draco, sérieusement.

— On en a déjà discuté, Harry. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

— Notre conversation ne faisait au contraire que débuter. Et nous avons été interrompus. Sur le moment, j'étais peut-être trop choqué pour savoir quoi te dire, de toute façon. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

— Et puis tu as vu Granger entre deux, se moqua Draco qui n'aimait décidément pas le tour pris par la conversation. Et elle t'a dit quoi me dire, c'est ça ?

— Je lui ai demandé conseil, c'est vrai, admit Harry, sans entrer dans le jeu de Draco. Et elle m'a conseillé d'être honnête avec toi, de te dire les choses comme je les ressens. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire, même si je suis maladroit. Tant pis. Je crois que tu as besoin d'entendre ce que je pense de la situation.

— Alors quoi, Potter ! intervint Draco avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit - sa peur le faisant perdre tout sang-froid sur ses émotions. Tu vas me dire que je suis stupide de penser ces choses. Ne crois-tu pas que je le sais déjà ? Qu'intellectuellement, une part de moi sait que tu as raison mais si dix-huit ans de ma vie ne m'ont pas fait changer de point de vue, toi, tu vas être capable de le faire ?

— Je suis prêt à relever le défi, asséna Harry et toutes objections de Draco furent étouffées dans l'œuf face à ce ton. Hier, tu as soulevé deux points qui m'ont fait réfléchir différemment. Je vais commencer par celui qui me paraît le plus général, le plus facile à surmonter sans doute. Tu m'as dit que tous les gens qui nous croiseraient se poseraient la question de nos « rôles » en matière de sexe. Tu as sans doute raison. Quand j'ai expliqué à Hermione mon point de vue, elle m'a dit que malheureusement encore trop peu de personnes pensaient comme moi. Au-delà du fait que ce qui se passe dans notre intimité ne regarde que nous, je peux comprendre que ce que les gens pensent de toi te préoccupe. Davantage maintenant qu'avant la guerre, d'ailleurs. Pour moi, c'est un peu l'inverse qui s'est produit, peut-être car au fond ce qui m'a toujours préoccupé lorsque les journaux disaient n'importe quoi à mon sujet, ce n'était pas tant ce qu'ils pensaient de moi mais plutôt s'ils allaient croire ce que je disais à propos du retour de Voldemort. Je ne voulais par perdre toute crédibilité. Mais j'ai vite compris que l'opinion qui importait était celle de mes amis, pas celle d'inconnus. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut que tu voies par toi-même bien sûr mais pose-toi cette question : à ton avis, qui devrait avoir honte : celui qui aime ou celui qui juge ? J'aimerais vraiment que tu oublies ce que les autres risquent ou non de penser car il y aura malheureusement toujours des gens pour juger. Ils ne s'interrogent d'ailleurs pas uniquement lorsqu'ils voient deux hommes ou deux femmes ensemble. Ils le font quand ils voient une grande avec un petit, une femme forte avec un maigre. Leur dégoût naît de l'ignorance et d'un manque d'ouverture d'esprit, de la peur également. La différence d'autrui les rassure eux, voilà pourquoi ils s'interrogent sur le comment du pourquoi d'un acte qui va au-delà d'une certaine norme créée par je ne sais qui. Mais sache que, pour toi, je n'hésiterais pas à confronter qui que ce soit qui nous regardera de travers. Et s'ils sont obsédés par qui est actif ou passif, c'est vraiment leur problème. S'ils sont si inquiets, si intéressés par notre sexualité, je leur dirai qu'ils n'ont qu'à essayer. À commencer par Ron d'ailleurs.

— Harry ! s'exclama Draco en se bouchant futilement les oreilles - un geste, en somme, très enfantin. Ne me raconte pas de telles horreurs. Tu veux vraiment que je m'imagine Weasley dans une situation pareille?

—Je ne suis pas certain que ça t'aiderait mais sait-on jamais, s'amusa Harry et Draco lui balança une claque sur le crâne. Mais, sérieusement, Draco, l'opinion des autres est futile. La tienne, en revanche, m'importe grandement. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi _toi_ personnellement, tu trouves cela dégradant. Est-ce uniquement à cause de ton père et des conneries qu'il n'a cessé de rabâcher depuis ton enfance ?

Draco haussa les épaules en réfléchissant à la question.

— Sans doute un peu. Mes préjugés viennent certainement de mon éducation. Jamais je n'aurais pu accepter aussi facilement que toi mon attirance envers un autre garçon, surtout quand pour toi, c'est arrivé si soudainement. Tu n'y as pas réfléchi à deux secondes. Tu m'as offert ta virginité comme si c'était naturel. Ça ne l'était pas pour moi. J'ai des années de désirs refoulés derrière moi. Depuis que j'ai 14 ans, je cherche à fuir le fait que je te désire. Je cherche à oublier mes rêves constants dans lesquels j'imagine des scénarios où tu viendrais m'avouer que tu me désires depuis toujours mais que tu ne peux plus attendre, qu'il faut que tu me prennes, là maintenant, contre ce mur ou sur ce bureau. J'ai lutté furieusement contre cette vérité. Je me suis longtemps voilé la face jusqu'à ce ne plus le pouvoir, lorsque, nuit après nuit, mes rêves étaient les mêmes et que, matin après matin, je devais me nettoyer et oublier que j'avais murmuré ton nom, lorsque, pire, je l'ai fait consciemment, en me touchant, à l'abri de multitudes de sortilèges pour que personne ne m'entende. Et quand je te voyais après cela, c'était pire que tout, car, c'était idiot, mais j'avais l'impression que tu savais. Et tu étais là, si parfait, inatteignable. Je te détestais. Je voulais te faire payer. Seule ma volonté de mourir, juste après la fin de la guerre m'a libéré, durant quelques minutes, de ces sentiments honteux. À Azkaban, j'ai cru que j'avais tout rêvé.

Durant son récit, la main d'Harry l'avait trouvé, d'abord sur sa joue pour l'apaiser puis à sa taille pour rapprocher son corps tremblant.

— Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, Draco, mais je peux te promettre d'essayer. Si tu veux travailler sur ça, je veux le faire avec toi. C'est la seule solution que je vois.

— Comment ?

— En te prouvant qu'il n'y a pas de honte à ressentir et désirer ce que tu ressens et désires. Force est de constater que cette position sur un piédestal sur lequel tu m'as placé depuis longtemps me donne probablement la plus grande chance de réussite. Car si tu me vois faire quelque chose qui pour toi est honteux, tu changeras forcément d'avis. Et se faisant, tu découvriras également que je ne suis pas parfait. Et puis, tous tes désirs, ce sont des choses que tu n'as jamais vraiment expérimentées, tu peux changer d'avis.

— Je me suis touché, Harry, le contredit Draco en fixant le brun avec courage. Je sais ce que ça m'a fait ressentir.

— Mais c'était tes doigts. Et parfois, on se rend compte que nos désirs et nos fantasmes ne trouvent pas réalisation dans les actes. Que se passera-t-il si tu n'aimes pas que je te pénètre mais que moi j'aime que tu le fasses ? Ou encore si ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimons cela ? Ou peut-être qu'on aimera tous les deux, prendre et être pris ? Il y a tellement de possibilités. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait fondamentalement, Draco ? Est-ce que tu te sentirais moins toi ? Est-ce que tu me sentirais moins moi ?

— Je l'ignore, admit Draco en souriant faiblement.

— Alors on le découvrira ensemble. Je sais bien que les choses ne changeront pas en une seconde, que tu vas l'accepter en un mouvement de baguette mais je serai avec toi tout du long. Ensemble, c'est comme ça que je veux qu'on fasse les choses.

Et dans cette dernière phrase, Draco comprit tout ce qu'Harry avait impliqué un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de faire ENSEMBLE. Combien cette offre était précieuse et combien il voulait la saisir.

Il fonça sur les lèvres d'Harry, mû par une affection phénoménale envers le brun. Il attrapa sa langue pour jouer avec, n'attendant pas qu'Harry prenne la décision. Et ce fut donc le brun qui dû mettre un terme à son empressement.

— Draco, je suis disposé à attendre que tu sois prêt mais si tu m'attaques avec autant d'enthousiasme, je vais avoir du mal à me retenir.

— Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, Harry. Je ne vois peut-être pas encore les choses comme toi, mais j'en ai envie. Et j'ai envie de toi et plus important, pour toi, avec toi, j'ai envie d'essayer.

— Ensemble ? demanda Harry pour s'assurer que le message était passé.

— Ensemble, affirma Draco.

Et leur baiser reprit, s'intensifia, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'engage dans une nouvelle position. Celle qui définissait le mieux ce « ensemble », où les deux étaient égaux. Chacun face au membre de l'autre, vision spectaculaire et charmante. Un 69 pour les aficionados du kâma sutra, un acte bien plus sensuel et intime qui simple chiffre pour Harry qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à reprendre ses caresses passées.

Submergé par des vagues de plaisir, Draco approcha sa bouche timidement. Un doux baiser sur le gland qui fit frissonner Harry de pied en cap. Malgré cette réaction satisfaisante, Draco avait peur de mal faire. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé dans cette situation. Son nez enivré d'odeur masculine, sa bouche était collée au sexe d'Harry, attendant un mouvement de surprise pour s'entrouvrir. Mouvement qui arriva lorsque l'index d'Harry s'intéressa pour la première fois à l'intimité du blondinet. Dans un gémissement d'excitation accrue, Draco plongea tête la première. Il se força ensuite à imiter les gestes d'Harry. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils goûtèrent à l'effervescence de la succion. C'est ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent et se firent pénétrés.

Un doigt. Puis deux. Du côté d'Harry en tout cas. Draco hésitait, perdu entre son bien-être et la peur de ne pas être à sa place. Harry ouvrit sa bouche, laissant glisser son sexe. Instinctivement, les cuisses de Draco s'ouvrirent davantage. Peu importait son membre viril si Harry s'intéressait à cette autre partie de son anatomie qui requérait ses caresses buccales. Mais Harry s'était arrêté pour une raison précise. Parler.

— C'est agréable, Draco. Plaisant. Tu peux continuer.

Le désir de contredire Harry, non par principe mais pour lui exprimer le sens profond de ses sensations le poussa à lâcher son objet de gâterie.

— Ce n'est pas seulement agréable ou plaisant, Harry, répliqua-t-il, sa voix cassée de plaisir. C'est la perfection, ce pour quoi je suis né.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Draco attrapa avec ses cuisses la tête d'Harry pour la remettre au travail et le brun obtempéra dans l'instant. Draco tenta, à plusieurs reprises, de se remettre lui aussi dans la course, mais, rapidement, il fut pris par ce qu'Harry lui faisait ressentir.

Motivé par l'aveu de Draco, Harry n'était plus aussi prudent qu'il l'avait été. Il laissait parler son désir, jusqu'à se perdre lui-même dans la sensation. Lorsque Draco finit donc par éjaculer dans sa bouche, pour Harry, recevoir la semence de son autre n'était que l'entrée d'un repas plus succulent encore qui l'attendait.

Perdant toute notion de retenue, il retira délicatement son sexe de la bouche de Draco qui tentait de revenir sur terre et de respirer. Puis il reprit sa position initiale, Draco sur le dos, lui entre ses cuisses étirées à l'extrême du plaisir.

— Je suis désolé, Draco, eut juste le temps de prévenir Harry, futilement puisqu'il ne se serait pas arrêté, même pour un non. J'ai envie de te bouffer. J'en ai besoin.

Et sa langue vint laper aux abords du tunnel de chair qu'il voulait posséder.

Le goût de Draco. Son odeur. Délicieuse.

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses mouvements de rein contre le matelas. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa main. Seulement des miaulements de Draco, délectables. Une honte que le matelas n'ait même pas été recouvert d'une protection. Une bonne façon de l'étrenner. Et puis, il avait la magie pour le nettoyer.

La langue d'Harry donna un nouveau coup, plus profond. Draco cria de plaisir et Harry fut dévasté par son orgasme. Épuisé, il ne changea pas de position, sa tête se reposant au plus bel endroit du monde.

De longues minutes plus tard, Harry redressa finalement la tête et croisa le regard argenté de Draco. Sans qu'un mot ne passe entre eux, puisqu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire avec vigueur.

Secoués de part en part, leurs corps retrouvèrent une étreinte apaisée, des effleurements de lèvres, seulement interrompus par le bruit de la cheminée réservée à la maison d'Andromeda.

Harry n'avait aucun désir de se lever, il était bien dans les bras de Draco mais s'il avait fait installer une communication directe et constante entre les deux maisons, c'était pour être joignable en tout temps, au cas où une urgence arrivait.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Draco s'était déjà mis en mouvement.

— Je pense que c'est ma mère. Je reviens.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réellement s'interroger sur la raison d'être d'un appel de Narcissa, Draco revint, le sourire aux lèvres, d'autant plus lorsqu'il contempla, l'œil gourmand, le corps nu d'Harry.

— Que voulait Narcissa ? s'enquit Harry puisque Draco ne se lançait pas de lui-même dans des explications.

— Elle m'avait envoyé un hibou un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour me proposer de la rejoindre au Manoir. Elle va choisir le mobilier qu'elle veut emporter chez Andy et récupérer ses vêtements. Elle voudrait que j'en fasse de même pour pouvoir placer le reste de la maison sous stase, en attendant qu'on décide quoi en faire.

Draco avait déjà une bonne idée à ce sujet et il comptait en parler avec Narcissa au plus tôt.

— Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

— Que j'arrivais dans quelques minutes, le temps de prendre une rapide douche - même si ça, je ne le lui ai pas dit.

Harry gloussa faiblement en repassant dans sa tête le film de leur étreinte - la raison d'être de cette douche.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si j'apporte des meubles et mes affaires ? voulut savoir le blondinet avant de passer le pas-de-porte.

— Draco, tu es ici chez toi. Tu y fais donc ce que tu veux.

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Draco s'empressa d'embrasser Harry.

— C'est ça que je veux, murmura-t-il en caressant la joue du brun, qui, à la surprise des deux hommes, réagit dans l'instant, son sexe se dressant déjà d'intérêt.

— Dis-moi, Harry, tu es vraiment un lion !

Loin de s'offusquer, le brun lui donna une légère claque aux fesses.

— Dépêche-toi de filer où ta mère n'est pas près de te voir.

Souriant comme un enfant, Draco obéit, abandonnant Harry à son état à la fois de somnolence et d'excitation.

Malgré sa bonne humeur évidente, Draco restait légèrement troublé par sa première interaction physique avec Harry. Il avait aimé, plus que cela même, il avait adoré. Et pourtant, il avait touché Harry très intimement. C'était étrange. Il sentait une espèce de blocage à l'intérieur de lui et ignorait quoi faire pour le mettre à mal, même si le discours d'Harry qu'il savait parfaitement sincère lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Mû d'une idée qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer quelques semaines seulement plus tôt, Draco se décida à parler à sa mère de ce qui le troublait. Leurs retrouvailles au Manoir étaient d'ailleurs le moment idéal puisque seuls Pilly et Rusty - l'elfe formé pour seconder Andy dans sa maison - seraient présents à leurs côtés.

Le Manoir était certes immense, la magie des elfes était puissante. La fin de la journée leur serait donc suffisante pour mener à bien leur tache. Il fut décidé que, dans un premier temps, Narcissa et Draco travailleraient dans leurs quartiers privés pour empaqueter leurs vêtements et leurs affaires personnelles, une mission qui dura à peine plus d'une heure. Puis, Narcissa et Draco se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall et pièce après pièce, ils choisirent ce qu'ils voulaient emmener, ce qu'ils voulaient conserver au château et enfin, ce qu'ils voulaient vendre.

C'est à ce moment-là, lorsque les elfes leur eurent servi une tasse de thé et des biscuits revigorants que Draco se décida à passer à l'action. En réalité, ce fut Narcissa elle-même qui engagea la conversation, elle qui connaissait si bien son fils.

— Que veux-tu me dire ou me demander, mon Dragon ? s'enquit-elle en lui tendant sa tasse. Cela fait bien une demi-heure que je te vois peser le pour et le contre, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, te préparer à la bataille. Que dois-tu m'annoncer ?

— Ce n'est pas un sujet facile, répondit Draco, tout à fait mortifié. Voilà pourquoi j'hésite.

— Tu sais que jamais je ne te jugerais. Tu peux tout me dire.

— Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, justement ? s'étonna Draco, s'engouffrant dans la brèche offerte par Narcissa. Tu sais que c'est à l'encontre de toutes les traditions Sang-Purs.

— Avant d'être une Sang-Pur, je suis ta mère, s'exclama Narcissa, ahurie que son fils pose une telle question.

— Pourquoi Père n'est-il pas comme ça, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, tu l'as laissé m'éduquer comme lui le voulait et non comme tu le désirais ?

— J'ai fait de mon mieux avec ce que j'avais, expliqua Narcissa qui savait qu'elle devait prendre avec des pincettes un tel sujet. Je n'ai pas reçu la même éducation que celle de ton Père, Draco, car, même si mes parents étaient difficiles, ceux de Lucius étaient méchants, comme beaucoup de ses ancêtres d'ailleurs. Ajouté à cela le choix qu'il a opéré dès le début de sa vie d'adulte, éclairé par son besoin de se prouver et ses mauvaises influences, ton Père n'a pas compris qu'un enfant n'était pas uniquement la somme des principes et des valeurs inculqués d'un parent. Il est son reflet certes mais il ne peut survivre sans affection ni amour. Je t'ai apporté toute l'affection de mon cœur, espérant qu'elle comblerait le vide laissé par ton Père. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit capable de te démontrer l'amour que je sais qu'il éprouve, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pourquoi t'interroges-tu sur cela, Draco ?

— Parce que je me demande comment deux Sang-Purs ont pu avoir des réactions diamétralement opposées quand ils ont su pour Harry et donc ma sexualité. Père m'a renié verbalement mais toi, tu m'as encouragé. Tu sais comme moi que l'homosexualité est rejetée par les Sang-Purs mais tu ne m'as pas rejeté.

— Je crois que peu importent tes actions, Draco, je ne pourrais jamais te rejeter. Mais pour moi, la sexualité et par extension l'amour sont une affaire personnelle qui ne devrait pas être régie par des traditions. Je ne vois pas pourquoi notre catégorie sociale devrait avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec cela. D'autant plus à une époque où, d'une part les Sang-Purs ont été destitués de leur rang dans la société, et lorsque d'autre part, nous avons vu les limites de certaines de leurs idéologies. Tu ne penses pas de même ?

— Je ne sais pas, admit Draco. J'ai deux lois à l'intérieur de moi qui luttent. L'une me dit d'avoir honte de l'homme que je suis. L'autre cherche à me convaincre du contraire car je veux être aux côtés d'Harry, complètement.

— Tu as honte de toi, Draco ? s'écria Narcissa, les yeux écarquillés.

— Oui, avoua Draco, les yeux tournés vers sa tasse.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait honte ?

— Ce que je ressens… J'entends encore Père me dire que j'ai l'air d'une fillette, entre mon visage et mes pinceaux. Et c'est ce que je pense de moi-même à certains moments. Lorsque j'ai envie d'être protégé par Harry. Quand j'ai besoin qu'il s'occupe de moi. Quand je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression d'être une femme.

— Parce que pour toi, les femmes sont les seules à ressentir ces choses ?

Draco haussa les épaules, sans savoir quoi dire, surtout de l'air espiègle de sa mère.

— Est-ce que je te donne la sensation d'être quelqu'un de faible, Draco ?

— Non ! s'exclama le blondinet. Tu es forte. Père est fort. C'est moi qui suis faible.

— Draco, veux-tu que je te raconte les nombreuses fois où ton Père a éclaté en sanglots sur mon épaule car il avait peur, ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Toutes ces fois où il a recherché la sécurité de mon étreinte. Toutes les fois où il a aimé que je prenne soin de lui, un peu à l'image d'une mère. Et toutes les fois où c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé dans ces situations. Nos besoins affectifs et émotionnels ne font pas de nous des personnes faibles. Et dans un couple, qu'il soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel, ces réactions ne sont pas réservées à un seul des partenaires. Mais aux deux. Un jour, tu auras besoin d'Harry. Un autre, il aura besoin de toi. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

— Et pourtant, murmura Draco qui était ému des paroles de sa mère. J'ai la sensation que ça ne fonctionne que dans un sens.

— Peut-être pour l'instant car Harry est le genre d'homme qui place les besoins d'autrui avant ceux des autres. Mais je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà aidé, plus que tu ne l'imagines - si j'en crois par exemple cette lettre que tu m'as écrite sur sa magie qu'il a développé grâce à toi. Et puis, même si votre relation marche beaucoup dans ce sens, cela ne fait pas de toi une fillette ou je ne sais quoi. Certains hommes ont besoin de ça, qu'ils soient avec un homme ou une femme. C'est ainsi, Draco.

— Tu as sans doute raison, maman…

— Mais, l'encouragea Narcissa qui sentait une objection derrière les paroles conciliantes de son fils.

— Comment te dire cela à toi… Disons que les envies, les besoins physiques que j'ai ne laissent que peu de place à l'interrogation concernant qui est le dominant et qui est le dominé dans notre relation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez adeptes du bondage, déclara Narcissa en souriant malicieusement et Draco rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Vu ta réaction, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu n'en es pas adepte - et même si tu l'étais, cela ne regarde personne ce que tu fais dans ta chambre, ou ailleurs…

— Maman, gémit Draco qui était de plus en plus mortifié.

— Le fait est que, plutôt que de réfléchir en termes de dominant, dominé, choisi des mots qui convergent plus d'affection.

— On dirait Harry, soupira Draco en souriant malgré lui.

— Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il pense ainsi. Et malheureusement, pas étonnée non plus que tu aies choisi ces termes vu l'exemple de ton Père. Mais, laisse-moi te dire une chose, il n'y a pas que les hommes, les vrais, qui peuvent « dominer » tant sexuellement que dans un couple. Certaines femmes sont très dominantes. Certains hommes aiment cela. C'est davantage une question de personnalité qu'autre chose. Et je vais m'arrêter là avant que tu ne deviennes aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais imagine-toi une société où tous les hommes seraient des dominants, des leaders. Crois-tu qu'elle pourrait prospérer ?

Et Draco qui n'en était plus à une honte près admit que sa mère n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

— J'espère t'avoir donné de quoi réfléchir, mon fils, conclut Narcissa. Et maintenant, je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous nous remettions au travail.

Draco mit bien une heure avant de perdre ses rougeurs - dans sa tête, il ne cessait de se passer en boucle les paroles de sa mère qui était une femme assurément exceptionnelle.

Vers 20h, leur ronde du Manoir fut finalement achevée et après des remerciements et un baiser d'adieu, Draco reprit le chemin de sa nouvelle maison, Pilly ayant reçu l'ordre de conduire ses affaires au Square Grimmaurd.

Draco trouva Harry derrière ses fourneaux et même s'il ne lui raconta pas la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa mère - uniquement le tri qu'il avait effectué - le brun remarqua que son sourire se voulait particulièrement franc, sincère et détendu.

Pendant le repas, Draco expliqua à Harry que lui et sa mère avaient discuté d'une idée qu'il avait eue et que Narcissa avait largement approuvée concernant le Manoir.

—Quelle est-elle ? voulut savoir Harry, des pétillements dans les yeux.

— J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait travailler au Manoir comme on est en train de le faire ici. Le restaurer, le transformer également. En faire une résidence de vacances par exemple.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, c'est notre héritage de famille, on peut donc en faire ce qu'on veut. Et ni mère, ni moi-même ne désirons y revivre. Jamais plus. Trop de mauvais souvenirs…

— Et tu veux réellement poursuivre notre collaboration ?

— Je trouve qu'on forme une bonne équipe, répondit Draco franchement.

Harry, ses yeux brillant d'émotions attrapa la main de Draco et y dessina des arabesques jusqu'à la fin du repas, jusqu'à ce que la vaisselle soit faite.

Puis il entraîna le blondinet vers la chambre principale sous les protestations de Draco qui ne voulaient pas voir le résultat de son échec. Ce qu'il y trouva n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Le lit était fini de monter, stable, exactement comme il l'avait vu dans le magasin, exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. Harry l'avait bâti. Pour lui. Pour eux.

— Je me suis permis de le finir, marmonna Harry. J'ai eu, après tout, un cours particulièrement complet en art Moldu, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Par contre, je n'ai pas choisi la parure, puisqu'il paraît que j'ai mauvais goût.

Sans répondre à la plaisanterie d'Harry, Draco appela immédiatement Pilly et lui demanda de trouver les draps de soie verts qu'il avait apportés.

Sous les yeux écarquillés des deux hommes - pour différentes raisons - le petit elfe s'exécuta et bientôt, le lit se retrouva paré de draps pour les accueillir. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à s'y glisser nus, à soupirer d'aise avant de se rapprocher au centre du lit, les yeux dans les yeux.

Leurs mains liées, Harry profita de ce moment d'apaisement pour faire part à Draco de l'idée d'Hermione qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui confier un peu plus tôt.

— Puisque nous avons décidé de ne pas revenir à Poudlard, elle aimerait que nous organisions un groupe d'étude avec tous ceux que ça intéresse. Et chacun enseignerait sa matière de prédilection. Toi, ce serait les potions bien sûr.

— Et tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher, s'inquiéta Draco. Vu comment Weasley a réagi…

— Sincèrement, non. Je crois que c'était juste un doux rêve que nous avons pu avoir par une journée ensoleillée très agréable mais ça te montre qu'Hermione est prête à faire des efforts, pour moi.

— Tu le crois vraiment ?

— Oui, Draco. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit facile, mais avec des efforts de la part de chacun, on va y arriver.

Rasséréné des paroles de son amant, Draco n'hésita donc plus à lui faire part de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Narcissa. Et Harry l'écouta patiemment, heureux de se savoir en accord avec la femme.

Il était encore tôt mais la journée les avait tous deux épuisés, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Après un long baiser, Harry et Draco s'endormirent, repus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois dans un lit. Le leur.

À son réveil, Harry prit le temps d'apprécier la simplicité de leur étreinte et sa beauté. Sentir le corps nu et chaud de Draco contre lui était un pur délice, porteur de magnifiques promesses. Une torture également quand sa magie lui soufflait qu'il avait besoin de plus. Mais Harry était prêt à passer outre sa magie, surtout pour le sourire heureux que Draco lui offrit quelques minutes plus tard. Un sourire, un brin moqueur.

— Si j'avais su qu'il me suffirait de monter un meuble à la façon des Moldus pour te mettre dans mon lit, Potter… Tu sais que t'es un mec facile.

— Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéressait, me mettre dans ton lit, qui est le mien d'ailleurs, s'amusa le brun.

— Le nôtre, s'écria Draco en immobilisant Harry contre le matelas, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Mais il y a bien plus que ça qui m'intéresse, tu le sais, Harry. Et à partir de maintenant, comme tu l'as dit. On fait tout ensemble.

Ensemble. Ce mot résonnait merveilleusement dans leur chambre.

…

RAR des Guests :

 **Charly** : J'ai regardé également le début de Reborn, mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait été annulée au bout de quelques épisodes seulement, j'ai arrêté. Ce qu'on aime dans la nouveauté d'une série, d'un film ou d'un livre ne peut être retrouvé, même si on attend quelques années… malheureusement. Pauvre Harry, voyons, il ne faut pas être si dur avec lui… imagine-toi avoir une magie étrange dans tes veines qui te fait avoir un comportement qui ne te ressemble pas. Et puis, Draco n'est pas mal non plus, j'avoue… J'aime les torturer. Nouveau chapitre au plus vite !

 **Caence** : merci beaucoup, c'est trop gentil. Le roman est fin prêt. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.


	12. Chapter 11 : Under my skin, my Magic

**AN : Histoire finie. 4 chapitres + épilogue.**

 **Chapitre 11 : Under my skin, my magic**

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le matin-même, Harry n'avait manqué de remarquer la date qu'il était. Un an plus tôt, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir l'Angleterre à la recherche des Horcruxes, il aurait donné cher pour profiter du 31 août, afin de retourner à Poudlard en raison de la rentrée scolaire.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient quelque peu différentes. Si la guerre l'avait transformé, l'éloignant d'un futur qu'il avait toujours cru vouloir, elle lui avait également apporté l'Apollon blond qui vivait désormais avec lui. Certes, Harry savait que sa précédente version n'aurait vu que des avantages à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Mais Poudlard n'était plus sa maison. Draco Malfoy l'était. Draco, qui était pour l'heure le seul être capable de lui faire ressentir des émotions, celui qui s'était mis en tête de l'aider à aller mieux, à se stabiliser. Harry n'aurait échangé sa position pour rien au monde.

Malgré tout, lorsque Hermione se présenta ce jour-là à la porte du Square Grimmaurd afin de lui dire « au revoir », Harry ressentit un pincement au coeur, le premier effet réel qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps pour quiconque n'était pas Draco.

— Je sais que tu aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, déclara Harry en entraînant son amie vers le salon.

Hermione avait toutes les difficultés du monde à retenir ses trémolos de peine.

— Je sais que je suis idiote d'être ainsi émotive quand je vais pouvoir te rendre visite tous les weekend mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il semble que je sois incapable de retenir mes larmes. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que ton absence au sein de notre trio signifie la fin d'une époque.

— C'est un peu le cas, approuva Harry d'un ton doux. Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, Mione. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne vivons plus ensemble vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre que nous ne serons plus amis. Imagine ce que cela signifierait pour notre futur ? Je suis sûr que ton désir est de fonder une famille avec Ron, de créer votre foyer, à vous deux. Tu ne veux pas avoir à te coltiner ton meilleur ami jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

— Et toi non plus, si je comprends bien, remarqua Hermione en souriant largement.

— Dis crûment, c'est un peu vrai, avoua Harry. Et puis, je vois mal comment une quelconque cohabitation pourrait avoir lieu entre vous et Draco, si tant est que Ron me pardonne un jour.

— Où est-il d'ailleurs... Malfoy, je veux dire ?

— Dans son atelier de dessin. Il ne voulait pas nous déranger.

Sa bouche entrouverte, Hermione ignorait par lequel de ces deux propos elle devait le plus être choquée.

— Malfoy dessine?

— Oui et bigrement bien, s'exclama Harry avec fierté. Il est d'ailleurs en train de réaliser un portrait de Sirius et Regulus pour les accrocher au mur de la maison. Il me tarde de reparler à Sirius et d'apprendre à connaitre Regulus... en quelque sorte.

— Il est en train de faire ça, murmura Hermione avec étonnement. Il a réellement changé.

Et comme si Draco désirait ponctuer ces paroles par une action bien réelle, il frappa à l'instant-même à la porte.

— J'espère que je ne vous interromps pas, s'enquit-il d'un ton digne, sans accents hautains. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais si je ne profite pas de cette opportunité, je vais m'en vouloir.

— Que veux-tu dire par là, Draco ? lui demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

— Puis-je m'adresser à toi directement Granger, offrit le blondinet pour toute réponse.

D'abord surprise, Hermione se retrouva alors à rougir de cette soudaine attention et de la façon distinguée voire tout à fait aristocratique qu'avait Draco de s'exprimer.

— Je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle d'un ton assuré.

— Même si j'ai conscience que des excuses ne rachèteront jamais ce que j'ai pu te faire subir, je tenais à te demander pardon pour les insultes que je t'ai lancé et pour avoir mal agi d'une manière générale à ton égard. J'espère que ne tiendras pas rigueur à Harry notre passé et notre relation présente dans votre amitié.

— Est-ce que Harry t'a demandé de faire cela ? s'enquit Hermione d'une voix posée mais elle n'avait qu'à regarder Harry pour comprendre qu'il était au moins aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

— Non, répondit malgré tout Draco.

— Est-ce que tu ne le fais que pour Harry?

— Une part de moi le fait pour lui, bien sûr, admit Draco. Pour le rendre heureux mais pas seulement. Lorsque la guerre s'est achevée puis lorsque j'ai eu la chance d'être acquitté, j'ai décidé de faire des changements dans ma vie. Ces excuses sont une étape pour me permettre d'être davantage en accord avec moi-même. Si elles te sont utiles et si mieux, tu décides de les accepter, alors je serais heureux de faire des efforts pour voir si nous pouvons nous entendre. Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles je ne t'ai jamais aimé. La première est que tu es plus intelligente que moi et ce n'était pas facile à accepter pour mon orgueil. La deuxième, la plus importante, est que tu avais la chance d'être la meilleure amie d'Harry. Maintenant que ce dernier point n'est plus aussi douloureux du fait de l'état actuel de notre relation, les choses devraient être plus aisées entre nous.

— Wow, Malfoy s'exclama Hermione, ses yeux écarquillés. Ça fait beaucoup à digérer.

— Je le sais bien. Tu as tout le temps d'y réfléchir.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que je veux te donner une chance. Les Gryffondor ont beau être rancunier envers les Serpentard notamment, ils valorisent le courage et la sincérité. Et ce que tu viens de faire était courageux et sincère. Serrons-nous la main, Malfoy.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent promptement, sous le regard attendri de Harry.

Puis Harry proposa une tasse de thé et alors qu'il se chargeait des distributions, il fit signe à Draco de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Une main posée sur la cuisse du blond, en guise de remerciement, Harry ne se départit pas de son sourire durant le reste de la visite d'Hermione et ce, même si Draco resta pour la plupart silencieux.

.HPDM.

Une journée plus tard, Draco, qui n'avait guère montré de signe de nervosité envers Hermione sombrait à la panique. Et Harry n'était d'aucune aide puisqu'il était peut-être aussi stressé que lui.

Une heure à peine après le départ du Poudlard Express, la veille, Harry avait eu la surprise de recevoir un hibou de la part de Molly et Arthur, leur demandant, à lui et Draco, s'il serait possible qu'ils se rencontrent au Square Grimmaurd, afin de discuter.

Trop heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de ses seconds parents, Harry avait répondu dans la seconde qu'ils les invitaient à manger le lendemain soir. Draco lui en avait voulu. D'une part car il n'avait pas été consulté. D'autre part, car il ne se sentait pas prêt à endurer une telle épreuve. Harry avait répondu qu'il ne l'était pas lui-même mais que s'il attendait de l'être, il pouvait aussi bien tirer une croix sur ses relations avec tous ses proches. Sachant qu'il était à l'origine de ce désir d'Harry de faire des efforts, Draco s'était tu et avait laissé la panique grimper en lui jusqu'à le submerger. Après tout, les Weasley tenaient le rôle de beaux-parents pour lui. Des beaux-parents avec qui sa famille possédait une querelle centenaire.

Malgré sa panique, Draco avait assisté Harry durant la journée, dans le rangement du Square Grimmaurd et l'élaboration de plats pour le dîner, mais alors que l'heure se rapprochait, alors qu'il était censé choisir sa tenue pour la soirée, son stress atteignait des sommets. Il en était à son vingtième essayage, devant un Harry ahuri qui le fixait, les bras ballant, nu comme un ver, lui-même paralysé par son anxiété.

Draco ne pouvait clairement pas compter sur le brun pour lui donner des conseils.

Heureusement, Harry reprit finalement du poil de la bête lorsque l'heure arriva d'aller ouvrir la porte.

D'une démarche digne malgré son état quelque peu débraillé - tout du moins pour Draco - Harry accueillit Molly et Arthur d'un large sourire qui se voulait toutefois tremblant. Sa peur à l'idée que la démarche des parents Weasley n'ait été qu'un stratagème visant à l'humilier fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque Molly s'attrapa dans ses bras avec force, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— Oh, Harry! Nous sommes si heureux de te voir, déclara la matriarche. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ces dernières semaines à l'idée d'être séparée d'un autre de mes fils. Après avoir retrouvé Fred, j'ai pensé que les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre mais, sans toi, Harry, notre famille n'est pas complète.

— Molly, intervint alors Arthur. Laisse deux secondes à ce garçon pour se remettre. Tu vois bien qu'il est bouleversé.

Et Harry l'était car il désirait avec une intensité toute particulière les paroles de Molly et il s'était persuadé de sa folie et de son impossibilité à les entendre de nouveau. En réalité, même entendre les mots de Molly ne lui permettait pas de les comprendre pleinement et de les accepter.

Avec force, Harry parvint donc à se dominer et, sachant qu'il devait soutenir Draco pour qui cette rencontre était une épreuve, il fit de son mieux pour se parer d'un bouclier émotionnel qui avait toutes les difficultés à ne pas se fissurer face aux assauts sentimentaux de Molly.

— Molly, Arthur, s'exclama Harry, prenant ainsi pour la première fois la parole. J'aimerais vous présenter officiellement Draco Malfoy, mon petit-ami.

Draco, qui s'était tenu jusque-là en retrait s'apprêtait à aller de l'avant mais lorsqu'il entendit les mots d'introduction du brun, il fut coupé dans son élan. Les yeux écarquillés, il se tourna d'abord vers Harry qui semblait au moins aussi surpris que lui-même à l'entente de son aveu. Une main posée sur ses lèvres comme pour toucher physiquement ce qui était sorti de sa bouche, Harry rendit à Draco son regard, une lueur d'excuse dans ses yeux. Voyant qu'il n'avait d'autre choix au risque de paraître malpoli, Draco s'avança finalement, sa main levée en direction des Weasley, prêt à confronter leur réaction.

Ce qu'il découvrit sur leur visage ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il pensait y trouver. Ni haine, ni dégout, seulement de la compassion et une certaine curiosité.

— Heureux de faire ta connaissance, Draco, déclara Molly en saisissant sa main. Cela fait des années que nous entendons parler de toi, il me semble que le temps est venu de réparer ce manquement, surtout étant donné les circonstances actuelles.

Draco hocha la tête, incertain quant à la démarche à adopter. Cela paraissait presque hypocrite d'ignorer de façon flagrante ce qui les avait séparer jusqu'alors. Et même si les Malfoy adoraient l'hypocrisie, Draco ne souhaitait plus être l'un de ceux-là. Au moment où il serrait la main du patriarche, Draco prit donc le courage de parler. Le couloir dans lequel ils résidaient encore n'était peut-être pas propice à une telle discussion, mais il lui paraissait primordial que les choses soient claires avant que qui que ce soit arrive au Square Grimmaurd.

— Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre politesse, Mr et Mme Weasley, à l'idée de ne pas parler de la haine certaine qu'entretiennent nos deux familles. Je le sais aussi bien que vous devez le savoir, les Malfoy sont principalement responsables de notre mauvaise entente - jusqu'à présent, j'étais disons satisfait d'entretenir cette haine, surtout auprès de votre plus jeune fils et je suis responsable de multiples fautes et moqueries à votre égard. Harry le sait mieux que quiconque. Je tenais donc à m'excuser en mon nom et en celui de ma famille - même si mon Père en reste le chef, il ne fait aucun doute que sa folie ne risque pas de l'aider à prendre de meilleures décisions à l'avenir. J'espère donc que nous parviendrons à nous entendre, ne serait-ce que pour le bien-être d'Harry.

Rouge de son monologue, Draco le devint d'autant plus lorsque Harry vint se positionner à ses côtés, son bras entourant sa taille en un geste tout à fait possessif, sa tête retombant sur son épaule, dans un geste cette fois-ci tendre.

— Harry, je vois les raisons qui t'ont poussé à te rapprocher de Draco, répondit Arthur en fixant les deux garçons. Comme tu viens de le dire, Draco, notre mésentente remonte à loin et je n'ai fait que la poursuivre avec ton père, très stupidement. Je t'avoue avoir eu peur pour Harry lorsqu'il est devenu évident que vous vous étiez rapprochés. Mais peu importe ce que Ron me dira lorsqu'il entendra parler de cette conversation, je sais que tout ceci n'est pas un simulacre pour rien au monde, aucun Malfoy n'aurait pu proposer ceci, sauf s'il le pensait. J'accepte donc volontiers ta proposition de paix. Et pour te le prouver, j'aimerais que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms.

— Et si nous allions au salon, intervint Molly pour alléger l'atmosphère, ce pour quoi Harry lui fut reconnaissant.

Harry ignorait d'où les Weasley pouvaient trouver la force et le courage d'agir de la sorte, pardonnant une haine ancestrale, seulement pour lui. Et même s'il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que tout serait réglé en quelques secondes, le simple fait d'être prêt à essayer, à montrer de la bonne volonté, autant pour Draco que pour les Weasley lui paraissait étonnant.

Durant la soirée entière, Harry ne cessa d'être étonné. Lorsque Molly et Arthur firent preuve d'enthousiasme en découvrant ce que lui et Draco faisaient de la maison. Lorsqu'ils s'extasièrent devant les dessins de Draco. Lorsqu'ils apprécièrent avec délice le repas. Lorsqu'ils réagirent avec grâce à la chambre principale et à l'évidence qu'ils la partageaient.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris un peu plus tôt en présentant, sans prévenir, Draco comme son petit-ami. Si ce n'était un moyen de s'auto-saboter dans son entreprise de se réconcilier avec les Weasley, il n'y avait pas d'explications.

Mais au terme de la soirée, Harry en était heureux. Heureux de constater que les Weasley n'avaient pas d'adultes que l'âge mais qu'ils possédaient autant de maturité et d'expérience qui leur permettaient de gérer une situation pourtant délicate.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, alors que Draco était parti sous une douche bouillante nécessaire à ses muscles, Harry se réfugia dans la suite servant d'autel à Sirius et Regulus - l'une des pièces qui servait d'atelier à Draco, celle dans laquelle Harry continuait de fumer.

Dans la solitude de ses pensées, Harry vécut à toute vitesse la soirée qu'il venait de vivre. Il repensa à ses émotions, instables. Il réfléchit à ses sentiments qu'il avait bien souvent du mal à déchiffrer. Enfin, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu en privé avec Molly alors que Draco et Arthur faisaient une partie d'échec.

Submergé par ses ressentis, Harry se laissa aller aux larmes, incapable de se retenir, incapable de les arrêter.

C'est ainsi que Draco le trouva alors qu'ils était à la recherche de son amant. Harry recroquevillé sur lui-même, à même le sol, se noyant dans ses pleurs.

— Harry, que se passe-t-il, s'écria Draco en accourant vers le brun mais Harry fut incapable de répondre.

Draco le prit donc dans ses bras et Harry se laissa faire. Le temps passa. Les pleurs du brun s'apaisèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de répondre à Draco. À Draco et ses questions avisées.

— Ça a un rapport avec ce que t'a dit Molly ? murmura-t-il sans hésiter et Harry hocha la tête. Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

— Que j'étais comme son fils. Qu'elle m'aimait autant que ses enfants, sanglota Harry difficilement.

Draco, qui ne savait quoi dire, laissa à Harry le soin de poursuivre.

— Elle m'a dit qu'ils souffraient énormément de mon éloignement, que peu importent mes choix de vie, ils continueront à m'accepter mais que cet isolement auquel je m'étais astreint ne me ressemblait pas et n'était pas sain. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, j'étais incapable de réagir, de lui dire que je voulais être proche d'eux mais que c'était difficile, physiquement douloureux depuis la fin de la guerre.

— Je croyais que tu allais mieux.

— Je vais mieux. Grâce à toi, Draco car tu m'aides à gérer mes émotions, car tu m'apaises mais lorsque je me retrouve dans une telle situation, à devoir gérer les sentiments d'autrui, c'est comme si mon coeur cessait de fonctionner. J'ai l'impression d'imploser. Et plus Molly parlait, moins j'arrivais à m'exprimer, plus je suffoquais intérieurement. Elle m'a dit que j'avais le droit d'aller mieux et… je ne l'ai pas cru. Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas fuir ma magie, que je ne devais pas en avoir peur mais, apprendre à la contrôler et même si je sais qu'elle a raison… j'ai…

— Du mal à l'accepter au fond de toi.

De nouveau, Harry hocha la tête.

— Mais le pire, c'est quand elle a parlé d'Andy et Teddy. Elle m'a dit que j'avais une responsabilité envers eux et que je n'ai jamais été le genre de personne à fuir devant mes responsabilités. Et pourtant… c'est exactement ce que je fais depuis la fin de la guerre. Je suis incapable… incapable de tout.

— Harry, arrête ! s'exclama Draco en attrapant les mains de son amant. Arrête de te faire du mal. Tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas, Draco, paniqua Harry. Je vais tous les décevoir. Forcément les décevoir. Car malgré ses reproches, les paroles de Molly étaient douces. Elle m'a dit qu'Andy ne m'en voulait pas, que personne ne m'en voulait car ils savent qu'avec le temps, je vais prendre la bonne décision. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. Personne ne comprend.

— Harry, résonna la voix de Draco, tonitruante, comme si sa fonction de catalyseur avait donné une aura particulière à sa personne et Harry le regarda, désormais fixé sur lui. Je comprends et ils comprennent que tu as souffert de blessures que seul le temps peut guérir. Vis-à-vis de la guerre mais bien plus que cela. Vis-à-vis de ton enfance. Des blessures et des séquelles que tu vas devoir affronter. Pour ton bien. Pour ton futur. Et je veux être à tes côtés pour t'aider. Tout comme ils le désirent.

— Comment peux-tu en avoir envie ? Comment peuvent-ils en avoir envie ?

— Parce qu'ils t'aiment, avoua Draco dans un murmure, étonné d'admettre le premier, même à demi-mot, qu'il aimait Harry.

Loin de réagir comme Draco l'aurait souhaité, Harry éclata de nouveau en sanglots, signe que le problème venait bien de là.

— Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de le croire, reprit Draco avec patience. Vu ce que tu m'as dit de ton enfance…

— Justement, Draco! le coupa Harry. Tu connais mon enfance. Tu sais pourquoi je n'arriverais pas à tenir leurs attentes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Car je suis incapable d'aimer. Comment le pourrais-je alors que j'ignore ce qu'est l'amour ? Lorsqu'on ne me l'a pas appris. C'est exactement ce que je ressens lorsque je vois Teddy. Je me vois moi et je ne ressens même pas de pitié. Je ne ressens rien. Rien du tout. Si ce n'est de la douleur.

— Harry, répondit Draco avec difficulté, alors qu'il cherchait à passer outre l'aveu du brun quant à son incapacité d'aimer. Tu as été capable de forger des amitiés. Tu aimes Hermione, Ron, les Weasley dans leur ensemble. Tu es connu pour ça, justement : ta façon d'aimer tout le monde.

— J'en étais capable, c'est vrai. Mais c'est comme si perdre l'âme de Voldemort avait rendu caduque cette capacité. Comme si durant toutes ces années, l'horcruxe avait camouflé les cicatrices de mon enfance, comme si mes démons avaient été cachés sans l'âme de Voldemort et qu'avec sa disparition, ils avaient émergés.

— Alors tu dois combattre ces démons. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il resta pensif, préférant le silence et la réflexion à toute autre manifestation sentimentale.

La mort dans l'âme pour son amant qui était sans nul doute en souffrance, Draco conduisit Harry jusqu'à la chambre et il s'abstint de tout commentaire lorsque la prise du brun sur son corps se durcit. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'Harry était capable de sentiments. Son corps et son coeur en étaient remplis mais, alors qu'il avait eu des années de guerre et d'aventure pour l'empêcher à y faire face, il devait désormais affronter la profondeur de ses sentiments et c'est ce qui lui était douloureux. Heureusement, il y avait de l'espoir pour Harry, notamment car Draco était déterminé à l'aider et à remplir son rôle de partenaire à ses côtés.

…

Depuis la crise d'Harry, Draco sentait comme quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. À son réveil, le lendemain matin, Harry n'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin car sa magie flottait d'une drôle de manière.

Sa crise de panique semblait l'avoir libéré, comme si le bouchon de pression avait commencé à se dévisser. Draco pouvait sentir dans l'air l'explosion menacer. Il ignorait toutefois ce qui viendrait la déclencher.

Comme souvent dans la vie d'Harry, un Weasley se décida à être l'élément perturbateur de son existence.

À 21 heures, ce samedi 5 septembre, après avoir entendu ses parents discuter de la visite qu'ils avaient rendu à Harry et Draco, Ron - qui en tant que huitième année à Poudlard avait le droit d'aller et venir à son bon plaisir durant le weekend - vint tambouriner à la porte du Square Grimmaurd, comme si le monde devait s'arrêter de tourner puisqu'il en avait décidé ainsi.

Occupé par une douche délicieuse en compagnie après une journée remplie par du travail physique, Harry se retrouva à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, une simple serviette sur les hanches, les cheveux mouillés et un air parfaitement ennuyé au visage.

— Ron, soupira Harry alors que son ami le fixait, visiblement choqué de le découvrir dans pareil accoutrement.

Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron reprit ses esprits et pénétra dans la demeure d'Harry comme s'il ne l'avait pas fui quelques jours plus tôt.

Sa peur avait complètement disparu, mais sa colère, elle, avait enflé.

Incertain quant à sa manière d'agir, Harry suivit Ron jusqu'au salon comme si le rouquin était chez lui.

— Tu ne me prendras pas mes parents, s'enflamma Ron, au moment où il se retourna sur Harry. Je te défends d'essayer de les liguer contre moi. Je te conseille de rester éloignés d'eux.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé les chercher, lui fit remarquer Harry. Ce sont tes parents qui m'ont contacté. Ce sont eux qui voulaient nous voir.

— J'ignore encore pourquoi cette idée leur est passée par la tête, intervint Ron. Mais je t'interdis d'en prendre avantage.

Choqué de la mauvaise foi du rouquin, Harry se retrouva incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il hésitait entre exploser de colère ou de rire, tant la situation lui paraissait ridicule. Comme si elle ne l'était pas suffisamment, Draco choisit ce moment précis pour apparaitre, un léger pantalon de lin et une serviette sur les épaules comme tenue de combat. Sa langue pour toute arme.

— Si tes parents sont plus intelligents que toi, suffisamment pour comprendre la situation et savoir qu'Harry n'est en rien coupable, c'est ton problème. Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à Harry, ni à Molly et Arthur.

Il y eut de nombreuses choses dans ce discours qui contribuèrent à outrer Ron, mais le rouquin ne parvint pas à dépasser le fait plus choquant pour lui : une version de Draco Malfoy marchant quasiment nu devant son meilleur ami et ce dernier le dévorant des yeux.

— Alors comme ça tu l'as vraiment baisé, dit-il avec autant de surprise que de dégout. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille, Harry ? Avec lui? Je comprends mieux ta rupture avec Ginny. À cause de lui…

Il y avait tellement de haine dans ce « lui » qu'Harry en perdit son sang-froid.

— Ron, déclara-t-il dans un murmure très sombre.

Un murmure qui aurait dû effrayer Ron, puisqu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il lui avait adressé lors de sa perte de contrôle. Mais Ron était trop dépité et dégouté pour s'en soucier. Il préféra d'ailleurs se tourner vers Draco, ses yeux bleus furieux mais étrangement humides.

— Et toi, tu crois que parce que tu as écarté les cuisses pour l'Elu, tout le monde va t'accepter à bras ouverts.

— Qui a dit que je voulais que tout le monde m'accepte, répliqua Draco, sans peur aucune, alors qu'il avançait vers Ron pour le protéger de la fureur intraitable d'Harry. Surtout si ce « tout le monde » implique des personnes comme toi.

— Je te ferais remarquer que je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry, s'insurgea Ron, non sans une certaine hypocrisie. Tu devrais souhaiter que je t'accepte.

— Tu as une drôle de façon de montrer qu'il est ton meilleur ami, remarqua Draco avec ironie.

— Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, répliqua Ron. Dès que tu auras disparu de la vie d'Harry, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

À cette parole, les lumières de la pièce vacillèrent et le salon se chargea de magie.

— Harry, calme-toi, déclara Draco, d'une voix assurée même s'il manquait de confiance quand la colère et le désespoir d'Harry étaient si palpables.

Un instant, Ron oublia que Draco était son ennemi et il dirigea son regard vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire.

— Harry, qu'est-ce que… bredouilla Ron. Tu ne vas pas encore essayé de me tuer.

Harry qui avait jusque-là fermé les yeux pour contenir sa rage les rouvrit pour confronter Ron.

Ses émeraudes n'étaient plus. À leur place, deux rubis se dressaient comme si une fournaise s'exposait derrière ses orbites.

À l'intérieur de son corps, Harry sentait le feu se répandre.

— Si tu ne pars pas dans la seconde, entonna Harry d'un ton méconnaissable. Ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait pas de tergiversation à avoir face à ce ton. Ron n'avait d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Dans un regard désespéré qui en disait long sur sa réelle présence au Square Grimmaurd, il s'enfuit des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Croyant la menace apaisée, Draco n'hésita pas à s'approcher pour prendre Harry dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.

Mais Harry sentait sa magie de plus en plus incontrôlable dans son corps et même envers son catalyseur, il ne pouvait se retenir. Et la magie d'Harry entoura Draco, l'étouffa de fumée, le brûla tout simplement, l'écrasa de chaleur, des marques visibles apparaissant sur son corps.

Harry mit un certain temps avant de contrôler sa magie. Trop longtemps.

Lorsque ce fut chose faire, il tomba à genou auprès d'un Draco évanoui, brûlé et épuisé de magie.

— Je suis désolé, Drake, soupira Harry. Désolé…

Dans sa panique qui suivit, Harry parvint à se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait emmener Draco à Poudlard car le blondinet ne le supporterait pas psychologiquement. Sans réfléchir davantage, Harry les fit Transplaner au Manoir Malfoy. Les protections le laissèrent immédiatement passer dans la pièce où se trouvait le tableau de Severus.

Même si le Maître des Potions n'était pas dans son cadre, Harry n'eut qu'à enclencher la magie du tableau pour que celui-ci apparaisse, rapidement rejoint par Dumbledore, à la demande du brun.

Un simple coup d'oeil en direction de Draco suffit à Severus puis à Dumbledore pour se rendre compte qu'il allait mal. Même s'il avait repris faiblement conscience, Draco n'en finissait pas de gémir, tant sa douleur était forte.

— Qu'avez-vous fait à mon filleul ? s'enquit Severus mais sa question manquait clairement de mordant.

— Ce n'est pas moi, répliqua Harry. C'est mon pouvoir. Il l'a blessé sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Mon pouvoir est le mal absolu…

— Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore afin de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle crise de panique. Ecoute-moi bien. Draco est ton catalyseur. Tu peux le guérir par la simple force de ta volonté.

— Mais que dois-je faire exactement ? hurla Harry, désespéré.

— Le vouloir et utiliser tes émotions envers Draco pour que ta magie obtempère. Pose tes mains sur Draco, ferme les yeux et pense à ce que tu désires. Concentre-toi.

Et Harry fit exactement ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui. Il posa sa main droite sur le coeur de Draco et sa gauche sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra de toute la force de son être sur la guérison de Draco.

Malgré ses yeux clos, Harry sentit dans son corps sa magie s'éveiller pour la première fois pour le bien et une à une, les brûlures de Draco s'évanouirent. Et au rythme où sa peau reprenait sa forme originelle, Draco reprit pleinement conscience et ses gémissements de douleur se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir alors que la magie d'Harry le touchait intimement au plus profond de son âme.

Harry était pris dans une transe magique merveilleuse tant espérée et les petits cris qu'il tirait de Draco était un délice pour ses oreilles. Il avait complètement oublié que lui et son amant n'étaient pas seuls. Il en avait même oublié le but premier de sa guérison.

Lorsqu'il entendit les raclements de gorge peu discrets tant de Severus que de Dumbledore, Harry reprit contact avec la réalité et même si stopper le flux de sa magie était un vrai crève-coeur, il se força à fermer la connexion avec Draco au risque qu'il tente une action plus physique et donc sexuelle, en direction du blondinet, ce qui n'aurait pas été du goût des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Encore moins de celui de Draco. Et pour cette unique raison, sa magie l'écouta.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry caressant les cheveux de Draco sans prêter attention à son audience, Draco rouvrit ses yeux pour les fixer sur ceux d'Harry. il lui sourit et le brun répondit à ce sourire. Puis il avança ses lèvres et Harry s'en saisit avec avidité.

— Merlin, Draco, je suis tellement heureux de savoir que tu vas bien.

— Grâce à toi, répondit Draco. Tu m'as sauvé en utilisant ta magie, même si tu en avais peur. Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi.

Les deux garçons se sourirent de nouveau jusqu'à ce que la voix peu aimable de Rogue les interrompe.

— Bien que cette scène soit immensément touchante, je tiens à vous rappeler à tous les deux que Potter reste le responsable de ton état, Draco.

— Severus, s'exclama le blondinet en se redressant pour observer son parrain, pour la première fois depuis sa mort. Severus…

— Je suis également heureux de te revoir, Draco, rétorqua le maître des potions, un petit sourire digne parant ses lèvres.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir visité plus tôt, déclara Draco qui se reposa entièrement sur Harry, assis derrière lui. Je ne me sentais pas prêt de te voir.

— Et pourtant, il me semble que tu te sois senti prêt pour des évènements importants de ta vie, tous étonnamment liés à Potter.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire me sentir coupable, Severus, l'avertit Draco en rosissant faiblement. Ni honteux. Je n'ai pas honte de ma relation avec Harry.

— Tu m'en vois ravi, approuva Severus en hochant la tête avant de laisser la primauté de son tableau à Dumbledore.

— Je suis heureux de te savoir en meilleure forme, Draco, déclara le vieil homme. Et toi, Harry, tout va bien?

— Très bien, répondit Harry en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de Draco. Tout va bien maintenant.

— Je suis fier de toi. Je savais que tu y arriverais.

— Comment pouviez-vous savoir que j'y parviendrais ? s'enquit Harry en redressant la tête pour fixer l'homme. Comment pouviez-vous savoir que mon pouvoir se laisserait contrôlait de la sorte?

— Car il est ton catalyseur. C'est vrai que je t'ai dit que ton pouvoir est unique mais il est possible de trouver des similitudes auprès des créatures magiques. Prenons l'exemple d'un Vélane. Sa magie est capable d'exploit pour sauver son compagnon. Et Draco tient un peu ce rôle vis-à-vis de toi et de ton pouvoir. Je n'avais aucun doute que cela fonctionnerait. D'autant plus après avoir parlé à Hermione, je l'avoue.

— Que vous a-t-elle dit ? voulut savoir Harry avec curiosité.

— Elle nous a fait savoir que tu sentais que ta magie attendait ta première union physique avec Draco pour s'exprimer. Cela n'est guère étonnant puisque Draco tient également le rôle de déclencheur à ton pouvoir. De là, les théories que nous avions élaborées avec Severus étaient aisées à corroborer.

Réalisant que son ancien directeur, son ancien professeur honni et sa meilleure amie avaient discuté en quelque sorte de sa vie sexuelle, Harry rougit avec force et il murmura un léger « désolé » dans la chevelure de Draco.

— J'ai autant d'incidence sur ton pouvoir, balbutia Draco d'un air clairement halluciné. Comment cela est-il possible ? Surtout quand je ne m'en rends pas compte ?

— Tu possèdes autant de pouvoir sur le celui d'Harry du fait des sentiments qui vous animent tous deux, lui expliqua Dumbledore alors que Severus soupirait dans le fond du tableau. Et plus vos sentiments grandissent plus vos pouvoirs mutuels s'intensifient. Avec le temps, tu en prendras conscience Draco.

— Tu t'en es déjà rendu compte, intervint Harry. Lorsque j'ai sombré à la panique et que tu m'as rappelé à l'ordre. Ta voix était… différente.

— Oui c'est une manifestation possible, approuva Dumbledore. Et il y en aura probablement d'autres que tu découvriras avec le temps et que tu apprendras toi-aussi à maitriser si c'est ta volonté.

— Qu'avez-vous déduit d'autre de mon pouvoir ? s'enquit Harry. Je pense avoir obtenu le droit de le savoir, surtout maintenant que mon « pouvoir » est sur le point de se déclencher.

— Et qui vous dit que vous serez bientôt intime avec Draco, bougonna Severus. Vous êtes d'une arrogance.

— C'est moi qui le dit, l'interrompit Draco.

Et il y avait une telle détermination dans sa voix que Severus le fixa, choqué. Puis le regard d'Harry le trouva, lui-même immensément surpris, alors qu'il avait voulu insinuer que Draco allait conquérir son corps, et non l'inverse. Le ton de voix de Draco exprimait un autre message. Plutôt que de s'y appesantir à un instant si peu propice, Harry reposa sa question à Dumbledore et sans nouvelle interruption de Severus, il assista à un échange de regard étrange entre les deux hommes, comme s'ils hésitaient à avouer la vérité.

— Nous pensons qu'en te débarrassant des reliques de la mort, se décida Dumbledore, d'abord de la pierre puis de la baguette, tu as non seulement rejeté ta charge de Maître de la mort — que tu avais à ta propre mort — mais que tu t'es également assuré que personne ne pourrait reprendre cette charge. La mort t'a offert un cadeau doux et amer à la fois. En guise de remerciement pour sa libération, elle t'a permis de recouvrer la puissance de ton pouvoir que tu n'aurais jamais pu réellement embrasser du fait de l'âme de Voldemort, alors que tu aurais dû renaître sans magie. Mais puisque tu l'as reniée, elle t'a aussi fait don d'un pouvoir qui non seulement peut être létal — quelque chose que tu détestes — mais qui te donne également un certain pouvoir sur autrui — sans doute la Mort a-t-elle vu ton besoin de contrôle que tu n'as jamais eu dans ta vie. Or le seul moyen de te contrôler est d'apprendre à gérer tes émotions, ce que tu as toujours eu des difficultés à faire.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement en mesure de contrôler tes émotions, ce n'est pas dans ta personnalité. Tu risques donc de te faire annihiler part ton pouvoir, ce que la mort désire probablement. La seule solution pour apprendre à dominer ta magie, une fois qu'elle se sera exprimer complètement, est que tu vives en accord avec ton catalyseur, avec celui qui a déclenché ton pouvoir, de par tes sentiments puissants à son égard.

— Si j'ai choisi de me dépenser physiquement, rétorqua Harry, c'est parce que je ne veux pas être capable de tuer à cause de ma colère ou faire quoi que ce soit à cause de mes émotions. Or si Draco est en danger, je serais incapable de me contrôler.

— Ton amour pour Draco t'empêchera de faire quoi que ce soit de mal si Draco ne souhaite pas la mort de celui contre qui tu t'énerves. Car, à terme, tu pourras dire à ta magie de faire tout ce que tu souhaites, tant que ton désir est de rendre Draco heureux. Voilà pourquoi, pour réussir, vous allez devoir apprendre à fonctionner ensemble. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sentes que ta magie attend votre union physique pour se trouver totale, complète. C'est la balance de ton pouvoir. Car, Harry, il faut que tu saches qu'aucun pouvoir n'est mauvais en soi, c'est la façon qu'on a de l'utiliser qui l'est, les sentiments que l'on met derrière nos actions.

…

La tête remplie de toutes les informations qu'ils avaient obtenu, Draco et Harry rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd en silence, visiblement pensifs.

Alors qu'Harry préparait un repas qu'il emmena ensuite dans la chambre à coucher, Draco se réfugia sous les jets d'une bonne douche brûlante.

Ravi de l'attention d'Harry, Draco se glissa sous les couvertures de soie de leur lit et accepta avec délice les quelques sandwichs préparés par le brun.

Leur repas achevé, Draco plaça sa tête sur le torse d'Harry, au plus près de son coeur pour l'entendre battre et, naturellement, les doigts du brun se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde.

Draco poussa un soupir de contentement. La sensation n'était pas aussi agréable que celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la magie d'Harry l'avait touché mais elle s'en rapprochait suffisamment pour lui donner l'envie de ronronner.

— Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais réessayer de me caresser avec ta magie, demanda Draco d'une petite voix, alors qu'il était saisi de frissons.

Immédiatement, Harry cessa ses attentions et Draco se redressa de déplaisir.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara Harry, le fuyant du regard.

— Tu as peur de perdre le contrôle ?

— Non… enfin, oui, bredouilla Harry. Mais pas de ma magie.

— Comment cela ?

— Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a donné envie de te faire, Draco, lorsque je t'ai entendu pousser des gémissements de plaisir, lui expliqua Harry très sérieusement. Si je recommence, j'ai peur de ne pas m'arrêter.

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, Harry s'abstint de justesse de répondre « toi ». Incertain quant à sa réaction, il préféra se concentrer sur les murs blancs de la chambre.

— Harry, regarde-moi, intervint Draco de sa voix de catalyseur et Harry lui obéit aussitôt. J'ai réfléchi et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Jamais dans sa vie Harry ne s'était ainsi senti tel un poisson rouge. Face au visage plein de détermination et de passion de Draco, il mit quelques minutes à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te décider tout à coup ?

— Ronald, répondit Draco en faisant un effort pour ne pas dénigrer le prénom du rouquin. Ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que je cesse de me soucier de ce que les gens pensent, surtout s'ils s'imaginent ce genre de choses. Je ne peux plus avoir peur de mon désir de te sentir en moi. C'est moi qui me freine et pas les autres. J'en ai marre de me freiner pour quelque chose de positif.

— Est-ce que tu dis ça pour ma magie ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante. Pour qu'elle se développe complètement et que je puisse apprendre à la contrôler. Car, je te l'ai déjà dit, Draco, je peux attendre que tu sois prêt.

— Je suis prêt, Harry. Et si tu veux savoir, je me fiche de ta magie. Elle pourrait bien ne pas exister que je te voudrais quand même en moi.

— Merlin Draco ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et croire que je en vais pas t'attaquer sur le champ.

Et Harry fonça tête la première sur les lèvres de Draco avec une avidité jusqu'alors jamais inégalée. Et en lui, sa magie comprit que c'était différent.

Harry embrassa Draco et Draco se laissa transporter au milieu du lit, heureux de réagir aux caresses d'Harry, ses joues rouges, mais plus seulement d'embarras.

Avec plaisir, Harry découvrit les maigres couches de vêtements de Draco, ses propres habits déchirés dans la précipitation. Même s'il cherchait à s'attarder sur toutes les surfaces de peu dévoilées afin de les embrasser et de les mordre, il sentait en lui un feu dévorant, assez similaire à celui qui avait blessé Draco.

Mais dans l'intimité de leur chambre, alors qu'il n'avait plus à la retenir, plutôt que de rester bloquée en lui, sa magie commença à se libérer par vagues et au lieu de brûler Draco, au lieu de détruire, elle l'honora de sa puissance et Draco en éprouva un plaisir accru. Un plaisir si fort que sa honte disparut entièrement.

Dans un mouvement de rein, il se redressa entièrement, auréolé de magie et il s'installa à califourchon sur Harry, le brun subjugué par sa beauté angélique, par son abandon.

Etait-ce sa magie qui leur permettait de s'unir avec autant de naturel et sans complication ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais sans force ni douleur, son visage, son corps entier transcendé par son plaisir et sa puissance déjà extrême, Draco s'empala sur son sexe brûlant, sa tête en arrière, l'image même de la perfection incarnée. Et Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir.

Par la beauté de Draco. Par la sensation de son corps, purement délicieuse. Par l'explosion de sa magie, si longtemps réprimée. Par son laisser-aller total, si longtemps désiré.

Et par cette certitude qu'il était enfin complet.

Il avait trouvé sa place là où il ne faisait qu'un. Avec lui-même. Avec sa magie. Avec Draco, surtout.

…

RAR des Guests :

 **Charly** : Il faut lui laisser le temps, au petit Harry… Il va mieux, progressivement. Grâce à Draco, sa colère s'apaise et il agit davantage en être humain. Draco aussi avance à sa manière. Il avait besoin d'entendre ces paroles tant de la part d'Harry que de Narcissa. La réaction des Weasley devrait leur permettre de continuer à avancer.

L'Amérique et les audiences… Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi. Quand il y a des nouveautés (pas comme Reborn) je préfère attendre quelques semaines avant de m'y mettre, sinon, je suis trop déçue. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des milliers de séries à regarder…


	13. Chapter 12 : Under our skin, our Love

**Chapitre 12 : Under our skin, our love**

À son réveil, Harry s'était senti empli d'une nouvelle force, comme si, durant tout ce temps, la latence de son pouvoir avait annihilé son énergie vitale. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry se sentait capable de tout. Il revivait. Il n'était plus aveuglé.

Dans ces conditions, ce ne fut guère une surprise que le samedi suivant l'entraîne chez Andromeda, mans dans la main avec Draco.

Si Harry avait souhaité visiter Andy le lendemain même de l'émergence de sa magie, Draco avait quelque peu calmé ses ardeurs. D'une part car Andromeda méritait d'être avertie au préalable de ce soudain changement de comportement. D'autre part car la magie d'Harry était désormais si vive qu'il devrait expliquer à Andy son pouvoir pour s'assurer que cette dernière dresserait les protections nécessaires chez elle, au cas où les émotions d'Harry redeviendraient tout à coup négatives.

Harry avait beau être positif, il n'était en effet pas à l'abri d'un regain de mal être, tant que ses sentiments profonds n'avaient pas été traités. Dumbledore avait été clair à ce sujet.

Néanmoins rassuré d'avoir Draco, son catalyseur, à ses côtés et certain qu'il parviendrait à se contrôler suffisamment longtemps si la situation le requérait, Harry se présenta avec le sourire à la porte d'Andromeda. Pour la première fois, il ne se sentait pas malade à la simple idée d'approcher la maison. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter ses ressentis. Draco était là, avec lui, sa main chaude dans la sienne.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Harry se retrouva happé à l'intérieur de la maison par la poigne forte et l'étreinte quasi étouffante d'Andy. Mais Harry n'étouffait pas. Il souriait de plaisir et de contentement.

— Entrez les garçons, déclara Andy d'une voix chevrotante. Je suis si contente de vous voir. Teddy dort encore mais il se fait une joie de vous retrouver tous les deux. Et bien sûr, Narcissa vous attend au salon.

Emportés par la tempête Andromeda qui semblait particulièrement en joie et excité, Harry et Draco se laissèrent transporté au salon où une tasse de thé était déjà servie. Avec délicatesse et moins d'expansion que sa soeur, Narcissa salua les deux garçons, une main tendue pour Harry et un tendre baiser pour Draco.

Après avoir pris une première tasse de thé, tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, Narcissa proposa à Draco de lui montrer les derniers ajouts qu'elle avait apporté à sa pièce de vie, permettant ainsi à Harry et Andy de se retrouver en tête-à-tête pour une discussion des plus nécessaires.

Harry ignorait à quoi s'attendre. Andromeda était en droit de lui en vouloir, d'être furieuse à cause de son attitude. Il était toutefois prêt à encaisser chaque récrimination qu'elle risquait de lui balancer à la figure.

Le regard qu'elle présenta était pourtant exempt de tout reproche. Il était au contraire empli de gentillesse.

— Harry, débuta ainsi Andy, après avoir posé sa main chaude et réconfortante sur celle du brun. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mis au courant de ta situation plus tôt ? Tu sais que j'aurais compris.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de prendre la parole.

— Je n'étais pas en mesure d'être honnête, avoua-t-il, car j'ignorais moi-même la majorité des réponses aux questions que tu te posais, que je me posais moi-même.

— Mais tu aurais dû au moins me dire que la magie avait quelque chose à voir avec ton comportement. Ce n'est pas que je t'en voulais, pas vraiment…

— Tu es en droit de m'en vouloir, la coupa Harry. J'aurais dû être plus fort.

— Sauf que tu n'aurais pas pu l'être. Ton courrier était clair à ce sujet. Tu n'es pas un surhomme.

— Je le sais mais j'aurais aimé être assez fort pour en parler.

— Je suis étonnée que tu en sois déjà capable. De même que ce contrôle que tu disposes sur ta magie. Après la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, où tu transportais autour de toi une aura magique sombre et négative, tu as fait des progrès exceptionnels. Et dire que je pensais que tu étais déprimé à cause de la guerre… Après avoir vu ton courage et ta volonté à l'oeuvre, je me demandais pourquoi tu étais incapable d'en dispenser un minimum pour Teddy et moi.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Andy. Je t'assure que je vais mieux faire.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Harry. Je dis cela uniquement pour que tu comprennes mon état d'esprit de ces dernières semaines. Je comprends ta situation maintenant. Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, je vais mieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre plus longtemps.

— Pour te protéger, remarqua Andy en dressant les sourcils. Pour t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun risque…

— Je ne serais pas là si je pensais ne pas être capable de me contrôler, l'interrompit Harry en resserrant l'étau de ses doigts sur la main d'Andy dans un geste désespéré. Je ne me serais pas permis de mettre en danger la vie de Teddy qui n'est pas en mesure de se protéger.

— Harry, l'apaisa Andromeda. Ecoute-moi s'il te plait. Je ne parlais pas des risques pour nous. Je te connais, tu places toujours la vie des autres en priorité. La preuve en est ton attitude à notre égard depuis la fin de la guerre. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour toi mais pour nous. Non, je parlais des risques pour toi. Tu m'as expliqué que tu souffrais physiquement de tes émotions, notamment celles que tu ressentais en notre présence, en celle de Teddy. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger psychologique inutilement. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses tout trop vite, parce que tu te sens coupable. Il faut que tu te sentes bien.

— Je t'assure que c'est le cas, Andy, la rassura Harry. Et puis, je ne suis plus seul juge de mon état, tant physique qu'émotionnel. Draco est là et il prend soin de moi. Il ne me laisserait pas m'épuiser à la tache.

— La façon qu'il a de te regarder le montre effectivement. Et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies. Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de soi, surtout quand tu en as eu si peu dans ta vie. Est-ce grâce à lui que tu as fait de tels progrès ?

— Effectivement, acquiesça Harry.

— Parce qu'il est ton catalyseur ? C'est ainsi que tu l'appelles, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est une des raisons, admit Harry. Pas la seule. Probablement pas la plus importante.

— Et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit Andromeda avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

— Car je l'aime, tout simplement, répondit Harry en souriant. Tu es la première personne à qui je le dis et ça fait du bien. Je voulais que tu saches combien je tiens à toi, Andy, même si je ne te l'ai pas vraiment montré jusque-là.

— Tu m'en vois ravie, répondit Andy en gloussant. Et même si je suis honorée de ta confiance, je crois que tu devrais en faire part à l'intéressé avant tout.

— Ni lui ni moi ne sommes réellement prêts pour ça, je pense. Il nous faudra du temps.

— Et ce n'est pas mal de prendre son temps. Vous revenez de loin, tous les deux. Si vous voulez que les choses durent, vous devez les faire à votre rythme.

— Je suis content que tu approuves.

— Quiconque verrait le sourire que tu portes lorsque tu parles de lui saurait que c'est la chose à faire car c'est bon pour toi.

— Merci, Andy, murmura Harry avec émotion.

Et juste à ce moment-là, Harry eut la surprise d'entendre les balbutiements de Teddy et la voix de Draco lui répondant, grâce à un sortilège conçu pour surveiller l'enfant.

Etonné, Harry n'ayant même pas entendu le petit garçon se réveiller tant il était absorbé par sa conversation avec Andy, le brun se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison, une question sur le bout des lèvres.

— Est-ce que je peux aller les voir ?

— Harry, tu es ici chez toi, lui sourit Andy.

Et Harry n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour se lever, son coeur battant la chamade alors qu'il se sentait finalement prêt à tenir son filleul dans ses bras.

Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre, son excitation bouillant dans ses veines mais la vision qu'il eut en arrivant sur le pas de porte de la chambre du bambin lui ôta toute précipitation.

Comme le sortilège l'avait laissé entendre, Draco était bien dans la chambre de Teddy. Il conversait avec le bébé alors même qu'il le changeait - un acte qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de la part de Draco Malfoy. Ses gestes automatiques montraient qu'il en avait l'habitude.

Observant la scène de loin, Harry se retrouva à sourire du spectacle. Un spectacle qu'il continua d'observer avec tendresse alors que Draco amusait l'enfant autant qu'il s'amusait lui-même. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans les paroles et les gestes de Draco qu'Harry comprit qu'il ne cesserait jamais de tomber amoureux du blondinet.

Sur cette pensée, il pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha du duo formé par Teddy et Draco, avertissant sa présence d'un raclement de gorge.

— Harry, s'exclama Draco avec ravissement. Teddy, regarde qui est venu te voir. Fais un sourire à ton parrain.

À la plus grande surprise des deux hommes, le bambin fit exactement cela. Harry sentit dans son coeur une force semblable à une boule de feu se développer, sans cesser de s'accroître. Il aurait pu la transformer en feu réel, ses sentiments étaient capables de s'embraser à travers sa magie mais Harry constata avec joie qu'il pouvait également la contrôler.

— Merci, Teddy, murmura-t-il dans la chevelure étonnamment mi-noire, mi-blonde de l'enfant.

— Tu veux le prendre ? lui proposa Draco alors que Teddy était tout propre.

Soudainement apeuré, Harry se demanda s'il en était capable. Il regarda Draco, son inquiétude claire dans le fond de ses pupilles.

— Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Draco en lui positionnant Teddy de manière à ce que l'enfant tienne dans les bras de son parrain. L'important, c'est de lui maintenir la tête.

Harry hocha du chef en resserrant sa prise sous le cou du petit garçon.

— C'est la première fois que je tiens un bébé dans mes bras, déclara-t-il avec révérence.

La réponse de Draco fut d'abord de lui sourire avec tendresse.

— Et tu aimes ?

Harry hocha machinalement la tête.

— J'ai toujours voulu une grande famille. Je me demandais ce qui se serait passé si mes parents n'étaient pas morts et qu'ils avaient eu d'autres enfants. J'aurais aimé être un grand frère.

— J'étais plutôt content de ne pas avoir de frère et soeur, confia Draco en souriant malgré lui. Même si je me sentais seul. J'aimais trop être enfant unique.

— Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? s'enquit Harry avec humour et Draco le frappa gentiment à l'épaule alors qu'il murmurait à Teddy de ne pas devenir comme son parrain.

— Je vois que tu as l'air de très bien t'en sortir, les interrompit tout à coup la voix d'Andy alors qu'elle et sa soeur se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de porte à observer les deux garçons.

D'observateur, Harry était devenu acteur, ce qui le fit sourire.

— J'avais peur de ne pas savoir comment faire pour le tenir mais Draco m'a montré et puisqu'il vaut mieux ne pas remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire dans l'instant…

— En parlant de ça, j'ai une proposition à vous faire à tous les deux, mais surtout, si tu ne te sens pas prêt, Harry, dis-le moi.

— Je t'écoute, Andy.

— J'aimerais vous confier Teddy pour quelques jours, dès aujourd'hui. Narcissa et moi avons été invitées par Minerva McGonagall à Poudlard afin de discuter d'éventuels cours que nous pourrions donner, un jour ou deux par semaine. Si vous pouviez garder Teddy, ce serait l'occasion.

— Tu peux avoir confiance en Draco pour qu'il s'occupe parfaitement de Teddy, répliqua aussitôt Harry.

— Mais j'ai également confiance en toi. Ce sera une bonne façon d'apprendre.

Et pour une raison inconnue des deux garçons, Andy et Narcissa échangèrent un regard qui les fit glousser comme des adolescentes.

Il fut ainsi décidé que Teddy passerait un court séjour au Square Grimmaurd. Après avoir préparé les affaires nécessaires au quotidien et au bien-être du bambin, Narcissa et Andromeda accompagnèrent Teddy, Draco et Harry dans l'ancienne demeure des Black pour préparer la chambre du petit. Les deux soeurs en profitèrent pour visiter les améliorations apportées à la maison par Harry et Draco. Les deux femmes furent clairement impressionnées et même si elles haussèrent mutuellement les sourcils à la vue de la chambre principale du Square Grimmaurd, ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'exprima sur le sujet, pas même lorsqu'il fut décidé que la pièce attenante à la suite servirait de chambre pour Teddy.

Rapidement, les détails techniques furent passés en revue et après avoir installés les affaires de Teddy, Andromeda et Narcissa firent leurs adieux, un éclat de pur plaisir dans les yeux.

Enfin, Harry, Draco et Teddy se retrouvèrent tous les trois. Et si Teddy se montra angélique durant l'après-midi, s'il ne fit aucun caprice pour se nourrir et accepta même de s'endormir de bonne heure, laissant à Harry et Draco la liberté de dîner tranquillement, les ennuis débutèrent au moment précis où Harry et Draco se décidèrent à passer aux choses sérieuses dans leur étreinte, un rapprochement physique dont Harry avait pourtant furieusement besoin.

Les cris de Teddy retentirent et, totalement démunis pour les faire cesser, Harry se retrouva spectateur d'un Draco prenant soin du garçon qui hurlait à la mort, sans crainte aucune, comme s'il faisait cela depuis toujours, comme s'il était né pour réconforter.

Lorsque au milieu de la nuit, Draco alla même jusqu'à emmener Teddy dans leur lit « conjugal » Harry dit adieu à leur étreinte et se contenta d'observer le blond qui berçait l'enfant tout en lui fredonnant des comptines. Si l'action n'eut aucun effet sur Teddy, Harry, en revanche, sombra à un sommeil de plomb.

Quelques minutes seulement après que Harry se soit assoupi, Draco sortit l'artillerie lourde car lui aussi avait besoin de sommeil. Il fit réchauffer un biberon de lait qui finit par endormir l'enfant et lui par la-même.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par les légers pleurs de Teddy qui, vorace, quémandait un nouveau repas. Harry dormant à poing fermés comme seul un soldat pouvait le faire en temps de guerre, Draco s'occupa de nourrir l'enfant. Il eut même le plaisir de constater que Teddy se rendormait et il s'apprêter à préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit les protections de la maison résonner.

Draco déposa Teddy à sa place dans le lit puis l'entoura d'une aura protectrice et il descendit dans l'entrée, une simple robe de chambre comme attirail.

Sa surprise fut immense lorsqu'il découvrit le sourire joyeux et amusé du Weasley avec une oreille en moins, son jumeau flottant à ses côtés.

Tellement estomaqué, notamment par les rires des deux frères qui découvraient sa tenue, Draco les laissa machinalement pénétrer dans la maison, les rouquins agissant comme s'ils y étaient chez eux. L'impensable se produisit alors.

— Draco, résonna avec force la voix de Harry. Reviens au lit immédiatement. Teddy est enfin en train de dormir. Je vais pouvoir profiter de ton corps.

— Nous avons des invités, cria Draco en retour d'une voix peu masculine alors que ses joues étaient parées de rosissements - les deux Weasley désormais morts de rire.

— Ce sont donc les sortilèges d'alarme de la maison qui m'ont réveillé… Qui est-ce ?

— Des Weasley, répondit Draco alors qu'il remontait dans la chambre.

La vision qui l'accueillit fut celle d'un Harry entièrement nu, Teddy ayant disparu de leur lit.

— Quel Weasley était-ce ? demanda Harry malicieusement.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les deux rouquins atterrirent dans la chambre et d'une même voix, ils s'exclamèrent :

— Par les couilles de Merlin, Malfoy ! Tu aurais pu nous dire qu'Harry n'était pas présentable.

— Comment pouvais-je savoir que vous alliez me suivre ? se plaignit Draco, plus rouge que jamais.

Et alors que les jumeaux éclataient de rire, il remit sur Harry la couverture qui était tombée au sol. Le barouf d'enfer ayant finalement eu raison du sortilège, protégeant Teddy du bruit environnant, le bambin s'éveilla et Draco s'empressa d'aller le chercher.

— Désolé, Harry, pour cet affront à ton intimité, déclara George qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. On pensait que puisque Malfoy entrait dans ta chambre,

— On pouvait également se le permettre, acheva le fantôme de Fred.

— Ce n'est pas seulement ma chambre, précisa Harry qui s'amusait de la situation, notamment de la réaction de Draco.

— Alors comme ça vous baisez ?

— Weasley, s'écria Draco en posant inutilement ses mains sur les oreilles de Teddy. Ton langage.

— Oh, tais-toi, Malfoy, débuta Fred. Ce n'est qu'un nourrisson et

— Tu n'es pas son père.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, rétorqua Draco, en souriant d'un petit air narquois. Oui, on baise. On partage ce lit et cette maison, ça vous pose un problème ?

— Pas le moins du monde, répondit Fred alors que George éclatait de rire de la fausse perte de sang-froid de Draco.

— Il faut qu'on dise ça à Ron, ajouta George après avoir retrouvé son souffle, en souriant malicieusement.

— Profites-en pour lui dire que la prochaine fois qu'il revient ici, s'il n'est pas capable de faire sans la critique, ce n'est pas la peine de montrer son nez, les avertit Harry.

Après avoir hoché la tête d'un air entendu, George et Fred saluèrent les deux garçons et s'en allèrent.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ici ? s'étonna Draco en se tournant vers Harry.

— Ils s'assuraient probablement que ce que Ron leur a dit était vrai. Hermione m'a dit qu'il habitait avec les jumeaux à la boutique, le temps du weekend. Ils sont un peu en froid en ce moment.

— À cause de nous ? s'enquit Draco qui n'en revenait pas.

— Parce que Ron agit comme un enfant, voilà tout.

Incompris face à la situation qui avait avancé en un temps record, Draco hocha mécaniquement la tête. Puis il se rendit compte que Teddy tétait son pouce, signe que le garçon avait à nouveau faim. Au même moment, l'estomac d'Harry gronda.

— Il faut que je nourrisse le monstre, s'amusa Draco.

— Lequel ? Lui ou moi ? Car je peux te dire que j'ai une sacrée faim, mais pas de celle qu'on étanche par un bon repas.

Et de nouveau, Draco couvrit les oreilles de Teddy alors que ses joues se teintaient d'un joli rouge. Le regard qu'Harry posa sur eux était tendre et amoureux. Et il le resta durant toute la journée et la semaine que Teddy passa au Square Grimmaurd.

Alors qu'Harry reprenait les travaux de la maison sans les ordres du blondinet, Draco transportait Teddy dans ses bras. Avec ses cheveux d'un blond blanc et ses yeux verts, il ressemblait à leur fils. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette drôle de paternité convenait parfaitement à Draco.

…

Deux mois étaient passés et avec eux, une certaine routine s'était instaurée dans la maisonnée Potter-Malfoy du Square Grimmaurd.

Avec l'ajout régulier de Reddy dans leur foyer, Harry et Draco avaient pris de bonnes habitudes. Désireux que lui et Harry passent leurs ASPIC avec succès, Draco avait élaboré un programme d'étude relativement intense qui les occupait toutes leurs matinées ainsi qu'une après-midi par semaine à la bibliothèque sorcière de Londres - un lieu qui avait profondément plu à Harry. Leurs après-midi étaient réservées à la dépense physique alors qu'ils continuaient à s'occuper de la maison - gros travaux et décors inclus - ce dont Harry avait désespérément besoin s'il ne voulait pas se faire submerger par sa magie.

Plus important pour sa magie et pour son bien-être, chaque jour, Harry parvenait à parler un peu plus de lui, son passé et ses ressentis grâce à la patience du blond qui se livrait tout autant.

Teddy était d'une grande aide pour Draco, notamment les jours de ses rendez-vous avec son agent de probation car l'enfant ne cessait de l'apaiser par sa simple présence et son innocence. Petit à petit, Harry apprenait à réellement se détendre en compagnie de l'enfant et à s'en occuper comme un parrain le doit.

Les visites mutuelles avec Andy et Narcissa s'étaient multipliées pour le plus grand bonheur des deux soeurs qui voyaient Harry et Draco mûrir ensemble.

De même, Hermione ne manquait pas un weekend pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et annoncer les progrès que Ron faisait tant dans son acceptation de la magie d'Harry que de sa relation avec Draco.

Lentement mais sûrement, ils menaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une date hautement symbolique dans la vie de Harry Potter pesait sur leurs têtes. Une date qui vint bouleverser leur routine savamment créée.

Un mois plus tôt, à la fin de septembre, Harry avait reçu un pli de la directrice les invitant lui et Draco à venir célébrer la fête d'Halloween à Poudlard. Si Harry était peu friand de cette célébration, l'hommage que McGonagall souhaitait offrir à ses parents avait donné à Harry l'envie d'accepter.

Il savait qu'un retour à Poudlard, même temporaire, risquait d'être émotionnel en cette période. Il avait longuement tergiversé, hésitant même à en discuter avec Draco, sachant pertinemment que le blondinet ne pourrait être de la partie. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait freiné dans sa décision.

Mais Draco l'avait surpris en abordant le sujet de lui-même, expliquant à Harry qu'après tous les efforts fournis par ce dernier pour accepter son passé, le temps était probablement venu qu'il en fasse de même.

La décision avait donc été prise et les deux garçons s'y étaient préparés un peu comme on attend le jour où Damoclès se décide à frapper de son épée.

…

Le samedi 31 octobre, le temps était au beau fixe. Quoique extrêmement frais au niveau des températures, il ne pleuvait pas ce qui pour l'Ecosse était de bon augure. Harry se voulait optimiste.

La nuit précédente, Harry et Draco avaient gardé Teddy afin de permettre à Andy et Narcissa de donner l'une de leurs conférences à Poudlard.

Ils préparèrent donc l'enfant en prenant soin de le couvrir suffisamment. Inconsciemment, Draco l'avait vêtu à son image : à dominantes noires et vertes pour rappeler les couleurs de son ancien uniforme.

Harry sentait la tension s'échapper du corps de Draco par petites vagues et même s'il fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser par des gestes tendres, il préféra garder le silence et lui laisser le soin de s'occuper de Teddy.

Main dans la main, les deux garçons transplanèrent aux abords de la grille de Poudlard qui s'ouvrit au moment où Harry laissa échapper sa magie ainsi que le mot de passe confié par Minerva.

Draco resta littéralement cloué sur place.

— Draco, murmura Harry à son oreille en entourant lui et Teddy de ses bras. Si tu n'es pas encore prêt, ce n'est pas grave. On est pas obligés de rentrer. On peut faire marche arrière.

— Non, soupira le blondinet d'une voix à peine audible, ses yeux figés sur le château au loin. Je veux le faire… mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait.

— Bien sûr, répondit Harry en souriant. Je n'étais pas certain que tu en aies envie.

— Si, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, complètement.

Comme lors de leurs entrainements, Harry se concentra donc sur sa magie, sur ses sentiments envers Draco et peu à peu, son pouvoir se libéra jusqu'à entourer le blondinet d'un halo protecteur et réconfortant.

Draco souffla un bon coup et d'une démarche conquérante, il entraîna de lui-même Harry non vers le château mais en direction de la tombe immaculée de Dumbledore.

Le silence régnait autour de la sépulture. Même Teddy semblait avoir compris que le moment requérait une solennité particulière.

Chacun leur tout, les deux garçons s'avancèrent en solitaire auprès de la tombe d'Albus.

Draco laissa échapper quelques larmes qui serrèrent le coeur de Harry qui lui donna toutefois le temps de confronter sa peine et son sentiment de culpabilité. Même si lui avait réussi à pardonner plus aisément qu'il ne l'avait pensé, Draco avait encore un long chemin à parcourir pour atteindre cette étape. Ils prirent donc leur temps, leurs yeux se perdant tour à tour dans le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à aller de l'avant. Avec Draco, Harry sentait qu'il en serait toujours capable et il espérait qu'il en soit de même pour Draco. Dans le regard qu'il lui adressa alors, Harry sut qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'espérer. Certes, la voie de la guérison serait encore longue mais ils l'avaient empruntée tous deux de bon gré et, ensemble, ils étaient donc assurés d'y arriver.

Sur leur chemin vers le château, les deux garçons passèrent près de la cabane d'Hagrid désormais vide et Harry l'observa, non sans une certaine nostalgie.

— J'ai été détestable avec lui, soupira Draco, de dépit. Notamment avec l'hypogriffe. Juste parce qu'il était ton ami et que je m'étais retrouvé humilié. Je suis désolé…

— Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Draco. Hagrid est une personne profondément gentille. Je suis sûr que si l'occasion se présente un jour, il te pardonnera tes enfantillages.

— Vraiment, Potter, tu as le don de t'entourer de gens trois généreux pour moi, s'exclama Draco en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— J'aimerais lui rendre visite en France. Maintenant qu'il y vit avec Madame Maxime, les lettres qu'il m'envoie me donnent envie de découvrir ce pays.

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un château là-bas ?

Harry se tourna vers Draco, la bouche ouverte, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du blondinet.

— Si tu voyais ta tête, Harry.

Et le brun se mit à courir après Draco sous les éclats de rire de Teddy, ce moment hors du temps apaisant la tension.

Juste avant de pénétrer dans l'école, Harry attrapa les lèvres de Draco pour remercier son amant et à la fois l'encourager. Légèrement intrigué et jaloux, Teddy posa ses doigts entre les bouches des deux garçons pour les forcer à se décoller. Amusé, Harry et Draco embrassèrent la chevelure du bambin. Et ce fut dans la chevelure blonde de Teddy que Draco murmura sa requête.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si on va maintenant à la salle sur demande. J'aimerais achever notre… chemin de crois avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans la Grande salle.

— Je suis content que tu ne considères pas mes amis comme faisant partie de ce chemin de croix, déclara Harry en instiguant un peu d'humour.

Son commentaire arracha un maigre sourire à Draco qui prit alors la tête de leur procession.

Si la vue de la tombe de Dumbledore avait été difficile pour Draco, celle de la salle sur demande le fut bien davantage encore. Désormais constamment ouverte et inutilisable du fait du Feudeymon qui l'avait détruite, les marques noires de cendres rappelèrent avec douleur que cette pièce était le tombeau de Vincent.

Perclus de tristesse, Draco tomba à genou devant la salle en serrant contre lui le petit corps de Teddy.

— Je suis désolé, Vince, murmura-t-il alors que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Vraiment désolé.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa, puisant sa force dans la main d'Harry posée sur son épaule, et dans sa magie.

— Merci Harry, déclara-t-il à son amant, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Merci de m'avoir sauvé et d'avoir rendu ce moment possible. Je pense que je suis prêt à voir le lieu de la tombe de Vince et à rendre visite à Greg à Ste Mangouste.

— Je suis fier de toi, Draco, tellement fier, répondit Harry en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois avant qu'ils confrontent leurs camarades.

À leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Draco n'étaient plus main dans la main pour ne pas attirer une attention plus grande que nécessaire sur leur trio, mais ils étaient ensemble et c'est, ensemble, qu'ils s'installèrent à la table des huitième année, Teddy installé dans son couffin entre eux, comme si leur présence était habituelle.

Elle ne l'était pas et, immédiatement, McGonagall se leva et s'approcha de son pupitre, les sourcils dressés.

— Même si Mr Potter ne semble toujours pas friand des protocoles, ni même de l'horaire, j'aimerais que nous le saluions tous ce soir. Merci, Harry, d'avoir accepté de te joindre à nous en ce jour spécial. Que les festivités commencent.

Après un large éclat de rire partagé par la majorité de la salle, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Harry, bien sûr, était rouge d'embarras mais surtout dérangé que Draco soit si simplement ignoré. Il se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête à la ronde avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Draco pour montrer que lui ne l'oubliait pas.

Les Serpentard à la gauche de Draco poussèrent des petits cris surpris et indignés mais le blondinet se contenta de poser avec un air royal, un sourire éclatant venant parer ses lèvres en direction de ses derniers amis — Pansy et Blaise. Draco Malfoy avait retrouvé toute sa superbe de Sang-Pur et de Serpentard et, même s'il n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour, Harry en était heureux.

Du côté des Gryffondor qui avait été mis au courant de la situation par Hermione et Ron après leur dispute qui avait éclaté au début de l'année, la réception fut quelque peu différente. Ils se contentèrent pour la plupart de grimacer, les yeux dressés au ciel en réalisant qu'Harry n'avait pas changé et qu'il était toujours prêt à embrasser les causes qu'il jugeait juste à bras le corps.

Comme Minerva l'avait demandé après cette introduction quelque peu bancale, les festivités débutèrent. Le festin fut délicieux et comme si la vie n'avait jamais été perturbé par une guerre à Poudlard, ou par l'arrivée de son héros avec son ancien ennemi, les conversations reprirent aux différentes tables, toutes plus animées les unes que les autres.

Naturellement, Draco fut inclus à son groupe de Serpentard et même si pour Harry la reprise de conversation avec Ron fut quelque peu délicate alors qu'ils se revoyaient pour la première fois, tous les griefs furent oubliés en cette soirée festive et les Gryffondor accueillirent Harry avec un plaisir manifeste, comme si le temps ne les avait pas séparé.

La seule chose qui avait changé résidait dans le fait que Harry et Draco étaient désormais assis côte à côte et qu'un bébé reposait entre eux.

À la fin du repas, Andromeda et Narcissa qui avaient assisté au festin à la table des professeurs vinrent récupérer Teddy et ensemble; elles repartirent chez elles, abandonnant les garçons à la fête.

Au festin succéda un spectacle en hommage à la mort de Lily et James, un texte lu sur la guerre par une succession d'élèves, puis le spectacle légendaire des fantômes puis celui de la chorale de l'école et enfin, la danse.

Les tables et bancs avaient alors été transfigurés en des petits coins de détente plus intimistes. La plupart des élèves se retrouvaient sur la piste, heureux de pouvoir se défouler.

Installés dans un box confortable, Harry était entouré par ses amis qui n'étaient pas de grands danseurs. Après avoir été séparé de Draco durant une trop longue durée de son gout, Harry eut le plaisir de voir le blondinet s'avancer vers le groupe de Gryffondor joyeux et expansifs.

Au départ, Ron, Seamus et Dean se retournèrent comme un seul homme, prêt à dégainer mais au dernier moment, ils se ravisèrent en haussant les épaules et poursuivirent leur conversation.

Harry accueillit Draco avec joie à ses côtés.

— Ça va ? demanda Harry au creux de l'oreille de Draco et le blondinet sourit honteusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mes amis ne croient pas que toi et moi, on est ensemble. Ils m'ont demandé de le leur prouver, expliqua Draco.

— Je suis étonné que tu leur en aies parlé.

— Je suis fier de ce qu'on a, Harry. Et puis… eux savent depuis longtemps ce que… j'éprouve pour toi. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne me croient pas d'ailleurs… Ils pensent que ce n'est pas possible que j'ai reçu tout ce que je désirais de la vie. Pas après ce que j'ai fait.

— Oh, vraiment, s'enquit Harry d'un air malicieux. Puisque c'est ainsi…

Et Harry attrapa les lèvres de Draco grâce aux siennes, puis il se saisit de son corps pour que son amant se retrouve sur ses genoux. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et leur passion crépita.

Comme lors de leur première étreinte sexuelle, alors que ses émotions avaient été si fortes, si intenses qu'il ne pouvait les contrôler, Harry laissa sa magie exploser dans la pièce.

Son pouvoir devint palpable dans la Grande Salle. Pour quelques secondes, Harry souffla toute la magie qui y résidait, si bien que toutes les têtes des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard se retournèrent sur leur spectacle.

Harry et Draco étaient partis si loin que rien n'aurait pu les sortir de leur transe… si ce n'est la réflexion choquée d'un certain rouquin, meilleur ami d'Harry de son état.

— Je vais être malade…

Immédiatement, Harry mit un terme au baiser, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction du rouquin.

— Ron, tu as beau être mon meilleur ami depuis mes onze ans, si tu continues à agir avec si peu de classe, je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mon choix mais de l'accepter. Tu m'as dit que tu en étais capable, ce n'est plus le cas ? Car si c'est ainsi, rappelle-toi qu'il t'a sauvé la vie.

— Justement, s'exclama Ron, son visage rouge. Ce n'est pas pour votre… baiser que j'ai réagi de la sorte. Je n'aimerais très probablement jamais Malfoy mais comme je te l'ai dit, ton amitié compte plus pour moi que lui alors je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour accepter que vous êtes en couple. Mais c'est la magie, Harry, c'est ça que je ne supporte pas, qui me rend malade. Et je pense que tu peux le comprendre. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Malfoy a dû m'en protéger car tu aurais pu me tuer. Ton pouvoir est si puissant. Tu es capable de nous tuer, de nous contrôler peut-être… Et ça, ça me dégoute.

— Moins fort, murmura Harry dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes mais son ton se voulait plus choqué que véritablement furieux. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite.

— Harry ! Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, c'était plus criant de vérité que toutes les paroles que je pourrais dire. Tout le monde a vu et ressenti ce dont tu es capable. Et même si tu n'avais rien fait pour déclencher ta magie, ton aura est différente. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

— Je… je… balbutia Harry. Cela importe peu si tout le monde sait pour mon pouvoir. Ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir peur de moi, ou être dégouté par moi comme tu l'es… Je ne comprends pas que le sois.

— Harry, lui expliqua Ron. Cette capacité que tu as est tout ce que tu détestais chez… Voldemort. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas lui ressembler.

— Ca suffit, l'interrompit Draco qui ne comprenait que trop bien au regard des tremblements d'Harry et des perturbations de sa magie que les paroles de son ami lui faisait du mal - il n'était pas sans savoir qu'Harry avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas être effrayé et écoeuré par son pouvoir. La magie d'Harry ne fait pas partie des Forces des Ténèbres à proprement parlé. Elle est juste différente de ce qu'on connait et très puissante.

— C'est ce que tu penses, lui reprocha Ron. Mais uniquement car tu as fait des actions pendant la guerre bien pires que ça. Au moins, même si Harry peut tuer, lui n'en a jamais eu le désir.

Et Draco, qui ignorait comment répondre à cette invective qui était malheureusement trop vraie, se mit à trembler jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements empirent en véritable crise de panique. Sa respiration difficile, il tenta de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il ne voyait plus rien. Deux points noirs limitaient son champ de vision jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains d'Harry posées sur les siennes. Harry qui s'était agenouillé devant lui et qui murmurait une litanie de « Draco ».

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ron. Mais c'est la vérité, non ?

— Des fois, Ron, la vérité n'est pas si simple. Je croyais que tu étais suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre, le fustigea Harry avant de se concentrer sur Draco. Drake, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

Longtemps, Draco resta silencieux, si bien qu'Harry se prépara à user de sa magie mais au dernier moment, le blondinet se décida à parler.

— Je veux Teddy, souffla-t-il, ses yeux largement écarquillés.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas le rapport.

— Parce qu'il est si innocent et pur. Il me rend pur. Et j'en ai besoin, maintenant, car ce que Weasley vient de dire est vrai. J'ai besoin de me purifier. Et c'est ce que je fais à travers Teddy. J'ai besoin d'un enfant, Harry. J'en veux un.

Parti dans son monologue paniqué, Draco ne se rendit compte que trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit. Et son angoisse menaça d'éclater alors que le silence résonnait autour d'eux. Celui d'Harry, qui observait son amant avec choc. Celui des amis d'Harry et notamment Ron, qui avaient tout entendu.

Heureusement, Harry parvint à se reprendre en comprenant l'état réel dans lequel se trouvait Draco.

— On va y aller, dit-il à ses amis sans même se tourner complètement vers eux. Viens Draco.

Et il attrapa Draco dans ses bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à la sortie, sous le regard choqué de Ron qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Peut-être que tout ce qu'Harry disait de Draco n'était pas si faux, après tout ?

Arrivé à l'extérieur, Draco reprit des goulées d'air bien profondes et grâce à la chaleur d'Harry, il réussit à se calmer quelque peu. Il était toutefois incapable de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

— Draco, murmura Harry en resserrant sa prise sur son corps, est-ce que je peux t'emmener quelque part ? J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Draco, qui ne comprenait pas où Harry voulait en venir, hocha maladroitement la tête alors que tournait en boucle dans son cerveau les dernières minutes de sa vie et ce, malgré le Transplanage qu'Harry effectuait.

— J'aimerais que tu oublies ce qui vient de se passer, au moins pour quelques instants, lui souffla Harry à l'oreille, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Au moins pendant qu'on est là.

Draco prit enfin connaissance de ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Malgré la pénombre, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se situaient dans un cimetière et Draco comprit aussitôt où Harry les avait emmené.

— D'accord, répondit donc Draco avec révérence car malgré sa panique, il ne pouvait refuser cela à son amant, le jour anniversaire de mort de ses parents.

— Nous voici à Godric's Hollow, précisa Harry, le lieu où reposent mes parents. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je viens. La première fois, c'était pendant la guerre, pendant ma chasse aux Horcruxes et je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour m'y arrêter. Depuis, je ne suis pas revenu car j'avais peur de ce qui se passerait, surtout à cause de ma magie. Je n'ai pas peur ce soir, Draco, car tu es là, avec moi. Je te fais entièrement confiance, tout comme tu peux me faire entièrement confiance.

Par ces paroles, Draco vit la profondeur des sentiments d'Harry à son égard, qui était prêt à se mettre dans une position de vulnérabilité comme celle dans laquelle Draco s'était placé involontairement.

Prenant la main d'Harry, Draco se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la sépulture de James et Lily Potter, une tombe simple en marbre blanc, portant une inscription biblique : « Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort ».

— Bonsoir maman, bonsoir papa, débuta Harry, ses yeux fixés sur la tombe de ses parents. C'est la première fois que je vous parle ce soir. J'ignorais quoi vous dire la dernière fois. Mes émotions étaient trop perturbées. Mais ce n'est plus autant le cas aujourd'hui, grâce à l'homme qui est à mes côtés devant vous. Son nom est Draco Malfoy et si j'avais eu la chance de vous avoir durant ma scolarité, je pense que je vous aurais rabâché les oreilles avec lui. Nous avons été ennemis depuis notre rencontre. J'ignore si vous l'auriez aimé, en tout cas au départ. J'ignore si vous auriez approuvé notre relation puisque c'est un Malfoy. Mais je sais que vous étiez intelligents et au fil du temps, vous auriez probablement compris avant moi ce que signifiait mes nombreuses complaintes à son sujet. En dépit des circonstances, en dépit de la guerre, en prenant mon temps, j'ai compris ce que cela signifiait. Papa, Maman, j'aime Draco. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur et il me rend heureux. Un jour, Remus m'a dit que vous souhaitiez uniquement mon bonheur et c'est pourquoi vous étiez prêts à mourir pour moi. Alors je sais que vous auriez trouvé assez de compassion dans votre coeur pour aimer un Malfoy. J'espère que, de là où vous me regardez, vous êtes fiers de moi. Moi, je suis fier d'être votre fils et je vous aime.

Reprenant son souffle, Harry essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il entendit Draco renifler élégamment et avec surprise, il vit le blond s'approcher et poser une main tremblante sur le marbre.

— Mr et Mme Potter, je suis heureux et honoré de vous rencontrer, particulièrement ce soir. Malgré ce qu'Harry vient de vous dire, je suis certain que vous ne m'auriez pas apprécié et pas seulement à cause de mon nom. Vous n'auriez pas voulu que votre fils soit avec quelqu'un comme moi. Mais, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de l'élever durant très longtemps pour lui inculquer des valeurs et des principes primordiaux. Harry est têtu et, peu importe que vous ayez été d'accord avec son choix, il aurait fait ce qu'il considèrerait être juste. C'est ce que vous avez mis en lui. Ça et la compassion. La force de pardonner à ceux qui ne le méritent pas. La capacité à voir en chacun le bon. Vous pouvez être fier de l'homme qu'il est devenu, de ce qu'il a fait durant la guerre en nous sauvant tous. Il est si courageux, mon héros. Pourtant, aussi exceptionnel qu'il soit, il m'a choisi moi. Il a choisi de m'aimer. Mr et Mme Potter, je ne peux vous remercier assez pour la vie que vous lui avez donnée et je vous fais la promesse de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ma mort car… je l'aime.

Submergé par les émotions que les paroles de Draco avaient fait naître en lui, Harry posa sa main sur celle de Draco qui touchait la tombe et ils restèrent dans cette position durant de longues minutes, dans le silence le plus total alors que le cimetière faiblement éclairé paraissait féérique avec les quelques flocons qui tombaient.

Puis les deux garçons reprirent leur route en silence et naturellement, leurs pas les conduisirent vers l'ancienne maison des Potter.

Devant la statue qui se transforma à leur passage, Harry poursuivit son mutisme en découvrant la quantité astronomique de fleurs qui couvraient l'endroit jusqu'à la maison brûlée.

Mais avant de pénétrer dans la propriété qu'Harry avait envie d'inspecter, Draco l'arrêta d'un geste et ses yeux gris se plongèrent dans les émeraudes du brun.

— Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, s'excusa Draco d'une petite voix, le sujet de sa phrase évident pour les deux garçons. Je suis désolé.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, Draco, le rassura Harry. Tu peux tout me dire. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Pardon de t'avoir dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois ainsi. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à me le dire en retour.

— Harry, le contredit Draco, ses yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Ça fait très longtemps que je sais que je t'aime mais j'avais trop peur de te le dire en premier. Merci donc de l'avoir fait.

— Et si on cessait de s'excuser et de se remercier, rétorqua Harry pour apaiser la tension, et qu'on allait voir les décombres de la maison. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Curieux, Draco s'empressa d'accepter et, alors qu'ils inspectaient les décombres et que les deux hommes sentirent la magie des Potter, Harry demanda à Draco s'y en aurait assez pour donner vie à des tableaux représentant James et Lily.

— Je pense que oui, répondit Draco en souriant tendrement. Bien sûr il faudrait que le tableau principal reste ici et peut-être que j'aurais besoin de plus de temps que pour ceux de Sirius et Regulus pour l'apposer…

— Mais, ça va déjà te demander six mois, s'écria Harry qui n'était pas sans savoir que Draco venait d'achever la partie purement artistique des tableaux mais qu'il lui restait la partie magique, la plus longue.

— Plus la mort remonte à longtemps et moins le sorcier mort y a travaillé, plus le procédé est long, expliqua Draco. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce sera irréalisable. Et puisque je vais avoir du temps pour me consacrer à ça… En revanche, il y a une chose qui pourrait empêcher la réalisation du tableau.

— C'est à dire ?

— Le fait que la maison soit dans cet état-là. La magie de tes parents étant reliées à des décombres, elle est bien plus fragile. Il n'y a donc qu'en essayant que je saurais.

— Et si la maison était dans un meilleur état ? demanda Harry malicieusement.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— J'ai pensé qu'une fois le Square Grimmaurd restauré, ce qui devrait bientôt être le cas, au moins pour les pièces principales, nous aurions pu retaper cette maison. J'aurais aimé le faire pour le 2 mai prochain, comme un musée mémorial de la guerre.

Draco fixa Harry avec de grands yeux.

— Je vois que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi… et je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

— Très bien, rétorqua Harry en soupirant largement. J'en ai une dernière d'idée.

— Je t'écoute…

— Et si on rentrait maintenant, Draco. Et si… tu me faisais l'amour.

Le rouge aux joues, Draco écarquilla des yeux de biche en direction du brun. Comment Harry pouvait-il changer si facilement de sujet ?

— C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, répondit Harry avec assurance. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et je veux savoir ce que ça te donne envie de me faire de le savoir.

Draco hocha la tête, moins apeuré qu'il aurait pu l'être quelques semaines plus tôt mais néanmoins très nerveux et Harry ne mit qu'une seconde à les faire Transplaner dans sa chambre.

— Tu veux me faire plaisir, Draco, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Harry en l'installant sur le lit et de nouveau, Draco hocha la tête. Alors montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes.

Mais Harry ne laissa pas à Draco le temps de réagir puisqu'il entreprit aussitôt de se déshabiller, sous le regard gonflé de désir de Draco.

— Est-ce que je te donne envie, Draco ? Est-ce que mon corps te donne envie ?

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne prit pas la peine d'hocher la tête, il se contenta de pousser un petit gémissement alors qu'Harry le séduisait, tant de ses mots que de ses gestes.

— Ne désires-tu pas goûter l'intérieur de mon corps, Draco ? demanda Harry alors que ses doigts venaient de trouver son intimité et qu'il était déterminé à se préparer sous le regard enflammé du blond.

— Si, répondit Draco, telle une prière et il n'y avait plus rien de timide dans sa voix.

— Déshabille-toi, Draco, lui ordonna Harry et le blondinet s'empressa d'obéir.

Plus de timidité, plus de pleurs, plus d'idées fausses pour Draco. Oui, il était curieux. Oui, il voulait Harry et il en avait le droit, de toutes les manières possibles, sans avoir honte. Comment aurait-il pu en avoir honte lorsque Harry rayonnait de plaisir, de contentement et de détermination.

Avec assurance et intensité, d'un geste presque violent, Harry força Draco à entièrement s'allonger sur le lit et il grimpa sur son corps nu. Sans peur, ses yeux plongés dans les hématites de Draco, son amour, leur amour vibrant dans la pièce, Harry s'empala sur le sexe dressé du blond et Draco cria sa jouissance.

Puis leur danse des corps débuta franchement, différente de celle qu'ils avaient connu jusque-là. Différente et pourtant similaire tant leur amour était là, encore vibrant dans la chambre.

Repus d'une jouissance fulgurante, les deux hommes laissèrent à leurs coeurs le soin de reprendre des battements plus réguliers, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry souriait comme s'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Après quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle, il se tourna vers Draco qui lui, semblait figé dans sa jouissance ou son incompréhension.

— Tu sais que j'ai adoré, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco, en caressant le menton du blondinet. Autant que dans l'autre sens. J'aurais pu le jurer avant d'avoir une quelconque expérience mais être proche de toi, c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi. Pas toi ?

— Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça, Harry ? ronchonna Draco ce qui fit rire l'intéressé. Evidemment que j'ai aimé. J'ai adoré. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disais que notre position n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque domination. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu es un vrai dominant, petit lion.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de tirer la langue.

— Mais si je dois être totalement franc, reprit Draco. Et je peux l'être car grâce à toi, je n'ai pas honte de te le dire haut et fort : la sensation que j'ai eu à l'idée d'être à l'intérieur de toi avait beau être merveilleuse, ce n'était rien comparé à celle que j'ai quand tu es en moi. Et c'est ce que je veux, Harry. Toi, au plus profond de moi.

Et pour ce simple aveu, dit sans rougissement, Harry était fier du parcours achevé par Draco.

D'un geste joueur et plein de passion, il retourna Draco pour se dresser dans son dos.

— Voyons ce que ça fait lorsque je suis en toi, alors…

— Je t'aime, Harry, gémit Draco alors que le brun commençait déjà à fouiller ses profondeurs.

— Je t'aime aussi Draco, grogna Harry. Je t'aime à en crever. Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

Et la magie d'Harry se libéra.

...

 **RAR des Guests** :

Guest : Merci.

Charly : Eh oui! Je suis de retour. Désolée pour le temps qui s'est voulu très long. Vraiment désolée. J'ai été prise par la vie (à savoir l'écriture de mes romans et la mauvaise santé d'un point de vue général) mais je veux à tout prix finir mes histoires et ne pas faire patienter davantage mes lecteurs, surtout les plus fidèles, comme toi. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite de la fin. Je te fais des gros bisous et merci encore pour tes reviews.


	14. Chapter 13 : Under my skin, my Weakness

**Chapitre 13 : Under my skin, my weakness**

Après leur rapprochement du 31 octobre et ce malgré la bourde qu'il avait commise en perdant son sang-froid, Draco s'était dit que rien ne pourrait jamais le séparer d'Harry, que rien ne pourrait mettre un terme à leur relation. Harry l'aimait. Draco aimait Harry. Rien ne pouvait donc se mettre entre eux.

En deux mois, les choses s'étaient toute fois quelque peu gâtées. Certes, en apparence, tout semblait parfait mais Draco sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry. Et Draco s'en voulait car il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû confier à Harry son désir d'enfant, surtout quand celui-ci était irréalisable.

Si, dans les premiers jours, Harry avait réellement fait comme si de rien n'était, les choses s'étaient pas la suite dégradées et peu à peu, Harry s'éloignait. Non dans ses contacts physiques avec Draco qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter mais dans ce qu'il confiait à Draco de ses sentiments. Petit à petit, Harry était devenu aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Et puis, Draco était tombé sur une lettre qu'Harry avait reçu en provenance de Poudlard. Il ne l'avait pas lue mais s'était contenté de la signature rapidement aperçue : celle de Ginny Weasley. Depuis, les hiboux s'étaient multipliés et la certitude qu'Harry était sur le point de le quitter avait amplifié.

Draco avait été incapable de confronter Harry sur le sujet tant sa peur d'être abandonné, d'être seul le paralysait. Il avait fini par se renfermer sur lui-même, ses intentions de tout partager avec Harry trop facilement oubliées face à ses peurs.

Le temps avait fini par passer et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Draco se sentait vulnérable. En cette date de Noël, lui et Harry venaient de visiter Greg pour la troisième fois depuis le début novembre, et comme toujours après une telle visite, Draco se savait émotionnellement instable. Certes, la visite en elle-même s'était bien déroulé. Greg l'avait reconnu, il n'avait pas crié ou profané des injures et menaces envers Harry. Seulement voilà, chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Greg demandait où était Vincent. Les Médicomages disaient qu'il faisait un blocage. Alors Draco avait dû lui conter pour la troisième fois, la mort de son acolyte, les plongeant tous deux dans un état certain de tristesse. Puis Greg avait demandé à voir la tombe de Vincent mais bien sûr il n'était pas autorisé à quitter Ste Mangouste. Lorsque les débuts de sa crise avaient pointés, les Médicomages avaient demandé à Draco et Harry de partir.

Ils se retrouvaient désormais en route pour le terrier où ils avaient été conviés pour le repas de Noël, ce que Draco redoutait au-delà de tout sens commun. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et le calme total d'Harry, son absence de réaction à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Certes, Draco pouvait compter sur la présence de sa mère, de sa tante et de Teddy. Même Molly et Arthur seraient de son côté. Mais ce n'était pas eux qu'il craignait. Pas même les retrouvailles avec Bill, celui qui avait gardé une cicatrice de l'Armoire à Disparaitre et de la venue de Greyback, ne l'effrayaient autant que Ginny Weasley.

Elle était l'ex d'Harry, celle avec qui Harry correspondait depuis des semaines et à l'instant où ils passèrent le seul, elle se retrouva au petit soin constant du brun, à lui quémander son attention et à l'accaparer.

Harry ne paraissait pas très à l'aise mais Draco ne se fait guère d'illusion quant à la raison de son inconfort s'il réfléchissait à quitter Draco pour la rousse.

Rapidement, donc, Draco se mit dans son coin pour s'occuper de Teddy, et même si Hermione tenta à plusieurs reprises de converser avec lui, Draco se rendit compte qu'il était aisé de passer inaperçu dans une si grande famille.

Puisque le repas n'était prévu que deux heures plus tard, il fut décidé qu'une partie de Quidditch aiderait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas nécessaires en cuisine - à savoir tout le monde si ce n'est Molly - à passer le temps.

Draco n'avait aucune envie de jouer au Quidditch, il préférait de loin veiller sur Teddy qui s'était endormi. À un moment où il se sentait démoralisé, une partie de son sport favori ne ferait que réveiller de vieilles blessures, surtout avec Harry aux commandes.

Malheureusement, Harry n'était pas de son avis. Lui se faisait une joue de remonter sur son balai. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Draco, Ginny immanquablement sur ses talons, et qu'il se fit recevoir sur les roses, Harry ne comprit donc pas. Il chercha à insister mais Draco se montra déterminé dans son refus, quitte à éveiller la colère d'Harry, de nouveau si fragile depuis quelques jours.

— Laisse-tomber, Harry, s'exclama Ginny comme si Draco n'était qu'une poussière pour elle. Il n'est pas obligé de jouer.

— Mais j'ai envie de jouer avec lui, s'énerva Harry puérilement.

— Et moi, je n'en ai pas envie, rétorqua Draco sans même adresser un regard au brun.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y. Tu viens Gin' ?

Et la rouquine suivit Harry, non sans adresser à Draco un petit sourire mauvais. Dire qu'elle ignorait encore qu'Harry et Draco étaient en couple. Il avait été en effet décidé de la tenir éloignée de cette nouvelle tant que Noël ne serait pas passé. Molly la jugeait toujours fragile. À cet instant, Draco eut davantage l'impression qu'elle trompait bien son monde.

Laissé seul, Draco fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Il en avait pourtant le désir. Il se concentra plutôt sur Teddy, qui, comme d'habitude, était une immense source de réconfort et d'apaisement.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bref raclement de gorge, Draco redressa immédiatement la tête et découvrit avec surprise sa mère qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

— Ça va mon Dragon ?

— Mère ! s'écria Draco. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public.

— Draco, tout le monde est au jardin à part Molly et tu l'as entendu toi-même user de pareils surnoms envers ses enfants. Que se passe-t-il Draco ?

Le blondinet haussa les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa mère - mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe.

— Draco…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blondinet avoua à Narcissa ce qui l'inquiétait.

— Je pense qu'Harry va rompre avec moi.

— Comment cela ? s'étonna Narcissa, visiblement ahurie. Tu dois faire erreur, Draco. Si tu voyais la façon qu'à ce jeune homme de te regarder, tu ne dirais pas ces choses.

— Tu ne comprends pas, maman.

— Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

— Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui lui a fait peur et depuis il n'est plus pareil avec moi.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Que je voulais un enfant, répondit Draco, d'une petite voix.

— Pourquoi lui avoir dit une telle chose ?

— Parce que c'est la vérité. C'est ce que je veux. Je pense que si je ne m'étais pas ainsi précipité, Harry aurait pu l'accepter. Mais c'était trop tôt et je l'ai effrayé. Depuis, il s'est rapproché de Ginevra.

— Et tu sûr de cela, Draco ?

— À peu près oui.

— Alors vous en avez discuté ? Tu lui as posé la question ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, admit Draco. Je crois que je pourrais en mourir. C'est ainsi que je l'aime.

— Draco, tu devrais vraiment en discuter avec Harry. Je pense que ce n'est qu'un malentendu.

— Si seulement, soupira Draco qui n'était guère convaincu.

— En attendant, viens assister au match, l'encouragea Narcissa. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi de rester seul ici.

Draco accepta un peu à contre-coeur les conseils de sa mère, même si dans le fond, il désirait revoir Harry sur son balai. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. À l'instant où il s'installa dans l'aire du jardin préparée pour le Quidditch, à l'instant où Harry remarqua que Draco faisait partie des spectateurs, le brun se mit à enchaîner les manoeuvres osées puis risquées et enfin tout à fait dangereuses, sous les encouragements et les applaudissements de sa rouquine.

Après une énième manoeuvre insensée de Harry et ce, même si le voir évoluer sur son balai était tout bonnement merveilleux, Draco surgit au centre même du terrain de Quidditch, ses yeux désormais noirs tournés vers Harry. Le brun avait beau être énervé, ce qu'il venait de réaliser était carrément miraculeux. Tous les Weasley en étaient conscients. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs arrêtés de jouer, la venue de Draco n'aidant en rien.

— Putain de merde, Potter, rugit Draco en perdant tous ses atours de sang-pur. Est-ce que tu es complètement stupide ? Je suis sûr que tu te considères chanceux mais t'es un beau petit con pour agir ainsi.

Le silence régnait sur le terrain de Quidditch et Harry, qui était satisfait d'avoir enfin retrouvé l'attention de Draco, atterrit, les bras dressés en guise d'excuse. S'en suivit une discussion animée que seule la voix de Ginny vint interrompre.

— Pour qui il se prend à parler ainsi à Harry ? intervint Ginny d'un air mauvais, elle qui croyait voir les deux anciens ennemis se disputer. J'espère qu'Harry ne va pas laisser passer cela.

Mais même pour Ginny, dans son aveuglement amoureux, il devint évident que les deux garçons ne se disputaient pas, se chamaillaient tout au plus.

Alors qu'il tentait de dédramatiser la situation sous la moue de Draco, Harry finit par entrainer le blondinet vers la maison. Pas un instant il n'entendit Ginny l'appeler. Il n'entendit pas non plus Ron prévenir sa soeur de ne pas les suivre. Et il ne vit certainement pas Ginny les suivre à distance. Il entraina Draco, ses yeux plongés dans les hématites du blond, vers les étages supérieurs, où il était sûr de trouver une salle de bains tranquille - une douche étant désormais de rigueur après les efforts qu'il avait fournit.

Ginny était certaine que quelque chose se tramait et elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon qu'avait Harry de regarder le blond, encore moins de le tenir, comme s'ils étaient… intimes.

Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer à deux dans la petite douche de l'étage, Ginny ne voulut pas en croire ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle les vit s'embrasser, elle se persuada qu'elle rêvait. Mais lorsqu'elle vit, de son poste d'espionne, Harry se mettre à genoux devant Draco, le sexe du blond profondément installé dans sa gorge, elle comprit qu'elle avait été trompée tout du long.

Horrifiée, elle abandonna les gémissements de Draco pour le silence pesant du salon où elle attendit que les deux amants descendent.

…

Grâce à la douche dans laquelle Harry l'avait entraîné, Draco était parvenu à se calmer sous les paroles et les attentions du brun. Même s'il savait qu'il aurait dû écouter les conseils de sa mère et profiter de leur solitude pour parler, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet qui le tracassait. Et les faveurs sexuelles d'Harry, quoique largement appréciable, lui avaient donné l'impression de n'être qu'un corps que son amant utilisait en attendant la suite.

Draco se sentait sur le point de sombrer. Leur arrivée au salon ne fit qu'accentuer sa détresse. Tout le monde était réuni, à les attendre, dans un silence qu'ils essayaient de camoufler. Mais au centre de tous se tenait Ginevra Weasley, ses yeux étincelant de colère.

Immédiatement, Draco se tendit et chercha le regard d'Harry mais celui-ci était concentré sur la rousse.

— Je vous ai vus dans la douche, déclara Ginny, comme si la pièce était vide si ce n'est pour elle et Harry. Dis-moi, Harry, je ne te savais pas si prompt à utiliser ta bouche pour régler les conflits. Surtout avec lui.

— Ginny, s'exclama l'audience et aussitôt, les Weasley dans leur majorité, quittèrent le salon, peu désireux d'assister à une confrontation qui se faisait attendre depuis longtemps.

Si Molly chercha en effet à raisonner Ginny, Arthur, lui, l'en empêcha. Il savait que c'était nécessaire.

Sans intention de l'arrêter, Ron s'avança vers sa soeur pour lui offrir une mise en garde qui réchauffa le coeur d'Harry tant elle montrait les progrès de Ron et toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

— Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, Ginny, déclara-t-il, non sans une certaine ironie. J'ai été dans ta situation et je me suis retrouvé seul contre tous avant de comprendre mes torts.

Ginny ne sembla pas entendre un traitre mot de ce que son frère venait de dire. Elle était focalisée sur Harry, comme hypnotisée.

— Depuis combien de temps, demanda-t-elle à l'instant où la porte du salon se refermait.

— Harry, s'il te plait, pas ici, intervint la voix paniquée de Draco.

Enfin, Harry examina son amant avec attention. Subjugué et clairement énervé par l'impertinence de Ginny, Harry n'avait pas accordé trop d'importance à Draco, certain qu'il parviendrait à se contrôler mieux que lui-même. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Draco était plus blême que jamais. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Ses poings étaient serrés. Son anxiété s'échappait tel un halo autour de lui. Même si Harry avait effrayé Draco par ses manoeuvres osées sur son balai, il apparaissait évident que son attitude n'avait désormais plus rien à voir là-dedans.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? demanda Harry mais le blondinet ne semblait pas l'entendre.

— Regarde-moi Harry et réponds-moi, exigea Ginny. Je mérite des réponses. Est-ce que…

— Plus tard, l'interrompit le brun. Ce n'est pas le moment.

— Mais, balbutia la jeune fille.

— Va-t-en, s'il te plait, lui ordonna Harry d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Et Ginny l'écouta, bien qu'elle soit totalement désemparée.

Aussitôt, Harry attrapa la main de Draco pour l'entraîner vers les canapés et tel un automate, le blond le suivit, ses yeux clos.

— Je suis désolé, Harry, murmura Draco. Je peux faire mieux, je t'assure.

— De quoi parles-tu Draco ?

D'un effet de sa magie, qu'il sentait très réceptive, Harry força le blond à le confronter du regard.

— Ne rompt pas avec moi dans cette maison, quémanda Draco alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'enquit Harry, impuissant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Est-ce que les paroles de Ginny t'ont bouleversées ? Car, je t'assure, c'est elle qui devrait l'être, pas toi…

— Mais, je la comprends, murmura Draco. Si tu lui as dit que tu voulais être avec elle…

— Comment, s'écria Harry, ahuri.

— Tu n'as pas à rester avec moi parce que tu es trop noble mais s'il te plait, fais-le en douceur.

Perdu dans une spirale d'incompréhension alors qu'il voyait son catalyseur, son âme soeur, confrontée à une spirale de panique, sans prévenir, la magie d'Harry s'éleva, sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

Plutôt que de blesser Draco, plutôt que de blesser quiconque, car il était le responsable de cette misère, Harry conserva sa magie à l'intérieur de lui afin qu'elle explose dans son corps.

— Draco, je t'aime, affirma Harry avant que sa magie ne prenne le pas sur lui et Harry se demanda s'il était possible pour lui de se tuer par l'intermédiaire de son pouvoir lorsque tout dans son être désirait lutter contre lui et sa stupidité.

À l'instant où il vit Harry s'effondrer au sol, Draco accourut vers lui, ses pleurs et ses craintes rapidement oubliées. Mais il se retrouva incapable de toucher Harry au risque de brûler. La magie d'Harry s'était dressée contre son propriétaire et le brun n'avait rien fait pour la stopper, alors qu'il aurait pu.

Il se retrouvait désormais dans un coma induit par sa magie et Draco ignorait s'il en sortirait un jour.

Perclus d'inquiétude, il n'entendit ni ne vit les mouvements de la famille Weasley autour de lui. La seule présence à laquelle il réagit fut celle de sa mère, et ce uniquement car elle portait Teddy.

— Que s'est-il passé, Dragon ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit le blond, en état de choc. Harry était énervé, puis incompris et peut-être triste. Sa magie a pris le contrôle sur ses émotions et il s'est évanoui.

— Que faut-il faire ?

— Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. On ne peut pas le toucher pour l'instant. Je suppose qu'il faut attendre qu'il se remette de lui-même.

Et Draco laissa librement couler les larmes sur ses joues, tant il était paniqué.

— Tout est de ma faute, maman. Tout est de ma faute.

.HPDM.

Si Harry s'était évanoui sur le visage de Draco, c'est grâce à la voix de ce dernier qu'il parvint à se défaire de l'étau magique d'inconscience dans lequel il était pris.

La répétition de son prénom par la voix de son catalyseur lui permit de sortir de son coma.

Harry ignorait combien d'heure Draco avait passé à déclamer son nom mais à son réveil, il s'aperçut rapidement que non seulement il n'était plus chez les Weasley - en vérité, il était allongé dans son lit - mais la luminosité que la fenêtre laissait passer était très différente de celle qu'il avait quitté. Enfin, les cernes de Draco étaient si prononcés qu'il semblait évident que le blond n'avait que peu dormi au cours des dernières heures - voire peut-être jours.

— Draco, murmura Harry, sa gorge désagréablement sèche. Draco, je suis réveillé.

Le blondinet eut quelques difficultés à sortir de la transe dans laquelle il était tombé.

— Harry, s'écria-t-il avec soulagement et, sans attendre plus longtemps, il prit le brun dans ses bras : une étreinte qui lui avait tellement manqué. J'ai eu si peur, Harry.

— Depuis quand suis-je endormi, Draco ?

— Une semaine. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te sortir de là mais Dumbledore a dit que seul le temps et les appels de ton catalyseur pouvaient t'aider. J'avais peur de ne pas être suffisant.

— Pourquoi, Draco ? s'enquit Harry en regardant le blond avec sérieux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as paniqué à Noël. J'ai senti ta panique en moi et je me suis détesté de t'avoir mis dans cet état, même si j'en ignorais la cause.

— J'aurais dû écouter ma mère, soupira Draco. Je… je croyais que tu allais rompre avec moi.

— Mais, Draco, comment as-tu pu penser cela ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui t'a fait croire une chose pareille ?

— Tu t'es éloigné de moi, murmura Draco d'une petite voix.

Et Harry le fixa désespérément durant de longues minutes.

— Est-ce que tu as la veste que je portais à Noël, s'il te plait, finit-il par demander et Draco hocha la tête lentement, sans comprendre. Tu veux bien aller me la chercher ?

Draco s'exécuta prestement puis se replaça au plus près du corps du brun.

— Je ne voulais pas faire ça comme ça, expliqua Harry, mais il me semble nécessaire de ne pas attendre une seconde de plus… Draco, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Et Harry ouvrit l'écrin qui se trouvait dans sa poche et qui renfermait une bague de fiançailles en or blanc sertie d'une émeraude.

La bouche en coeur, les yeux écarquillés, Draco se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Une semaine passée au chevet d'Harry l'avait rendu susceptible de s'imaginer des fantasmes réels. Mais la douleur était bien là et Harry continuait de le regarder, dans l'attente.

— Oui, répondit donc enfin Draco. Oui, Harry. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser.

— Parfait, murmura Harry. Mais avant de te passer cette bague, tu dois me faire une promesse, Draco.

— Laquelle ?

— Il faut que tu me promettes d'essayer de ne plus douter de toi, de moi, de nous, au moindre évènement de la vie.

— Ce sera difficile, avoua Draco. Surtout quand je te sens si loin de moi. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu me demanderais ma main… absolument aucune idée.

— Je me suis éloigné, admit Harry. C'est vrai, uniquement parce que je rencontrais un problème que je ne savais pas résoudre. Rien à voir avec mon amour pour toi. Et c'est ma manière à moi de gérer mes émotions. Ce n'était pas bien de ma part de te tenir dans le secret mais tu ne peux pas remettre en cause mon amour parce que tu sens que je ne te dis pas tout.

— Il n'y avait pas que ça, le contredit Draco. Je sais que tu corresponds depuis deux mois avec Ginny…

— Je ne corresponds pas avec elle.

— J'ai surpris une de ses lettres.

Faisant une grimace d'incompréhension, Harry réfléchit durant quelques secondes avant de comprendre où Draco voulait en venir.

— Tu parles du mot qu'elle m'a écrit à la fin d'une des lettres de Ron ? C'est avec lui que je corresponds depuis notre venue à Poudlard pour renouer notre amitié. Je peux te montrer ses lettres si tu veux.

— Non, je te crois, Harry. J'avais seulement vu le prénom de Ginny. Je n'ai pas été lire. C'est ta vie privée mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'imaginer des choses, apparemment.

— Même si je lui avais reparlé, Draco, il faut que tu comprennes que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait me dire ou faire, rien de ce que quiconque pourrait me dire ou faire, me ferait ne plus t'aimer et changer d'avis à ton sujet. Je t'aime, Draco, tu comprends ?

— Quand je vois la bague que tu m'as offerte, je m'en rends compte, répondit Draco en souriant largement. Est-ce que tu peux me la passer maintenant ?

Et Harry fit exactement cela. Puis, lorsque ce fut fait, il s'amusa à regarder Draco admirer son bijou sous toutes les coutures.

— Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû t'inquiéter durant tout ce temps, remarqua Draco, tes goûts sont impeccables. Ce serait étonnant, si j'ignorais que mon influence t'avait fait du bien.

Plutôt que de rigoler de ce trait d'esprit du blondinet, Harry fuit son regard en lui répondant.

— Ce n'est pas pour la bague que je m'inquiétais. J'étais à peu près sûr que même si je ne choisissais pas un bijou à ton goût, tu l'accepterais avec joie.

— Et tu avais raison, murmura Draco, sans savoir comment réagir au ton d'Harry.

— Ce qui se passe, Draco, expliqua Harry sérieusement, après avoir pris une large inspiration. C'est que je t'aime vraiment et que je veux que tu sois heureux, complètement heureux. Comme quoi, j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire dans ce domaine. Et j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit à Halloween. Je veux te donner un enfant, Draco. Et c'est la-dessus que je travaillais ces derniers temps.

Abasourdi, Draco observait Harry la bouche ouverte.

— J'en ai parlé à Albus et Severus et tous les trois, nous avons créé un rituel basé sur ma magie, l'unique paramètre qui permettrait au rituel de fonctionner entre deux hommes. Mais réussir à trouver les éléments du rituel était délicat et je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur…

— Harry, l'interrompit Draco, les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'on pourrait avoir un vrai enfant, à nous ?

— Oui, répondit Harry timidement. J'avais mes doutes et j'ignore encore si je serais capable d'être un bon père quand je n'ai eu aucun modèle mais je veux ton bonheur et je sais que tu en as besoin alors je suis prêt à me lancer dans cette aventure avec toi.

— Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu es en train de m'offrir, déclara Draco en attaquant les lèvres de Harry. Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux. Non le fait d'avoir un enfant mais TON enfant, Harry. Et tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Tu seras un père parfait. Tu fais toujours passer le bien-être des autres avant le tien. Je n'ai pas eu le meilleur des exemples mais je sais, qu'ensemble, on apprendra et on y arrivera.

— Merlin, Draco, si tu savais comme je t'aime, rétorqua Harry.

— Alors, prouve-le moi. Fais-moi un enfant.

Et même si les détails techniques étaient plus compliqués que pour une conception naturelle, Harry fit comme si une simple étreinte de leurs corps suffisait. Elle suffirait pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils conçoivent. Ensemble.


	15. Chapter 14: Under your skin, my Strength

**Chapitre 14 : Under your skin, my strength**

Harry et Draco n'attendirent pas pour se mettre à l'ouvrage. Puisque le rituel était prêt, après une nuit de repos, en date du 1er janvier 1999, ils conçurent leur premier enfant.

Grâce au mélange de leurs spermes et de leurs magies, grâce à leur amour mutuel et au pouvoir d'Harry, intimement lié à Draco, ils parvinrent à produire la vie avec un grand v.

Car, Harry et Draco ne furent pas bénis d'un seul enfant. À travers la poche magique qui permettrait à leur progéniture de grandir - cette poche qui nécessitait un constant apport de magie des deux père, cette poche que Draco avait décidé de porter sur lui - les deux amants découvrirent qu'ils attendaient des jumeaux.

Six mois seraient nécessaires au bon développement des enfants, mais Draco se faisait déjà une joie d'en élever deux d'un coup, d'avoir deux nourrissons rien que pour lui et Harry.

Harry, lui, s'inquiétait déjà des conséquences qu'il avait pourtant accepter d'envisager avant la procréation. S'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur vis-à-vis d'un enfant, comment pourrait-il l'être pour deux ?

Mais Draco restait optimiste pour eux deux. Il était ravi de tous les préparatifs que l'arrivée de deux enfants requéraient. Si Harry avait trouvé Draco particulièrement enthousiaste lors de la rénovation du Square Grimmaurd, il le fut d'autant plus pour la préparation de la chambre des jumeaux. Ce n'était même plus une chambre mais une suite à ce niveau-là. Draco voulait le meilleur pour ses nourrissons. Un étage entier de la maison était le minimum requis pour ses premiers-nés.

En parallèle aux « grands travaux » de la suite de leurs jumeaux, Harry et Draco préparèrent la cérémonie qui les verraient unis pour l'éternité. Dans une autre vie, Draco aurait voulu d'un mariage en grande pompe devant un parterre de Sangs-Purs venus des quatre coins de la planète, spécialement pour l'occasion. Quitte à faire un mariage de raison, demandé par son père, autant lui faire dépenser sa fortune et en jeter plein la vue à la communauté sorcière.

Les choses étaient très différentes désormais. D'une part car, en se mariant avec Harry Potter, la signification d'une union en grande pompe passait à un autre niveau. La presse serait de toute façon sur le coup. D'autre part car Draco aimait Harry et qu'il désirait d'une telle cérémonie, extrêmement personnelle, quelque chose d'intime. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autres que leur famille et amis très proches soient présents lorsque Harry lui dirait « oui », lorsqu'il lui adresserait ses voeux. Une petite part de lui aurait même préféré partager ce moment uniquement avec Harry… et les jumeaux bien sûr.

Draco voulait un lieu qui ait du sens pour la cérémonie, un lieu dans lequel Harry pourrait se sentir proche de ses parents. Les rénovations de la maison des Potter étant achevées, une journée avant la présentation du musée, Harry et Draco s'unirent dans le jardin de la propriété Potter, habillée d'un chapiteau.

Sous le regard des Weasley au complet, de Narcissa, Andy et Teddy, de tous leurs amis mais également du fantôme de Lily et James, visibles aux yeux de Harry et Draco uniquement, les deux garçons se promirent de s'aimer, de se chérir et de bâtir une famille solide sur leur couple.

Dans les yeux de Draco, Harry sut ce jour-là qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur véritable. Il ne pourrait être plus heureux, plus comblé car il était né pour ce moment, pour prendre cet homme qui avait un jour été son ennemi, pour époux.

Draco aussi était au comble de la joie. Il sentait les jumeaux bouger d'excitation dans leur poche. Il voyait les sourires autour de lui. Il voyait l'amour d'Harry dans ses émeraudes, ses paroles et ses gestes. Il voyait également son père, entouré de deux Aurors, venus sans les prévenir pour l'occasion, le temps d'entendre son fils devenir l'homme d'un autre. Et même au loin, Draco vit la fierté dans les yeux de Lucius et une larme glisser sur sa joue.

Il ignorait encore à cet instant ce que signifiait ce geste, ce qu'il impliquait réellement, mais Draco était heureux de le recevoir en ce jour si spécial, et lorsqu'il en fit part à Harry, ce qu'il reçut fut plus grandiose encore.

Son époux - _son époux_ \- se tourna vers son père et hocha gracieusement la tête avant de concentrer son attention sur Draco. Voilà pourquoi Draco était né, pourquoi il avait été élevé : pour recevoir et se glorifier dans l'attention de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, la plus puissante : le sauveur de l'humanité, son sauveur à lui. Draco comptait en profiter pour l'éternité. Quand il donnait son amour, c'était pour la vie. Tout autant qu'Harry.

…

Si les jours de janvier à mai avaient été chargé pour Harry et Draco, les jours qui suivirent leur mariage le furent tout autant.

L'inauguration du musée des Potter : un lieu de souvenir, rassembla la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre dans son ensemble.

Godric's Hollow était bondé. Même s'ils ne pouvaient entrer qu'au compte-goutte, les sorciers voulaient être là. Présents. Pour partager cet événement avec Sauveur. Pour être ensemble.

Et si la majorité des sorciers qui visitèrent le musée cherchèrent à parler à Harry de son mariage qui avait fait les choux gras de la presse, le brun ne s'en offusqua pas. Délicatement, il ramena la conversation sur le sujet qui importait en ce 2 mai. Harry savait que le temps était venu de donner une conférence de presse. S'il s'était tenu éloigné des journalistes au cours de la dernière année, il voulait être clair envers la communauté sorcière, notamment pour Draco, pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il avait fait le bon choix, celui qui lui correspondait, celui grâce auquel il était encore sain d'esprit et vivant, celui pour qui il voulait vivre.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux explications. Après avoir fait son discours inaugural, après avoir passé un temps qu'il jugeait suffisamment long à interagir avec les visiteurs, Harry laissa à Draco le soin de présenter la visite. Lui se réfugia auprès de Kingsley Shackelbolt qui désirait lui parler depuis le commencement de la cérémonie.

Harry et le ministre étant en communication régulière, il ne fut guère compliqué pour les deux hommes de poursuivre la conversation qu'ils avaient sur le monde sorcier et les mesures à prendre pour le rendre meilleur.

— Dis-moi, Harry, poursuivit Kingsley en souriant malicieusement alors qu'ils observaient une pause dans leur discussion. Tes examens de fin d'année approchent à grands pas. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition et pris ta décision ?

— Je l'ai fait, effectivement, et bien que la formation que tu m'offres m'ait paru alléchante pour un temps, ce n'est plus franchement une possibilité.

— Comment cela ?

— Si je t'avais mis au courant de mon union avec Draco, il y a un élément important de ma vie personnelle que j'ai tenu sous silence. Draco et moi allons avoir des jumeaux.

— Vous allez adopter, s'étonna Kingsley.

— Non, c'est grâce à ma magie, expliqua Harry et Kings hocha la tête.

— Mais comment vas-tu prendre soin de ta famille ? s'inquiéta Kingsley. Il va te falloir un salaire pour t'occuper de tout ce petit monde. Même si tu possèdes une certaine fortune, tu ne pourras vivre éternellement dessus.

— Tu sais déjà comment j'occupe mon temps. Je pense que je vais continuer contre rémunération.

— Et tu es sûr qu'un tel « travail manuel » puisse te combler ? Je te connais, Harry, ton complexe du héros, même s'il ne doit pas être poussé à l'extrême est une part inhérente de ta personnalité.

— J'ai Draco et je vais avoir une famille. Je suis comblé Kings. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Je suis sûr que tu sens ma magie vibrer autour de toi. Ce métier manuel, comme tu disais, me permet d'être sain d'esprit. Je pourrais perdre la tête à cause de ce pouvoir. Faire les choses à la moldue me permet de rester sain. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas d'un nouveau mage noir sur les bras.

— Assurément, Harry, rétorqua Kingsley en riant doucement. Tu es certain que ça te suffira ?

— C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Non pas d'être normal, comme je le croyais. Mais d'avoir une vie exceptionnelle au côté d'un homme exceptionnel. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kings, avec un peu de chance, je t'enverrais mes enfants dans le programme des Aurors.

Kingsley partit alors dans un gros éclat de rire, interrompu par l'arrivée de Draco.

— C'est un homme bien que tu as là, Draco. Tache de bien t'en occuper.

Et le ministre les quitta sous le regard surpris du blondinet qui fut bientôt assailli par les lèvres amoureuses et gourmandes de Harry. Draco n'avait pas grand chose à en redire.

…

Après le 2 mai, le temps fila jusqu'à la date de leurs examens - deux semaines intensives passées à Poudlard dans des quartiers privés mis à disposition par McGonagall.

En tant qu'élève scolarisé, Harry avait obtenu des résultats un peu plus élevés que la moyenne sans toutefois briller comme Hermione. Grâce à l'enseignement et la diligence de Draco, il dépassa les attentes de tous.

Le 30 juin, Harry et Draco validèrent donc tous leurs ASPIC et reçurent leur diplôme sous les applaudissements de tous leurs amis qui partageaient leur joie.

Le lendemain, soit le 1er juillet 1999, une date au centre des anniversaires de Draco et Harry, la poche des jumeaux s'ouvrit et les deux hommes découvrirent pour la première fois, Altaïs et Asuia : un frère et une soeur blonds aux yeux vert émeraude : un parfait mélange de Harry et Draco.

À l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle, un défilé familiale débuta au Square Grimmaurd, tous désireux de voir les deux merveilles. Désormais âgé d'un peu plus d'un an, Teddy imita les traits du physique de ses cousins, faisant de lui leur parfait grand frère.

Malgré la peur qu'il avait eu, Harry trouva naturellement sa place auprès de Draco et des enfants. Lorsqu'il tint ses jumeaux dans ses bras pour la première fois, ce fut une véritable révélation. Rien ne pourrait lui retirer ça. Sa famille. Harry était heureux. Plus serein que jamais.

Quand Draco lui proposa donc qu'ils fassent chacun la paix avec le dernier élément de leur passé qui les troublait encore, maintenant qu'ils étaient parents, Harry se rendit compte que, grâce à Draco, grâce à l'année qu'ils venaient de passer, il se sentait prêt.

La première étape fut de rendre visite à Lucius, Draco fermement décidé à montrer le bon exemple à Harry. Draco disposait toutefois d'un avantage par rapport à Harry : son père avait fait un semblant de premier pas dans sa direction.

Même si lors de leur dernière rencontre, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées sous de parfaites auspices, Harry fit de son mieux pour ravaler toutes les critiques qu'il avait eu à balancer à la tête de Lucius. Non seulement Draco souhaitait être là, Lucius, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son fils, avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait. Et si Draco désirait recoller les morceaux, alors Harry ferait tout pour qu'il y arrive.

Bien que d'abord toujours aussi froid et austère, Lucius ne monta pas immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux en voyant arriver la nouvelle famille Potter-Malfoy. Il salua ses invités sans faire de remarques désobligeantes, ses yeux fixés sur les jumeaux.

— Si tu comptes dire quoi que ce soit de négatif à propos de mes enfants, le mit en garde Draco avec assurance, je te préviens, Lucius, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit lorsque tu déversais ta haine contre moi. Ce ne sera pas le cas avec mes enfants.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais faire, Draco, répondit Lucius. Je suis… fier de toi, fils.

— Oh, vraiment ! s'étonna Draco alors que Harry détournait le regard. Je croyais que je n'étais plus ton fils, justement, à cause de mes penchants.

— Je conçois que ma façon d'agir à ton égard, à votre égard, ne vous encourage pas à me croire. Mais, tu peux comprendre, Draco, vu l'éducation que je t'ai donné, à quel point la descendance m'importe. J'ai longtemps cru que notre lignée s'éteindrait avec toi, et peut-être trouves-tu cela stupide, mais pour moi, c'était inenvisageable. Ce n'était pas normal. Lorsque je t'ai vu avec Potter, alors que je savais depuis longtemps que tu le voulais lui, j'ai su qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. J'étais déçu, choqué et profondément triste que tu rejettes tout ce que je t'avais inculqué. J'ai dit des choses que je regrette et je m'en excuse. J'espère que tu me laisseras avoir des relations avec tes enfants et… avec toi aussi.

— Pourquoi le fais-tu exactement ? lui demanda Draco. L'héritage familial uniquement ?

— Non, mais parce que je ne souhaite pas perdre ma famille, et notamment mon fils. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie, à ton égard, j'aimerais apprendre à me racheter, si j'y arrive.

— Donc ta venue au mariage avait un sens ? s'enquit Draco avec espoir.

— Oui, fils. Je ne voulais pas manquer cela. Certes, je n'avais pas prévu que tu me voies. J'avais peur que ça te perturbe mais il faut croire que je m'accordais trop d'importance. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai autant d'impact dans ta vie.

— Et tu acceptes le fait que j'aime Harry ? voulut savoir Draco très sérieusement après un instant de pause.

— Je ne peux pas te dire que j'en suis heureux, Draco. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement mais je l'accepte dans le sens où je ne ferais jamais rien qui nuise à votre couple et votre famille. Je l'accepte également dans le sens qu'il est très probablement le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureux, de la façon que tu l'es aujourd'hui.

À ces paroles, Draco se tourna vers Harry qui lui sourit gentiment avec réconfort.

— J'aimerais que tes paroles n'aient pas autant d'incidence sur ma personne, mais elles en ont. Tu es mon père et tu as toujours été l'homme le plus important de ma vie, celui que j'admirais. Tu n'as jamais vraiment mérité cette place mais même si tes paroles me touchent énormément, plus qu'elles ne le devraient, tu as perdu cette place qui appartient à Harry. Je te remercie néanmoins pour ces mots, Père.

Lucius hocha la tête gracieusement, puis il serra la main de Draco. Durant une petite heure, les trois hommes restèrent ensemble, dans un silence relatif. Harry ne prononça pas un seul mot mais il se montra très attentif à l'attitude de Lucius. Et lorsqu'il vit les sourires hésitants de Draco en direction de son père alors que celui-ci tentait de s'acclimater aux jumeaux, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une fierté immense envers Draco et son courage. Et il comprit qu'il désirait lui aussi le rendre fier.

…

La simple idée de monter le perron du 4, Privet Drive, fut une épreuve pour Harry mais il puisa sa force dans la main de Draco, serrée dans la sienne et dans le corps de la petite Asuia qu'il tenait contre lui en protection. Il n'aurait pas cru avoir tant de difficulté à frapper à la porte de son ancienne maison, signe que Draco avait raison et que ce retour sur les traces de son passé était nécessaire, lui serait bénéfique.

Heureusement, Harry fut accueillit par le sourire engageant d'un Dudley qui avait visiblement perdu du poids et qui le serra dans ses bras, à en faire craquer sa colonne.

Harry avait prévenu son cousin au préalable qu'il serait accompagné de son époux et de leurs enfants. Dudley les reçut donc sans sourciller, serrant la main de Draco chaleureusement, avant d'embrasser le front des jumeaux puis de finalement regarder Harry et Draco avec étonnement.

— Harry, demanda-t-il avec incertitude, comment peuvent-ils avoir tes yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds ?

En tant que paroles de bienvenue, celles-ci laissaient à désirer mais elles eurent le don de détendre Harry largement.

— La magie, souffla Harry en souriant malicieusement. Parfois, ça fait des choses merveilleuses.

— Je n'en doute pas, murmura Dudley, subjugué. Ce sont donc vos enfants… naturels ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, avoua Harry.

— Et bien, je suis content pour toi, Harry. Tu as l'air heureux. J'imagine pourtant que ce ne doit pas être facile de revenir ici.

Harry haussa les épaules, étrangement incapable de répondre par l'affirmative.

— Ne restez pas dans l'entrée, s'exclama Dudley en se rappelant ses manières. Maman nous attend au salon.

Vernon, quant à lui, s'était fait porter pale pour la journée, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour une reprise de contact. Même si Harry savait qu'il lui serait primordial de mettre les choses à plat dans le futur avec son oncle, toutes ses blessures ne pouvaient se guérir d'un coup et l'important était de faire le premier pas sur la voie de la guérison. Le reste se ferait naturellement.

Harry hocha donc la tête puis il entraina Draco à la suite de Dudley. Il retrouva sa tante, qui, bien que clairement inconfortable, n'aurait raté ces retrouvailles pour rien au monde. Pétunia apprécia particulièrement sa rencontre avec les jumeaux, elle qui avait toujours aimé les nourrissons. Elle accepta les présentations avec Draco sans rien critiquer et resta silencieuse alors qu'Harry et Dudley se mettaient à discuter pour s'informer de ce qui était arrivé ces deux dernières années. Malgré ce silence, Harry fut reconnaissant envers sa tante de tout simplement être là. C'était la suite logique après la demande de pardon qu'elle lui avait adressée quelques deux ans plus tôt.

Harry se plut à discuter avec Dudley, même de magie, sous un toit qui avait haï et prohibé ce mot.

Il trouva également libérateur de montrer à Draco les différentes pièces de la maison qu'il avait occupées, et même s'il y avait de la pitié dans le regard de son amant, Harry accepta que sa situation en requérait car son enfance avait bel et bien était malheureuse, il pouvait le reconnaitre à présent, malgré la douleur de cet aveu.

En rentrant chez eux ce soir-là, alors qu'il se sentait profondément vulnérable et à la fois heureux, Harry profita de cette innocence apaisante que Draco avait toujours aimée chez les enfants. Il serra Altaïs et Asuia dans ses bras, puis, lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux de se coucher, il profita de l'étreinte de Draco.

Dans leur union physique, il le remercia. Il honora cet homme qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Il l'aima et Draco l'aima en retour et dans l'intimité de leur chambre, la magie de Harry vibra, illuminant leurs corps nus, enlacés et repus.


	16. Epilogue : This is the Beginning

**Epilogue**

 **This is the Beginning**

 _Under our Skin, the Family we Created_

 _Under our Skin, the Future we Built_

 _Under our Skin, the Happy End we Got_

 _..._

Le jour était là. La maison résonnait des cris d'attente et de joie.

D'un moment à l'autre, sous le regard d'Harry, de Draco et de leurs six enfants, la poche du dernier-né allait s'ouvrir, leur permettant ainsi de rencontrer ce dernier ajout à leur foyer.

Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, Harry et Draco avaient instauré un rituel au Square Grimmaurd. Tous les trois ans, lorsque leur dernier-né en date était suffisamment grand pour ne plus avoir besoin de ses pères en permanence, lorsque Draco était en manque de nourrisson et qu'il avait oublié les difficultés des premiers mois, Harry et Draco concevaient un nouvel enfant.

Depuis Altaïs et Asuia, qui étaient déjà âgés de 15 ans, ils n'avaient peu de jumeaux. Étaient venus Batn' un brun aux yeux gris, Catsey, une brune aux yeux verts, Dziban, un brun aux yeux bleus et enfin Etanin, un blond aux yeux bleus : tous ayant pour nom une étoile de la constellation du Dragon. Harry et Draco avaient pour objectif de remplir l'alphabet, même si pour l'heure ils séchaient sur le F alors qu'ils ignoraient le sexe de l'enfant.

Si le rythme des conceptions ne s'était pas adouci, Harry et Draco n'avaient pas pour autant laissé de côté leur carrière. À la tête d'une entreprise de rénovation et de construction de maison, ils avaient retapé, à la fin du Square Grimmaurd et de la Maison des Potter, le manoir des Malfoys - dans lequel Narcissa, Lucius, Andy et Teddy vivaient - la propriété des Weasley et la maison d'Hermione et Ron. Le commencement d'une carrière prolifique qui faisait grand bruit tant dans le monde sorcier que Moldu.

À l'achèvement du portrait de Regulus et Sirius, puis de celui de James et Lily, Draco s'était lancé dans un tableau de Remus, Nymphadora et Ted pour sa tante Andromeda. Même si le monde magique avait eu quelques difficultés à faire confiance à Draco, la qualité de ses tableaux était désormais reconnue et il pouvait trier sur le volet les commandes qu'il recevait.

De son côté, Harry n'avait cessé ses rencontres avec Kingsley qui enchainait les mandats de ministre. De temps à autre, il donnait des coups de main au bureau des Aurors à la demande de son ami, grâce à sa magie. « Toujours le héros, » lui répétait Draco mais dans ses yeux rayonnait une immense tendresse car si Harry était un héros, il l'était surtout pour Draco et sa famille.

En effet, s'il leur arrivait de faire des choses l'un sans l'autre, Harry et Draco fonctionnaient mieux à deux et préféraient rester ensemble en tout temps.

Ensemble, ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre. Tant dans leur vie personnelle et professionnelle, que dans leur magie.

Ensemble, ils étaient heureux.

Ensemble, comme l'avait promis un jour Harry, ils étaient capable de tout.

Ce fut donc, ensemble, qu'ils ouvrirent la poche de leur nouveau-né et, durant la minute de flottement qui suivit, alors qu'ils attendaient de découvrir le visage de leur corps de leur enfant, avant que cette petite fille ne pousse son premier cri, Harry et Draco se regardèrent.

Durant cette minute de flottement, ce ne fut pas leur destin qui se joua mais leur passé qui se déroula derrière leurs paupières, tous les évènements qui les les avaient menés à cet instant précis, et le futur qui leur tendait les bras.

Ce futur, qui n'était en réalité qu'un commencement, devint alors leur fin. Celle qu'ils avaient choisis, ensemble.

 **THE END**

 **AN : Ca y'est, nous y sommes arrivés. Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, jusqu'au bout. Désolée pour les longs retards de publication. J'aurais aimé être plus régulière. N'hésitez pas à laisser un dernier commentaire, ça me ferait super plaisir. Pour ceux qui suivent The Chosen Lord, à bientôt pour cette histoire. Et pour les autres, sait-on jamais, on se recroisera peut-être.**

 **Romy.**


	17. RAR - Charly

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un RAR pour **CHARLY** , si tu reviens ici.

Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Une fin remplie d'enfants... lol. J'aime bien cette histoire d'alphabet. Merci pour le compliment sur le réalisme. Moi aussi j'aimerais rester en contact avec toi. Malheureusement, le site à couper ton mail dans la review. Est-ce que tu pourrais te créer un compte ou alors me relaisser un commentaire mais en laissant des espaces dans ton adresse mail pour que ça passe. J'espère à bientôt. Bisous. Romy.


End file.
